Life FAR from Normal
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: Season 1-Set after the Epilogue of "The Betrayal of Light"-The normal lives of those who were reborn in the new time-line has somes laughs and incidents that isn't normal at all sometimes. COMPLETE.
1. Episode 1: Xehanort's Crabby Day

**Life FAR from Normal.**

 **Author's Note: This is set after the Epilogue of "The Betrayal of Light" featuring the characters from the previous story in their new normal lives. This is a mini-series and I'm considering on making a full sequel, depending on how I feel and what you fellow readers think of this.**

 **Let's just say...I try to have a good sense of humor. I don't own anything here.**

 **I could provide suggestions from all of you in your reviews for some funny ideas with my own to merge them together in the future chapters, which I'll review in the Author's note below.**

* * *

EP 1: Xehanort's Crabby Day.

Being one of the heads was always tiring and sometimes frustrating for Xehanort at the Academy. Especially when some of the students do silly and childish pranks which makes old people like himself and sometimes Eraqus peeved. On the other hand, the 80 year old man wasn't a much liked man to pretty much all of the students at the academy, especially 18 year old Terra who, for having such hard times with him, always ends up getting punished for no reason.

The moment Terra finished his latest punishment of detention, he fleed the classroom and Xehanort who grumbled to himself, and Terra walked down the hallways, sighing in relief. He knew that Aqua would be peeved and would want an explanation on why he had to cancel their date to the movies.

"OW!" a scream startled Terra out of his thoughts, and he rushed into the classroom where he heard the scream, and figured it was the class that went to the beach to gather crabs for the Aquiaum( **A/N: Sorry for the spelling mistake** ), which his friends Ven, Isa and Lea, all 15 years old, and when he entered, he tried not to smirk as Lea had a red Caribbean crab pinching it's pincher on the redhead's butt, which the boy tried to get off while running around the class, which only had the three of them. The other students who went earlier today and the teacher had obviously left already.

There were at least nine crabs the boys collected, three for each, and Ven and Isa both laughed while Lea ran around like an idiot, screaming away in 'agony'. The teen soon glared at his friends and yelled, "Don't just sit there! Get this crab offa me!"

"Nice new butt decoration, Lea." Isa snickered.

"Veeen!" Lea whined pathetically.

Ven flinched away, "There's no way I'm gonna touch that thing! I already had three pinch my arms-twice, in fact. I don't need a fourth one."

"Hey, I got pinched by one on my arm, one on my lower parts, and now on _my butt_!" Lea protested, while still trying to get the crab off of his butt.

Terra, seeing how he's the only one who could save Lea, approached the boy which caught the attention of the three younger teens, and carefully held the crab, before saying soft words to it, and it actually let's go of Lea's butt, before the brown-haired man placed the crab with other eight crabs. Lea in the meantime, sulking, acted faint and fell to the ground, pretending to be dying for some sympathy.

"Are you alright, Lea?" Terra asked to the boy who layed on the floor.

Lea shook his head, "Noo..." acting dramatically, "I'm done for...Goodbye cruel world!" and played dead. Not that it was very convincing, and Ven, Isa and Terra weren't buying it.

Isa stood up from his chair and kicked Lea on the side, the redhead whining again. "Stop acting like a baby and get up." Isa commanded.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Lea sat up, grumbling, "Nobody around here gives me any sympathy, for crying out loud."

"Cry me a river." Isa replied.

"I take that the field trip didn't go too well, right?" Terra asked Ven who shrugged.

"Well, each of us had to get at least fourteen crabs each for the aquarium, but the three of us only managed three each, so now we have to add up ours to take them to the river and try again next week." Ven explained.

"Which is a real torture." Lea sighed, "If I didn't know any better, I swear the teacher wants to place the crabs into our chair to get pinched on all over."

Terra looked at the crabs, and remembered Xehanort giving him a punishment, and then an light-bulb lit up in his head, and he grinned. He looked at his friends and asked, "Hey, mind if you guys help me with my kind of problem with Xehanort?"

The three teens looked at him, and immediately, Lea was the first to grin almost evilly, "If this help means teaching that guy a good lesson, count me in!"

"Sure, I'm in." Ven grinned.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Isa asked.

Terra's grin grew as he looked at the crabs, before looking at his friends again and said, "Well..."

* * *

Xehanort was in his living courters as he sat down on his chair after another long day, when he felt something pinchingly uncomfortable. Blinking in confusion, he then noticed a piece of paper between his legs, and took it out and read, furrowing his brows in confusion.

 _Look under the chair, if you dare._

"What in the world?" Xehanort muttered, deciding to humor whoever wrote this latest joke. Probably Terra and his friends again. Maybe the pinching thing he's sitting on was just a hard pin cosin. But this pin cosin seemed...moving? Looking as low as he could in his aging body, Xehanort looked under his chair...and jumped up crying out in pain as a crab was pinched on his nose! He screamed out again as another crab pinched his butt, and seven more appeared from under the chair and slowly climbed onto him, pinching his legs and his arms.

Outside of his courters, Terra, Ven, Lea and Isa quickly made a run for it after their heard the cue they were waiting for and as they ran, they all laughed in hysterics, passing Eraqus who paused and turned to watch the four young men run and laugh. Shrugging, Eraqus continued to meet with Xehanort only for the said man to burst out of his door, covered in nine crabs.

At the sight, Eraqus couldn't help but laugh. "Terra giving out his revenge on you again, huh?" he asked. "Wasn't being glued to the chair enough?"

"I want those four to have a triple detention!" Xehanort grumbled, winching as the crabs continued to pinch him.

"Actually, no." Eraqus shook his head, much to Xehanort's horror. "You deserved it."

By the end of the week, Xehanort had crab pinchings, but the only punishment Terra, Ven, Lea and Isa got was a few days of no video game arcades on weekends.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think so far? In the next episode, Elena wants Aqua's help on hanging out with Tseng, while Terra tries to get the Wutaiian Turk to ask Elena for a date, but things don't go according to plan.**

 **I need you guys to tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the next chapter in your reviews, pretty please.**


	2. Episode 2: The not so perfect date

**Author's Note: Hi, sorry for the delay and lack of updates...I'll try to come up with better ideas myself, but if you guys would like to have this story a whole lot better, suggestions in reviews or PM me would be okay. In the meantime, here's part two, and there's a special I wanna write down in this story. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 2: The not so perfect date.

Each time Elena would see the hansome Wutaiian Turk that was Tseng, her heart and stomach would flutter like butterflies, glittering, all beautiful coloured butterflies, ones that would change their colours from red to blue, to pretty light purple and pink, yellow and green, and even white. And when that happens, she tends to daydream quite a lot.

After she gave him the love letter, Elena was thrilled when Tseng gave her a letter in return, thanking her for her kindness. The young blonde was in her day-dream state again, obviously thinking happily...until it was rudely interrupted by an unwanted sound of someone getting into trouble...or rather, a prank done by a red-haired trouble maker.

The only problem is...which redhead?

 _ **PPPFFTTTT!**_

Elena nearly jumped out of her skin, returning to reality and looked around in alarm, before sighing in annoyance when two cafeteria tables away from her own, was the sound of the the sound effected bag. To her surprise, it wasn't a certain redhead doing the prank this time. Instead, one of the redheads had been had, and it wasn't the one she recongised, but cousin of the one who liked to irritate her.

"WHO PUT THIS HERE!?" shrieked Lea who held the farting toy in his hand, while his best friend, Isa, tried not to laugh.

From the corner, two other students, the scary Arlene, Elena's cousin who she disliked a lot, and the coward Myde, were laughing their heads off at the fifteen year old redhead.

"Kya ha ha ha ha!" Arlene laughed. "Somebody farted!"

"Aha, aha, ah ha ha ha ha!" Myde laughed, trying to prevent himself, but in the end, gave in and laughed hysterically along with the girl he was scared of the most.

Instead of laughing along, Elena, furious to have been rudely interrupted by such a stupid joke and sound, stood up in anger, grabbed her books and bags, and stormed off out of the cafeteria and stormed through the halls to her next class. Ooh, how she hated the idea of being around everytime there was a prank going on. Especially when it involved either Lea or his cousin Reno.

Sighing, Elena deeply wished she could ask to hang out with Tseng, but she was too afraid he would say no. Besides, he was a busy man, and she was a student, not to mention she forced herself not to pass out in embarrassment. She needed to start learning how to gather up more courage than she had when she handed Tseng her letter.

But who would teach her that?

"Are you okay, Elena?" came a familiar girl's voice ahead of her. Elena looked up and saw that Aqua was approaching her with a bit of concern. That's when the young blonde had an idea formed in her mind. Aqua and Terra were dating, and Aqua is a woman on romantic advice. Perfect!

"Um...Aqua...can I...ask you a favor?" Elena asked.

The blue haired girl tilted her head slightly in confusion, replying, "What kind of favor?"

* * *

"I swear, this is the crappiest week of my entire life!" Lea grumbled as he walked through the outside fields with Isa, Ven, Terra, Reno and Rude half an hour later towards their next class after the blow-air bag incident that left Lea in a sour mood.

"Seriously, I've had nothing but bad luck twice this week!" Lea continued to rant, which made even Reno sigh in annoyance.

"Dude, do you realise how many times I've had such bad luck in a single week?" Reno decided to comment to his cousin who might as well be his twin brother. "Five times every day as a matter of fact!"

"Those are nothing compared to me being chomped on the butt and other parts of the body by mother-friggin' crabs, and then having to sit on those stupid toys and being humilated!" Lea argued.

"Remind me again how you both managed to cope with these two?" Terra asked to Isa and Rude who both looked at him and Ven who had a similiar look to Terra's; annoyance.

"With real difficulty." Isa and Rude both said in unison.

"Speaking of which." Ven spoke up suddenly, causing him and his friends to stop as the familiar Wutaiian man approached them from the building they were supposed to enter for their gym class, which Lea was _not_ looking forward to. Especially since that had a Turk supervising them and their class mates for the day.

"Ah, I was just coming out to find you." Tseng greeted, as the younger men stood in attention. "I'm afraid to say that the gym class has been cancelled for today..."

Reno and Lea both grinned at this, while the others glanced at each other.

"...For it do get cleaned up due to the mess of the pipes breaking and flooding the room slightly."

The boys groaned in unison.

"Don't worry, the students will not part-take in this task." Tseng assured.

The teens sighed in relief at this.

Suddenly Terra glanced at Tseng, then an idea came into his head, and he turned to his friends, saying, "Hey guys, I'll meet with you later. There's something I wanna talk about to Tseng."

Lea, Reno, Isa, Rude and Ven blinked in confusion, glanced at each other, then all shrugged and promised that they would meet up with Terra later and walked off to enjoy their afternoon off.

Once the others were out of earsdrop, Tseng glanced at Terra and inquired, "Is there something you wished to speak to me?"

"Well...I kinda noticed that you have eyes on Elena lately..." Terra began.

"And that makes you jealous?"

"No. I'm just saying, if you like her so much, why not ask her out?"

A moment of pause, (with crickets chirping in the background), as the two men stared at each other.

"...Please tell me you're not serious." Tseng sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

The brown haired male shrugged, "Actually, I'm quite serious."

"That is between myself and Elena." Tseng told him.

"But you haven't asked her out yet, have you?" Terra asked.

"Why would I do that straight away?"

"Because it makes it more fun if the girl doesn't know that date is being set for them already. Besides, it's most likely that she's planning on asking you out for a date because she likes you so much." Terra grinned. Oh boy, has he been around Reno and Lea _waaay_ to long.

Even though the Wutaiian Turk had been trained not to get involved in any dumb ideas, Tseng had to admit that was a little nervous in asking Elena out on a date, considering that they were about 8 to 10 years apart, but that never stopped people from falling in love. Plus, Elena went out of her way to give him the love letter, and he wrote back to her to thank her, but now that Tseng thought about it, it probably wasn't enough.

Finally, he sighed, and said, "Alright. How can I ask Elena out for a date?"

* * *

"You want to ask Tseng out for a date?" Aqua asked, stunned.

Elena nodded.

Aqua thought hard about it, then sighed, and said, "Okay. First things first. Teaching you what kind of things your crush really likes."

"I know that Tseng likes the Wutaiian dishes, which I tried last week, and they're actually quite delicious." Elena admitted.

"Great! We can start by making a fancy Wutaiian dinner for him!" Aqua gleed, grabbing hold of Elena's arm and dragged the surprised girl along with her into the kitchen dining area of the academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra dragged Tseng into his room after suggesting that the older man wore something to make him more attractive to Elena, even though Tseng had told him fifteen times already that he was fine as he was because Elena was most likely attracted to him by the way he already looked, but Terra didn't listen.

' _This is ridiculous._ ' Tseng thought to himself, as Terra showed him his best tuxedo outfit which were more like from the history of the world through out the years, which Tseng kept on saying no each time.

"How about this one?" Terra asked, pulling out an outfit would seemed fit more for an Arabian prince than anything else.

"...No." Tseng answered.

* * *

In the kitchen, after asking the chiefs to let them burrow the kitchen for this evening, Aqua and Elena got to work in putting on their aprons, getting everything they need to prepare for make the best Wutaiian dish out. Elena pulled out the cook book, and brought all of the ingrediants together.

"Are you sure this would work?" Elena asked, suddenly having a bad feeling about this.

"Let's hope." Aqua replied, having the same feeling, but decided to ignore it.

They then got to work, but unforunately, things aren't looking too good as the cook book was placed next to a fan which kept on turning the page, and Aqua and Elena were getting random things that were _not_ on the instructions of the dish.

None the less, they assumed that they were doing something right, and placed all of the ingredients together in a dish and placed it in the oven. Next they prepared the table for a romantic dinner.

Too bad they didn't notice that the food in the oven was growing to quickly, ready to explode...

* * *

"On second thought, perhaps I should ask Elena to join me for dinner tomorrow night." Tseng finally said, as he yet refused to wear another outfit which would make him look like a big red clown-monkey. He then stood up from Terra's living chair and began to walk out.

"W-what?" Terra babbled, shocked. "Wait a minute!" he quickly gave chase and tried to talk Tseng into continuing the search, but the Wutaiian at this point ignored him, while passing Mickey, Donald and Goofy who were on their way to their rooms for a video movie night, as Minnie and Daisy were having a girl's night out with Aerith and Tifa.

Mickey and his best friends paused as Tseng and Terra walked passed, before the trio turned back to gaze at the retreating forms of the Turk and their friend.

"Was that Terra...talking to Tseng from the Turks?" Goofy asked.

"Since when did that happen?" Mickey asked.

"Something screwy's goin' on here." Donald muttered.

The three of them shrugged, then decided to investigate later and turned back to head towards Mickey's room.

* * *

Just as Aqua and Elena got everything ready, the latter suddenly sniffed the air, and asked, "Is something burning?"

Her friend also noticed the burning smell, and then panic filled into their hearts, and when they turned to look at the oven, too late, as the oven bursted open, as exploding food came and flinged into the air, splattering all over the place, and causing Elena and Aqua to hysterically scream and then dive under the tables for cover...

Just as Tseng and Terra were about to pass the kitchen when they heard the noise, both becoming quickly alarmed and raced in, only to have food grease splatter onto their clothing as they came in to investigate, and they tried to dodge it as best as they could.

When the food stopped exploding and everything was calm, everyone looked around at the state of it. Aqua and Elena both climbed out of the table, and looked around in sheer horror. The horror mounted over horror as both realised that Tseng and Terra were in the room as well.

"Uh...what just happened?" Terra asked uncertainly.

Guilt and shame started to take over Elena, realising that she had just ruined the night out, and Tseng's clothing, and not wanting to look weak, rushed out of the room and down the hallway, trying to hold in her tears. Aqua sighed, guilt feeling her as well.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Aqua sighed. "Please don't blame Elena. She wanted me to help her, and..." she trailled off.

Terra sighed, knowing too well, and turned to Tseng, saying, "See? This is what girls try to do to impress guys."

"So it seems." Tseng sighed. "I will talk to her about this matter. In the meantime, I think it's best if you both go get this cleaned up before the chiefs return." making his way out of the kitchen and down the hall to find the upset blonde, while Aqua and Terra both turned to each other, the former looking sheepish.

"Guess we both suck in giving advice on dates to people, huh?" Terra shrugged.

"I think you're right." Aqua agreed.

* * *

Elena had returned to her room, jumped onto her bed and cried her eyes out, making her pillow soaking wet with her tears. Not only she had just ruined the surprise date, but she also caused Tseng's usually nice clean Turk uniform to get messed up, and now he would be angry and wouldn't want to go out with her. She continued to cry and cry, cursing at herself for messing things up.

She was completely distracted in her sobs that she didn't even hear someone knocking on her door, before it opened and someone came walking in. Elena didn't care. It was probably one of the teachers who noticed the mess and probably came to demand an explaination.

But it wasn't.

"Elena?" a familiar voice spoke firm but rather gently.

The young blonde slowly lifted her tear soaked face, and gapped in shock as Tseng, while his uniform in a mess, only seemed rather concerned more than angry.

"Tseng, sir..." Elena muttered, sitting up, and quickly wiped away her tears, not wanting to look weak.

"What happened?" Tseng asked softly, sitting down next to the young woman.

Elena's tears began to restart, as she failed to try and keep calm, and said rather too quickly, "I-I'm so sorry! I wanted to ask you if you like to hang out, but I was scared! I asked Aqua to help me, and she-she suggested a fancy surprise dinner for you! But-but-but something went wrong and I got everything ruined! I'm so very sorry!" and before long, she hide her face in her hands and sobbed once again.

While Tseng was stunned to hear that the young girl tried gather the courage to ask him out, he felt guilty that he had been oblivious that Elena's feelings towards him went over a simple crush, and he then realised that she had fallen in love with him, and she had tried to ask for a date, but it ended badly.

So, not wanting to have the young girl continue to cry and feeling guilt, Tseng gently pulled Elena into an embrace to calm her down. He may be a Turk, but there was no rule stating that romance wasn't allowed. Plus, Veld was married and had a young daughter, and he had said that even Tseng would find a soul mate someday.

"Elena, I am not angry with you." Tseng told her.

"Y-You're not?" Elena asked, slowly starting to control her sobs which were being reduced into sniffles, lifting her face to face the Wutaiian who nodded.

"I'm actually rather surprised that you tried to go through this just for me." Tseng admitted. "I appreciate you for trying, and..." he paused, feeling his face go a little warm, before continuing, "I appreciate your feelings towards me."

Elena was stunned herself now, before blushing, and replied, "T-Thank you, sir."

Tseng nodded, then suggested, "How about dinner tomorrow night to make you feel better? Just the two of us?"

Now Elena was feeling the butterflies in her stomach again, but she forced down the feeling of passing out, and smiled, new tears falling, but these were tears of happiness. "T-Thank you, sir!"

At this, the two of them embraced, as a new couple as bonded.

Unforunately, the two of them were completely unaware that Lea, Isa, Reno and Rude were peaking through the slightly opened door of Elena's room, and had listened to the whole thing, before the four teens quickly backed away and walked away. Once they were in a safe place to talk, they were stunned to see what they just witnessed...except for Reno who had an evil grin on his face.

"I can't believe it..." Lea muttered. "Tseng of the Turks dating Elena!?"

"I guess that's the end of the world." Isa muttered sarcastically.

"Ha!" Reno cackled, "I knew it!" before turning to Rude and held out a hand, grinning away, "Told ya so. Pay up!"

Rude, who was irritated that he lost to a bet to Reno, handed over his "Pirates of the Caribbean-Dead Man's Chest" DVD he planned on watching and gave to Reno, grumbling.

And Aqua and Terra's punishment for making a mess in both the kitchen and Terra's bedroom would be another boring lecture from Xehanort...for two days.

Thankfully, Tseng and Elena's first date went perfectly, and on their way home, actually shared their first kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww! Romance in the air. Okay, granted, I suck at writing romantic scenes. Look out for more episodes in the future, and in the meantime, fellow readers, please review and I'll see you next time in episode 3.**


	3. Episode 3: Much Ado of Triplet Sitting

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 3-Aka: Episode 3 of Life FAR from Normal. Let's get to it! I don't own anything. Hint: This chapter is based on one of the "Mickey Mouse Works" episodes.**

 **I also have a very important announcement to all you fellow readers who are reading this chapter and have read my other stories down below after this chapter, so please read it after reading this chapter. PS: sorry for the spelling mistakes.  
**

* * *

EP 3: Much Ado of Triplet Sitting.

In a room full of light, in which could be a lab or an air-room inside an UFO, three aliens stood over Donald who was strapped onto the bed-table, and he looked quite scared of what could happen to him.

"Is the Space Active ready?" One alien asked.

"Space Active ready." the second Alien answered.

"Prepare...the Space Probe." the last Alien annouched, and pulled out...a red glow in dark Cake Mixer and turned it own.

Donald flinched in horror, now freaking out and cried out, " _ **SPACE PROBE!?**_ " as the Aliens, which were really Huey, Dewie and Louie in Alien masks, were jumping around, laughed cheekily.

* * *

Half an hour later, Donald brought his nephews over down the hall, passing other students along the way, once and a while getting stares at the sight of the younger kids wearing the masks. Donald was unfontunately left to take care of his nephews who were students of the Academy since his older brother had gone off to University, and his Uncle Scrooge is always going off on expetitions.

Finally, he reached the room he was looking for and knocked the door. Donald didn't have to wait for long as Mickey, having finished off his home-work, answered it and was met with one of his best friends.

"Hi-ya, Donald. Ha-ha. What's up?" Mickey greeted, as his dog, Pluto, stood next to him.

"I've _had_ it with these kids!" Donald answered, annoyed as he pulled all three masks off the boys at once.

"They can't be _that_ bad." Mickey commented, shrugging. But Donald knew how to prove it to his friend, and so pulled out the same Cake mix and turned it on.

Mickey got the message, chuckled apologectically, "Oh, ha-ha. Space Probe." before replying, having an idea that he'll be 'baby-sitting' for the day, "Well, I guess I could look after them for the day.." he didn't have time to finish his sentence when Donald, who had also finished off his home-work, decided to go golfing for the day.

"Thanks Mickey. See you later." Donald thanked before walking off.

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Mickey asked, not worried at all.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mickey welcomed the boys into his home which was an apartment that all students live in, and had a conversation with them, as he took out an automatic Cake mixer over an orange mixing bowl, as he said like a father to the three younger boys, "Here's the deal, fellas; I'll make you some cookies while you do your homework."

At this time, Lea and Isa, both having nothing to do, had came in five minutes earlier and Mickey also welcomed the two since they decided to hang out with Pluto. The two teens did not expect that Mickey would be babysitting for the day, but they didn't mind.

"Sure thing, Mickey." Huey said, as if looking forward for some cookies.

"If you say so." Dewey added.

"We'll get right to it." Louie said last. Then the three took out a maths book, a history book, and a science book, and dashed off into the living room to study, while Mickey took out a whole bag of chocolate chips.

"Gosh, that was easy." Mickey admitted.

Lea smirked, "You'd better watch out, Mick'. 'Cuz if they said something like that, they're gonna plan on something to make you do things for them."

"Why do ya say that?" Mickey asked.

"Because Lea was like that when he was that age." Isa replied before his red-headed friend got the chance, much to Lea's annoyance. "Plus, I can see why Donald decided to dump them to you for the day."

Mickey just laughed, "Aw, you fellas and Donald got those boys payed all wrong. I'm not worried. Besides, if I find out that they'll do that, I can handle it, no sweat." as he threw the whole bag into the bowl, throwing a whole cup of suger in next, and then a whole carton of eggs into the bowl.

Lea and Isa both glanced at each other as they witnessed what Mickey was doing, and both worriedly wondered if their mouse-friend had any idea how to cook. As Mickey placed the bowl under the mixer and turned it out, it was a litte too much, and the mixing flew all over the place, including onto Lea's, Isa's, Mickey's and Pluto's faces. Mickey then grabbed a tray and used it as shield as twelve circles splattered onto the tray to form cookies from the mix landed, before the whole bowl flew and lands on top of his head.

Unable to see where he is going, Mickey slips and lost his grib on the tray which is sent flying, but Pluto was quick, using Mickey as support as the dog grabbed the tray by the edge, and threw it into the oven, and Mickey unknowingly closed it, while Pluto turned to TOO HOT switch.

Both sat on the floor, and as Mickey finally took the bowl off his head, he was puzzled until he looked at Pluto who panted and pointed at the oven which was on, showing his best friend and master that the Cookies were in, while Lea and Isa just watched.

But then the mixing inside was forming too big, and all four of them freaked out in horror...until an explosion causes the now fresh baked cookies to fly out of the oven and into the air. Seeing this, Mickey quickly dashed for a plate, with the help of two of his human friends, and then ran all over the room, catching every cookie one by one.

But the last cookie was caught by Pluto who ate it, and smiled sheepishly when Mickey gave him an annoyed glance. Lea was attempting to secretly steal one himself, but Isa elbowed him in the ribs, causing the red-head to glare at him in return, while stopping what he attempted to do.

* * *

Mickey, Lea and Isa returned to the living room, holding three trays of chocolate chip cookies, and Mickey told Donald's nephews that the cookies were ready. However, what he and his friends saw gave them a pause. Huey, Dewie, and Louie all looked up one by one, looking decidedly unwell. Louie gave a sneeze, before muttering weakly, "I'm sick..."

While Lea and Isa glanced at each other, not really certain if this was fake or not, but Mickey was in full horrified alarm, as the mouse dropped the tray and cried out, "This is terrible!" before long, he checked the boys one by one, his first-aid skills kicking in.

"Does it hurt!?" Mickey asked as he checked Louie's tongue, before placing a termoniter in Dewie's mouth, asking him, "Do you have a fever?!" and at last checked Huey's eyes, asking, "Are you ichy?"

At the sight of Mickey doing this, Lea and Isa were stunned. They were surprised on how good Mickey was towards kids younger than him. If the two teens didn't know any better, Mickey would make a good parent.

"I feel dizzy." Huey said.

"I feel weak." Louie muttered.

"I feel like some ice cream." Dewie said.

Now the teens were supicious, but Mickey seemed to have not gotten on, as he thought, "Hmm...ice cream, huh?" before shrugging, "Well, if it will make you feel better." walking back into the kitchen. Lea and Isa both followed him, knowing that something fishy was going on, and they knew it.

* * *

In the kitchen, while Mickey was digging into his fridge for some ice cream, Lea spoke up, "Ya know, I think those kids are faking it to get out of doing homework."

"What do ya mean?" Mickey paused, pausing on what he's doing.

"Call it a gut feeling." the redhead shrugged. "Reno and I used to do that until Terra put a stop to it."

"You both still don't do much of homework anyway." Isa pointed out, then ignored his best friend's glare and said to Mickey, "But he's right. Those kids are faking their illness."

"I'm not sure if you guys are right, though." Mickey shrugged.

Lea then thought of an idea and suggested, "Well, just continue what you're doing until you overhear them talking. That'd be the best thing to do."

Even though Mickey was concerned, he decided to take up the advice, and during the next few hours, continued to give food to the boys who were either eating banana splits, playing video games while eating pizza or having fish taco. Lea and Isa waited next to the living room's enterance, and as Mickey walked out to meet up with his friends, what's when the three younger boys in the other room talked, causing the three teens to pause and earsdrop.

"This is working like a charm!" one of the younger boys said.

"Yeah, Mickey's a push-over." Louie said, while Dewie ate his pizza.

"When he comes back, how about we ask for something big?"

"Yeah!" Huey agreed.

Mickey, Lea and Isa and even Pluto all glanced at each other, and now Mickey realized that his friends were right.

"Told ya so." Lea shrugged.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Isa asked.

Mickey, being disappointed in Donald's nephews, smirked, and answered, "I said that I can handle it if that happened, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to give those boys a taste of their own medicine." while patting Pluto on the head.

"If that taste involves something fun, count me in." Lea grinned.

"Sure, why not." Isa grinned as well. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Mickey replied.

* * *

The four of them went into Mickey's library as Mickey pulled out his medical book on illness and how to cure it, and looked up on the letter B for anything that could mean risky but could be used to the advantage and for fun to teach Donald's nephews a lesson.

Finally, he found something that made even Lea and Isa curious. "Here's a good one!" Mickey said.

When Lea peered into the page, he quirked an eye-brow, "Bolvainian Brain Fever?" he asked.

"How can this work out?" Isa asked.

Mickey read into the page, reading it outloud for his friends and dog to hear, "Lets see...whistling in the ears...uncontrollable shaking...seeing green..." before looking at the others who were surprised to hear that faking this threat sounds just as easy as it looks.

"Wow, this is the side of you no one sees that often." Lea grinned. "This'll be a piece a cake!"

"Okay, who wants to do what?" Mickey asked, as the group whispered their plan which is being put into motion.

* * *

Back in the living room, the triplets were lazing around that could make Reno and Lea more like active people, and that's saying something. However, Huey, Dewie and Louie were completely oblivious as Mickey, Lea and Isa crawled behind the couch where the triplets were sitting on, and then, Isa stood up and blowed onto a whistle, startling the triplets before hiding behind the couch again.

"Did you hear that?" Huey asked, before Isa secretly blowed the whistle again, startling the boys again, before it was done three more times, making the boys cover their ears at the horrible sound.

"I can hear a whistling sound." Louie said worriedly.

"Ah, it was nothin'." Huey said, not worried.

Next, it was Lea's turn, and he grinned evilly, as he pulled out a can of jumping beans he was going to save for Reno later, before deciding that this was more fun instead, and he silently threw the beans into the jumpers of the triplets who were now shaking unexpectedly and were screaming, thinking that they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey! I was shaking!" Dewie exclaimed.

"Me too!" Huey added.

Finally, Mickey silently replaced a normal light-bulb from his lamp for a green one, and turned the lamp on, and the entire room lit up, completely green.

"Oh no! Now I'm seeing green!" Louie exclaimed, and while he and his brothers were distracted, Mickey, Lea and Isa snuck away out of the room and pretended that they had nothing to do with this at all.

With the book in hand, Mickey came back in, acting as if he wasn't acting at all, and asked the boys, "How are you boys feeling?" and before the boys could answer, he looked up in the book, inquiring, "You haven't been hearing any whistling, have ya?"

"Yeah!" The boys all answered, shocked.

"Hmm, well that's okay." Mickey said, continuing, "As long as you haven't been shaking."

To his 'dismay', the boys exclaimed, "We have!"

"Oh no!" Mickey muttered, now getting 'worried', explaining, "This could be serious, but only if you've been seeing green too, because then you'd have Bolvainian Brain Fever."

Falling for the trick, Huey, Dewie and Louie all screamed in sheer horror at this.

"That is, unless, according to the book, you'd get plenty of rest." Mickey advised them as he read the book. No sooner as the words left his mouth, Huey, Dewy and Louie all raced up into Mickey's bedroom, passing Lea, Isa and Pluto, the two teens smirking away and Lea tried not to laugh. Mickey joined up with them and softly laughed himself.

"Now for the real trick." Mickey said.

* * *

In Mickey's bedroom, Huey, Dewy and Louie were in Mickey's bed, waiting as they foolishly believed that they really had the disese Mickey told them. Speaking of which, Mickey came in, announcing, "Don't worry, fellas. Lea and Isa called Dr. Even."

The younger boys sighed in relief, despite that Even of the science class was creepy. However, Mickey continued, "But he was busy studying, so I called Goofy instead."

On cue, Goofy came in, dressed up as a doctor after Lea called him to come and play along in the latest prank, and Goofy said, "I'm a GP!" before breaking the fourth wall and whispered to the readers, "That's 'Goofy Practicenor'." before looking at the boys again, saying, "Now, let's get down to business."

With this said, Goofy first watched his hands with soup, putting on rubber gloves, which one of them broke instantly, much to his confusion. Then he digged into his bag, pulling out a sisccors, threw it away, then a chainsaw, then bones, other dangerous items, including a maice, which now made the boys terrified. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and chuckled, smirking.

"Aha! Ay-yhuck! Here is it!" Goofy grinned, pulling out..."Space Probe!" the same red cake-mixer Donald left behind.

Screaming in horror, Huey, Dewy and Louie leaped out of bed in terror, unaware thta Lea, Isa and Mickey made them run-through and put on outfits to make them think that the boys had died. The triplets ran until they skid to a stop in the gardens, shocked to see tombstones...with their names on it.

Then, 'light' came down, and a beautiful young woman came floating down, which was actually Aqua in an angel costume, since Isa called her, Ven and Terra who, from a tree, were lowering their friend to the ground, with Ven holding a flash-light, before turning it off.

"Nice to meet you, young ones." Aqua greeted.

"Are we in heaven?" Dewie asked.

Aqua shook her head, lying, "I'm afraid not. I believe that you three are heading towards the bad place." and smoke filled around her, as from the bushes, Lea threw small fire-crackers to make more effects, and Isa and Mickey were making a shadow-show of a giant demon lord of the underworld.

"The bad place!?" Huey, Dewie and Louie exclaimed.

"Yes, unless you redeem yourselves, and only then you'll have a second chance to live." Aqua told them, scolding.

"How do we do that!?" the younger boys cried out, hugging each other in horror.

* * *

Later that evening, thanks to the help of Lea, Isa, Aqua, Ven and Terra, Mickey was rather proud of the accomplishments he and his friends had managed towards Huey, Dewie and Louie today, and just as expected, there was a knock on his door. Mickey answered it and opened it to reveal Donald who held an expression as if he was expecting what he would expect.

"So, where are the boys?" Donald asked, a bit smugly.

Mickey smiled, answering, "Why, they're doin' their homework." leading his friend into the living room, much to Donald's surprise.

"What?" asked Donald, as he followed Mickey, "No problems?"

"Nah. Those three? They're little angels." Mickey replied, quite pleased, as Donald stared at the sight of his nephews...indeed doing their homework, still wearing their angel outfits.

To be Continued...

 **A/N: I'll be getting the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please continue your reviews, fellow readers.**

 **Oh, and speaking of which, this is an very important message, indicated to fellow Author SoraLego278, so please READ THIS MESSAGE: SoraLego278 is an Kingdom Hearts author like most of us, but so far, only a few people have been reviewing Sora's second story "Kingdom Hearts-Season of Light" and has a goal of writing another sequel, but needs serious help.**

 **So, with SoraLego278's permission, I am asking all of your fellow readers who read my stories to go read both stories of "Kingdom Hearts-World Unto Dreams" and then read "Kingdom Hearts-Season of Light" and review both of them after reading each chapter, because those stories depend on reviews.**


	4. Episode 4: Rapunzel-Parody Style!

**Author's Note: Episode 4 at your service, fellow readers! Now this one is based on the parody plays of a Fairytale many of you are familiar with, in a major twist which I took part in 5 years ago.**

 **Let's go. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 4: Rapunzel-Parody Style!

If things couldn't get any worse for some students in the Academy, that would be the biggest understatement of the century. It was probably the worst thing that would happen to them in their lives. Reading up history of Rapunzel in history class the other day, the students were horrified to learn that some of them would take part in a made up parody version of it, and worse yet, the cast was already voted.

Garnet would be the leading role of Rapunzel.

Myde would play as Prince Charming...with a hat, much to the jealousy of Zidane.

Aqua and Terra would briefly be the roles of Rapunzel's parents.

Lea and Rude would both end up being playing the front and back of the horse, much to the amusement of Reno and Isa.

Speaking of which, Reno is casted as the male(and annoying) narrator along side Elena who would be the female(and smart) narrator.

Finally...Arlene would be playing the wicked witch, which suited her perfectly as far as Lea and Myde were concerned, but didn't voice it in fear of getting killed by the crazy woman.

Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Mickey, and the rest of their friends and some of the other students would move around the set everytime the scene would change on the stage in the theater of the academy. Too bad everyone knew that would probably be the worst version of Rapunzel in history.

"Man, this is gonna suck." Lea grumbled as placed his placed his bottom half-horse costume, since he was the back of the horse, much to his dismay, and he was scared of being in the same costume as Rude.

"Yeah well, you had to go and not do your lines properly, so that's why the teachers decided to cast you as a horse." Reno grinned as he placed on his black outfit which is suited for a narrator, since narrators are not seen. Too bad that black hat he had to wear kept on falling over his eyes, since he had to hide his hair.

"I'm stuck as a horse too." Rude reminded.

"But at least you're the front half of the horse." Reno reminded.

Lea grumbled, "Yeah, which is completely unfair."

"Good thing I'm not in this stupid play." said Isa, as he got ready to prepare the sets. It's been 3 weeks in reharsing, making the costumes and sets, and finally everything was done.

"At least we got easy roles, right?" Terra stated as he, Aqua and Ven approached, along with Myde who was already in his Prince Costume, Garnet in her costume with a fake extended wig, and finally, Arlene who looked just as annoyed. Elena was in a black dress with a black bow in her hair to make an invisible appearence to herself.

"Is everybody ready?" their teacher, Braska, approached. Seeing that everyone was ready, he nodded in approval, "Good. Now, do your best out there, all of you. And good luck."

' _Yeah...I hope your encouragement works._ ' Lea thought to himself, as he and his friends all got into position, and waited for their cues.

After Braska announced to the audience, he left the stage, as the curtains were pulled away by Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy, and the lighting shows a other-worldly stage, with a forest and a little Cottage. On cue, Elena stood just at the side, being seen while not being seen, as she began to narrate.

"Once a upon, there was this lonely couple, longing for a child-" Elena cuts herself off on purpose, meaning that it was Reno's cue.

"Whoa, that's not how the Beginning goes!" Reno 'interrupted' from the other side of the stage, doing his lines pretty well considering, which even matched with his personality. "They were just a couple of people who just wanted someone to look after them." he told his fellow 'narrator', which made the audience laugh.

Elena rolled her eyes, and asked in 'annoyance', "Do you want to tell the story?" in sarcasm. Behind the stage, even the teachers and the others were snickering. So far, Elena and Reno were doing pretty well.

Reno took up the offer, oblivious on the sarcasm, and told Elena, "This is how the Story goes, thank you." clearing his throat, before continuing while looking at the audience, "The couple were growing to the point of getting old and decided to be stupid and look what happened?"

On the stage set of the cottage, Aqua and Terra, dressed up as the couple, were having such a scene, and Aqua, as the old wife, was in bed, with her stomach as large as a dinner plate...in reality, it was just a ball inside the dress to make it look like she was pregnant, and mentally, Aqua was feeling extremely uncomfortable and couldn't wait for her part to end.

"One day," Elena continued, while glaring at Reno who shrugged cluelessly, "the Wife fell pregnant with their first child. However, after three weeks of Pregnancy, she had cravings for the rare Rapunzel flower and begged for it to the point of death." as on the stage, Aqua was acting to have trouble breathing, until Reno spoke his lines again.

"Actually, she ate all of the food in the house to the point where the Husband couldn't take it anymore." Reno explained casually, which on the stage, all the cupboards and cereal boxes were completely empty, and Terra, as the old husband, was looking around in dismay.

"Will you shut up!?" Elena snapped at the other 'narrator'. Every second as the play went on, the audience would laugh everytime something happened.

Reno 'ignored' his fellow narrator and continued, smirking, "So, since they were living next door to the annoying female singing artist-"

Elena cuts him off, "She's a Witch, you idiot."

"Not in this story." Reno stated, before continuing to narrate, as Terra played out the parts on stage, nearly tripped but managed to keep his balance, "Anyway, the old guy snuck into the night into the garden to get the flower to get his wife to stop eating out of the house and shut up, but the woman caught him."

As Terra was about to pick the flower, suddenly something grabbed his shoulder and he 'jumped' and turned to see a woman who was glaring at him. It was Arlene.

"Her name was Gothel _and_ she was a Witch-singing witch." Elena narrated, and cringed on the last part of her sentence, casting a glare at Reno, muttering, "Happy now?" though Reno shushed her.

"How dare you come and take my flowers, thief?" Arlene, as Gothel, bellowed in 'anger', though some people were thinking that she was really angry, which she was.

Terra the old man shivered in fear, begging pathetically, "P-please! This is for my wife! I must take it to cure her for our child." and practically groveling, much to the entertainment of the audience. Even Reno was having trouble trying not to laugh. Maybe this play wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hmm...is that so?" Arlene thought deeply, as if thinking of an 'idea'.

"Gothel thought about this, and decided to forgive the man under one condition; He is to give his child once it's born." Elena narrated to the audience.

Reno's eyes 'widened' and he quickly protested, "No, no, no! She asked if she could keep her if anything happened to them, since she wanted a child to teach them how to sing, so he agreed and placed his trust in the woman." while Arlene and Terra mimed on what he was saying.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Elena sighed, before continuing to the audience, "Anyway, the child was finally born, and was named Rapunzel."

"But her parents, having nothing to eat for months, died shortly after, so Gothel took her in to a Tower and the girl's hair grew as long as a friggin' tower itself!" Reno continued, which made the audience laugh once again.

Soon after Mickey and the others changed the setting behind the closed curtains, the curtains reopened once it was done and the stage now had the setting of the tower in a forest.

"Rapunzel, having lived in the tower for all her life, wanted more, so she sang." Elena narrated.

Reno 'facepalmed' himself, grumbling, "How many times...?" before correcting, "Gothel was teaching her singing lessons, which was pretty crappy." cringing.

On cue, Garnet, as Rapunzel, was purposely yelling to make the effect of trying to sound terrible, considering how in reality, she was quite a talented singer, inside the fake tower.

Arlene/Gothel approached Garnet/Rapunzel, and told her, "No, no. That's not how you do it. It's like this." and began to sing, which impressed everyone, even Reno who was impressed for real.

Even so, he sticked to his script and admitted to the audience with a shrug, "Gotta admit, the old hag sounds better than the chick." which the audience laughed again, and some of them clapped.

Elena, Arlene and even Garnet glared at Reno and told him in union, breaking the fourth wall, "Will you shut up!?" which made the audience laugh again.

Back in the scene, Arlene told her 'daughter' that she was going out and would be back soon, before leaving the scene and Garnet sighed in sadness.

"It was like this every day, and Rapunzel longed for freedom." Elena told the audience in pity.

"I'd say she's pretty lazy." Reno figured, making the audience laugh again.

Again, the scene changed, and from the start of this scene, the audience laughed again, as Myde was struggling to keep himself up on his 'horse', which Rude and Lea were both struggling to keep their costume together and holding the weight of their 'rider.'

"Next time, I'm taking my cousin's role as the narrator!" Lea hissed in a whisper, trying not to touch Rude's butt with his face, as that's what the young redhead feared more.

"Please do." Rude whispered back, "And don't touch my butt."

"Kinda hard not to." Lea admitted.

"One day," Elena continued to the audience, "A handsome Prince comes into the forest, and he hears this lovely voice he's never heard before in his life."

That was Myde's cue as he repeated the lines, "I am the hansome Prince who came to the forest and then I hear this lovely voice I've never heard before in my life."

"He decides that he shall go and find this lovely owner of the voice." Elena continued.

"I shall go and find this lovely owner of the voice." Myde continued, still not doing what he's supposed to.

Reno sighed, and told the 'prince' in annoyance, "You're supposed to move, not re-quote the narration!" making everyone in the audience laugh again.

There was an awkward silence on the stage, and then Prince Myde realised this, and sheepishly grinned, before perking up, "Oh!" and then rode off on his stallon...or tried to, but ended up having himself, Rude and Lea stumble away off the stage, and landed near Isa and Goofy in a pile on top of themselves. Outside, the audience bursted into loud laughter.

Quickly, Myde gets off Rude and Lea and ran back on stage to the tower while Garnet continued to 'sing'.

"The Prince finds the lovely maiden, and looks up at the tower to find Rapunzel." Elena narrated.

"And it was love at first sight." Reno continued.

Garnet, seeing the 'prince' down below, gleemed happily, "Oh, what a handsome Prince!"

"What a beautiful young maiden!" Myde echoed.

Reno sighed, and snapped, "Just get on with it!" while the audience continued to laugh.

"Hold on, let me say it right." Myde told him, bending on one knee, and hollered up to Garnet, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" before turning to the audience, shrugging and admitted, "For some reason, I've always wanted to do that." which made everyone in the audience laugh even louder, and Reno faked an acted, "Ugh!" which seemed like it was real.

"Rapunzel allowed the handsome Prince to climb up and the two met and fell in Love." Elena narrated, while Garnet allowed Myde to climb up. To her 'confusion', Garnet and Myde looked at each other lovingly, before breaking into dance the boogy in rock music.

"Uh, I didn't add the boogy dance part." Elena thought.

Reno smirked, "That makes things interesting." only to have Elena rush over to him and clamp her hand onto his mouth to shut him up, as he then struggled to get free.

"Anyway...!" Elena said as she did this, "They then realise that Gothel was returning, but they could not allow themselves to be depart for long, so the Prince asked Rapunzel to marry her, and she says yes, before the Prince runs off, both of them planning to escape together." as Garnet and Myde did their acting as Elena narrated.

"No, it's more of the case that his parents wanted him to marry someone else so he went out to find a girlfriend himself." Reno smirked as he managed to escape and had, (unexpectedly) used his cousin as a body double as he lost the dummy of himself earlier, and even Lea was stunned by this, but decided to act 'limp', much to Elena's confusion. Elena then 'threw' away Lea who hid behind the curtains, sighed in relief and quite pleased that he was in front of the audience without his horse costume for a change.

Arlene/Gothel then returned and quickly figured out what just happened, before 'cutting' Garnet/Rapunzel's hair and then threw her into the forest.

"But Gothel realised this plan and became furious. So she cuts off most of Rapunzel's hair, and then threw her out into the wilderness." Elena continued to narrate.

Reno shook his head, again correcting to his fellow narrator, "No, it's the case that the chick was 22 years old and had to move out." as Garnet was running to the woods 'crying' and off the stage, waiting for her next part.

"That night, the Prince returned and called out for Rapunzel, but Gothel used the girl's hair to lure him into a trap." Elena narrated, as on the stage, Myde returned to the tower, and with Arlene using the wig, the 'prince' climbed up, and he flinched and gasped in horror...for real, actually, to see Arlene/Gothel instead.

"Take this!" Arlene smirked evilly, for real, as she pushed Myde out of the window and he fell, screaming.

"I can't see! I'm blind!" Myde screamed.

"Gothel coldy told him that he will never see Rapunzel again and pushed him out of the tower and into the thorns, blinding him." Elena narrated.

"There were no thorns!" Reno argued, "His hat slid over his eyes." which the had on Myde was over his eyes, and the redhead told the 'prince', "Take off your hat!"

Myde did so, but still had his eyes closed, which he didn't 'notice', and screamed, "I still can't see anything!"

Reno sighed in frustration, "Open your eyes!"

But instead, Myde stood up and ran all over the place, eventually leaving the stage...while actually knocking into things, as the audience laughed once again.

"The Prince wandered the forest for months in despair and sorrow, until one day, he hears a familiar singing." Elena narrated.

Garnet came in on cue and pretended to cry and pretending to sing terribly, and Myde, still eyes closed, could hear her, and he cried out, "Rapunzel? Is that you?"

"If you open your eyes, you can look at her." Reno told the 'prince' who didn't even listen to him. The audience laughed again.

"Rapunzel hears her lover's voice and finds him." Elena narrates.

"Oh my true love! You're here!" Garnet cried out happily and approached Myde, and the two 'kissed', while behind the curtain, Zidane growled at the scene, clearly jealous that the whimpy guy got picked as the prince and gets to kiss Zidane's girlfriend.

The 'kiss' made Myde open his eyes, and he gleemed happily like a child, jumping out like an idiot, "I can see! I can see!"

"Finally!" Reno sighed.

'Prince' Myde and Garnet/Rapunzel joined hands and walked off the stage, as the curtains began to close and Elena finished the story, "And so Rapunzel and the Prince ride off towards his Kingdom, wed and have children, and they all lived Happily Ever After."

Once the lights faded and the sets were dark, two spotlights were on Reno and Elena who walked onto the stage, finishing up the last of their acting.

"This is the worst story I've ever heard. It's no where near close to the real thing." Reno grumbled to his companion.

"It's a Fairytale and a happy story." Elena pointed out.

Reno rolled his eyes, commenting to himself about Elena, "And you're the most boring narrator ever."

To his 'dismay', unfortunately, Elena overheard him, and asked 'sweetly', "Is that so?" before grabbing hold of Reno's collor and pulled him close to her face, as she asked in full 'anger', "Well let me tell you something, Mister! I get to narrate the stories and you will go along with it accordingly or I'll cut your balls off, ALRIGHT!?"

Mentally, Reno was actually petrified of Elena's anger, and even stuttered, "O-Okay, Okay! Whatever you say!" shaking like a little girl.

Elena lets go of him, and turns away, fuming. Reno, sighing in relief, muttered scaredly, "Freak..."

Hearing this, made the female 'narrator turn around and gave her companion a good...Ahem, fake of course, punch in the face and Reno was 'knocked out', and collasped onto the floor, while Elena stormed off the stage. In reality, Reno was accidently punched for real and had knocked the back of his head onto the hard floor.

'Ow...' Reno mentally grumbled, as the curtains drew apart again, this time the setting of a white and dreamy castle, and from off stage, Goofy, as a brief narrator for the last part, narrated his few lines, "Once Upon a Time, there was young girl named Cinderella."

Reno sat up in alarm and protested to this new 'narrator', "Whoa, that's not how that story goes either!" and got up and rush off the stage as the audience laughed their eyes out and once the curtains closed for real this time, all of them clapped and some of them were whistling at such a good show.

Everyone on the stage then stepped onto the set and all bowed, before leaving, and all of them sighed in relief.

"You all did splendedly, even though there were a few mishaps." Braska told the group. "Needless to say, you all preformed perfectly." before walking away to have a chat with the other teachers.

"I never want to go as a pregnant wife again." Aqua grumbled.

"Arlene, you literally threw me out!" Myde complained.

"It was a good oppotunity." Arlene smirked.

Reno was still rubbing his sore nose and glared at Elena, "You nearly broke my nose, you know."

"I'm sorry! You made me nervous!" Elena apologuised.

Lea stretched out his back, and sighed, "I never want to go as a horse again. Maybe next time, I'll play as a narrator."

Everyone looked at him and all said in unison, "Not happening."

Despite that, the play wasn't all that bad ever all...especially since it's now over.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: My favorite part of the funny parody version of Rapunzel was the male narrator, which reminded me of the narrator in the Disney film "George of the Jungle" which always makes me burst out laughing. Which is why I picked Reno to be that narrator and Myde/Demyx as the Prince. The horse part was from one of the Rugrats/All Grown Up episodes, "Interview with a Campfire".**

 **What do you think so far? Please continue your reviews fellow readers, and please remember to help fellow author SoraLego278 and the story of "Kingdom Hearts-Season of Light" which SoraLego278 is currently writing.**

 **Our stories depend on reviews. ;) See you in the next chapter soon!**


	5. Episode 5: Welcome to the Jungle-P1

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Here's another chapter, and it might get some drama in here, and in probably future chapters, so be warned. But don't worry, nobody dies in this story.**

 **They just get really BIG Boo-Boos. It may also involve several breaking the fourth wall parts, also involving me! ^-^ Basically, it's based on one of my favorite movies!**

 **Get ready for some more laughs. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 5: Welcome to the Jungle-Part one.

Every year, students of the High-School level of the Acdemy attend for the school field trips in different parts of the world with teachers, while also needing permission to go to those said places. Not that every student likes this sort of thing. Especially this year.

Why do you ask? Because this year, Mr. Jecht, the wilderness teacher and one of the many people some of the students didn't like, was leading some of the students into the Jungle parts of the Bukuvu in Africa into the deep parts of the jungle. The other wilderness teacher, Dr, Porter, was leading the rest of the students, which were Tifa, Aerith, girl-Terra, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy and Pete. Guy-Terra, Ven, Aqua, Zack, Cloud, Lea, Isa, Cissnei, Elena, Reno and Rude were with, unfortunately, Jecht. Thankfully, Tseng was with them in case something happened.

They were to spend a week in the Jungle, going to see the sights of Apes. When they were the first class team to reach the legendary and mighty Ape Mountain, they reacted with awe.

"Awww." the group cooed.

I said Awe: A-W-E!

"Oooh!" the group corrected.

That's better.

* * *

"Okay, class." Jecht came to a stop in one of the clearings in the jungle, and turned to the students, while Tseng stood by, keeping watch in case of danger. "Let's take a break here. We'll be at the area of sighting of the Apes in the next few days."

The class groaned at this.

"Man." Lea whined as he collasped onto the ground, exhausted. "I wish we could've gone on the field trip to Fiji instead."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Reno agreed as he sat next to his cousin. "I would've been surfing by now."

Lea sat up, stating, "You can't surf."

"Can too."

The others glanced at each other, and Terra asked to Aqua, "Remind me again how these two are related?" which caused the blue haired teen to go into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Reno demanded.

Aqua tried to control herself, "I can't help it. You two act more like brothers." causing Lea and Reno to glance at each other, before looking away in embarrassment, which had the rest of their friends laughing. Even Tseng chuckled softly, and Jecht smirked.

"She has a point." Isa chuckled.

"Not our fault that our family all have similiar looks!" Lea defended.

Ven shook his head, "Come on, guys. We're just teasing."

"Yeah, don't take it to heart." Zack grinned.

Just then, they all heard rustling from the bushes, alarming all of them, as Reno and Lea stood up, and Tseng took on defense in case something dangerous was approaching, while Jecht whispered to everyone softly, "Nobody. Move. A muscle."

No one moved a muscle as best as they could, even if whatever it was from the bushes was getting closer and closer. Some of them were getting nervous. Lea fought down the urge to make a run for it, but was completely terrified. Cloud was quite nervous himself.

As the bushes then parted...a little squirrel appeared, looking the group innocently with an acorn in it's paws. Everyone sighed in relief, including Tseng.

"Just a little squirrel." Tseng muttered.

"Geez, little guy. Don't scare us like that." Zack breathed, even though he knew that the ltitle cute furry animal wouldn't understand him.

"You nearly gave us heart attacks." Terra added.

The Squirrel then held up the acorn, offering it to the humans, speaking something in Squirrel-Gibberish, and the group all glanced at each other in confusion, before Ven approached the Squirrel and asked, "Is that for us?" and at the little animal's nod, the young blonde gently took it, saying awkwardly, "Oh! Uh...Um...Thank you." and the Squirrel made a motion as if saying it was nothing.

"That's very sweet of him." Elena thought, finding the Squirrel's generosity adorable. Cissnei and Aqua both nodded in agreement.

"Ya don't normally find Squirrels in Africa." Jecht thought.

Lea then smirked and asked, "I wonder what would happen if we found a Flamingo playing with a Yo-yo." only to earn disturbed looks from everyone else. He shrugged cluelessly, "What?"

"Lea, where did you hear that?" Isa asked, "That's gotta be the most stupidest thing you've ever said."

"How about we get goin' before it gets dark." Jecht spoke up, "We wouldn't wanna spend two weeks here, now do we?" and again, the students groaned.

"I can't wait to get back home." Cloud sighed.

Zack nodded in agreement, "You and me both, man."

* * *

For the next few days, the group continued on, hoping to meet with the rest of their class, camping out a few times, before moving on. They did catch sight of other animals along the way, and made sure to stay well away from lions. Eventually, they came to another clearing for another break, before Lea noticed that they were no where near to where he expected.

"Please tell me we're not lost." Lea spoke up.

Reno smirked and ruffled his cousin's hair, "Please tell me you're not scared." much to Lea's annoyances as he shooed the other redhead away.

"I'm not!" Lea protested, "We haven't even seen a single gorilla yet!"

"Guys, knock it off." Rude told them sternly like an older brother.

Zack sat on a rock, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Phew! Man, this trail is rough." while Cloud slapped his own arm for like the millionth time in a few times, killing yet another mosqitoe.

"To many flies around." Cloud grumbled.

"At least we're not wearing warm clothes." Cissnei sighed.

Everyone else sat down, sighing. Surprisingly, Tseng was only a little bit tired, wiping small amouts of sweat off his forehead. He still wore his suit, which was rather weird. He caught stares from Jecht and Zack, and inquired, "Is something the matter?"

"Aren't you hot?" Zack asked.

But before the Wutaiian could answer, they heard an unfamiliar voice calling out, "Ursula!" causing everyone to seeing another group approaching. Unfortunately, it wasn't who Lea had hoped for. Instead, it was four black men and three white men, and dumbly enough, one of them, a blonde man in his late twenties, named Lyle, was riding on a large black man's back.

"Gosh, this trail is really rough." said Lyle.

"Hey, who're you?" Jecht demanded.

Kwame, the oldest black man, introcuded himself and the rest of his group, while Jecht introduced himself and the class and Tseng, the two groups explaining their situations, while N'Dugo, who had a bandage around his head, set to his larger companion in Swahili, " _Drop him. You're not his donkey._ "

As Lyle climbs down, N'Dugo mocks him behind his back, before saying to his companion in Swahili, " _Next cliff we pass, he's history._ " before telling the other two black men something before walking away from the others, sitting down with angry looks on their faces.

"Hey come back here." Lyle told them.

"They're not abandoning us, are they?" Max, one of the unknown hunters asked.

"They are threatening." Kwame comfirmed. This made Jecht and his group nervous as they glanced at each other, knowing that they may be in trouble.

Zack asked nervously, "Uh, and what about us?"

"They don't trust either of you." Kwame answered.

"Yep." Lea sighed, looking nervously at N'Dugo and the other two black men, "We're screwed." as Isa and Reno both rubbed his back to comfort him. Elena was close to Tseng who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him and smiled gratefully.

Cloud looked nervously at Zack who pats him on the back to comfort the nervous younger blonde.

Lyle on the other hand, looked at Kwame, saying, "If you don't mind, Kwame, I have a knack for getting the most out of my employees. Do you mind if I address the porters?"

"They only speak Swahili." Kwame reminded.

"Well, I just happen to have a Swahili phrase book." Lyle pulled out a book out of nowhere with Swahili on it, much to everyone else's confusion.

"Be my guest." Kwame gave in.

Lyle then stood in front of the porters and began reading the book while saying in a very poor accent and attempt of Swahili, that even Lea, Isa, Reno, Rude, Terra and Cissnei understood, and glanced at each other, " _Pardon me, girls. I know you're feeling pretty hey sailor up here about now. But if you would just let me order a bowl of fried clams we can all have smallpox tomorrow morning._ "

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" the three porters all laughed out loud, even N'Dugo eventually laughed as he tried to hold in but failed.

"Boy do they have a crappy sense of humor." Zack muttered. "And this guy's got a lousy sense of translation."

"One that would lead people into nothing but embarrassment." Tseng agreed as he held a hand to his head in exasperation.

Ven sighed, "I wish we'd see the apes right about now so we can head back home."

However, the moments the words escaped his mouth, Max said to Kwame, getting rather impaitent, "Tell them I'll pay 50 zamoles a man if they'll help me capture the white ape and bring him back alive." causing everyone else to glance at him in shock, confusion and surprise.

"Alive!? After he..." Lyle trailled off, remembering something, pulling out a scrunchie, "Well, he pulled Ursula's scrunchie off, we know that much."

"White ape?" Ven asked, "What's that?"

"Oh please!" Reno rolled his eyes. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You were probably seeing things and thought it was a white ape. There's no such thing."

"There is too!" Lyle protested. "It's a sissy white ape. I would've choked the life out of him, except that he had two of his lion buddies jump me from behind."

"And a minute before that, you said it was only one lion." Kwame pointed out.

"I agree with Reno." Jecht nodded.

Even Tseng nodded, "Your story sounds rather unbelievable."

"Yeah, and plus, it was probably a normal coloured Ape and you were having dizzy spells." Lea added, with Isa nodding in agreement.

Max ignored this, and turned to the black men again, saying, "50 zamoles a man, what do you say?" only for Kwame to remind him that N'Dugo and the other two men only spoke Swahili.

To Kwame's surprise however, N'Dugo spoke in plain English, "100 zamoles a man and you've got a deal." as it surprised most of the others as well.

"Wait a second..." Lyle mumbled.

An awkward pause.

"Done!" Max finally replied.

"I'm not too sure about this." Aqua muttered.

"Yeah, me neither." Terra agreed.

"Can we go home now?" Lea asked to Jecht.

"Not until we see the apes-just to look." Jecht told him, much to Lea's dismay.

* * *

Lea's dismay grew further, as did the hopes of a good field trip, since they were stuck with Kwame and his group as the second group were being close doing something dangerously close.

SMACK!

Lyle keeps on getting hit by random bushes...well, that is, Kwame and his men were being close doing something dangerously close, such as shoving a bunch of bananas up Lyle's...

SMACK! Thud!(piano keys ring in the background) Lyle falls down after getting hit by another branch...

As I said, shoving banana's up Lyle's sleeping bag.

"That's it!" Lyle yelled, causing everyone to stop and turn back to face the man being trailled behind, as he continued his rant, "I've had it! I am the richest, smartest, handsomest guy here, so I get to go first!"

"Lyle, watch where you-" Ven was cut off, as too late, Lyle trips on a tree root-the third one in a row, mind you-and falls face first into a sloppy, smelly, green pile of poop, and everyone groaned in disgust. It seems that even Lyle can't go first without having bad luck either.

Lifting his poopy covered face from the poop, Lyle heard an Elephant trumping from a distance, and muttered, "There's an elephant around here."

"Bad guy falls in poop: Classic element of written comedy based on the movie." N'Dugo muttered, grinning as he broke the fourth wall, "Now comes the part where we throw our heads back and laugh. Ready?"

His two friends joined him, and said in unision, "Ready!" and all three of them all threw their heads back, bursting into hysterical laughters, "AH HA HA HA HA!" and soon, Lea join the hysterical laughter, as did Zack, Cloud, Reno, Rude, Isa, Ven, Terra, Jecht, even Aqua, Cissnei, Elena, surprisingly Tseng, and then even Kwame, Max and his companion, Thor who wore black leather.

Nearby, an orange monkey laughs with them while pointing at Lyle who stands up, spitting out the poop that managed to get into his mouth, looking at all of his companions with a sour expression, "Those were nowhere near properly digested!" adding in sarcasm, "In case anybody's wondering, I'm okay."

Placing a cigar in his mouth, but noticing that he didn't have his lighter, Lyle turned to N'Dugo and asked, "Have you cleaned my lighter yet?"

" _One moment...you blonde-haired baboon._ " N'Dugo replied in Swahili and his two companions bursted into laughter again, while he digged into the backpack, seeing two identical silver guns, even though one of them was a lighter. Deciding to guess, he threw one of them at Lyle who was about to start up is cigar, but paused when he heard a girl's laughter from a distance, and his eyes widened.

"That was Ursula. Did you hear that?" Lyle said, earning stares. "She's alive." before starting to call out her name, but Max slapped a hand over the blonde man's mouth to shut him up.

While Jecht and his group looked at each other, they were shocked to see that Thor had a rifle, and as the man in leather joined his partner in crime and Lyle, Tseng's Turk training kicked in, and turned to Jecht.

"It seems that the two men are pouchers. I want you and the others to stay here." Tseng told the older man who nodded, before the Wutaiian turned to Reno and Rude and told them, "Reno, Rude. I may need your assitance. Think of this as Turk training."

"You got it." Reno replied, while Rude silently nodded. The three of them then went up ahead to see what was going to happen.

Unfortunately, Lea and Isa, being the boys that they were, even if it was mainly Lea's idea, went on to sneak up to see for themselves, which only Ven noticed, so, the youngest blonde went after them as well while everyone else didn't notice.

Just as Dr. Porter and his group of students arrived.

* * *

Hiding behind fresh green palm trees, Tseng, Reno and Rude looked around the tree without being seen, and could see Lyle, Max and Thor lying on the ground hiding behind bushes, and from another tree, un-noticed, Lea, Isa, and Ven, who had asked them on what they were doing, also risked in looking. Needless to say, that three groups were surprised to find a tree-house in the middle of a clearing, and...a paint-board holder with a picture?

Well, it's part of the story, right?

Fortunately, from trees above, to the two of the groups surprises, were apes, gathered together. To further their surprise, was a man who acted like an ape, playing with his 'brothers'.

"Okay, the apes, they're cool." Reno whispered, "The guy in a liontart...not cool."

From the other tree, Lea smirked, whispering, "Ha. I knew there was no such thing as a white ape. It's some guy who is a real-life Tarzan."

"Here boy!" The Tarzan-guy, who's real name is George, called out, before whining, "Where's my little doggy?"

Isa snorted, "Who can actually speak English for some reason."

"Wonder how he can do that?" Ven thought to himself.

"Maybe the apes can talk too." Lea joked.

"Okay, so the whole White Ape thing is a total dud." Reno thought.

"So Miss Stanhope was taken by that man." Rude thought.

Tseng nodded, "Either way, lives are in danger." before turning to the two future Turks, "As soon as Miss Stanhope is out of harms way, we move in carefully to arrest the two pouchers."

"Just as long as that blonde-haired idiot doesn't screw up with his girlfriend." Reno muttered, gesturing at Lyle who moved in slowly, lighter in hand, towards the tree-house.

"Ursula, it's me." Lyle called out, as calmly as he could, "Lyle. Your man. I've come for you. Are you okay?" and everyone all glanced at each other with deadpanned looks.

Just then, a blonde-haired beautiful young woman, who is obviously Ursula, came out of the treehouse, perfectly fine, as if she wasn't in trouble at all, but rather having a normal life. She gasped as someone called her name, and blinked in confusion to see her fiancee, asking what he was doing here. The two joined up as Lyle was babbling on how he was worried and that he was relieved that she is safe.

However, she pushed him away, rather quite annoyed, "Lyle! Don't get all smoochy and disgusting with me, okay? I remember what you did when that lion came."

"What are you talking about? I was fighting the lion the whole time." Lyle pointed out, "You were just so terrified you don't remember." making up an excuse.

Ursula begged to differ. "I remember George, that's who I remember."

"George?"

"Okay, so obviously, Lyle led his girl-friend to a lion, he left her, and then she was saved by that guy named George." Isa sumised.

"That's awkward." Ven admitted.

Lea looked around, hoping to see more apes, but instead, his sea green eyes fell upon a sight an elephant, and blinked, dumbfounded as the elephant was scratching it's ears...just like a dog. "It's even more awkward when there's a saggy-baggy elephant being like a dog." he muttered, which his two friends noticed, and even they were dumbfounded.

Reno's tortoise blue eyes led to the elephant, before looking at the pouchers again, and gasped softly, "They're gonna kill the elephant!" which Tseng and Rude noticed.

"We have to move in quickly." Tseng told them, and the two younger men nodded, while Ursula called out for George.

However, Max and Thor, having their gun aimed at the Elephant, prepared to shoot.

"No wait!" Ven, Lea and Isa all cried out, rushing out of their hiding and stood in front to block the firing view, their arms stretched out to stop the pouchers, much to everyone else's shock.

"Lea!" Reno cried out in horror, before rushing over towards his cousin, with Rude and Tseng following.

"Out of the way, brats!" Thor shouted. "Or I'll shoot the living out of you!"

Before anyone could say anything else, as Tseng glared at the two pouchers, suddenly he and the others heard yelling above them, and to their shock, was an ape, which had the six young males stumble away a bit, but stood next to the Ape.

Everyone was further stunned, as the Ape cried out to the Elephant, "Run, Shep! Run for your life!" in human english!

At first, Tseng was briefly wondering if he was having an extremely odd dream, but then realised it was real, as Lea muttered, "Are you guys having the same dream I am?" awestruck that the Ape could talk.

"I knew it!" Ursula whispered, now excited.

"He talked!" Lyle muttered, shocked.

"Shoot it, now!" Max told Thor, before realising what type of gun Thor was holding, before lowering it, saying, "With the tranquillizer gun, idiot! That ape's worth a fortune."

George, seeing that his 'brother' was in danger and was about to get 'killed', screamed out, "NO!" and rushed over towards Lyle who held up his ligther, lying out to the storming man, "Stop, or I'll shoot!"

Tseng immediately aimed his gun towards the pouchers, commanding, "Lower your weapons!" while Reno and Rude stood protectivily in front of Ven, Lea, Isa and Ape.

Unfortunately, it appears that N'Dugo gave Lyle the wrong silver item, because as Lyle pulled the trigger...it shot George, much to everyone's horror, including Lyle's horror.

"NO!" Ape screamed.

"Noooo!" Lyle screamed.

"GEORGE!" Ursula screamed.

Everyone else was silent...as was everything else.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but don't worry, we catch up to the group in the next chapter. I loved this movie since I was a child, and I still have it to this day.**

 **While we wait for the next chapter, which may come sooner than we expect, please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and don't forget to help fellow author SoraLego278's story "Kingdom Hearts-Season of Light".**


	6. Episode 6: Welcome to the Jungle-P2

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: In celebration of the new footage of KH3, I've decided to write this chapter much earlier than expected. Oh, and Tangled appears to be confirmed as a world in the game.**

 **I'm NOT lying! It's true! Okay, let's go before we kill ourselves in hyper-excitement on these news. I don't own anything here. Prepare for more fourth-wall breaking moments!**

* * *

EP 6: Welcome to the Jungle-Part two.

 _Previously, on Life FAR from Normal..._

 _Before anyone could say anything else, as Tseng glared at the two pouchers, suddenly he and the others heard yelling above them, and to their shock, was an ape, which had the six young males stumble away a bit, but stood next to the Ape._

 _Everyone was further stunned, as the Ape cried out to the Elephant, "Run, Shep! Run for your life!" in human english!_

 _At first, Tseng was briefly wondering if he was having an extremely odd dream, but then realised it was real, as Lea muttered, "Are you guys having the same dream I am?" awestruck that the Ape could talk._

 _"I knew it!" Ursula whispered, now excited._

 _"He talked!" Lyle muttered, shocked._

 _"Shoot it, now!" Max told Thor, before realising what type of gun Thor was holding, before lowering it, saying, "With the tranquillizer gun, idiot! That ape's worth a fortune."_

 _George, seeing that his 'brother' was in danger and was about to get 'killed', screamed out, "NO!" and rushed over towards Lyle who held up his ligther, lying out to the storming man, "Stop, or I'll shoot!"_

 _Tseng immediately aimed his gun towards the pouchers, commanding, "Lower your weapons!" while Reno and Rude stood protectivily in front of Ven, Lea, Isa and Ape._

 _Unfortunately, it appears that N'Dugo gave Lyle the wrong silver item, because as Lyle pulled the trigger...it shot George, much to everyone's horror, including Lyle's horror._

 _"NO!" Ape screamed._

 _"Noooo!" Lyle screamed._

 _"GEORGE!" Ursula screamed._

 _Everyone else was silent...as was everything else._

* * *

Now...Few hours later...

The groups returned on a jet plane leading back to Radiant City, which was also Ursula's hometown, which some people call it San Franchisco stupidly enough, with the absence of Lyle Doofus Groot, but with the company of George who was lying on the make-shift bed on the plane. When Mickey and the others were told about what happened, the teachers decided to call off the field trip due to what happened.

Whew!

Okay, let's settle down before anyone goes into a meltion, review the important information. As I said, Lyle is a big doofus. Poor George was really shot, but he's still alive. Just, surprisingly, got a small wound which was treated as possible, thanks to Tseng, Reno and Rude, and even with the help of Aerith, Mickey, Zack and Minnie and Aqua.

So, the group welcomed Ursula and George to board with them on their plane back home so they could get to the academy to give George the finest medical treatment available.

There was a knock on the door of Ursula's suite, and Lea came in, looking unusually concerned. "How's Jungle boy?" he asked.

"He's still resting, but he's okay." Ursula replied, as she stood up and went over to George who opened his eyes and smiled, cringed a bit as the young woman gently fixed up the bandage on his head. Lea approached and stood next to Ursula.

"Hey," Lea began, "Sorry about what happened back there." smiling in sadness.

George smiled in return, and told the young teen, "That okay. George not angry with Ursula's friends."

* * *

Back in Africa, Tseng stayed behind for a little bit after having arrested Lyle, Max and Thor to interrogate the blonde-haired idiot, as Reno called him. The Wutaiian had called his supervisor, Veld, who, along with another Turk, Balto, a spectecled raven-haired swordsmen who came from Zack's hometown, and the three Turks were with Kwame and his men who faced the next-to-impossible task of picking out George's assailant from a line-up of the usual suspects.

"No..." N'Dugo muttered as he looked at the suspects, trying to find the right one. "No...Too short...too sweaty..." until finally, he spotted a familiar white man with blonde hair who was whistling, but stopped as N'Dugo exclaimed softly, recongising him as the shooter, "Wait a second! That's the guy. That's the guy who shot him."

"Are you sure?" Balto inquired.

"I never forget a face!" N'Dugo replied.

Lyle, blinking in confusion, muttered, "Me?"

That's when N'Dugo and the other two black man instantly recongised him as the Blonde-haired Baboon, and bursted out laughing, while Tseng tried not to sigh in exasperation, but he did place his hand to his forehead, having his eyes closed. Veld could already see why.

"I understand now why you had a hard time with this man." Veld muttered. "We will place Lyle Van DeGroot under arrest until further notice."

* * *

Over the next day, the heads of the school allowed Ursual and George to spend some time, while the students had some time off the solve this problem, and to show George the country of his birth. Only problem is, Ursula's fiance was in prison, and she has a jungle-man with her.

And Terra and his friends were trying to show the said jungle-man the ways of human life. They could use a supporter right now.

Lea, Isa, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Reno, Rude, Cissnei, Zack, Cloud, Aerith and Tifa came over to Ursula's room with Selphie and Irvine, and a woman named Betsy who is Ursula's best friend.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Ursula greeted.

"No problem." Irvine greeted with a grin.

"Where's your jungle man?" Reno asked.

"Oh, he's under the waterf- He's in the shower." Ursula corrected herself.

However, by the looks of the others' faces, and when Zack's disturbed tone of, "Uh, not right now he's not." is when Ursula turned around and she gapped, as George, stark naked and wet, holding a yellow soap, was in the room, and Cissnei, Aerith, Tifa, Selphie, and even...well, okay, most of the younger people had to restrain themselves for not looking away, while Ursula and Betsy stared at him.

"Oh!" George sighed, "Bad waterfall. First water get hot, then George slip on this strange, yellow rock." before he noticed that there was company, including faces of new people, then greeted in a bit of embarrassment, "Oh. Hi. George of Jungle."

"Nice to meet you." Irvine replied, while Ursula went over to George, giving him a book to cover his manly parts, then a wooden bowl to cover his booty, telling him that he needs clothes, before she led him to her room, apologuising while George said, "Bye."

"No problem." Zack called.

"He's cute." Selphie admitted.

Reno rubbed his eyes as if he was tired, and groaned, "Oh man. Being naked in front of people is the worst thing out." and his friends all nodded in agreement.

"I see why they made him king of the jungle." Betsy muttered, clearly in love.

* * *

"Okay." Terra sumised as the group met in the living area of the room, while George was getting changed. "While the teachers, even Xehanort, surprisingly, have no issues in having the jungle man around, the only people we're worried about, are Ursula's parents, right?"

"Well, they've always wanted me to marry a rich man." Ursula admitted, "But how am I gonna tell my parents that my fiance's in an African jail and that I brought home a jungle man?"

"Don't know why they decided to pick Lyle as your future husband." Lea shrugged, "I mean, that guy's an idiot anyway."

"Lea!" Aqua scolded, smacking the redhead on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Lea grumbled.

"It's pretty clear that Ursula doesn't want to marry Lyle anymore." Selphie stated.

Ursula then sat next to Betsy, muttering, "Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think. What am I gonna do about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is your engagement party, and unless they give day passes out of Bujumbura Jail, Lyle is not likely to attend." Betsy explained.

"Okay, it's settled." Irvine smirked, "Just tell your parents the truth and take George. He can easily back you up."

"Yeah, and we will too!" Ven added. "We can easily help you convince them. Right guys?"

"It won't be simple, but yeah, we can help." Cissnei agreed.

"Don't worry about it, Ursula." Zack said. "We're your friends, and friends help out."

Seeing the support in the group, Ursula nodded, though she still had her doubts, but she didn't voice it. Instead, she said, "Yeah. All right. So I'll tell my dad first thing in the morning."

"I think you might wanna make that the second thing." Cloud stated, having another disturbed look on his face, as did the others who looked into the opened doorway of Ursula's borrowed bedroom.

"Yeah, first things first; Buying the jungle man some clothes." Isa agreed.

In the bedroom, as everyone looked, George was putting on one of Ursula's dresses, a frilly dress, his hair done up in a bow like a girl's, and he didn't even seemed worried. He looked at the others and told Ursula, "Nice buttflap."

That's what got everyone else burst into laughter.

"Yeah. I think they're right." Tifa said in a fit of giggles.

"Not to worry." Reno said as he stood up, as did his best friend, his cousin, his cousin's best friend, Irvine, Zack, Cloud, Terra, Ven and Irvine stood up, the redhead continuing, "Leave that up to us guys."

"That's just a recipe for distaster." Tifa pointed out. "Especially when Reno can't wear any clothes properly." and Cloud, Rude, Zack, Aerith, Cissnei, Aqua and Terra nodded in agreement, while Selphie, Irvine, Lea, Isa and Ven laughed again.

"Hey!" Reno retorted childishly.

* * *

Despite the comments Reno rechieved, he led his cousin, Isa, Rude, Zack, Irvine, Cloud, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Aerith, Tifa and Ursula to a fine haberdasher. The group, with George having changed into Rude's clothes for the time-being, entered the store that Reno knew was one of the best in Radiant City.

The boys of the group then led George into the men's department while the girls got some more of their own, because the ladies just couldn't resist, and as George discovered his long last brothers, the jungle King was to find that the clothes looked good on him. And the others agreed.

"Wow." Ven gapped.

"Hey, not bad." Reno looked at George up and down, smiling.

Even Lea was impressed. "Whoa, dude. You look pretty good in that Armani." as the others nodded in agreement.

"Pretty darn good." George agreed with the others.

* * *

After that, Ursula and George went back to her apartment after thanking Terra and the others who decided to spend a day in town before heading back to the academy to catch up on their studies. Thankfully, at least they managed to catch glimpses of the Apes, and had decided not to reveal that the apes could talk, worried that it could mean distaster to the for the animals in Africa.

However, as they headed over to catch sight of the Bay Bridge, they caught sight of something completely unusual.

"Wonder what's going on?" Aqua thought.

Lea looked through the tourist telescope to take a look. Through it, he saw a familiar man at the railing of the bridge, with a rope, preparing to swing, while a parasailor was track in the wires, dangling dangerously very high up above the water. Lea then realised who the man with the rope was, and leaned back, gasping, "No way!"

"What's wrong?" Isa asked.

"It's George!" Lea told them, "And there's a parasailor stuck on the bridge! I think he's gonna try and save the parasailor-guy!" gesturing the others to take a look through the telescope, and they did. One by one, they were all quite stunned to see that. When did George walk around the streets by himself?

As they watched on worriedly, they were stunned that George actually freed the parasailor who began climbing down the rope to safety, while the parasuit then carried George away due to the winds, and there was a boat on the water, trying to get him to land safely on it. As everyone witnessing this watched on, they all realised where George was about to crash into.

Instantly, everyone all shouted in unision, "Watch out for that-!"

"AHH!" George screamed before slamming face first into the windshield of the boat, and everyone winched in sympathy at the poor guy.

"Ouch." Reno muttered in sympathy.

Thankfully, George wasn't hurt either, and Ursula, who was on the boat after seeing this from her work, hugged him as she was so proud of him saving the parasailor's life. Terra and the others all smiled at this.

"George sure is brave and caring." Aqua thought.

"No kidding." Terra agreed. "I gotta watch the news tonight about this!"

"Me too!" Lea said excitedly, "I wanna see that again!" before muttering sheepishly, "Though not the, crash landing and smacking right into the window part."

"No wonder he's made king of the jungle, despite his clumsiness." Isa thought.

* * *

Over the next few days, during the summer break, thankfully, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Reno, Rude and Cissnei, Zack, Cloud and their girlfriends, with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Daisy all decided to take a trip back to the Bavuku to visit Ape to tell him the whole story and to see if George and Ursula were back yet.

"Gosh, I can't wait to see what the tree house looks like." Mickey said. "We didn't get the chance last time."

"We still have to keep it a secret." Ven reminded. "Just hope nothing bad happened while George was away."

"Come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Reno asked, shrugging.

But few hours after returning the sight, getting a bit lost for a while, as the group returned to the tree house, it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Something's wrong." Terra said, rushing over.

As the group, one by one, climbed up, they were shocked that the room was in a mess, and things were broken, and to their surprise, George, back in his buttflap, and wearing shoes, turned to see that they returned and was surprised himself.

"Guys." George blinked.

"George, what happened?" Ven asked, shocked, looking around. "Where's Ape?"

"Ape was ape-napped." George muttered in sadness. "Poor Ape-napped brother."

"He was-" Lea cuts himself off, shocked, as were his cousin and friends. "No...How could've this happened?"

* * *

As revealled, Ape was ape-napped by the meddling pouchers Max and Thor who had him in a cage, and were trying to make their way to the airport, but ended up lost along the way, and as Ape told them as Max realised, the Short-Cut was a fake, making them circle Ape Mountain six times.

They then had the cage accidently landed in a pot-hole, and then Thor realised where they were, and told his partner, "Max, look. We're back at the treehouse."

True to his words, they were right back where they started few days previously.

"Well, I tried, but you fellas are just too smart for me." Ape muttered.

"Oh, no!" Max gapped in dismay.

Yeah, pretty much. Now that the stupid Ape-Nappers were back to where they started due to their stup-

"Hey!" Thor suddenly called, breaking the fourth wall and cutting the Authoress-Me-off. "Why don't you write something constructive for a change, like, what should we do now?" cutting away from the story itself.

"Simple: I don't like you.", I said from my computer.

Offended by this, Thor snapped in anger, "Well, I hate you, you little, female-"

"I'll just cut that part off, thank you." and I decided to have some more fun.

In high-speed, Thor's words were cut off, and I smirked from the real world. Max then stared at his partner in shock, asking, "Thor, were you fighting with the authoress?"

"Well, she started it." Thor pointed out.

"Did not!" I protested.

"You did too!" Thor argued.

"Did not!" I argued.

"You did too!" Thor yelled.

"Did not!" I yelled back.

That's when Max snapped and told Thor to stop, and we go right back to the story.

* * *

Inside the tree house, George and the others heard noises from outside, and looked out from the window, and to their shock, it was the pouchers, along with the caged Ape. Nodding, the group knew that they had to stop the Pouchers and save Ape. So, George, Reno, Rude and Terra all told the others to wait, while they went to go and stop the pouchers once and for all.

Unfortunately, George leaped right out, charging into a dog-pile, and sadly missed, crash landing onto the floor, much to Terra, Reno and Rude's exasperation, before the trio raced down from the stairs, and was met by the pouchers who recongised them.

"You brats again?"

"Yeah, it's us." Terra said, preparing to fight, but Reno held out his hand to stop them, the redhead smirking.

"You and George get Ape out. We'll handle these two clowns." Reno told them. Terra and George, looking at each other, both nodded before going over to free ape, while Reno and his best friend glanced at the pouchers.

"You losers are picking on the wrong guys." Reno told the two losers.

George and Terra, soon with Lea, Isa, and the others who also raced down and helped free Ape, the said ape said to his adoptied-brother, "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Sorry." George grinned sheepishly.

"We can handle these two." Max told Thor.

Unfortunately, the pouchers underestimated the two future Turks, as Reno and Rude both did their martial-art kicks and kicked the two villians in the manly parts, and Max and Thor both groaned girlishly in pain, which the others noticed, and Lea, Isa, Ven, Terra, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Zack and Cloud all gently held their own in sympathy, the girls cringed, George went, "Oooh." in sympathy, and Ape winced, muttering in sympathy, "Ahhh."

"I can't breathe, Max!" Thor groaned.

"Let it out, Thor. Let it out!" Max muttered.

Unfortunately, the Pouchers stood no chance, and even George joined in the fight, and when he was about to get attacked by Max, George punched both him and Thor in the faces with both his fist and his elbow, not giving Reno or Rude any chance to continue the fight with the pouchers.

The punching fest went on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and at that point, after a while, everyone else grew bored as they waited for George to finish. So they had either bananas or read books Aqua brought with to keep themselves entertained.

Suddenly, once George was finished and while Reno and Rude took on Thor next, just as Terra was about to fight Max who was about to pick up the gun, they heard a jungle hollar from a familiar voice, and as everyone looked up, they were shocked that it was Ursula, swinging in.

"Ursula?" George, Lea, and Ven asked in unision.

Usula then kicked Max in the face, knocking him to the ground, before Goofy took hold of a rock and smacked him on the head, knocking the poucher out cold.

"Ha-ha! Good job, Goofy!" Mickey said with a proud smile.

Even Donald was impressed. Goofy smiled sheepishly.

Ursula in the meantime, crashed into a tree before swinging back away, and most of the others winced at the poor woman. George on the other hand, was pleased. "George good teacher!" he said.

After Ursula landed in George's arms, Reno kicked Thor in the stomach before Rude punched the man in leather square in the face, and surprisingly, Thor was span around in high-speed repeatedly, before he finally stopped, seeing stars, before falling to the ground, out cold.

"Yeah!" Lea cheered, as did everyone else.

"Oh yeah!" Zack cheered, giving Cloud a high-five. Aerith, Tifa and Cissnei, along with Minnie and Daisy clapped happily.

"Hooray!" Minnie cheered.

"Oh goodie!" Daisy added.

"Hot-Dog!" Mickey cheered, "Way to go, fellas!"

"Good show, George!" Ape praised, "And to you two, Reno and Rude."

"I didn't get a chance." Terra mumbled. Ven placed a hand onto his friend's shoulder to comfort him.

Ursula and George then met up again, and smiling, both of them shared a kiss, much to everyone's surprises, but they smiled none the less. Even Ape was proud.

* * *

Weeks later, after Lyle was transfered to the holding cells in the Turk HQ to make sure he doesn't escape, and Max and Thor were also taken to prison, everyone gathered in the jungle with other guests for Ursula's and George's wedding, both the Radiant City citizens and the animal's of the Jungle Kingdom.

And the wedding party was amazing, even if Lea was trying to get some cake, but he was dragged away by six year old Yuffie who was laughing away, while Sora, Riku and Kairi played around while dancing.

"The party is amazing!" Ven said as he and his friends danced. Tseng and Elena didn't part take in the dance, but they stood together, smiling, chatting.

Even a blushing Cloud was dancing with an excited Tifa.

And Aqua, while dancing with Terra, gave her boy-friend a kiss on the cheek.

George and Ursula embraced while dancing happily on their wedding day, everything was perfect.

Well...maybe not for everyone.

* * *

In the Holding cells of the Turks HQ, Lyle, Max and Thor, in their prison garments, were mopping up the floors, looking quite miserable.

"We'll get 'em, next time." Max assured, before he slipped and crashed onto the floor, accidently throwing his bucket of water into the air, which then fell and landed on top of Thor, soaking him and getting the bucket stuck on his head, and as he screamed out, "I can't see!" he accidently whacked Lyle with the mop, as the blonde-haired man was then knocked out cold, before Thor fell onto the ground himself.

All three villians were out cold, with more bad luck. As for the heroes, things are just fine, and Ursula moved to the jungle with George, while Terra and the others went back to Radiant City and things were back to normal.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: We continue the story in the next chapter, so look forward to that, fellow readers.**

 **Please review along the way before you go, and let's be excited for KH3!**


	7. Episode 7: Lost Crown of Genghis Khan

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry, I had to delete the previous episode 7 because I wasn't happy with it. Hopefully this one will make up for that. This time it's based on one of my favorite Disney TV shows.**

* * *

 **I don't own anything here.**

EP 7: Lost Crown of Genghis Khan.

 _800 years ago..._

Up the fridget parts of the Himalayas, the chinese army were gathered around, riding on horses and elephants to a secret cave where they kept other treasures, which everyone called it the Shadow Pass. This time, they were carrying the Crown of Genghis Khan, the emperor of China.

Suddenly, there was a massive roar, and the leader's horse whined in panic, and he looked up and to his horror, was a giant monster which it's shadow covers them and everyone else. He called out to his men behind him in warning, "The Snow Beast!"

The elephants trumpeted in horror, while the men took hold of their spears and arrows to attack the monster. However, to their horror, the snow beast formed up snow and created giant snow balls. They then tried to escape, but they were hit by the snow balls, and were either buried, or knocked away down the cliffs to their deaths. Either way...they were gone. All that was left was the crown which the snow beast picked up.

* * *

 _Present day..._

Lea stretched out his arms and yawned, as his breath was seen due to the cold weather in the village of the Himalayas. "Tell me again why we're here." he sighed, tired, as he had a bad night of sleep. He stood near the hotel with Isa, Ven, Terra, Aqua, little Sora, little Riku, little Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Donald's nephews. They came here with Donald's uncle Scrooge who was going to take part of his 33rd Explorer of the Year quest, which this time was to retrieve the lost crown of Genghis Khan in Shadow Pass and return it.

"We just tagged along because the others are busy and this is part of our Genghis Khan history assignment." Terra reminded, before adding, "Not that we'll actually get to explore the cave itself."

"And it's supposed to be guarded by an Abominable Snowman." Ven added.

The redhead scoffed, "Gimme a break. There's no such thing as an Abominable Snowman. It's probably just a polar bear that got lost or something. Or a snow lion."

"Does the name Ape ring any bells to you?" Isa pointed out, recalling their adventures in the Jungle with talking apes.

"That's different." Lea shrugged. "Besides, Abominable Snowmen are just old boring and very unconvincing scary stories to scare little kids."

"You mean it's not real?" Sora couldn't help but have overheard, and the others looked at him, Riku and Kairi.

"'Course not." Lea replied without hesitation. "Kids, there's no such thing as monsters. They're just made up on Halloween and spooky stories. Got it memorized?"

"He's right." Goofy agreed. "There's nothin' to be scared of."

Sora sighed in relief, "Phew. Gosh, I was worried that the Abominable Snowmen would get Mr. Scrooge if he goes by himself."

Mickey ruffled Sora and Riku's heads, saying, "Aw, don't worry, fellas. He'll be okay. He's done this kind of thing 32 times already."

"Speaking of Scrooge." Terra spoke up, gesturing that Scrooge McDuck was approaching them now, all ready himself.

"There you are. All ready and high schedule." said the old white duck. He then noticed that they were missing one companion, and asked the youngsters, "Where's Launchpad."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Isa, Mickey, Donald and Goofy all pointed to Scrooge's left, while Lea jerked his thumb in the same direction, the redhead answering, "Trying to impress the ladies."

When Scrooge looked, he jumped, then frowned in annoyance, as Launchpad, his current and young but stupid pilot, was doing the turkish dance from the Pinocchio movie of the puppets, singing away, while two ladies watched, quite impressed and with love at first sight. Unfortunately, Scrooge approached the bumbling moron and pulled Launchpad away while the latter yelped having been caught off-guard. Even Donald sighed in annoyance.

"This is exasperating." Donald grumbled.

However, Gilgamesh, one of Scrooge's rivals as well as a rival of someone else, snuck towards underneath one of the airplane wings, and drilled a hole in it, allowing the fuel to leak out, and, laughing evilly, he snuck away to get up to the mountain.

"They can't come with us, Launchpad." Scrooge scolded to his pilot, "And that's final!" as if he was speaking to his nephew or great nephews.

As Terra and the others climbed into the airplane, Launchpad looked at the two ladies he was smitten to, saying charmingly, "Sorry, girls. I'm the dashin' hero, but uh, heh-heh, he's the boss." referring to Scrooge who waited impaitently.

"Hurry back, tall one." one of the ladies called, "And be careful."

"Careful?" Launchpad asked, smiling, while he didn't look where he was going, "I don't know the meaning of the word." Only to hit his head on the end of one of the wings and yelped, before walking into the aircraft.

* * *

An hour later in mid-air, as Launchpad piloted the plane, everyone else gathered around in the back, as Scrooge placed his back-pack on his back, saying to the group, "I'll should be able to paracute down close to the enterence of Shadow Pass."

"You're really smart, Mr. Scrooge." Kairi smiled.

Scrooge smiled at the four year old girl, replying, "Thanks, little Kairi. And what's that smart of you to notice?" chuckling.

"Why can't we go with you, Unca' Scrooge?" Huey asked while holding onto his red cap, as Ven, Isa and Lea opened the door for Scrooge, before the teens stood next to the young duckling.

"Yeah, even I'm curious on what that place looks like." Lea admitted.

Mickey quirked an eyebrow, "Maybe we can all go, since most of us have a school assignment."

"Shadow Pass is no place for kids." Scrooge told them. He then called out to Launchpad as he was about to jump out, "Now, you look after them until I get back to the village, Launchpad!"

"Sure will, Mr. MacDee!" Launchpad replied, "You don't have a thing to worry about-"

Suddenly, a violent shaking cuts him off, and everyone felt it. They then realised that the plane was then falling, and the engines stopped. Ven and Terra both grabbed hold of Scrooge before the latter would fall out unexpectedly, while Mickey rushed into the pilot cockpit, while Launchpad tried to get things working, but nothing was working.

"What's wrong with this bucket of bolts!?" Mickey cried out, while everyone else rushed in to see what was happening.

"We're out of gas!" Launchpad cried out.

"But the fuel-gauge was full just before we left." Aqua pointed out.

Everyone then tried to find extra fuel, but all they found were posters of Launchpad, much to their annoyances. Scrooge then asked, knowing that there was only one way to survive-evacuate. "Launchpad! Where are the extra paracutes?"

"Safely locked up in the shed..." Launchpad began, before his eyes widened as he remembered, "Behind the hanger..." then cried out is dismay of his own stupidity, "Back at the airport!" and everyone gasped in horror.

Lea then cried out, "That's it! We're gonna die!"

"We're gonna crash!" Donald screamed, clinging onto Goofy who clinged onto him in return.

"Squashed flat like pancakes!" Goofy wailed.

"There's only one thing to do!" Terra pointed out. "We have to hang onto each other on Scrooge's paracute."

Mickey nodded in agreement, "Right! C'mon, fellas! Emergancy evacuation!"

Knowing that this was their only hope, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Terra and Aqua grabbed hold of the six younger children, and they, Lea, Isa, Scrooge and Launchpad returned to the opened door, before they all jumped out just as the plane span downward nose first towards a random mountain and crash landed. Scrooge then activated his paracute, and had everyone else cling on as long as they could, flying it towards a mountain where he knew was the closest to Shadow Pass.

Once close enough, everyone lets go and landed safely in random parts of the snow in a single area of the mountains. One by one, they stood up, dusting away snow, while Scrooge packed away his paracute.

Mickey sighed in relief, "Whew. Gosh, that was close."

"I'll say." Terra agreed, "At least we're alive."

"Aye, and we've come down right into Shadow Pass." Scrooge agreed, as he calculated the area around them.

Lea looked around, and said, "It does look kinda creepy."

"You're afraid of getting lost." Isa sighed.

"Am not!" Lea protested childishly.

"Why do they call it Shadow Pass, Mr. Scrooge?" Riku asked.

Scrooge paused, then thought deeply, then shrugged cluelessly, "Why, I have no idea, Riku."

The Snow on top of a small hill them formed up, and at first, Sora and Riku panicked, but then relaxed as it was just Launchpad who shook away the snow as he fell deep into it.

"Nice kind of landing, Mr. MacDee." he muttered, before passing out again and landed back into the deep snow, making a hole shaped like him. Ven, Terra, Lea, Isa, and even Mickey, Donald and Goofy laughed at poor Launchpad.

* * *

An hour later, with the tent set up, the others gathered around the campfire, while Scrooge was looking at his copy of the map of Shadow Pass, calculating his directions to the cave.

"I should be able to reach the cave, and be back in a few hours." Scrooge told the others.

"Please be careful, Scrooge." Aqua told him.

"I will, Aqua." Scrooge promised, before he walked off.

It was only ten mintes later, and the younger kids, and Goofy were getting nervous. "Shadow Pass sure is scary." Sora admitted.

"Yeah." Louie agreed, "I hope it gets dark soon." shaking, before taking a bite of his warm hotcakes.

The others stared at him as if he was crazy, and Dewey asked his brother, "Why in the world would you want to get that?"

"It's simple." Lea answered before Louie could. "In the dark, you can't see shadows." before adding with a smirk, "Then again, you can't see anything else in the dark either."

Then Kairi lets out a sneeze, "Ah-choo!"

"Bless you, Kairi." Aqua smiled, thinking of Kairi's sneeze as adorable.

"Are you cold?" Ven asked.

"Ven, that's a dumb question." Isa pointed out.

But then Kairi replied, "No. A snow flake landed on my nose."

"Geez, how can anyone get excited by one little snowflake?" Lea asked as he and the others went into the tent and zipped it up for warmth since it was getting darker and knowing that it was starting to snow.

* * *

However, later that night, it turns out to be a blizzard, and the group were thankful to have gone in. But they were still waiting for Scrooge.

"I'm worried about Mr. MacDee." Launchpad muttered, before he stood up, and told the others, "I'm gonna take another look."

"Launchpad, don't!" Mickey, Goofy and Ven cried out. Unfortunately, Launchpad sticked his head out of the opening, letting some snow in, before he came back in and closed it, but now Launchpad's head, except for his beak, was completely covered in a giant snowball created by the blizzard, which was a comical sight.

"Couldn't see a thing." Launchpad grumbled.

Mickey sighed, "I wish we could go out and look for him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Terra assured. "Plus, we weren't meant to come along."

Poor Kairi looked like she was about to cry, as she said worriedly, "But what if he's lost?"

"Or the snowman got him?" Sora added.

Lea rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. There's no such thing as a-HOLY CRAP!" he suddenly screamed out in shock as a snow monster came into the tent and everyone else gasped.

But the snow was then shaken off, and everyone sighed in relief, as it was just Scrooge who returned, empty handed, but alright. Justs...covered up like a snowman.

* * *

Hours later, everyone fell asleep in their sleeping bags, with only Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aqua sleeping silently, while everyone else snored away loudly, perfectly deep in dreamland.

Suddenly they were a low but loud grunting, which immediately woke everyone up, and Ven quickly asked, "What was that!?"

"Uh-oh." the noise muttered outside.

Goofy cringed nervously, but said to calm everyone, including himself, "Gawrsh, must be the wind."

"Goofy, winds go ' _Uh-oh_ '." Mickey pointed out. He, Terra and Scrooge took a peak from the tent, and briefly saw a large figure walk away into the blizzard, before they closed the tent again, and turned back to the others, and Mickey told them, shrugging, "Well, whatever it was, it ran away."

"Probably just a bear or something." Lea said, still not believing in monsters.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was packing up, and Scrooge announced that they're returning to the village, whether Scrooge got the crown or not.

"I hate to see you give up, Unca' Scrooge." Dewey sighed.

"We can't risk another blizzard." Scrooge pointed out. The safety of his family and friends right now are more important to him, and some of the others agreed with this.

However, high up on a ledge of a mountain, Gilgamesh, who was still looking for the cave himself, and had cheated earlier yesterday with the other two explorers who were out hospitalized, saw his last rival and his group down in the valley.

"What!? How did he get ahead of me!?" Gilgamesh grunted in annoyance. He then pulled out a dynamite, and laughed evilly, "This oughta get that Scrooge and those annoying little brats." before dropping it down on a pile of snow down below.

As it exploded, an Avalanche occured and slided down towards the group, which Kairi noticed and she cried out, "Everybody! Look!"

Everyone looked, and their eyes widened in horror.

"AVALANCHE!" Goofy screamed.

"Run for it!" Terra told the group who didn't need to be told twice, and everyone ran as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they were not fast enough, as the Avalanche caught them and they were being buried deep into the snow, all trying to hang onto each other.

Thankfully enough, it stopped. Aqua and Kairi both came out of the snow, alive. "Kairi, are you alright?" Aqua asked, clinging onto the four year old girl who nodded and told the older woman, "I-I think so."

Just then, a shadow covered them, and Kairi nervously asked, "Sora? Riku?" while Aqua had a bad feeling. Both girls turned around, and screamed in fear, while the teenaged blue haired girl held onto the terrified four year old redhaired girl who held onto Aqua in horror.

* * *

Terra and the others had recovered from another part of the moutain, but Aqua and Kairi were nowhere near to be seen, and everyone called out for the two girls, but so far, they haven't responded.

"Hey!" Sora suddenly called out, "I've found tracks!"

"Aqua and Kairi's tracks?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, and tracks by something else!" Sora added.

While the others went over to where Sora was, Huey asked to his brothers, "Did he say something else?"

Once the group got to Sora, they indeed saw the tracks that belonged to Aqua and Kairi, and massive footprints of something that isn't human. Even Lea was surprised.

"Wow, they're huge." Sora muttered.

"I wonder what they are." Riku thought.

Mickey looked more closely to the footprints, before answering, "Welp, I hate to say it, fellas, but these are tracks from an Abominable Snowman." and most of the others looked at each other, eyes widened.

Only Lea and Launchpad were skeptical.

"Oh please." Lea sighed. "That's seriously not the case, Mick'."

"Snowman?" Launchpad asked, before laughing, "Come on, Mickey. They don't even have tails. They're just, great big snowballs with coal for eyes. And the cute little carrot nose and...eh?" before realising that the others were already following the tracks and left him halfway behind. Gasping, he ran up to the others, calling out, "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

As the group continued to follow the tracks, getting anixious, Terra, Ven, Lea, Isa, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Launchpad then froze as snow came to life, and to their horror, a real Abominable Snowman emerged, white fur and scary face, growling. Everyone screamed before they ran away, down the hill before hiding behind rock walls. Though Goofy and Launchpad both ended up crashing into the snowy wall.

Unfortunately, they were unaware that it was just Gilgamesh who laughed and he lifted off his Abominable Snowman mask, smirking. "I'll be the first to find those ice caves, now that Scrooge has been scared off by a little, growsy, lousy act." looking at his map again.

"Growsy lousy, huh?" a voice asked him, as a shadow covered him. Gilgamesh froze, before looking behind, and his eyes widened as a REAL, and I do mean this time, R-E-A-L Abominable Snowman was standing behind him. Panicking, he ran off.

Back to the others, they panted, relieved to have escaped.

"Okay. I take back everything I've said for the last few days." Lea panted, still getting over the shock of seeing an actual Abominable Snowman which he had not believed in until now. "Now I know there's a real Abominable Snowman."

"It should've been called, Abominable Hairman." Launchpad muttered in agreement.

"WHAHAHAAAAAAH!" came a sound which sounded like a scream, which made the others confused.

"I guess it's gone for now." Ven thought, standing up and declaring, "Come on, let's go."

"Great idea, Venquest." Goofy replied, getting Ven's full name wrong and also walking in the wrong direction, with Launchpad.

Mickey noticed, and placed his hands on his hips in annoyance, telling the two, "Uh, fellas? It's this way." causing Goofy and Launchpad to skid to a stop, before the two embarrasingly walked back up to the others, realising their mistake, and mentally grumbling that they couldn't go home yet, as they were still scared from encountering the Abominable Snowman.

"Oh right. Ah-yhuck!" Goofy chuckled. "That'a way."

* * *

Finally, the group reached to where Aqua and Kairi should be, and unfortunately, so was the Snowman. "I was afraid of this." Scrooge muttered.

"Oh great." Terra sighed, "The Snowman lives here." before telling the others, "We have to keep our voices down, so, shhh." placing a finger to his lips, while he led the others into the ice cave, which was pretty amazing. The cave itself was covered in ice, which was pretty impressive.

The group stopped, as Lea whispered, "Whoa...Reno's gonna be jealous when I tell him about this place."

"It's like being inside an Ice Cream truck." Sora admitted.

"What should be do? Search together or split up?" Launchpad asked. Unfortunately, he was completely unaware that a shadow started to cover the group, and when Terra and the others looked back at the enterance, their eyes widened in horror, before they ran away further into the cave.

"RUN FOR IT!" Donald screamed, being the most freaked out one, leaving behind an icy trail of dust.

Not seeing this as a problem at first, Launchpad asked again, "Okay. Should we do it together or-" but cuts himself off as he felt pressence behind him. Turning around, he gapped in horror, as a much larger Abominable Snowman growled in anger. He screamed before running away as well, following everyone else further into the cave to escape.

Unfortunately, while Scrooge and Donald went into one direction, Terra, Ven, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Huey, Dewey, Louie Lunchpad into another tunnel, but ended up sliding down the very steep slope and all slided down deeper and deeper into the cave, sliding down almost as if they were in a dangerous themepark ride, or in the Ice Age movie where the weirdest herd were in the similiar position while trying to save a human baby.

Finally, they flew out of another hole, and the kids landed onto each other against the wall first, before falling and landing on the grounds, the kids were next up, cursing, "Oh!/Ouch!/Ow!/OW!/Owowow!/Ouch!" before falling to the ground as well, and finally, Launchpad crashed into the wall before landing on the ground with a thud that vibrated the area a little comically.

"What a ride." Launchpad muttered, as he eyes swirled around dizzily, before he and the others stood up, all looking around, knowing that they were lost.

Lea held his arms together as he hugged himself, shaking, "M-man. It's more freezing down here than it is outside the cave." chuttering his teeth in the cold.

"And spookier." Goofy added.

"Aw, you guys need to be positive." Launchpad told the others.

"But Launchpad," Louie pointed out, "Aqua and Kairi are lost, Unca Scrooge and Unca Donald are lost, we're lost. And there's a monster that tried to get us."

"Guys, this is not the time to say that." Terra stated.

Ven nodded in agreement, "Terra's right. We have to find the others as soon as possible."

"And we don't keep moving, we'll just freeze to death." Mickey concluded. "Come on! Let's keep moving." leading the group down the tunnels, as the group all tried to keep warm as best as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donald and Scrooge were on their own, walking down the path they were on, noticing the lack of the others.

"I think the time of being quiet as passed, nephew." Scrooge admitted, as he and Donald stopped at the edge of a cliff.

"Yeah, you're right." Donald added. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, "HELLLO!" his voice echoing.

"Aqua! Kairi!" Scrooge did the same.

"Mickey! Goofy!" Donald added.

"Boys!"

Both then screamed out in frustrated unision, "ANYBODY!?" before the cliff broke underneath Scrooge who panicked and quickly used his cane to save himself on the smaller cliff, while Donald grabbed hold of his uncle's hands. Both looked down to watch the rock fall, before it crashed into the ground. To their amazement, the ground cracked open a hole, and gold glittered down below, and it seemed like a large pile.

"Shiver me timbers, it's gold!" Scrooge muttered, amazed.

"Well, I'll be dog-gone." Donald muttered in the amazement, while he pulled Scrooge back up, both of them looking at the gold greedly. Looking at each other, Donald and Scrooge then continued on which had a trail leading down to the large treasure pile, and once they made it, they were stunned at such fine treasure of all kinds, realising that it must be the lost treasure of the old Ancient Chinese times.

Just then, Donald noticing something on top of a gold pile and cried out, "Look at that!" which Scrooge noticed and he gasped in realization.

"The Crown! The Crown of Genghias Khan!" Scrooge exclaimed, climbing up with his nephew, laughing, "Good job, nephew." before briefly replacing his top had with the crown which seemed to fit him perfectly. "King of the Explorers once again."

However, despite this, both of them sighed in sadness, as they realised, despite this success, they were alone. "Oooh, who are we kiddin'?" Donald whimpered.

"You're right, Donald." Scrooge muttered in sadness. "Aqua and Kairi are gone...and the boys are missing." trying not to cry.

Just then, a shadow covered them, and Donald and Scrooge saw too late that they had unwanted company, and before they could scream, they were swallowed up by a giant snowball.

* * *

Despite Mickey's earlier words, it seemed like there wasn't a way out of the cave, and the group were slowly turning blue due to the freezing cold, losing strengths to continue one, and losing hope of ever returning home.

"Ah-choo!" Lea sneezed, sniffled. "Man...I-I wanna g-go home."

"So do I." Isa muttered.

Sora stopped, as did the others, and he sighed, "I can't go on. I'm too tired."

"Me too..." Launchpad sighed, lying down on the ground, and instantly falling asleep, snoring loudly, despite the others's protests.

"Launchpad...get up." Mickey yawned.

"Ahh...let me sleep in, will ya, ma?" Launchpad muttered, half-asleep, before falling asleep again. The others, despite trying to stay awake, all joined him and all fell asleep, no hope left and all believed they were going to die.

However, just before Sora could fall completely asleep, he forced his eyes open, muttering, "W-What's that?" causing the others, except for Launchpad, Goofy and Lea, who were all snoring, to look up. To their surprise and shock, a familiar blue haired young woman ran up towards them and gently held Terra's face, while a little girl joined them, with a snowcone in her hand(Wait, what?).

"Aqua? Kairi?" Ven asked, shocked.

"Are you guys okay?" Aqua asked, worriedly.

"Do we look okay to you?" Isa grumbled, "We're freezing to death, and Kairi's having a snowcone?"

* * *

A bit later, Aqua and Kairi lead the group into a room which seemed like a house, with a fireplace and a pot that was making such warm and sweet delicious soup which the others ate, finally warming up with blankets found.

"Gosh, are we glad to see you two, Aqua?" Mickey smiled.

Kairi giggled and said, "It's a good thing that I heard Launchpad, Goofy and Lea snoring."

"I gotta say, this place is awesome." Lea looked around.

"Yeah, everythin's made of ice. Ah-yhuck!" Goofy agreed.

"Yeowch!" Launchpad suddenly yelped, as he had accidently sat in a chair which was freezing cold, and he chuckled, "Even the chairs."

"So, what happened after the Avalanche?" Ven asked.

Aqua shrugged, "Well, why don't we let Kairi explain." to which Kairi nodded, and the little four year old shrugged, answering Ven's question, "My teddy bear saved us."

"Teddy bear?" Dewey asked, dumbfounded.

"Kairi, you don't have a teddy bear." Riku pointed out.

Just then, a shadow covered the group, which Launchpad noticed, and he gasped in horror, saying, "Oh yes she does!" pointing. The others turned and they except the girls gasped, all realising that the Abominable Snowman was there, holding a snowball. They then took a good look at it, and were quite surprised that the snowman was wearing jewerly and...make-up?

"An Abominable Snow...uh...ah, lady?" Lea blinked, realising that the Snow Beast was actually a female. Now THAT he didn't expect from the stories either. A real Abominable Snowman was bad enough, but an Abominable Snowwoman?

"This is Snowy...or so what Kairi calls her." Aqua introduced.

"Uh...hi?" Terra waved weakly and nervously.

"Snowy. Have you seen Mr. Scrooge and Donald?" Kairi asked to the Snow lady who replied by throwing the snowball to the ground in front of the group. To their horror, as the snowball cracked open in half like an egg, a completely frozen statues of Scrooge and Donald emerged.

* * *

Half an hour later, after thawing the two out, even with the help of Snowy who was feeling guilty for what happened, and Scrooge and Donald were now resting against the wall with blankets on them, and everyone else were now back to health, and the younger children were having delicious snowcones.

Just then, Ven noticed that Scrooge and Donald opened their eyes, and he told the others, "Guys, they're waking up." which they noticed, and all sighed in relief.

Goofy and Launchpad approached Donald and Scrooge with bowls of soup and gave the bowls to the two white ducks, as Goofy said, "Here are you, fellas. The hot soup will make you better in no time." to which Donald and Scrooge sipped, before they continued on having the soup, enjoying completely.

"Wow! I love this soup already." Donald said, draining his warm meal down.

"Mmm, it's good." Scrooge agreed, before asking, "Where did you get this?"

Launchpad pointed up to Snowy, answering, "She made it." to which Donald and Scrooge looked up and gasped.

"An Abominable Snow...er...ah...woman?" Scrooge stuttered, now confused. He and Donald were more confused as Snowy waved friendly.

"Don't worry, she's a friend." Aqua assured the two.

"She's really sweet and gentle." Kairi added.

"And she makes awesome snowcones." Sora added.

Despite what the others were saying, Donald leaped into Goofy's arms, shaking in fear, while Scrooge was furious, saying, "I know! She tried ot kill us, that blasted beast!" which made Snowy flinch, and start to feel even more guilty.

"You're hurting her feeligns, Mr. Scrooge." Kairi gently scolded.

"Feelings?" Scrooge asked, before pointing out, "She's a dangerous animal!" before telling off Snowy, "Get away from us, yer monster!"

Because of his words, Snowy, upset, bursted into tears and cried, running away, and everyone else, except for Scrooge and Donald, were all feeling sorry for Snowy. Kairi glared up at Scrooge and told him off, "Oh! Look what you did, Mr. Scrooge!" before she ran off to try and cheer up her 'teddy bear', calling out, "Snowy! Come back!"

"Kairi!" Aqua called out, "Wait!" as she and the others were about to give chase, but then they stopped as Donald and Scrooge were having dizzy spells and nearly collasped, but were gently saved by Ven and Terra, as the others gathered around.

"Gosh, take it easy, fellas." Mickey told Donald and Scrooge. "You both are still weak."

"I'll go and find Kairi." Lea voulenteered. Nodding to Isa, he rushed off.

"Don't worry, Mr. MacDee. I'll go too." Launchpad said, before chuckling, "Isn't this a switch? It's usually the girls who are chasing me." before running off and met up with Lea and Kairi who were still looking for Snowy.

The trio skid to a stop, then listened out, and heard Snowy's sobs. As silently as they could, they slowly followed the sounds of Snowy crying, but just as they found her and were about to approach her, she ran off again, and they tried to catch up to her. However, due to her weight, the ice bridge couldn't hold her, and as Kairi cried out, "Snowy, look out!" the half of the bridge broke and Snowy fell, only to grab onto the ledge of a cliff, but close to falling.

"Just hold on!" Lea called out to Snowy.

Kairi then looked up, pleadly at Launchpad, saying, "Please save her, Launchpad! You have to!"

"Don't you worry, Kairi. I'm not a hero for nothin'." Launchpad replied, pulling out a rope and flinged one part of it to another icicle, making sure it was tight, before he carefully walked backwards, before swinging over to the other side, doing the jungle hollar, before landing safely. He then approached Snowy and offered her his hand, and despite her being larger than him, as hard as he could, Launchpad actually managed to fling her onto the ground to safety, and he sighed in relief.

"Phew." he sighed, before looking back at Snowy, admitting, "You ate too many snowcones."

To his nervousness however, Snowy, quickly having fallen for Launchpad since he saved her, lovingly approached him, making him stand up and back up a bit, muttering, "Now uh...hold on...ah, ma'am." and when she blowed him a kiss, he freaked out and ran away, with Snowy following.

Seeing this, Lea bursted out laughing, while Kairi called out, "You're her hero, Launchpad." giggling.

"This is better than Jack Sparrow being chased by Cannibals in the Pirates of the Caribbean's sequel movie." Lea laughed.

* * *

A little while later, almost everyone gathered around back in Snowy's room, and as most of them tried to talk to Scrooge, he told them, "No, and that's my final word. That beast is dangerous. We are living while we can."

But then he noticed that he was having trouble closing his backpack, so he decided to see what was wrong. To his and Donald's surprise, it was the Crown they found earlier.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Terra said.

"Yeah, Snowy put it in there." Ven added.

"She did because because she wanted to make up for snow coating you and Donald." Aqua added.

Lea then remembered and digged into his pockets, saying, "That reminds me, Snowy gave me this to give to you, Donald, as a souviner." pulling out a necklace of gold chain and an amazust in the middle, which Donald blinked in surprise and delight.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Donald cheered happily as he held the necklace in his hands. "Daisy's gonna love this for her birthday!"

Scrooge, somewhat embarrassed for his misjudgement earlier, cleared his throat, placing the crown back into his bag, and told the others, "Let's try catching up with Launchpad."

Lea smirked, "I think we'll be back before he gets back." chuckling.

* * *

Back outside the cave, the group walked on, on their way back to the village now that the quest is complete, as well as the student's school assignment, and boy were they gonna have a good report.

"I can't wait to have Elmrya's apple pie." Ven stated, dreaming of Aerith's mother's apple pies.

Isa nodded in agreement, "Yeah, one of her **hot** apple pies."

"You got that right." Lea chuckled.

"SNOWY!" came Launchpad's cry from the cave, though no one except for Lea and Kairi knew that Launchpad was still in the cave.

"Gawrsh, what was that?" Goofy gapped.

"Hmm, don't know. But I don't think it's anything to worry about." Mickey shrugged.

Just then, they heard an engine rumbling, and to everyone's shock, a familiar figure riding on a jet-ski rode around them, and Scrooge gasped, "Gilgamesh!" before he tripped and fell, and the crown fell out of his bag. Before he and the others could quickly pick it up, Gilgamesh rode by again, and grabbed it for himself, and Scrooge stood up in anger.

"Come back here, yer' thief!" Scrooge called out. But then Gilgamesh rode around the group again, before riding off, laughing evilly, "See you back in Radiant City!"

"Stop!" Aqua shouted.

"Get back here, Gilgamesh!" Terra shouted.

"That doesn't belong to you!" Ven shouted.

"What are we gonna do?" Sora asked.

Mickey then had an idea, and turned to Scrooge, saying, "Scrooge, I need your paracute. I'll go get the crown back." and Scrooge nodded, handing him his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Lea asked.

"You fellas take the long way down." Mickey told his friends, "I'm taking a short cut." walking up to a cliff, before jumping off, much to the others' horror.

But Mickey activated the paracute and glided down, with the wind's help and started chasing Gilgamesh who grunted and tried to get away on his jet-ski, but unfortunately for him, Mickey caught and snatched the Crown off of his hands. "Ha! Take that, red-crummy clown! Ha-ha!" Mickey laughed in triumph, much to Gilgamesh's frustration.

Everyone else cheered happily, "Way to go, Mickey!" Huey cheered.

Mickey smiled, but then his smile faded, as the wind was knocking him all over the place, and he muttered, "Uh-oh!" then screamed, and then sighed as he accidently dropped the crown, which landed right back into Gilgamesh's hands, and the red-hooded man grinned.

"Ahahahaha!" Gilgamesh laughed, "You finally lose, Scrooge McDuck and Mickey Mouse!" before driving away, even though Mickey continued to chase after him.

"You're a cheater!" Mickey scowlded, "And cheaters never get away with it!"

* * *

Back at the Academy, Gilgamesh before the great explorer leader, Cid Krammer of Balamb Garden, along with Ansem the Wise, Eraqus, Xehanort, Tseng, Veld, Reno, Rude, Zack, Cloud, and a couple other explorers who had bandages on them, stood around.

"So, for the first time in 33 years," Cid Krammer announced, "We have a new explorer of the year; Gilgamesh."

"Hear, hear." the other explorers groaned.

"Stop the ceremony!" came Mickey's voice as he, Scrooge, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Terra, Lea and Isa stormed in, much to everyone elses's surprise.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Reno asked.

"This guys cheated!" Lea explained, "He didn't even do anything!"

"That's right!" Scrooge added, "My nephew Donald and I were the ones who found that Crown."

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"It's the rules, Scrooge." Veld stated calmly. "Gilgamesh did bring back the crown."

"But he stole it from us! Honest!" Ven pointed out.

Reno looked at the others, before stating, "Uh, guys? Are you sure you're not making this up? Because the Turks found the airplane crashed on the wrong mountain, ya' know."

"You never even reached Shadow Pass!" Gilgamesh added.

Mickey blinked, before glaring at the red hooded man, arguing, "Oh yeah? Well we've got proof of that!"

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"You'll see." Mickey replied, before whistling at the door the whistle call, and the others parted way, smirking, as the door opened, and to those who haven't met Snowy, they were shock.

"Oh, hello." Snowy greeted, while she carried the exhausted Launchpad Snow White style.

Reno blinked in shock, surprise and fear, not knowing what to do. He couldn't believe that the Abominable Snowman was actually real. Like Lea, Reno never believed in the myths of the Abominable Snowman either. Tseng and Veld glanced at each other, Rude stood frozen, Zack and Cloud stared at each other, astonded, as were their superiors. Even Xehanort's eyes were unusually widened in horror.

Gilgamesh shivered in fear at seeing the Snow Beast again, and that he was busted. Snowy, seeing him, dropped Launchpad to the ground to the floor, before approaching Gilgamesh who screamed, placing the crown on his head and comically made a run for it, with the Snow Beast chasing him, ignoring everyone else.

"Wha-that wasn't what I think it was, was it?" Reno asked, stunned, as Lea walked up and stood next to his cousin.

"Yup, but she's actually friendly once you get to know her." Lea smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Okay...?" Zack muttered.

Mickey thought about how Launchpad was dropped, and smiled, "Gosh, looks like the lady dumped ya', Launchpad." and chuckled, along with the rest of his friends.

Launchpad stood up, rubbing his sore bottom, smiling in return, "It will only hurt for a little while, Mickey." and chuckled.

* * *

Outside, Gilgamesh screamed as he continued to run away from Snowy.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! That was the longest chapter I've ever written! New record! While we wait for the next chapter, in the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again as soon as possible.**

 **Launchpad is one of my favorites, and this episode from Ducktales is also the first episode I've ever seen of the series. Maybe I'll do another one based on the Mickey Mouse Works again.**


	8. Episode 8: Purple Pooch Drama

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Another episode based on the Mickey Mouse Works TV series. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 8: Purple Pooch Drama.

A dog show was happening this afternoon, and people who have dogs are preparing to show off their dogs and win first prize. For Mickey and his pup-Pluto, this was a time the two of them can do fun activities. Not only that, they were best friends and Pluto was more excited to compete.

"Alright, Pluto. You ready?" Mickey asked.

Pluto nodded, and first he was told to roll over which he did so without having to roll on the ground, before being told to beg, and he held out a cup, then told to shake which he did, and other tricks like point, scratch, back-flip, front-flip and a coin-flip(huh?) and finally, a bark to say hello.

Mickey smiled in approval, "Oh boy! All our practice is paying off. We're gonna do s'well at the dog show." before he thought and added, "I smell a blue ribbon, champ."

Just as Pluto day-dreamed of sitting in a giant trophy, a familiar voice spoke out, "I smell a champion making other dogs jealous." and Mickey and Pluto both turned to see that Lea and Isa had arrived at the fields of the Academy with them.

"Yeah, well I don't think you're going anywhere at the moment." Isa muttered.

"And I smell D-O-G; dog." came a girl's voice, and the young teens turned to see that Minnie arrived, and she covered her nose with her hand. "P-U! Pluto needs a bath." she said.

"A bath?" Mickey asked in disbelief. Pluto, hearing the 'horrible' word, hid behind Mickey.

Lea then shrugged, admitting, "I guess she has a good point. But me and Isa can easily get Pluto all cleaned up before the dog show, 'cuz we're goin' too."

"What!?" Isa protested, "Us clean Pluto?"

"Why not?"

Minnie nodded in approval, "I can help if you like. We can use my bath in my room, and we'll wash him and scrub him and make him smell so clean that I'll even spray prefume all over him."

"I wouldn't put on prefume, but we'll make sure Pluto'll be ready in no time flat." Lea chuckled.

Despite Pluto's desperate shaking head, 'no', Mickey smiled at the idea, and gestured his dog to his friends, saying, "Great! He's all yours, fellas. I'll come over and pick him up later." and Pluto moaned in discouragement.

* * *

Half an hour later, Pluto was sitting in Minnie's bath, and Lea and Isa got to work in cleaning the dog with soap, scrubbing his head, brushing his teeth, scrubbing his back, which Pluto admittedly enjoyed, until Minnie, who was handing the boys the cleaning tools, handed Lea a bottle which he squirted onto Pluto for a final touch. Unfortunately, what the trio didn't know yet, Minnie didn't even look behind her for the right bottle, and the one she gave...

Well, Lea then scrubbed one final time, and Isa took the shower head and turned on the water to finally rinse off the soap. However, when he did, he, Lea and Minnie all gasped in shock and dismay.

"Oh no!" Minnie gasped.

"Oh crap!" Lea winced. "Mick's gonna kill us."

"Okay, how did that happen?" Isa asked in disbelief.

As it's revealled, the bottle Minnie gave to Lea was hair dye, and Pluto was now all purple, from head to foot. The once orangey-yellow dog looked at himself and gasped, before rushing out of the bath and to the shower's glass to see the reflection of himself. Once he knew that he was definately purple, he growled at his reflection in anger.

Minnie then giggled, and admitted, "You look funny, Pluto." which made Lea and Isa glance at each other in horror.

As expected, Pluto turned to glare and growl at the trio who were now scared. Lea then immediately pointed at Minnie, quickly saying, "Her fault for the hair-dye!" to which the female humanriod mouse glared up at him in annoyed disbelief.

"Lea, Pluto's not gonna understand you." Isa pointed out.

Unfortunately, he was right, as Pluto made to attack. "P-Pluto!" Lea stuttered. "It was an accident!" before Minnie ran off, and soon, Lea and Isa quickly followed, and Pluto gave chase and chased them all around in Minnie's apartment, barking away, while the trio repeatedly tried to get him to calm down. Lea and Isa may have been fond of dogs, but they were always careful not to anger the animals.

"Pluto! Down! Heel!" Isa was crying out.

"Good dog! Pluto, good dog!" Lea panicked.

"BAD DOG!" Minnie screamed, "OH no! OH DO BEHAVE YOURSELF!"

"OW!" Lea cursed, "That was uncalled for!"

Then all four of them froze when Minnie's door bell dinged, and they looked at the door. Minnie then called out, acting like nothing happened, "Who is it?"

"It's me! Mickey Mouse." it was Mickey, and he was standing outside of his girlfriend's apartment from the hallway of the apartment hall of the school.

"Uh, nobody's home." Minnie said again, confusing Mickey.

Lea, Minnie, Isa and Pluto all looked at each other, and the redhead whispered, "Okay, we gotta get Pluto back to normal. Mickey can't know about this, or we're screwed in more ways than one." and the others, even Pluto, all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back into the bath, Minnie, Lea and Isa once again scrubbed Pluto all over again, with soap, shampoo and ect, but none of that worked as the purple dye was still on. They then tried purple remover, but that only turned him blue, then they tried blue remover, but that turned him deep orange, then they tried again and again, but he turned into multiple colours of pink, green, grey, white, black, hideous colour pattern, and then back to purple.

"Oooh! It's just no use!" Minnie exclaimed in dismay, facepalming herself.

"What're we do?" Lea asked desperately. "If people see Pluto like this, he'll end up joining the circus!" and Pluto froze and an image of himself in the circus, being laughed at for the rest of his life appeared in the dog's mind, and groaned in dismay.

"There's only one thing to do." Minnie declared, before walking out, as the others watched her leave in confusion. She walked out of her apartment as Mickey was waiting outside, and he noticed that she was off somewhere.

"Hey, where'ya goin'?" Mickey asked.

Minnie paused, and declared, "To where there's no purple." before flinching at what she just said, before continuing her way. Mickey just blinked, wonderining what she was talking about. He couldn't understand what Minnie meant on purple. He then figured that the bath for Pluto may be more complicated and maybe they ran out of shampoo and everything Minnie had did nothing.

* * *

In the Art Classroom, Minnie scanned through the cans of paint for art classes, and she had asked to burrow some paint from Miss Serah Farron who agreed. Minnie then found, surprisingly, a can of paint that said, "Pluto Colour".

Perfect.

* * *

Returning to her apartment, she walked passed Mickey who noticed Minnie was holding something and he asked, "Whatcha got there?"

"Shampoo?" Minnie lied.

"It says paint." Mickey pointed out.

Minnie paused, then added, "I-It's paint-brand shampoo." before closing the door behind her.

In exasperation, Mickey once again leaned against the wall and grumbled, "Hmph. Girls."

* * *

"Okay, who invented this kind of paint?" Isa asked, while Lea and Minnie covered Pluto in paint all over, and they sighed in relief as Pluto looked as if he was back to normal.

Lea smirked, "Who cares as long as no one else will figure out what happened?" before signalling Pluto, "Okay, come on, boy."

Only they had another problem. Pluto tried to move, but was quickly stuck, like he's turned into a statue, and he could only move his eye-lids and ears. Lea, Isa and Minnie glanced at each other, and groaned, "Uh oh."

* * *

After that, Mickey, who seeing, thought that Pluto was now nervous about the dog show, and had tied his pet on a leash and ended up dragging him down the street. Minnie, Lea and Isa walked with him, and they were nervous and worried that things won't go according to plan.

"Uh, Mick', it's only just a dog show." Lea shrugged, "I mean, seriously. He doesn't have to do all of the tricks, right?"

Mickey unfortunately dashed the redhead's hopes, and replied, "Well, sure. He has to sit, roll-over, and beg and shake." before turning to his best friend, "Right, Pluto?" and as Pluto was being dragged, he was repeatedly hit by a water-pump, a pole, a mail-box, and another pole, seeing stars as he was hit.

* * *

At the dog show, every contestant was ready...well, Mickey ended up pushing Pluto onto the stage, while saying to his dog, "C'mon, Pluto. Relax, will ya? What'dya got-stage-fright?"

" **Contestant no.21: Mickey Mouse, with dog Pluto!** " the announcer spoke from the speakers. Mickey stood proud, but Pluto, still stuck, just fell sideways. Mickey looked nervously as the other dogs just stated. He quickly got Pluto back up and smiled sheepishly.

Mickey was now nervous, and muttered to his best friend, "Okay, Pluto. This is it. Roll-over!" he told the dog. But Pluto couldn't move, and the dog tried desparetely to do so. Mickey then suggested, "Okay, uh, how about beg? Come on, beg." before clasping his hands together, pleadingly, "Please? I'm begging ya?" and sadly, Pluto still didn't move.

Lea, Isa and Minnie, who were watching from their seats, all groaned, and while Isa and Minnie covered their eyes with their hands, Lea hits his own face onto the railing of the seat, and the redhead groaned, "Stupid hair-dye."

"Why do you have to be darn stubborn all the time?" Mickey scolded to Pluto, "I feed you, don't I?" and Pluto groaned.

"Come on, Pluto. Shake." Mickey sighed, "You know, shake?"

But when he grabbed hold of Pluto's left front leg, as Mickey let's go, the paint chipped off, and he gasped. To further dismay, the paint crumbled and shattered completely, showing off Pluto's purple colour. The dog gasped in horror, before collasping onto the ground, and covered his eyes in dismay.

"What in the haystack's happened to ya, Pluto!?" Mickey asked incredulous. "You're purple!" he examined his dog's colour. But the he remembered why it took so long in Minnie's apartment earlier, and why Minnie had went out and got...paint!

He looked at the audience seats and scolded at his friends who had hid before looking up nervously. Lea gave out a sheepish chuckle in embarrassment.

" **Well, this is...** " the announcer began.

"The sorriest thing to happen to either one of us." Mickey sighed as he and Pluto slumped in defeat in humilation, and that they had no chance in winning the contest now.

To their surprise, the announcer corrected, " **No. The most amazing thing I've ever seen! It's a rare purple pouch-hound! What a marvelous speciemen of dog flesh!** " Pluto looked at himself in confusion, briefly wondering why the announcer thought his new colour was fasinating. But then he realised that this was getting him bonus points, and he now actually felt proud, and stood proudly. " **Why, this normal creature will put all the others to shame!** "

Mickey, who was now proud himself, even if this was a mistake, said, "That's nothin'. Now watch this!" then told his dog, "Hit it, boy!"

Pluto then did the skills of rolling over, leaping like an athleic, and even leaped into the air and did air-stunts, before landing on a single paw skillfully in a pose, and cameras took pictures of him, and everyone cheered at this contestant.

* * *

As a result, Pluto was named winner and had a blue first-prize ribbon attacted to his collar. Mickey hugged his best friend lovingly, "Atta boy! You won! Aw, good dog." patting him on the head.

"Way to go, guys." Lea smiled as he, Isa and Minnie joined the two.

Mickey looked skeptically at his friends, before Minnie gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then Pluto licked Minnie and Isa on the face, before glomping Lea to the ground and licked him on the face, and the redhead laughed.

"H-hey! That tickles!" Lea laughed, before he patted the dog on the head. Isa then also joined in in patting Pluto who smiled.

Maybe being purple wasn't so bad after all, and thankfully, Pluto eventually returned to his true colour, but was still dubbed as a winner.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: While we wait for the next chapter, in the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews. I know it's not as funny as the other chapters, but I'm running out of ideas of these episode before I do another two/three parter episode.**


	9. Episode 9: Operation-Nutty Romance

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: This episode is based on another one of my childhood Disney TV shows I used to watch quite a lot. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 9: Operation-Nutty Romance.

If there's one class a lot of students of the Radiant Academy hated of them all, it's the Nature-Insect Class, run by Mr. Lumina, who some people think that he's a woman due to his girly face and curly pink hair-style, not to mention his crazy obbession of plants, including man-eating ones that Lea once commented, once upon a time, " _I swear he took that out of that man-eating plant horror movie._ "

Today, students again went into the forest outside of Radiant City which was all fresh and green, and full of life...well, if you find any life apart from plants and insects. Mickey and Minnie already completed their task with Daisy. Lea and Isa were almost done, and everyone else were quite close to finish.

As for Ven, Terra, Aqua, Donald and Goofy, they were together as Donald and Goofy still had to find their own last insect to find and examine for the day. Ven, Terra and Aqua already finished theirs, so now they met up with the other two as the others already went back to the academy. Students were allowed to observe the other student's progress and help if it gets too difficult. But Donald was ever the most stubborn one. He was climbing up a tree, bringing out his telescope and found, on the very top of the tree, was a rare blue and red Beetle.

"Oh boy, look at that." Donald smiled, putting away his telescope before continuing to climb. "Mr. Lumina gonna love hearing and seeing about this."

At the bottom of the tree, Goofy, who was with Ven, Terra and Aqua, called up, "Hey, Donald! To your left!" he paused when he saw his friend going in the wrong direction, and quickly added, "No! Your other left!"

"Donald, be careful!" Aqua called up. "The branches could easily break!"

"Ah Phooey!" Donald scoffed, "I'll be just fine."

"Just remember, Donald." Terra called up, "You can't approach it too quickly, or it'll fly away."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Donald sighed, as he finally got to the top and was behind the blue and red Beetle, and smirked, "Hello. I'd like you to meet my good friends-Pen, Paper, and Camera!" pulling out said objects to finally complete his school assignment.

All of the sudden, something-which was strangely singing, " _~A-la-la-la-la~!_ "-flew too fast past Donald who screamed in fright, dropping his items, and fell backwards, while the Beetle flew away. Donald fell down, grabbing hold a branch and spun a few times, before being flinged to another, hitting another, before grabbing two branches which broke and he tried to slow his descend to the ground, but the branches lost their leaves, and he fell straight down and crashed into another branch, seeing stars, before landing on another branch, having now stopped falling. He sighed in relief that he was still alive.

"Donald! Are you okay?" Aqua cried out worriedly.

"Are you hurt?" Terra added.

Ven on the other hand, exclaimed in awe, "Wow! That was so cool!" and Goofy nodded in agreement.

Donald stood up on the branch, brushing himself off while asking, "What? My gymastic-tivity?"

"No," Ven shook his head, having saw what the flying thing was, "The flying squirrel. Did you see it?"

Just as Terra and Aqua were about to ask their friend on what he was talking about, Goofy then pointed up, exclaiming, "Hey, look! There's another one! A-Hyuck!" to which everyone else also looked and saw what he was seeing.

Donald turned to look behind him, asking, "Where?" only to see a larger and female squirrel with a pink bow, as she was letting out a high-pitched(typical damsel in distress's shriek) scream as she fell, and he gasped, before the two collided and crashed smacked into another tree-George of the Jungle's style, mind you-before the female squirrel fell backwards, and Donald knew that he was next.

"Going down." Donald grumbled, before falling fowards and both were plummerting towards the ground, much to his friends' dismay.

"Donald!" Terra, Aqua and Ven cried out, before all three of them made to try and catch the falling duo.

"Don't worry, Donald!" Goofy called up, "I'll get something to give ya' a soft landin'!" and dashed off, leaving behind a puff and dust, before coming back, pushing a queen sized bed and a bedside table, much to his other friends' confusion. The four of them then continued to watch, and Goofy checked his watch while watching, before looking back up.

Unfortunately, while the girl Squirrel landed on the bed, poor Donald crashed into the bed-side drawers and right into the bottom drawer. The drawer opened up and revealed Donald, in half-consciousness, wearing a pink dress and an orange wig, dizzly mumbling while seeing stars, "But I wanna wear a pink one, mommy..." before being hit on the head by multiple pine-cones and back into the drawer, while his friends winched.

"Oops." Goofy mumbled apologetically, "Sorry."

Donald, now fully awake, leaped out of the drawer and glared at Goofy, saying, "Next time bring in a king-sized bed!" before sitting on the ground with his arms and legs crossed, annoyed with the fact that he messed up another assignment twice this week and that he lost the red and blue Beetle. "Aw Phooey!" he groaned.

"Donald, you've fallen sixteen times today." Aqua pointed out.

"And your point is?"

"Well, you need some help." Terra stated.

"Yeah, someone who can get up to the trees easily." Ven added, placing his hands behind his head.

"Like who?" Donald asked.

Just then, the female Squirrel was then coughing and spitting out pillow feathers out of her mouth, untangling herself from the blanket of the bed, as she surprisingly grumbled in human langauge, "What is this? Can't a girl get a break around here?" which had the five friends astonded.

"Not only she can fly, she can talk too." Ven blinked. "Tell me this is a dream." as this was the second time he's come across talking animals. Then again, in a world like this one where everyone's still learning about the mysteries through out millions of years, this could be part of those mysteries.

"Nope, this is real." Terra shook his head. "Man, this is not a normal life, that's for sure."

"First a talking Ape, then an female Yeti and now this?" Aqua sighed, "I must be having a very long and crazy dream." before she and her friends approached the squirrel and began to introduce themselves, "Excuse me, miss. I'm Aqua, and these are my best friends-Terra, Ventus, Donald and Goofy."

"You can call me Ven." Ven added, as the others said their hellos.

"Nice to you guys too." Said the girl Squirrel.

Then Donald had an idea, and cleared his throat and asked, "Uh, excuse me, ma'am, but you would kindly please fly up to those tall trees and shake down some rare beetles? We're studying them for our school assignment." and the others nodded.

While the Squirrel blinked, she asked, skeptical, "What's in it for me?" and the others paused for a moment.

"Just as I thought. People ask for things that they want these days." Donald grumbled, only to have the Squirrel look at him in annoyance.

"Well, you want something." She said, before continuing, now like she's in love, "So do I. The one thing I've been waiting for so long is...Him!" pointing up at the sky, as the male flying Squirrel, in a scarf and goggles, was flying around happily.

And he was singing, "~ _Ala la la la, lalala!_ ~" and she sighed, clearly in love. The others thought about this, then an idea appeared in their heads, and they looked at each other and nodded, as if reading his others's minds.

"Okay, say you bring us the Beetles, we bring you that guy you like so much to you." Terra suggested. "Fair enough?"

"That's the deal." The female Squirrel nodded.

Goofy grinned happily, "A-hyuck! We're going to bring them together! Isn't that romantic, fellers?"

"I agree." Aqua nodded.

"Okay, it's a deal." Donald shook the girl's hand, "Now you go off with your little assignment, and we'll bring Mr. Charming right at the romantic table of love."

The others nodded in agreement while the girl Squirrel left.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group brought out a trampalene, and Donald was wearing a baseball glove on his right hand, before telling his friends to give him some room. Then he jumped up and down on the trampalene, getting higher and higher until he managed to fling himself into the air, but was a bit too low to catch the male Squirrel who was still singing, before Donald fell back down to the trampalene.

"Did you get him?" Goofy asked.

"Not yet." Donald replied, trying again, but just when he was close, he missed by an inch and spun around repeatedly, before falling back down again.

"Get him?" Ven asked.

"Not yet." Donald answered again, before giving out a final leap and rocketed himself towards the Squirrel, and just as he straighted himself to go faster, he accidently crashed into another tree branch, and got stuck, while the male Squirrel flew away. Poor Donald was seeing stars again while stick in the tree branch.

"Donald! Are you okay?" Aqua called up.

"Did you get him?" Terra called out.

" _Not_ , _yet_!" Donald muttered in annoyance, just as the male Squirrel flew past him, singing, "~ _Lalala!_ ~"

* * *

Next, they tried the See-Saw, to which Terra, Ven and Goofy would jump onto one side of the set which would fling Donald into the air and he would hopefully catch the male Squirrel in a net the teen was holding. Aqua was skeptical and worried. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to work.

And just between you and me, she's probably right.

"There he is!" Donald cried out after seeing the male Squirrel, "Quick, jump!"

Terra, Ven and Goofy all stepped back a couple of steps, before racing towards the edge of the cliff of the tall rock they were standing on and all three of them leaped off, all crying out in unison, "Comin' down!"

Unfortunately, Terra landed first, with Ven landing on top of him and Goofy landing on top of Ven, and the force of all three of them was WAY too much as Donald was flown into the air, just missing the Squirrel and he was flown right into the snowy mountains in a distance while he screamed.

Aqua facepalmed herself while groaning.

Believe me, you'd probably be doing so too, because I certainly did. Really.

* * *

After retrieving Donald, the group gathered up again and Terra, Ven, Aqua and Goofy were watching their friend fiddle with the screws and placing a large cardboard on top of... well a lever-jack that goes up. "Okay, this will be perfect so we can finally get our assignment done." before spinning the board around, which is revealed to be a sign.

"Ta-da!" Donald says,(with the Pokemon-anime version of the _"Ta-Da"_ fanfare playing at the same time) proudly.

His friends only looked confused, before Goofy read the sign outloud, "Stop, fresh nuts below?" scratching his head, dumbfounded.

"How will this work?" Terra asked.

Donald explained while pushing the lever-jack up which made the sign to up very high into the air, "Well, he'll see the sign and read the message, comes down to have some lunch and _wham_! We got him!"

"This is probably too much." Aqua said worriedly.

Ven shrugged in agreement, "Yeah, at this rate, you might as well build up an Acorn resturant in order to ask the guy to go on a date with his future girlfriend."

"Here he comes!" Terra quickly cried out, before saying, "Hide, quick!" and he, Aqua, Ven and Donald rushed off to hide behind the bushes. Goofy, being clumsy, just stood there, staring up. It was only then Donald dragged him into the bushes with the others.

In the sky, the Squirrel was still flying and singing, "~ _Ala la la la, lalala!_ ~", but then he noticed the sign, and his eyes bulged out in horror. Too late, he smacked face first into the sign, and Terra and the others winced, while the sign was brought back down, and the Squirrel just fell off the sign and onto the ground. Seconds after that, booby traps of cages, wooden, metal and electrical trapped him.

"I think three cages is too much." Ven muttered.

"Yeah, probably." Terra nodded in agreement, while the Squirrel was screaming to be let out, saying some things in french, clearly that the Squirrel came from France. "Okay, I guess we should follow the cue, right?" and the others nodded, before they approached the Squirrel who didn't look happy once he saw his 'captors'.

"So, you all thought you could catch me, huh?" the Squirrel asked.

"Well, uh, actually that wasn't the idea." Ven admitted. "See, this is your-"

"This is your lucky day! A-hyuck!" Goofy quickly said.

"This is lucky?" the male Squirrel asked, before yelling, "But I'm in a cage!"

Aqua sighed and explained, "It's all part of a day. Because you see, we had an agreement and decided to give you a free dinner for your talents."

"Free dinner?" the Squirrel asked, before admitting, "I've never won anything in my life."

"Well now you have!" Donald nodded, "Congratulations!" before pushing a botton on a remote and freed the male Squirrel, before saying, "Okay, now Terra, Ven and Goofy will lead you to your dinner table."

"This way, lucky winner. A-hyuck." Goofy gestured, and he, Terra and Ven walked off with the Squirrel, while Aqua and Donald went off to get the romantic table ready.

* * *

Later that night, Aqua and Donald were at the table which was set up for two, and Mickey, who came out to find them earlier, had joined them, as Terra, Ven and Goofy arrived with the Squirrel, setting him up on a chair at the table, while Aqua, Donald and Mickey greeted the guest.

"Ha-ha! Bonjour!" Mickey greeted in his best french accent. "We have all the specialties of all different kinds of Nuts for ya', sir." he said.

The male Squirrel was excited, "I'm so excited about this!"

"Ah, and there's also a guest waiting for you." Donald smiled.

Now the Squirrel was confused, "Guest? Wait a second, you never mentioned any-"

"Presenting Mademselle, Piper!" Ven, Terra and Goofy introduced, and the female Squirrel came out romantically.

The male Squirrel, at the sight of the female of his kind, bulged his eyes out and he gave out the most stunned grin ever. Never in his life as he seen such a beautiful creature. He was definately in love. This was probably the best day of his life. The female Squirrel sat on the other chair Aqua set up.

"You, you are so, say, beautiful." The male Squirrel greeted, kissing the female's hand.

The female, bashful and blessed by this, gratefully replied, "Why thank you."

It was definately true love at first sight, and the male Squirrel held the female in his arms, saying, "Where have you been all my life?"

Mickey and the others watched on, and Goofy was emotionally shedding tears at such a romantic scene, babbling words in emotional gibberish, while Ven and Mickey smiled, Terra and Aqua looked at each other happily. But Donald, wanting to get his assignment done, grumbled, "Oh, just hurry up already. I wanna get my schoolwork done." to which the others noticed, even after the male Squirrel was telling stories to his new true love and how he decided to throw away his freedom to spend the rest of his days with the woman he has now grown to love.

To hear that the Squirrels will never fly again made Donald mad, but Goofy then pointed out, "But Donald, together they're gonna live Happily Ever After."

"Come on, loverboy." the Female Squirrel told her new lover, "We've got years to pass by." and to Donald's dismay, the two Squirrels took off into the air, flying away, which everyone else watched on.

"Uh...bye." Ven waved weakly.

"Welp, romance is in the air." Mickey shrugged.

Terra scoffed, "Yeah, literally." which Aqua and Ven both laughed.

"Ooh!" Goofy then groaned, remembering the assignment, "We'll never get that assignment done."

Donald then realised that the Squirrels were gone and yelled out, "Hey, wait a second! Where are ya's goin'? Hey! What about the Beetle!?" then sighed in defeat, "Oh alright, there goes our grades."

* * *

As a result, Lumina gave Goofy and Donald both a C- due to failing to find the last insect numbed on their list. As they, Mickey, Ven, Terra and Aqua walked out of the class the next day, Ven shrugged, "Well, at least it's not an F."

"Speak for yourself." Donald groaned. "I never want to do that ever again." crossing his arms and slumped his shoulders childishly.

* * *

Outside of the classroom window, in a tree, the same Beetle from yesterday winked at the readers/viewers, before flying away.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: This episode, as some of you probably don't know, is based on one of the episodes of the TV series, "The Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa."**

 **As usual, while waiting for the next episode, please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Episode 10: Age Disaster

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: I've been writing up chapters based on my childhood favorites, and it seems to be working-so far. Probably because most of them are being somewhat true to Disney...sort of. Anyhow, here's episode ten. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 10: Age Disaster.

If there's anyone the students didn't like the most in the Academy, it's elder Xehanort who was famous to give out his lectures and detentions to students who do something stupid. Today, he was busy handling Terra who was being punished for his latest mocking words to Xehanort, and Lea who was being punished for his latest prank on Eraqus, though Lea had really aimed it for his cousin but ended badly.

After four long and painfully hours, Xehanort checked the two punished students' results and nodded in approval. "Excellent. You are both dismissed. I hope you both don't repeat you incidents again." Xehanort says, waving his hand to shoo them away.

Terra and Lea didn't need to be told twice, and both sped out of the room as soon as they could, passing Eraqus who entered the room and approached Xehanort who sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Those two giving you trouble again, huh?" Eraqus smirked, though he rubbed his left arm as he had pulled a muscle an hour ago and it hasn't healed up properly yet.

"What else is new?" Xehanort sighed. "Yes, you and I were both similiar to both of them when we were young."

Eraqus snorted, "Yeah, you were similiar. I did everything to try and stop you."

It was Xehanort's turn to snort and pointed out, "I thought it was the two of us getting into trouble and trying to stop each other from doing so."

Both men sighed, and Eraqus admitted, "As much as I hate to admit it, but I sometimes wish I was young again."

"Same here, old friend." Xehanort agreed. "How these youngsters get the glory of going out into the new world today and we're both retired."

* * *

At the same time, Terra and Lea both sighed in relief seconds after Eraqus closed the door behind him, and outside waiting, were Ven, Isa, and Aqua who had arrived to find their two friends.

"Ugh, man." Lea sighed, "I hate Xehanort's lectures. Four hours of doing that is the most cruel and unusual punishment."

"That written test took forever." Terra agreed.

Ven then unexpectedly asked, "Did you guys notice how Mr. Eraqus was holding his left arm?"

"No, why?" Lea replied, puzzled.

"I think he's pulled a muscle an hour ago or something, and despite that he said that he's fine, I think it's still sore." Ven thought worriedly.

Isa shrugged, "Well, what do you expect? Eraqus isn't a spring chicken anymore." before adding, "Then again, neither is Xehanort or Ansem."

"Yeah, and I think I overheard Eraqus earlier this week that he missed doing stuff that we do when he was our age." Terra recalled.

"He did say that." Aqua said, then thought, "I wish there was something we could do to make him feel better."

"What do you wanna do? Suddenly turn him into our age or somethin'?" Lea muttered in sarcasm as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Maybe I can help." A new voice joined the five friends, and the teens looked to their left to find Mickey's strong rival and nemesis Pete approach the group, and he seemed to be bashful while he suggested, "I happen to know somebody who can find or produce a medication to help Mr. Eraqus."

While Terra, Ven, Lea and Isa were skeptical at Pete's offer to help, Aqua, being the gentle young lady that she was, smiled and replied to Pete, "Why, Pete. That's very sweet of you." and the large humanriod cat turned pink at this.

* * *

However, as it turns out, Pete was speaking to a giant floating blue woman's head with wavy hair inside a cave deep within the forest that he found weeks earlier. Being the nastiest student that he was, Pete had been plotting nasty things again, but this time, this was bit too extreme.

"...And I thought you could help." Pete finished explaning the situation, before quickly adding, "...Help me, that is."

" _So, Pete,_ " said the blue woman head, " _Two_ _of your teachers are both feeling their age, are they?_ " then grumbled, " _They'd oughta try living in a cave for a few centuries!_ "

"Why don't you give me the crystal rock, then we'll both get what we want?" Pete suggested evilly. The woman didn't hesitate and threw a rock made out of crystal and he caught it in his hands.

" _Yes, yes._ " The woman agreed, " _But here's another helpful item._ " before throwing out a flute which Pete caught as well, while the woman continued, " _Blow this magic flute. Once it's done, the crystal will glow, and it will make the Academy yours, and freedom mine!_ "

Pete nodded, and walked away to return to the school in his plot to take over the Academy. Once he was gone, the woman spoke to herself, " _Now that the Sorcerer who trapped me in here is gone, all that is left is for young people to bring me the magic staff that keeps my power sealed in here, and once it's in my hand...I'll be free...Free! To put on a happy face!_ " and she laughed sinisterly.

* * *

The next day, Pete returned and had gathered the five teens and even Mickey who had found him for the study group only to have Pete around. Mickey's rival showed the group the crystal and told them lies that the crystal that would make people feel younger just by holding it.

"Just hold it and tell me if you feel any younger." Pete suggested.

Aqua was holding the crystal in her hands, but quirked an eye-brow. "I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure it's supposed to work?" Terra asked, skeptically.

"It's just a shiny rock if you ask me." Lea stated as he took the crystal from Aqua and held it in his left hand. "Because I don't feel anything either."

Pete sighed, then quickly said, "Well t-that-that's because, uh, that you're all too young!"

"Maybe we should ask Proffessor Von Drake to hold it, if you're telllin' the truth, Pete." Mickey suggested, though he had a supicious feeling that something seemed fishy about the crystal.

"Nah." Pete shook his head, "It won't work on that Duck, Mouse. Because it only works on people-you know, human people?"

"I'm not sure if we should trust you on this, Pete." Isa muttered, crossing his arms. Ven and Lea both nodded in agreement.

On the other hand, Aqua sighed, and pointed out, "Well, let's see if it works. If not, then we'll come up with something else." leading her friends into the conference room where Eraqus and Xehanort were having a conversation. Kindly interrupting the conversation, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Lea, Isa and Mickey approached their teachers who both saw the crystal in Aqua's hands.

"Sirs, we thought that this would help the both of you." Aqua offered the crystal to Eraqus and Xehanort who both looked at it closely as Eraqus held it in his hand.

Ven then added, "It is said to help, uh, elderly people to feel younger."

"We both appreciate your concern." Xehanort smiled, "But I don't think this is necessary."

"I agree. It's really not necessary." Eraqus nodded.

From the corner, hiding behind a piller, Pete, with the flute in hand, smirked as the plan seemed to be working. At the blow of the flute, he played a tune, which everyone then heard, and all looked around, trying to find the sorce.

"Where's that comin' from?" Lea asked.

"Good question." Xehanort thought deeply.

"It doesn't seem..." Eraqus trailled off, as suddenly, to his and Xehanort's shock and confusion, the crystal suddenly glowed brightly and to everyone's horror, purple light covered the two elder men, and the light glowed so bright that Terra, Ven, Aqua, Lea, Isa and Mickey were forced to cover their eyes to avoid getting blind. Once the light faded, they turned back to if their teachers were alright, but their eyes widened in confusion and shock and disbelief. In their teachers' places, was a young 18 year old man with silver hair and golden eyes, in a sleeveless black vest suit, dark pants and boots, and wrist bands, and a 14 year old boy with hair that was Eraqus's style, in clothes similiar to Eraqus's, but lacked the agingness.(If that's a word. If not, then it is now)

"Uhh...Mr. Eraqus?" Terra asked, uncertainly.

"Mr. Xehanort?" Ven added.

The young 18 year old man quirked an eyebrow and asked in a young voice, "Mr? I'm only 18, thank you."

"And I'm fourteen." the younger boy added, then asked, "Do I...know the six of you?"

Aqua gasped, realising, "You're...you're both...teenagers!" and Lea and Isa both glanced at each other in horror and disbelief. This was NOT what they had in mind in helping their teachers.

"Uh, yeah? Is that a problem?" Young Eraqus shrugged. Clearly he lost his memories of his true age-self.

"These guys probably have no idea of how would we both are." Young Xehanort smirked.

Mickey shook his head, pointing, "Uh, actually, we're all aware of that. It's you two who uh...well, let's just say that you're both way passed your exams already."

"Yeah, you're both two of the superiors of Radiant Academy." Lea added. He was then smacked on the back of the head by Isa who looked at him in annoyance.

"Superiors?" Young Eraqus asked in disbelief. "That can't be right. I haven't even passed my High-School written exam yet. Maybe it's break time." before turning to Young Xehanort and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"You think about what to do, I'm gonna do and venture into the woods for some fresh air." Young Xehanort said, before standing up from the chair and running off.

"Hey! Wait! No fair!" Young Eraqus shouted, also standing up and ended up chasing Young Xehanort all over the room while the latter laughed, making his younger friend more annoyed, passing Pete who was shocked and dismayed at what the spell did.

"D'ooh!" Pete grumbled, "This was not supposed to happen!"

"This is a disaster!" Aqua cried out.

"This is terrible!" Mickey added, placing his hands on his head in dismay.

Lea shrugged helplessly, "Say it, don't spray it."

"Wait, uh-uh, guys!" Ven tried to get the teenaged-teachers' attentions. "No running!" before he, Terra, and Aqua all chased after the two of them who then opened a window and jumped out and rushed away, the three normal teens following.

"Eraqus! Xehanort, wait!" Aqua cried out.

"Hey, wait up!" Isa cried out, quickly following.

"Slow down, Young Mr. Eraqus and Young Mr. Xehanort!" Mickey screamed, also following, leaving Lea briefly behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" the redhead cried out, quickly following his friends, not wanting to be left alone or having to explain to Ansem on what just happened. The head of the Academy would never believe him anyway.

Pete, seeing this as his chance, snickered and sat in Xehanort's chair, "Well, I guess while those guys are busy, I can start on the plans to take over and close down the Academy." then laughed.

* * *

Thankfully for Terra and his friends, they were able to avoid being seen by anyone, including their other friends, and were able to sneak away into the woods where Young Xehanort and Young Eraqus went into. Young Xehanort then noticed something shiny in a tree, and went to investigate. Once he got close, in the tree, was a golden staff with a purple jewel on top. Curious, he reached out for it, and pulled it out with ease, just as Young Eraqus caught up and grabbed hold of his friend's wrist which was the hand the held the staff which suddenly glowed briefly, before fading.

"Whoa, what was that?" Young Eraqus asked, stunned.

"No...idea." Young Xehanort muttered, just as Aqua, Ven, Terra, Mickey, Isa and an quickly exhausted Lea finally caught up with the two. Just as the six true aged teens were about so say something, they caught sight of the staff in Young Xehanort's hands and gasped.

"Isn't that...the Violet Wand just like in the legends?" Ven asked, stunned.

"The what?" Young Eraqus asked, looking at the staff curiously.

"Uh, Xehanort, you might wanna put it back." Terra suggested worriedly.

"Why? How bad can this gold stick be?" Young Xehanort smirked, waving the Violet Wand casually.

Ven winced, and muttered, "The Violet Wand has incredible powers, which, according to legend, only the young and bravest is able to use it properly for good."

The silver-haired teen looked at it, asking, "Like what? Shoot out a gold beam or something?" pointing it straight, only to blink in surprise as the Violet Wand suddenly glowed and shot out a beam of light towards a try and it bounced around the group, until it finally hits Lea in the butt and the redhaired teen screamed in pain.

"AHH!" Lea yelped, holding his now sore bottom, before yelling at Xehanort, "Hey watch that thing you-" before catching himself and continued more gently, "Uh, you, silver-haired weirdo." sighing in relief at the close call of calling his superior bad names. He casted a glare at Isa who was trying not to laugh.

Young Xehanort winced, before apologetically said, "Whoops. Sorry about that."

"I'll live." Lea sighed, while grumbling as he rubbed his butt. "I've always had many pains in the butt."

"See? You're going to hurt somebody." Mickey scolded to the silver-haired teen who shrugged.

"Ah, don't be such worry whales. Later." Young Xehanort waved before walking off, then ran off as Young Eraqus yelled out, "Xehanort! Wait up!"

"Eraqus, Xehanort! No!" Aqua called out, then sighed in exasperation.

"And they said we were bad." Lea muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, we'll probably be grumpy old people too someday." Isa grumbled, before he and the others took off to find the two elderly-turned-into-teenaged-men-boys further into the woods.

* * *

Later, they found Young Eraqus swinging on vines, and Young Xehanort tree-bark surfing down a hill in the fields outside of the forest and outside of Radiant City, while Terra and the others watched on.

"I can't believe it." Terra shook his head, "Swinging on Vines and Tree Bark surfing? You guys said that those activities were foolish things to do."

"Why would we say that?" Young Eraqus asked.

"Must've been in their dreams or something." Young Xehanort shrugged.

Finally, Aqua had enough and scolded them in a parent tone, "Eraqus! Xehanort! How many times do we have to tell you..." before trailling off and realised what she was saying, and mumbled in dismay, "Oh no, now I'm starting to sound like my own mother."

"Whoa! Look out!" Ven suddenly screamed out.

Too late, Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort saw an incoming Goofy who had got lost on his field trip and was rolling down the hill. The teens collided, just as Mickey screamed out to his best friend, "Goofy, look out!"

 **CRASH!**

Goofy was then sent flying into the air and surprisingly back to Radiant City, as he lets out his infamous scream, "YAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEE!" and Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort ended up crashing into the bushes down below the hill, as the others winced at this, before rushing down to see if their teachers were alright, even if Mickey was worried about Goofy.

"Ow! My arm!" Young Eraqus grunted as he held his left arm, hissing that he managed to briefly twist it.

"My neck." Young Xehanort groaned, just as Terra, Ven and Aqua helped him and Young Eraqus up.

Lea winced at the injuries, "Ouch...bad stunts, guys."

"I'll say." Isa agreed.

While Terra, Ven and Aqua tended to the injuries, Aqua was scolding them again, "Why won't the both of you understand? You're both too young to-" before cutting herself of and sighed, "Oh no. I'm doing it again."

"Ah, gee, Aqua. I think you'd make a great parent." Mickey smiled.

Lea snorted, "If you had a beard or something, I bet you'd be the teacher, instead of these two." and Isa laughed.

Trying again, Aqua gently told Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort, "Just please try to be more careful, okay?"

"Why do you keep sounding like our parents?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Let's just say that friends look out for each other." Terra stated.

"Yeah, and try to keep each other out of trouble." Ven shrugged.

Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort both blinked and looked at each other, as if they sensed they were experiencing deja vu. They looked at Ven and the others again and Young Eraqus asked, "You mean you guys try to stop us because you care?"

"Funny, huh?" Mickey shrugged, "But as superiors to the Radiant Academy and for our sanities...welp, both of you have to grow up, fellas."

Suddenly Lea remembered, "Wait a minute, didn't Pete say that the Crystal would help make Eraqus and Xehanort feel younger, and instead it made both of them younger?" to which the others looked at him, before realising what he meant, and all realised the same thing.

"Why that no good Pete!" Mickey grunted in anger. "I knew something funny was goin' on!"

"Come on guys! Let's head back to the Academy!" Ven declared.

* * *

' _How could Pete do this?_ ' was Goofy's panicked thoughts as he was tied up to a piller, and gagged helplessly. When he landed back in Radiant Academy, he accidently crashed landed onto Pete who, in anger, tied him up to avoid looking supicious or that Goofy would tell Wise Ansem about the situation of Eraqus and Xehanort.

"Next is to take out Mr. Ansem." Pete laughed. Suddenly he sensed something behind him, just as he was knocked to the floor by Lea and Isa who pinned him to the ground, while Terra, Ven, Aqua, Mickey, Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort glared at Mickey's nemesis, and Goofy breathed a sigh of relief that his friends came to rescue him.

"Alright, Pete!" Mickey began, "You've got some explain' to do."

"Or would you rather have us tell Superior Ansem about this?" Lea added, "Or, if you like, I can get my cousin to call the Turks to give you punishment that's worse than Xehanort's torturous lectures."

Pete gulped nervously, then stuttered, "H-hold on. Now let's not get carried away. I'll-I'll do anything to-he-help." and gulped the second time.

* * *

After Goofy was freed and briefly explained on what was happening, he tagged along with his friends and teachers who were forcing Pete to lead the way to the deepest parts of the forest, while Pete was explaining about the blue woman he met weeks ago and how the two of them became friends, and lied a bit on only wanting to make Eraqus and Xehanort feel better, only for the two of them to tell Pete to keep moving.

Finally, they arrived at the cave and stopped at it's enterance. Pete then looked at the others and asked, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah you can go." Terra said, then added as Xehanort and Eraqus stopped Pete from actually leaving, "You can go into that cave to get your friend."

"Uh, I don't think it's necessary." Goofy spoke up nervously, pointing at inside the cave. The others looked and they too were quite scared now, as the woman-head appeared. "W-We're gonna meet her...G-G-Ghost!"

Now Lea was rubbing his eyes and muttered, "Now I know I'm dreaming. This is NOT a normal year."

There was a pause. Then the woman, acting somewhat helpless and asked, " _Oh, have you all come to rescue me?_ "

"Rescue you? From what?" Isa asked.

" _The terrible spell that's kept me trapped in this cave._ " The woman said. " _Please help me._ "

"Is it just me, or does this seem a bit familiar?" Young Eraqus asked.

Young Xehanort nodded in agreement as he held the Violet Wand in his left hand, muttering, "I'm getting the sense of deja vu too."

" _I can break the spell,_ " the woman spoke again, " _If you could just give me the Violet Wand._ " out-stretching a large hand, which caused Terra, Ven, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Goofy, Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort to back away out of reach.

"Why would I do that?" Young Xehanort inquired, supiciously.

" _I've been trapped here fore centuries._ " The woman replied. " _Please hurry._ "

"What do you guys think?" Young Eraqus asked to the others,

" _Hurry! Hurry!_ " The woman pleaded.

But something about this seemed supicious, as Ven thought, "If she's been stuck here for centuries, what's the big hurry?" and everyone stared at her, and Pete smirked.

" _Give me the Violet Wand!_ " The woman demanded now, getting angry and revealling her true colours, causing the others to back away even further.

"Of course, she's the one who caused all this to happen." Mickey realised.

Ven nodded, "You're right. She's in hurry to get the Wand, because the spell that made Eraqus and Xehanort young is gonna wear off." and the others gasped at this.

"So the Violet Wand's magic is true and she wants to use it to free herself?" Lea asked, shocked.

" _You're too smart for your own good, boys!_ " The woman grunted in anger, before reaching out to Pete who gasped in horror, before he then ran off in high-speed, leaving behind a trail of dust. " _Come back here, Pete! We had a deal!_ " she yelled out. Then she decided to forget about it and declared, " _No matter. I'll just take what I want!_ " and somehow grabbed hold of the air, and began to create strong winds which was sucking almost everything into the cave. Terra, Aqua, Ven, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Goofy, Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort tried to stand their ground while holding each other to avoid being sucked in.

"She's using evil magic!" Aqua cried out.

"Hold on tight, everyone!" Terra told the others.

However, the winds took a grip at the Violet Wand which was snatched out of Young Xehanort's hand and gripped into the woman's hand as she disappeared back into the cave, laughing evilly, and the winds stopped. The group stared at the cave, wondering what to do now. Suddenly Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort was drawn away from the group as they glowed in purple and blue lights, and in a bright light, Terra and the others were forced to shield their eyes again. When they looked again as the light faded, they were all relieved that their teachers were now back to their true age and had returned to normal.

"I remember now." Xehanort spoke. "As a young man, of course I wouldn't understand who this woman is."

"You're right." Eraqus nodded in agreement. "She is a wicked sorceress a wizard sealed into this cave, which we both learned long after our childhood." which made sense to Terra and his friends.

" _But now, I'm the one who holds the Violet Wand._ " The Sorceress declared.

Xehanort didn't look too convinced. "Oh really, Sorceress?"

To answer that, the Sorceress seemed to have trouble in trying to work out how to use the Violet Wand. Ven blinked, wondering if there was a way to get it back so it could return to tree. Suddenly, to his and everyone else's surprise, his right hand glowed, and soon the Wand glowed as well, forcefully leaving the Sorceress's hands and it reappeared in Ven's hand, much to everyone's confused surprise. Then, in a puff of cloud like out of a Lamp, a large blue Genie appeared, stretching out and cracked his neck.

"Oi!" said Genie. "First ten thousand years in a Lamp, and then another thousand years inside the Violet Wand for safe keeping would give you such a creak in the neck!"

He then fixed up his neck and then used his cloud-tail and turned it into a micro-phone, "Does it feel good to be outta there! Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen." before looking at Ven and greeted, "Hi, where ya from?(sticking the micro at Ven's face) What's your name?"

Everyone else was just stunned, and Ven replied, "Uh...I'm Ventus."

"Ventus!" Genie says, before magically making a blinking sign with Ven's full name on it appear, "Hello Ventus, Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Ven, or maybe just Tus?"

Lea shook his head, rubbing his before looking at Isa, "Okay, I must've hit my head in my sleep or something."

"Ven's just fine." Ven nodded. "Pretty much almost everyone calls me that anyway."

"Sounds good to me!" Genie smiled, then noticed something. "Say, you're a bit shorter than my ol' dead buddy Al'." Before lifting his beer-gut, asking, "Either that, or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute." Terra interrupted. "You're...the Genie from the Arabian Nights?"

While the young teens were talking to Genie, Xehanort smiled, and Eraqus chuckled, saying to the Sorceress, "Better luck next century, Sorceress."

After a little bit, and that the Genie is again free to travel, the group with their new companion walked off to return to the Academy, to which the Sorceress was not happy. " _Eraqus! Xehanort! Genie! Come back! COME BACK!_ " She demanded, before growling, " _Someday, I'll get you three for this! I'll get you three, and those teenaged brats too._ "

* * *

Later that afternoon, Pete, as punishment for his crimes earlier, was to spend the entire six months in Xehanort's lecture class and to clean the entire building-BY himself.

"First page is done." Xehanort approved. "You are free to return to your room. I expect you to return here six-o'clock first thing in the morning." as Eraqus stood next to him.

"Yes, Mr. Xehanort." Pete grumbled, slowly walking out.

"Uh, Pete." Eraqus called out, causing the nasty teen to pause. "One more thing." and he and Xehanort smirked as Genie appeared and casted lightning at Pete who screamed and freaked out, running away while the lightning bolt chased him all the way to his room.

He passed Mickey, Goofy, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Lea and Isa who all smirked at Pete's punishment and Lea bursted into laughter.

"Boy is Pete gonna be in the naughty list on Christmas this year!" Lea laughed.

Genie then joined the group, as did Eraqus who admitted to the students, "I don't remember much of what happened today, but I suppose Xehanort and I were...quite handfuls."

"It's not easy being a teacher or a parent, isn't it, Mr. Eraqus?" Aqua asked.

"Well, actually, what I find not being easy, is being a kid." Eraqus answered.

The group laughed at this, and while today's adventure was quite a strange one, at least they made a new friend even after returning the Violet Wand to it's rightful place.

It'll take quite sometime for everyone else in the world to get used to Genie.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: I just had to make it more magical, considering that Keyblades pretty much don't exist in this Universe. While we wait for the next chapter, as always, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again next time.**


	11. Episode 11: Haunted Dream

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Today I bring you an episode based on one of the live-action Disney movies which was based on one of the attractions of Disneyland(or DisneyWorld). I don't own anything.**

* * *

EP 11: Haunted Dream.

It was a dark and stormy night...okay, maybe it wasn't storming yet, but it was getting pretty damn close. Plus, it was at least dark, but that was never a good thing, let me tell you. Especially when your car is broken down in the middle of nowhere, and that, is never a good sign.

For example, take a group of teenagers, some training to become SOLDIER, others training to become Turks, all students of the Radiant City Academy, with two friends who are married, lived in the Jungle and had come for a visit and one of them offers the kids a drive to their next training assignment and the other tags along...and the car breaks down.

On top of that, they were lost, and from what the group could see, a mansion was up ahead...Not that it was good place to take a look. None the less, the group of eight-that's right, Ven, Zack, Isa, Cloud, Lea, Reno, Ursula Stanhope-Jungle and her husband, that defender of the innocent, protecter of the weak, and all around good-guy, George of the Jungle-knew that it was about to rain soon which seemed to go on and off a few times, and rushed over to the mansion.

"You sure coming here is a good idea?" Cloud asked, nervously, as he noticed something next to the large house and cringed, "There's even a Cemetry."

"What Cemetry?" George asked, confused.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, as he explained to George, "It's uh...where dead people get buried and well, there's these tomb stones with dead people's names on time, dating from the day they were born to the day that they died."

"Not that everyone ends up in a Cemetry." Reno added. "The ground people end up buried is called graves."

"But why would anyone have a Cemetry next to their house?" Ven asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Ursula shrugged, "Some people have swimming pools, some people have beaches, or waterfalls, and some people have cemetries."

"George and Ursula have jungle." George stated, once again wearing full clothes as he had decided that he would feel uncomfortable wearing his buttflap around the cities or around other people.

"Can we just go inside now so we don't freeze or get wet?" Isa grumbled.

Lea smirked, "Don't tell me you're scared of a lousy old mansion that's probably like hundreds of years old?" as he reached the knockers of the door once he and his cousin and friends approached the front door, and knocked on it. In truth, though, he was a bit scared himself, but he hid it to avoid his best friend and cousin to laugh at him.

The door was then slowly opened, and as the group moved a bit closer to look, the lightning flashed and revealed an elderly man wearing a blue suit with a black bow on his chest. Cloud, Lea, Reno and Zack slightly jumped, while Isa rolled his eyes, Ven waved weakly and Ursula and George glanced at each other.

"Ah, more visitors I assume." said the elderly man.

"Yes." Ursula spoke up, "My name's Ursula, and this is my husband, George, and these are Ven, Lea, Isa, Reno, Cloud and Zack. We would like to dry off, if you please."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Ramsely, the butler of this mansion. My Master grants you welcome for all of you. Please, come on it."

"Thanks, fella." George nodded, as he and the others walked in, and Ramsley led them to the dinning room while the butler explained that other guests arrived earlier and once they arrived, they found a man, a woman and two children who were a boy and a girl. Ramsley then informed the group that his master will be along shortly before leaving, before the two groups began to introduce each other.

"Ursula?" the woman asked, stunned.

"Sara?" Ursula added, before going to hug Sara who squealed happily, causing everyone else to get confused.

"Ursula know this lady?" George asked.

"She was my old friend back in Primary school before she moved away." Ursula answered, "This is Sara."

"Nice to meet you. I didn't know you got married." Sara said happily, before introducing herself, "I'm Sara Evers."

"Jim Evers of the Evers and Ever Real Estate." Jim overed his hand to George who smiled and shook the other man's hand.

"George happy to meet Jim. George of Jungle." George introduced himself.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me." Ven added.

"I'm Zack." Zack introduced himself.

"Names Reno, and this is my cousin, Lea." Reno introduced himself and Lea who added, "Got it memorized?" causing Reno to roll his eyes at this.

"My name's Isa." Isa added.

"And I'm Cloud." Cloud concluded.

Once the introductions were done, including the children of Michael and Megan, the Master, Mr. Edward Gracey, appeared and gestured the group to sit at the table where a maid served them dinner, and during a conversation, Mr. Gracey seemed to smile more at Sara who didn't notice and was fasinated of the house, while the others ate happily. George opted to have the fruit that was already on the table, and Lea was devouring his meal and Reno took large bites out of his meal, much to their friends' embarrassments.

Gracey then looked at Ven's group, then at Jim and asked, "Tell me Mr. Evers, do you believe in ghosts?"

Jim blinked for a moment, "Ghosts?" then thought for a second, before answering with a nod, "Sure I believe in ghosts."

"What are ghosts?" George asked softly to his friends.

"Ghosts are...uh..." Reno began awkwardly, "Well, they're basicly spirits of dead people...say that they escape people's bodies when they die." before shrugging and smirked, "Not that ghosts are real. Genies are, though."

"The storm has swollen the river," Ramsley announced as he stared out of the window.

Lea quirked an eye-brow, asking, "What does that mean?"

"I think he means that the storm is getting worse." Ven shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the road's too slippery and wet to get back on." Zack rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we're stuck here for the night."

"What!?" Megan exclaimed as she and Michael glanced at each other.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to spend the night." Gracey offered to the group. "Ramsley will show you your rooms."

"That's very nice of you." Ursula smiled.

"Mr. Gracey very nice." George agreed.

Cloud on the other hand, felt his heart drop to his stomach and he gulped nervously.

* * *

Being shown to their rooms, which George and Ursula shared one with Ven, Cloud, Lea, Isa, Zack and Reno, the group settled down in sleeping bags which Zack had actually managed to grab just in case something like this happened, and had lied down in their sleeping bags.

However, Lea, being himself, stood up and silently walked towards the door, hoping that everyone else was asleep. Too bad not everyone was asleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice behind him caused Lea to jump and turn around, only to sigh in relief that it was Isa who spoke up. Surprisingly, Ven was awake too.

Lea smiled sheepishly and replied, "Just to take a look around. I'm kinda curious about this place."

"Don't you think Ramsley or Mr. Gracey would be mad?" Ven pointed out.

"Lighten up, Ven." Lea smirked. "I heard that the hallway is pretty cool. Besides, it's not like it's a haunted manor or anythin'."

"That would be something Cloud would be afraid of." Ven shrugged.

Isa rolled his eyes, "Gimmie a break here. It's an old rusted and boring house."

"You don't know unless you see for youselves." Lea stated. "Besides, what's the worse that could happen here anyway?"

Suddenly, the floor creaked underneath them, which was loud enough to get Zack, Cloud, Reno, George and Ursula up in a flash, and they and Ven, Lea and Isa looked aound, all now stumbling up and joined together wondering what was going on. They then looked down and froze, realising that they floor was about to break open.

"Nobody, move, a muscle." Zack whispered to the others.

Unfortunately, the floor gave away and everyone was falling down, screaming, landing on their backs to the lower floor.

"Ow!" Reno shouted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Lea, what the hell did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lea retorted. "It was the old floor that gave way."

Everyone all then stood up, with Zack asking, "So, where are we?"

"This place is giving me the creeps." Cloud muttered, shuddering.

"George can't see a thing." George spoke up, taking a few steps forward, but unfortunately, he didn't see an old wood piece on the ground, but the others did.

"George, watch out for that-!" Ven screamed out.

Too late, as usual, George's foot tripped over the piece of wood and he flinged forward into the air, yelping comically before landing hard on his face, back onto the ground, and the others winced at this, before sighing, as George stood up, groaning at his clumsiness.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Lea suddenly spoke up, pointing at something green flashing on the wall around the corner.

"A way out maybe?" Reno asked, though his gut was telling him that it wasn't the case.

"Let's take a look." said Ven, leading the nervous others around the corner, to find a a light, a table and a chair, but there was no one around, but an orb. Suddenly everyone was nervous, and Ursula looked like she was about to pass out again.

"Uh, hello?" Ven called out, "We uh...accidently fell through the floor in our room."

"I am Madam Leota." a woman's voice spoke, and then a woman's face appeared and turned to the group who froze at this in awe and fear. "Seer of All. I am the voice to the spirits and answer their call. Your auras are murky, your senses are weak. Whom do you seek?"

Suddenly, eight chairs appeared behind the group and knocked them on top, before they were being pushed to the table, and the group tried to get out, but as usual, Ursula, once again seeing things that aren't normal, passed out this time.

"Hey! Let us go!" Ven shouted.

"Silence!" Leota answered harshly, "I ask again: Whom do you seek?"

"We seek a way out, thanks!" Lea screamed, now terrified. Heck, the others were freaked out as well.

"Then you must seek within."

"What the hell does that mean?" Reno protested, just as freaked out.

"There is great evil in this house you will find, a devil's curse was left behind. This evil pressence is strong and true, this curse seeks to destroy you." Leota says.

The others, except for the fainted Ursula, glanced at each other scaredly, before turning back to Leota and Reno muttered scaredly, "I don't remember being ready to die. As a matter of fact, I don't wanna die yet." and his cousin and friends agreed with him.

The woman closed her eyes and began to chant. "Dark spirits from the grave, come forth. From west, east, south and north. Lift us from the black, and show us. Show us our way back."

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Lea screamed.

All objects then began to move, including the table, and just before the chairs could move, Ven and his friends wasted no time in getting out and quickly jumped off the chairs, and George quickly picked up Ursula and held her over his shoulders, just as the chairs also spun around, the group watched in terror at the sight.

"I'm having a really bad dream." Zack muttered.

Before Lea could nod in agreement, a chair was suddenly heading his way and he couldn't find his voice to scream...

* * *

 _WHACK!_

"AAHH!" Lea suddenly jolted up and panted, looking around and blinked in confusion. He was sweating in cold sweat, and even looked a little pale. He was in the living room of his cousin's apartment of the academy, and had been sitting in thos poof-chairs. He then noticed that Reno, Ven, Zack, Cloud, Isa, and even Rude, Terra, Aqua, Cissnei, Aerith and Tifa were sitting around with him on the floor, in front of a large TV, which was currently playing the last moments of a movie.

"Geez, you snore loudly." Reno muttered to his cousin.

Lea blinked, before yawning, asking, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Isa muttered. "During the movie."

Now that Lea thought about it, he looked at the TV again and realised that they were currently watching the Haunted Manor movie Ven had suggested, and sighed, smiling sheepishly at his cousin and friends. "Oh, okay then." he muttered.

"You had a nightmare or something?" Ven asked.

"I guess you could say that." Lea shrugged. "Good thing it wasn't real."

Cloud nodded in agreement, looking decidedly green. "Yeah."

"I think we should call it a night." Terra suggested. "Tomorrow, we're heading over to Camp Everwood for a week for summer camp."

"Yeah, one of the most boring places in the world." Reno grumbled.

* * *

The next morning, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Reno, Rude, Cissnei, Elena, Garnet, Zidane, little Sora, little Riku, little Kairi, little Yuffie, Ven's cousin little Roxas, Kairi's sisters little Namine and little Xion, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Jecht who would again be their travelling teacher and some other teachers were waiting for the bus to take them to their trip.

Lea yawned, still a little spooked on the nightmare he had last night during the movie.

"Good morning, Lea!" a young girl's voice said and the red-haired teen looked to see that Xion approached him with a beaming smile.

"Hey there, little sunshine." Lea smiled weakly, "Not that there's any sunshine for me."

"Did you have a bad dream?" The four year old black-haired girl asked.

Lea shrugged, "Guess you could say that. The only good thing about the dream is that George was in it." just as surprisingly, Ursula approached as she and George came to join in for the camping fun.

"Ursula." Aqua waved, before asking, "Where's George?"

As if on cue, a familiar jungle hollar filled everyone's ears, and everyone looked to see George, in a black t-shirt and pants and shoes, swining down a rope and everyone screamed and ducked out of the way, and unfortunately, George was heading straight towards the side of the bus.

"George, watch out for that-!" Minnie cried out.

Too late, as usual, George slams into the side of the bus, before sliding down, and landed onto his back on the ground. Everyone winced at the sight, but as usual, George was fine. Even a couple and two children winced as they stood near Ursula, and when Lea looked, his eyes widened in horror, he paled as white as milk, and couldn't even breathe.

"Sara, Jim, Megan, Michael." Ursula began. "This is my husband, George."

"Hello there." George greeted with a smile, while Pluto licked his face.

"Nice to meet you." Jim greeted, a bit awkwardly.

 _THUD!_

Hearing the thud, everyone turned to see that, to their shock and confusion, Lea had collasped onto his back, and had passed out. Reno and Isa both immediately rushed over to Lea's side to see if he was alright. Lea was actually awake and groaned as he rubbed the back of his sore head, then sighed whimpingly.

"I guess nightmares sometimes do come true." Lea muttered. "Just hope we don't run into the haunted manor."

Reno sighed and shook his head, stating, "I think you should stay away from scary movies for a while."

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter probably sucks, but it's the best I could do. Don't worry, hopefully the next chapter will be a little bit better next time. In the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again next time.**


	12. Episode 12:Nightmare In Camp Everwood-P1

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: This episode is a bit of a crossover of another one of my favorite shows I watched as a child and...admittedly I still watch to this day. *Giggles in embarrassment* And I forgot to answer the question to one of you reviewers.**

 ***Defender31415*: The setting in the last episode was based on the 2003 movie version of "The Haunted Mansion" starring Eddie Murphy who also voiced Mushu in the animated film "Mulan".**

 **And get this, though I'm not 100% sure, but apparently, not only Quinton Flynn voiced Reno in the FFVII Compilation series, as well as Axel and Lea in the KH series, not to mention one of the summoners in FFX(I can't remember that guy's name), but in the earlier years before the creations of those three franchises, he also voiced Timon a few times in the first season of the TV series "Timon and Pumbaa" based on the Lion King, which a couple of the last episodes of this story were based on.**

 **Okay, enough with the notes, and let's get on with the story, shall we? I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 12: Nightmare In Camp Everwood-Part 1.

The bus ride towards the camp where the students and their friends and teachers were gonna spend an entire week in was probably one of the most boring things to happen to teenagers, especially when you have two complaning redheads who have a serious problem with restless leg syndrome. Everyone else didn't seem to have an issue with being stuck in a school bus until they reach their destination.

"Are we there yet?" Reno asked...for the eight hundreth time in the past few hours since leaving Radiant City.

Elena, who was sitting in the chairs in front of the chairs Reno and Rude were sitting on, turned around and she glared at the redhead, snapping, "Reno, shut up!"

"I'm hungry..." Lea complained, only adding the extra frustration on Elena's part.

"Lea, shut up." Isa mimicked Elena's comment at Lea's cousin. Both redheads glared at the two, before slumping in their seats, crossing their arms and slumped their shoulders childishly. The rest of their friends all sighed in exasperation.

Mickey, who had a copy of a map, checked it out and told his friends, "Well, according to the map, we should be get there in another...half an hour, I guess, or 20 minutes tops."

"Nothing ever takes 20 minutes tops." Jim Evers, who was also going with his family for a week vacation, and was once a student of Radiant Academy.

Unfortunately, Lea and Reno were not the only ones who complained, because Jim's children, Megan and Michael, were also complaining.

"Are we there yet?" Michael asked, re-asking Reno's repeative question.

"I hope the camp we're going to will make up for all of the complaining these guys are making." Terra muttered. Aqua nodded in agreement.

"I refuse to go home until I find something that I'm really good that!" Goofy said in determination, before he slumped and admitted, "But don't count on that."

Deciding to join in the conversation out of sheer boredom, Lea smirked and said, "If the rumors are true, then I'm itching to catch a glimpse of Big-Foot." though he caught sight of Ursula shaking her head with an smile. "What?"

"Before George saved me, as Mr. Kwame was telling everybody the story of the White Ape, Lyle was mocking the story which had Big-Foot." Ursula sighed.

"Lyle really stupid." George nodded in agreement, which made everyone else laugh, remembering that 'Blonde-haired baboon' as N'Dugo nick-named Lyle back in the Jungle not too long ago.

"Quality over Quanity." Tifa sighed as she, Elena, Aqua, and Aerith both giggled.

Reno rolled his eyes, while Terra smirked, while scoffing, "And here's me thinking it was the other way around."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Terra." Reno smirked, as he rested his hands behind his head, just as their bus entered the small woods-road and onto a bumpy one, close to their camping trip home. Brother, the school-bus driver and little female-Rikku's older brother, being a dare-devil that he was, said, "It's Brother's wild ride! Yee-haw!" while Donald was accidently knocked into the window, his face slightly squashed.

"Brother, please!" Daisy called out. "Keep the bouncing to the minimum. I just had my arms fixed up."

Mickey however, begged to differ as he noticed that it was actually Daisy's face that was bandaged up, and he chuckled at Minnie, saying, "I didn't know her arms were connected to her face."

"Mickey!" Minnie scolded in a whisper, "She had an accident with the bushes the other day, and she doesn't want the whole world to know."

Ven sighed, just as a small lamp nearly fell out of his pockets and he catch it just in time, as Genie's head appeared from the lamp that he created, and the magical being whispered, "Hey, Ven. Wanna make the ride a lot more safer, right?"

"Sorry, Genie!" Ven sighed as he shoved Genie back into the lamp, "I promised myself that we couldn't let anyone at the Campsite to get too supicious."

Soon the bus came to a stop, confusing most of them until Jecht looked out of the window, and smirked, announcing, "Well, this is it, people! Welcome to Camp-EverWood!" to which it was definitately a camp-village, which, looked rather comfortable. Soon, everyone got off the bus, and they were met with a few surprises. A familiar Wutaiian, and standing with him, an unfamiliar man with a scar on the side of his face, glasses, and a Katana on the side of his hip in a steath. Personally, Elena was happy to see the Wutaiian again, but kept her professional appearence to avoiding looking supicious.

Too bad Reno didn't think the same.

"Tseng?" Reno gapped, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say, it's better left unsaid." Tseng replied, "Though I'm surprised that I find my future collegues here as well."

"We're here on a field trip, sir." Ven answered as he and the others joined the stunned Reno and Elena and even Rude who remained silent. Ven then continued, "Are you here for camping too?"

"I guess you could say that." Tseng nodded, before gesturing at his companion, and added, "This is Balto, senior officer of the Turks."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Balto." Cissnei greeted first, offering her hand.

Balto smiled, and gently kissed Cissnei's hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

Once the introductions to a new companion was done, the two Turks joined the group and they and other campers gathered at the main cabin. "Hello," a man with long, blond hair said, "I'm Chance, your camp counselor, music director, and playwright." before gesturing at an old lady who was holding a log for some stupid reason, and he continued, "Ellie here runs the bait tackle and doughnut shop."

"Store's opened from 7:00 to 6:00 weekdays," Ellie said, "And I specialize in granite airheads, to keep ghosts away, because Camp Everwood is haunted; cursed even." For those who believed in ghosts and were still young, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Ven, Lea, Isa and Elena all glanced at each other in surprise.

"Cursed?" Ven asked, a bit worriedly.

"I think she said...Cursered." Lea shrugged, while Reno rolled his eyes and the future red-haired Turk grumbled, "Oh please. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Goofy on the other hand, was shiving and gulped nervously, "Gawrsh, I sure hope the story's not true."

"Aw phooey!" Donald scoffed, "Nothing scares me!" only to rechieve skeptical looks from Daisy, Mickey, Lea, Ven, Terra and Aqua, while Reno snorted in his throat.

"Give us a break." Reno muttered, "Even I have a better chance in scaring people. You're barely even a squeal."

"A-hyuck, he's right!" Goofy agreed, "We all know you get scared too easly, Donald." much to Donald's annoyance.

Chance carefully lead human-Ellie back inside, before turning to the campers again and said in an apolgitic tone, "Bit a whack-job, she." before adding, ""And this drink of creek water is Bean," Chance said, introduce a young boy who simply waved with a smile. Cissnei blinked, finding the boy quite cute, as did female-Terra.

"Okay, nature-lovers!" Chance announced, "Let's get you all settled in so we can get the show on the road." and he led the campers and showed all of them a small theatre and explained, "This were where you will act in my musical chow; West-Ward-No!"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I can't help it," Chance continued, "My uncle's friend who is the casting director...is coming to the show!" he said in delight, "Today-Camp-Ever-Wood: Tomorrow-Oof-Oof-Thrown-way!"

An awkward silence, until Daisy, Minnie and Horace, another friend of the group, repeated, "Oof-Oof-Thrown-Way!"

* * *

Once the weird tour was done, everyone separated into groups into their cabins. Zack, Ven, Lea and Reno shared one cabin, even if Reno wanted to be with Rude and Lea wanted to be with Isa, but Mr. Braska had it done this way, and that Terra and Cloud shared with Isa and Rude, much to the dismay of the two redheads.

The group just finished unpacking their stuff and placed them on the side for the rest of the camping trip. Strangely though, Reno was shivering.

"Brr! It is just me, or is this cabin freezing?" Reno thought as he layed on his back on his bed which was the top bunk he and Lea were sharing on one side of the room, and Ven and Zack shared another.

Lea nodded in agreement and commented, "I swear this place is air-conditioned."

Zack smirked and teased, "Looks like we have some ghosts around."

"Coming from the man who wants to join SOLDIER and wants to meet the great Sephiroth." Ven smirked.

Then there was a knock on their door. The four teens were puzzled, before Ven got up first and when he opened it, he was dumbfounded. Goofy was carrying a fishing-rod, a fishing-net, and...an arrow? He looked eger and said, "C'mon, fellers! Mickey and Donald are already out, and it's time to get a move on!"

"Goofy, what's the rush?" Ven asked, "We have a whole week."

"Well, historically speaking," Goofy began, "It's not a lot for a Goof generation to learn a lotta skills. It took my Poppa seventeen years before he could figure out who to whistle. He wasted his entire childhood, not knowing he had a gift, and that's not gonna happen to me." before walking off, leaving Ven, Zack, Lea and Reno no choice but to follow.

* * *

Soon, Ven, Zack, Lea, Reno, Goofy, Mickey, and Donald went to the archery area, as they all picked up a bow 'n arrow each. Ten of the males shot their arrows, with only Zack and Ven hitting the middle, the rest of them missing, Donald's landing on the ground and Goofy's nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Hey, where's mine?" Goofy asked, looking around. He then sighed, "Looks like I have to mark archery off my list."

Donald sighed, "Aw phooey." as he stared at his arrow on the ground.

Hearing this made Reno sigh, but then he looked forward again, he froze in fear, as he dropped his bow, realizing where Goofy's arrow landed, as a flock of angry bees heading towards them. As most of the others noticed this and then saw why he was frozen in horror, as did Lea and Ven.

"Ah hell." Reno muttered, eyes wide in horror.

"Oh crap." Lea echoed.

Ven muttered in a scared tone, "Run!"

And run is what the others did, even as Mickey screamed out to his two best friends, "Goofy! Donald!"

Goofy was the first to react and saw the bees, and he screamed, his eyes comically bulging out, before he made a run for it. Donald was the last to notice and screamed in terror, unfortunately wasn't fast enough and ended up getting stung all over his face. Goofy's arrow was struck right into a bee hive.

* * *

Next, everyone went down to the lake. Good thing Cissnei had high-skills at first aid and just the right stuff for Donald who was fuming at the guilty-looking Goofy who mumbled, "Gawrsh, Donald. I was that I was sorry."

"Ahh!" George suddenly screamed and on his foot was a snapping turtle and he clumsily stumbled backwards too close to the edge of the wooden platform and fell backwards and fell into the water, and everyone cringed. George was okay, as usual. The turtle then swam away, but it was unfortunately catch by Lea who wheeled it in and smirked. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to hurt Lea at all.

"Hey there, little guy." Lea smiled,

"You wanna keep a snapping turtle?" Reno asked, skeptical.

"What?" Lea shrugged, "Having a native wildlife as a companion for a week is part of the camp experience."

Jecht shrugged, "Well, so is poison-ivy, I wouldn't wanna rub it in my toouch."

"Hey! I got one!" Goofy yelled. They turned to see him tugging on his fishing rod. But once again he didn't have much luck. "Another thing to cross off my list." He pulled up an accordion. Lea, Reno, and Donald bursted into hysterical laughter.

"Hey, at least you have something in case you get bored." Ven shrugged, trying not to laugh.

Mickey too didn't have much luck either, and blinked in confusion, "Huh? An old tyre?" as he pulled out a tyre with a bandaid on it.

* * *

During the day after fishing, the campers had done hiking-which most of them complained, and Lea had claimed that he saw big-foot, but no one believed him, much to his annoyance, Goofy was exhausted, and Zack, Cloud and Tifa, being people from small villages, weren't tired at all-, swimming in the lake which George attended his first water-ski for fun, though Lea, Isa and their new friend Bean had witnessed a friendly Lockness monster, and some other things.

Right now, Chance handed out the scripts to the play and everyone gathered at the log square that night.

"Addition is tomorrow, and I expect you all there." Chance said, before admitting, "Except the pertisant boys." the said boys who were eating cakes and belched walked by.

"Chance," Minnie called up as she, Daisy and Horace joined the man, "Who's the lead character?"

"Eliza Lockheart." Chance answered.

Daisy smirked, "That's who I'll be playing."

"You wish!" Minnie and Horace said in union, to which Minnie and Daisy heard Horace say this and they both turned to the older teen who said stubbornaly, "That part is _mine_ , sisters!" causing the two girls to sweatdrop.

Shortly after that, everyone began to eat smores, which Lea's turtle, which he named Shelly, stole his and walked away. The young redhead sighed as he waved his little friend goodbye, "See ya, Shelly. Gonna miss ya."

"Dumped for a S'more." Cloud smirked. "I guess you're not really popular at all." to which Lea glared at him.

Ven then read the script outloud to everyone else, "According to the play, Ever-Wood settlers were going west when they stopped here to camp. But one night three of them mysteriously disappeared."

"And the rest of them refused to move on until they found their friends. So they set up permanent camp at Pioneer Rock, a massive rock shaped like a man's head whose eyes glow when there's a full moon," Aqua read from the script.

"Coolest part is," Michael added, "When the horse covered wagon showed up, there was no one inside,"

Elena looked worried, and she asked, "Did they ever find the missing settlers?" as she looked around the fire, and found that even Tseng looked a bit disturbed.

"No, no, no. But in 'Westward No!' the missing-folk discovered a hot spring, open up the first saloon day spa, and lived wealthfully ever after. My own personnel spin." Chance said as he approached.

Reno rolled his eyes as he whispered to Rude who sat next to him, "Sure killed a good play. Some people just don't like a good mystery these days." as Rude smirked softly.

"But that's not the real story," Bean said. All eyes turned to him as he began the real story. "Legend has it that three of the pioneers went out to find food and supplies. Weeks later there was still no sign of the missing three."

 _"Maybe we should move on", one man said as he shivered slightly in the snow. A woman stood on the other side of the fire. She looked as cold and tired as the rest, but it didn't seem to affect her decision. "I, Eliza Lockheart, am not going anywhere until our kinfolk are found," she said with determination._

 _They heard the whine of a horse and tuned to see the horse covered wagon, which their friends had gone in, come into view from the forest._

 _They ran up to it, and the man whom had spoken earlier looked into the wagon. "There's no one there!" he shouted. Eliza broke down crying to the ground._

"Soon they ran out of food, went mad and perished on this very soil." Bean kept going looking around the fire as he spoke. "Every full moon, we call it the Zombie Moon, their spirits are said haunt the grounds sucking the out the brains of innocent campers who disappear, only to return as zombies destined to spend eternity looking for the missing settlers." He finished and everyone was pale. The next thing that happens makes everyone jump. A scream pierces the night. Everyone gasped, and Zack was comically in the arms of Cloud who stared quizzly at his best friend, considering how Zack was a bit taller than the blonde-spiky haired teen.

Tseng went to investigate, and Ven, Reno, Rude and Terra went with him to see what was going on. They headed toward the area where the scream came from. It was the showers. They turned around the corner and saw that it was Ms. Dona who didn't notice them. She was in a bath robe and a towel wrapped around her head to keep her hair up.

"Well, apparently the hot nozzle is just for show," she grumbled as she walked toward her cabin. The group just looked at each other and shrugged.

"That was an awkward scare." Ven shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"I wonder..." Tseng muttered.

* * *

Later the next morning, everyone gathered at the theater to see what part they had gotten. The three boys from the previous night weren't on the list either.

"We didn't get parts!" The boy in the red hat grumbled.

"That's because you didn't aaudition." Tifa pointed out.

The red-hatted boy remembered and sighed, "Oh, yeah."

"Oh c'mon!" Lea grumbled, "Why do I have to be a horse AGAIN?"

"Ooh!" Goofy grumbled, "At least this time you're in the front. I'm the back of the horse!"

"At least I'm not in it." Reno shrugged, "Last time, that play of Rapunzel wasn't that bad, but was bad enough to be in a play."

Aerith, Aqua, Minnie and Daisy were standing in front of it right now. Minnie said to Daisy who was behind the others, "Congratulations Daisy." Daisy jumped up and ran to the cabins. "I knew I'd get the lead!" she shouted in glee, earning disturbed looks from other people.

Aerith and Aqua obviously weren't happy with the arrangement. "I can't believe she got the part," Aqua groaned. "I know, but remember the person who wrote the play is the same person who cast her," Aerith said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, but Minnie was totally awesome and she should've been in the lead." Minnie smiled and giggled. "Thanks guys but I'm cool with it."

* * *

Few days later, everyone gathered at the theatre set watch those who were part of the show rehearse, which, according to Reno, "They're not getting any better." and he was right. Thankfully, Tseng and Balto were not part of the play, but the Evers family was, unfortunately.

"We've been travelling for 190 days." Sara says from her script.

"I'd say we set up camp for the night." says Horace.

"The Putcition Slash Barber has a point." says Braska.

"I agree with the Candy Butcher." Zidane says.

Garnet faked coughing sounds.

Chance groaned at the lack of acting and he grumbled, "Oh! Three days of rehearsal and this is all you got?" he approuched closer and looked at Garnet, "Remember, Garnet. You are imsultive, so put little feelings in them coughs."

Then he noticed something wrong and asked in annoyance at a certain old blonde woman, "Dona! What's with the re-write on the town Idioth-speech!?"

Dona, who was quite annoyed her self, replied, "I've upgraded it to the Town Idioth-Servant! Maybe, if you casted me in a proper whole, it would've been easier for me to say the lines!"

"Sorry I got the part you wanted, Ms. Dona." Zidane shrugged.

"Moving on!" Chance ordered, "Settlers who go missing stage right plays."

With that said, the 'actors' changed scene, and Minnie, Aqua, Cissnei and Daisy stood as Minnie began.

"How can you say that, Eliza?" Minnie says, in an 'angered' tone, "Stay here, in the middle of nowhere!? We'll be risking the lives of our children!"

Daisy replied, "I, Eliza Lockheart, am only concerned for my fellow man, and my fellow horse."

As soon as Daisy said that, Lea approuched in a top-half of the horse costume, and Goofy 'connects' himself since he's the bottom half of the horse. Somewhat connected, both of them trotted onto stage, to which the rest of the group who were watching couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous scene.

"It's your line, horse." Chance says to Lea and Goofy.

" _Nay_." Both of them grumbled, trying to sound like a 'horse'. But they accidently go in the wrong direction and didn't see where they were going and fell off the stage. And they just so happened to land on Chance and Ven who was recording this on a camera.

"Cut!" Ven declared.

* * *

Later that night, Zack, who had a hard time to sleep, silently went over to Ven's bed and shook the sleeping teen awake, whispering, "Ven. You awake?"

"I was asleep." Ven tiredly mumbled. "What is it, Zack?"

"I think you should burrow that camera." Zack told his friend, "There's something totally weird happening in this camp, and not just the fact that the story Bean told us, but I think Tseng and Balto are investigating the old rumors of the disappearences, because my gut's telling me that Ellie's right; Camp Everwood is haunted.

Ven shrugged, "The only thing scary about this place, is that tomorrow right, we'll be preforming the worst musical ever written, in front of a live audience."

Zack scratched the back of his head, admitting, "I guess you have a point." before he climbed back up to his bunk-bed and almost instantly fell back asleep.

* * *

Later into the night, everyone by now was all asleep. However, the wind started to blow through the window curtains, and a sound of a horse whining woke Ven up, and the blonde-haired teen immediately sat up, fully awake, asking Zack, Lea and Reno if they heard it, but they were still fast asleep. Curious, Ven got up, slipped his shoes on, grabbed hold of a flash-light and snuck out to find the source of the noise.

"Hello?" He called out, gulping nervously. Ven stopped near the enterance of the forest, when Horse came out of the woods, and it had a covered wagon hooked to it. Ven climbed up onto the wagon and peered inside, only to freak out and then fall off when the horse and it's wagon ran off back into the woods, vanishing.

Genie, who also heard and emerged from the lamp, flew over and helped Ven to stand, asking worriedly, "Ven! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Genie. Just a little freaked out." Ven replied. "I swear that was the same Horse wagon like in the legend Bean said the other day."

"Oooh." Genie shivered and cringing, "This place is really creepy." before retreating back into the lamp, and Ven sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Ven and all of his friends gathered in the main cabin as he told them about what he witnessed the night before.

"It was the creepiest thing ever!" Ven was saying, "It proves that Camp EverWood really is haunted!"

"Welcome to the dark side, man." Lea smirked.

Reno blinked, then shrugged and said, "Well, if that's the case, then maybe that's why Tseng and Glasses are here in the first place. I wouldn't be too surprised if they were actually told to come here to investigate the unsolved mystery behind the disappearences."

"Well, there's a full moon tonight, and I'm pretty supicious about everything that's been happening." Mickey stated, "I wanna go and take a look."

"Count me in." Ven added.

Isa sighed and grumbled, "I suppose I'll be going too."

"I'm going too. It'd be more interesting than the stupid play." Lea decided.

"If there's gonna be any mystery solving, involving brain-sucking pioneers, sign me up!" Zack said with enthusiasm.

"But what if the legend is true? We could be risking our lives." Goofy said worriedly, "But that doesn't mean that I won't go." he quickly added.

"Aw, phooey, it's probably nothin'." Donald stated.

"Is Bean going?" female-Terra asked dreamingly.

"He's leading the way." Lea shrugged.

"I'm in!" Female-Terra declared.

Aqua on the other hand, scolded the others, "Excuse me, we have dress rehearsal today and a show tonight," crossing her arms.

"And three hours with nothing to do." Ven pointed out.

"The rest of us better hang back." Male-Terra said, "Plus, someone has to make sure the play doesn't end in disaster."

* * *

Later that morning, everyone gathered at the theatre where those who are preforming had gotten dressed in their costumes while the others who were either setting up the sets or just watching gathered around just in case. Ven and his assigned group planned on sneaking out once the rehearsal ended.

Ven, Lea and Isa went to see human-Ellie "Now I done told you everything I'd know about them pioneers," she said.

"Just another question, Ellie," Ven said, "What can you tell us about Pioneer Rock?"

Ellie turned on her seat, "During the Zombie Moon, if that man faced rock gets you under it's spell, you gatta turn 'round, before sun up or you ain't never coming back."

"Last question, Ellie, has anyone ever disappeared from camp?"

"Yep! Some of them Loudy kids like you three was walking when they saw that rock. When them kids finally come back, they was all stupid. Like they ain't got no brain or nothin'" By the sound of it this made the five cringe. Ellie turned back to the piano and Ven and his friends walked away.

"Man, pretty scary, huh?" Ven thought, and the others nodded.

Lea nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the Rock thing gives me the creeps."

Ven shook his head, "No, the triple negative thing. _No never got no brain or nothin'_. Not easy to pull off but fun to say." They were silent for a second.

" _Don't never got no brain or nothin'_." The three of them said in union. They began to walk away again and the others started their rehearsal.

Chance blew his whistle making everyone look in his direction. "From the top of the show."

Ven and the others watched as Jim paced on the stage, and the audience began to day dream, before cringing at the sound of the actors singing. Then the next thing everyone knew, Jim who couldn't dance backwards, didn't have time to look when Horace stumbled into him and they fell into the door before the whole set collasped.

That's when Ven, Lea, Isa, female-Terra, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Zack and Bean knew that this was their chance, and the nine friends made a run for it without everyone else knowing.

Chance slapped his forehead in annoyance at the destruction, before angrily scold Jim who had trouble getting up, "Jim, do not set feet on my stage until you can do a shuffle-ball-change!" before looking at Horace who was busy dusting himself off, "Oh, and Horace, you're fired." walking away.

Insulted, Horace argued, "I'm happy to be out of this dog-n'-pony show! But just so you know, you'll never be able to replace me! NEVER!"

"You with the rak, take care of his place, would ya?" Chance ignored him and turned to a guy who was busy brushing up leaves. Shocked, Horace walked away.

* * *

Soon, the group all met in the woods. Bean led the way, the others followed, and Ven decided to record with the burrowed camera just for fun. But they didn't get far when they heard movement. They stopped when three figures appeared. It was Ms. Dona, Jim Evers and Horace!

"Uh-oh." Donald muttered slowly.

"We're busted." Lea agreed.

Mickey then tried to explain, "Uh...we were...just..um..."

"Save it," Dona said, "We know what you're up to and we want in."

Everyone looked shocked.

"I'm giving up the theater," Horace said, "and moving on to films!" Lea, Isa, Zack and Donald glanced at each other skeptically. Both need acting, and he isn't exactly the best actor in the world. "You are making a movie right, Ven?" Horace asked.

"Sweet!" Ven smirked.

"Anything to keep from practicing my shuffle-ball-change," Jim said pointing to his feet.

"I haven't had a hot shower in days and if there is any truth to this underground hot springs rumor then I'm gonna find it." Dona said, determinded.

Mickey, feeling worried but kept it hidden, declared, "Okay, fellas! I mean, settlers, ha-ha! Let's get to it!"

* * *

Soon, everyone gathered in a line, with Bean, Zack, Lea and Isa at the front, and Ven was recording the whole thing. "This is awesome! With everyone in costumes, it's like the real thing!" Ven said. "Thank me the tops of old, old, old school."

Jim ducked under a branch, and Horace pushed it up to avoid straining his back and he told Dona something in old english(which I can't understand) before letting go of the branch which was flinged back and hits Dona in the face, causing her to cry out in surprise before groaning in annoyance.

"So how do we know we're going the right way?" Girl-Terra asked, really excited.

Jim replied, "We all use-eth, the light of the full mooneth, to guide to the wilderneth." well spoken in old english.

"Well said, Smithy Spencer." Ven appladed.

They continued on, even though Donald was now getting a bit nervous, and Goofy ended up shivering. Dona then spoke up, "It seems we've been down this path before. Are we lost...eth?"

"Maybe we better go backeth." Goofy suggested, "If we don't leave before sun up, we may never get out."

Zack then stopped, turned back to his friends and said, "Did you guys feel that? Something's trying to pull me in, or something." continuing on.

"We're getting close! I can feel it too!" Dona spoke up, before she, Horace and Jim followed close behind Zack, and everyone else followed soon after. Zack soon stopped, causing everyone else to stumble forward.

"Zack, what's goin' on?" Mickey called up.

"Dead end." Zack replied, before he gapped, and gasped, "No way! There's the rock!" pointing to the left.

Everyone looked at the direction where Zack was pointing and all gaped in fear and awe. There standing near them was a massive rock, shaped like a head, Pioneer Rock. The moon's light giving it a eerie look. Shadows dissappeared around them, and the night's sky became darker as the clouds covered the moon. The gang looked at each other, terror dancing merrily in their eyes.

"Whoa..." Lea muttered, blinking in awe.

"Talk about amazing." Isa nodded in agreement.

"Creepy too." Girl-Terra added.

"And as smooth as Dona's new forehead." Jim stated.

Dona blushed at this and she smiled, "Oh! You really think so?"

Un-noticed by the group, Bean was pulling what seemed to be a sign off and covered it in leaves, while the rest of them continued to gaze at the rock. "I wanna get to that rock!" Lea said.

"But how?" Donald asked.

"Welp, there must be another path." Mickey thought.

Ven nodded in agreement, "Yeah, if the Pioneers got through, so can we." as he back-tracked, with everyone else following. They noticed Bean who silently showed them a path towards the giant rock.

"Looks like you found a way, Bean." Isa smirked in approval.

Lea then lead the group down the path. As she walked past Bean, Girl-Terra gave him a wink. Bean, in return, smiled before following.

Unknown to our heroes, the sign Bean pulled down and covered up, was a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign as the breeze blew the leaves away, too late to warn them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **A/N: We continue this adventure in the next episode. Yes, this is based on the Rugrats/All Grown Up two-parter episode "Interview with a Campfire".**

 **In the meantime, fellow readers, while we wait, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again next time.**


	13. Episode 13:Nightmare In Camp Everwood-P2

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that I'm late, guys. Lack of inspiration of this story, which will probably take years before I deem this one done. Probably gonna have to abandon some of my other projects too even though I don't want to, which makes me sad.**

 **In any case, let's continue on. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 13: Nightmare In Camp Everwood-Part 2.

When we last left our heroes, Ven, Lea, Isa, Zack, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, girl-Terra, Bean, Horace, Jim and Dona made their way closer to the rock, unaware that they were approaching danger. Lea had a flash-light on by now to help them see in the dark.

"Man, everytime it seems like we're almost there, we're not." Lea sighed.

Ven was still recording with his camera as he also filmed incoming fruit bats flying over them. Because the dark, the winds, and the sounds of bats and owls made some of them more nervous.

* * *

It's been three hours since the rehearsal and now it was almost time for the show...problem is, half of the cast is missing. Come to think of it, so were the others. Even Reno, Terra and Aqua were starting to get worried, and Ven's group promised to be back before the show. What was taking so long?

"It's almost curtain time and half of my cast is here!" Chance cried out in dismay, "Can anyone explain why this is happening to me?"

Suddenly Elena stepped in, saying, "He's here!"

"Who's here?" Sara asked, puzzled.

Zidane, Minnie and Daisy all realised in unison, "His uncle's cousin-who is the casting director!"

But Chance still looked depressed, "But what will I do without the rest of my actors? Oh! My play is ruined! All my hopes, my dreams, dashed against the rock, like a way-work clams!" then he had in idea.

"Oh wait. I'll recast!" before he approuched guy-Terra and Aqua, saying, "Terra, you play the first-missing settler. Aqua, you're the second." before he approuched a mirror, putting on a head and concludes, "Then I guess, I'll play Smithy-Spencer!"

Jecht didn't like the sound of that, as he muttered, "I didn't see that comin'."

George looked at Ursula and asked, "Why Chance playing Smithy Spencer?"

"...I have no idea." was Ursula's reply.

Just as Reno was about to say something on the missing others, suddenly a hand was placed onto his shoudler and he gasped and turned around quickly, gasping, "Crap!" only to breathe a sigh of relief as Tseng jerked his hand back, startled at Reno's out-burst.

"Geez, a little warning next time, man." Reno grumbled.

"I just need to inquire where the others are." Tseng stated, which made Reno and Rude look at each other, as the Wutaiian continued, "You know something, don't you?"

Reno blinked, a little nervously. "Well...uh..."

* * *

Back to Ven and his group...

Lea stepped onto a small twig, causing it to snap, it made everyone jump in fright. Horace leaped into Dona's arms, only for her to drop him, as bats flew over them which they had to duck to avoid contact.

"You know, don't you think it'll be weird if we end up missing like the setters?" Lea smirked, then added, placing the flash-light under his chin to make his face more scary, "Oh, option number 2; We run into brain-sucking pioneers and spend the rest of our lives as Zombies?" which only caused Isa to roll his eyes at the comment, as an owl hooted up in a tree.

With those said, Dona muttered, "I'm ready to go back now." as she, Jim, Horace and Goofy began to back-track.

"But we're almost there, for real this time." Mickey pointed out.

Hearing this, the four rushed back towards their group.

* * *

Meanwhile, the play went on, and, well, the audience were not impressed. Secretly, Tseng went into the woods to do the final investigation on the disappearence, and had Reno and George to go with him, while Balto stayed behind with Rude and Ursula, and even they were beginning to fall asleep on how boring the show was.

"I, Eliza Lockhart, degree, that it is indeed another fine day in a town we call, New York-Charm!" Daisy says her lines.

"It's been cloudly and cold for six weeks and a row." Minnie said her lines and acting.

Braska continued in his character, "Makes a fellow wish, he was in Califorina."

Then came the singing, with Zidane, Minnie and Daisy(who was trying to take the spot light) to sing, which didn't impress the audience at all, and then came the next scene which those who didn't take part were setting up the sets.

"We'll be right back, until we gather..." Terra paused in his new character, and pulled up a little script from his read and read out loud, "...food, water and firewood." before walking off the set.

"And don't get eating all the berries while we're gone." Aqua added with her own little script in her new character. "I counted'em." before she too walked off stage briefly.

Minnie, who had to help keep a fake tree up as Terra went behind it, inquired in her character, "What are we supposed to do while they're gone? I'm bored." before Jecht moved in to help her.

"We can play Hang-Man." Sara acted, before elbowing Braska who didn't catch on until Sara got him back to reality.

"Or look for shooting stars." Braska added in his character.

"Or...*Fake coughs twice*" Garnet acted in her character.

Jecht, in his character, told the others, "No! We can't do anything!" before he broke into a song, and the others danced on stage, and indicating the acting, which, again, didn't impress the audience.

At the end of the song, Chance as Smithy Spencer pretended to disappear and everyone else began looking for him.

One camper who was an old woman then exclaimed when she realized what happened, "Oh, I get it! He went missing!" accidently awakening another camper who was a young man who had nodded off and were snoring, and was now annoyed.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me." He groaned before yawning and nodded off again, snoring his head off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ven and his group finally made it, standing just in front of the rock, gaping in awe. They looked at it in amazement.

Lea then looked at Isa and Bean, and smirked with a joke, "Wonder if this rock could talk? The things this guy would say."

"Lea, get real." Isa shook his head. "Rocks don't talk."

Everyone then continued to gaze at the rock, as Dona got closer and rubbed his fingers on it, before grumbling, "You were wrong, Jim. This baby puts my forehead to shame." but when she turned to face him, he wasn't there. "Jim!?"

Alert, everyone looked around for signs of Jim, but he wasn't anywhere. He simply vanished! Now nervous, Ven asked, "Uh, where's Mr. Evers?"

"Smithy Spencer when missing!" Horace cried out, the word ' _missing_ ' echoing through out the forest.

Everyone then called out for Jim with hopes that he would respond. But he didn't. "Where is he?" Zack asked.

"Do you know what this means?" Ven asked.

"Jim Evers of the Ever and Evers...whatever company is the first victum of the brain-sucking pioneers!" Lea said, then grinned, "Cool." causing Isa to groan, while Goofy, Mickey and girl-Terra screamed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you guys before," girl-Terra cringed, before she yelled out, "BUT NOW I'M DEFINATELY A BELIEVER!"

"Why are you yelling!?" Goofy asked.

Mickey whispered, "Goofy, in scary movies, the non-speakers are the first to go."

"This is ridiculous!" Donald scolded, "There's no such thing as Zombies."

"He's right, and for you all to be young and ridiculously navie, Jim felt guilty for bailing a chance, so he went back to the show." Dona stated, finding the entire situation stupid in her opinion.

Horace agreed, "Of course he did. And we should do the same, now, right now!"

"But if he did go back, why didn't he tell us?" Isa asked, skeptically.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe he didn't know how to say it in old english." Dona suggested.

Ven was stubborn, and he said, "I'm not leaving until we find Mr. Evers."

Dona shrugged, "Oh, alright, I'll play along." before sarcastically calls out, "Jim! Where are you!? If you're already a zombie, cough twice!" rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, this is what we'll do." Ven began, "Let's split into groups and search every part near the rock. We have to find him before it's too late!"

"Too late for what?" Mickey asked worriedly.

Ven, Lea and Isa all said in union, " _Don't never got no brain or nothin'_."

* * *

Back at camp, the show wasn't getting any better, as Terra and Aqua, taking over the roles of Dona and Horace, kept messing up their lines.

"There's no sign of Smithy Spencer." Aqua acted.

"Or..." Terra looked into the bucket he carried with a script secretly inside, and continued, remembering the new lines, "Our horse covered Wagon!"

"Are you saying Smithy Spencer stole Julie the horse and may be on his way to the land of Sun and raining Oranges?" Aqua cringed at her messed up lines, before pulling back her sleeve to read out her lines on her arm, "Leaving us without food, or water, or even...Uh...something that starts when an N?" before she walked off stage, as it was Terra's cue to sing...unfortunately, he couldn't even sing.

Next, it was Minnie's turn, as Chance got her on stage as Terra walked off. As Minnie was singing, the audience finally caught attention and were all smiling at how beautiful Minnie was singing. After she finished, much to Daisy's dismay as she was watching in disgust, the audience were clapping and applauding to Minnie who smiled a thanks.

"Enough of that, Minnie!" Daisy whispered.

Returning to her acting, Minnie called out, "Oh where are thou, Town Pesition Slash Barber?" before walking off stage, in time for Terra and Aqua's cue.

"Town Idioth Servant! Is that you?" Terra called out, as he and Aqua walked back on stage, 'searching', only to fall through a trap door, and the audience gasped.

* * *

Back to Ven and his group...

The group met back at the Rock, still no sign of Jim. Dona stood against the rock, not really caring about what was going on. "Jim! Oh, Jim!"

Annoyed, Horace placed his hands on his hips and grumbled in sarcasm, "Don't wear yourself out, Ms. Dona."

"What?" Dona shrugged, before she explained sarcastically, "I had to stick by the Big-Bad-Rock in case he was, ' _drawn_ ' back to it."

Suddenly she heard something, and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Ven asked.

"Shh!" Dona shushed.

"I didn-"

Dona hushed Mickey, before exclaiming in delight, "That's running water!" before she runs around the corner of the rock, calling out happily, "Underground Hot Springs, come to momma!" and after a few seconds, it grew silent. She was gone too.

Zack sighed, "Yup. She's a goner."

"How 'bout saying victum number 2?" Isa asked sarcastically.

"You know what comes next?" Goofy muttered, before he, Mickey, Ven, Lea, Isa, Zack and girl-Terra all say in union, " _Don't never got no brain or nothin'_." while Donald tried to stay positive, but was now getting nervous himself. Unfortunately, Horace decided to be an idiot.

"Ms. Dona! I'm ordering you to stay with the groupeth!" he yelled, running around the corner after the women, only to suddenly vanish as well, much to Mickey, Donald and Goofy's horror.

Ven, Mickey and Goofy stopped at the corner, seeing nothing but a path that leads to a river, before Goofy grabbed Ven's shoulders and shakes the teen in panick.

"They're picking us up like flies!" Goofy cried out, "That's it! Those Pioneers are gonna get us all!" sobbing pathetically.

"Goofy, calm down!" Ven told him,

Mickey agreed, "Ven's right. If we start to panic, it's gonna get worse."

"Okay..." Goofy mumbled.

* * *

Soon the group tried to look for clues, until they noticed that a couple of bushes were begining to rustle, from their left and in front of them. In the front bush, bright yellow eyes peered throught the branches, and Goofy and Donald both screamed, before the former sprinting up a tree, as a deer came out, and took off in the opposite direction.

"Goofy? Donald?" a familiar voice that sounded like Lea's called out.

Ven and the others looked and, to their confusion and relief, Reno, along with Tseng, apperaed from the left bushes and approached the group. Tseng then said, "What in Leviathan's name were you thinking?"

"Reno? Tseng?" Ven asked, blinking. "How did you find us?"

Reno grinned sheepishly and replied, "Sorry, had to bail you out since you guys took forever in not coming back and all."

"Yeah, well, that man-shaped rock has a hold over us, like Bean said." Lea replied, jerking his thumb behind him at the rock.

The slightly older redhead smirked, then frowned, "So wait...if you're here, then...where're Ms. Dona, Jim and Horace?"

"Missing." was Zack's simple reply, just as Goofy screamed louder.

Mickey sighed, before calling up to his friend, "Goofy, I know we're in a middle of a crisis here, possibly on our way to enter Zombification, but you climbing up a tree is an impressed talent...uh, skill."

"Zombification?" Reno quirked an eye, before sighing, as if what he just heard was the saddest thing in the world, "Come on, there's no way there are Zombies, unless the Zombie Apocylpse already started."

"Ay-yhuck! I sure did climb up okay, Mickey." Goofy said, "But not that impressive if you take in account I was running from a deer," as he began to climb back down. His hand found it's way into a hole in the tree and felt something in it. He grabbed the object as he then lost his grip and fell, yelping. Everyone else flinced.

Girl-Terra went up Goofy and saw what he got, so she took it, "It's a Journal."

"Uh, I'm okay. Thanks for noticin'." Goofy sighed.

The emerald haired girl blew dust away from the cover, before opening it and read it out-loud, "Property of Debra Mae Lou; Surviving member of the EverWood settlers." she gasped at what she read next, "1872."

Everyone else paled, while Bean looked nervously with his eyes, as if he was hiding something. Even Tseng looked shocked.

"It's a clue on what happened to the settlers all those years ago." Tseng realised.

Silence.

"Hey, where's-"

A familiar Jungle hollar cuts Reno off and when everyone turned to look to their left again, they see George swinging on a vine and whipped past them, and, to their dismay, he was heading straight towards...

"George, watch out for that-!" Mickey cried out.

"Aaahhh!" George screamed as he smacked right into a tree, and everyone cringed visibly, and Mickey finished, cringing, "...tree."

From Ven's pocket, Genie briefly appeared from the lamp and asked the teen without anyone else noticing, "You did get what you said earlier in writing?" before poofing back into the lamp again.

* * *

A bit later, everyone seated on logs or on the ground as girl-Terra read the journal to her friends with a flash-light in her hand so she can see in the dark, " _I'm the one of last remaining survivors of the remaining settlers, who have suddenly vanished, with our brains half-frozen, and then died._ "

"The first brain freeze..." Lea muttered scaredly, as girl-Terra continued, " _The Physician is missing. He is the third to go, there is no explaination for his dissappearance. I must say we will miss him, though not his accordian playing._ " which made Goofy remember the accordian he fished up earlier in the week, as she cointnued, " _We believe that it is the rock that is shaped like a face's doing. I don't know what hold it has, but I fear for the worst. I regret to say this, but this is my last journal entry. It seems that my fingers are fro-_ "

A short silence.

"What's 'fro'?" Zack asked.

Donald looked annoyed and replied, "It's frozen, you Big Palooka!"

"Wait a minute." Goofy thought, "There's a weird connection about this; All three settlers vanished around the faced-rock during the full moon."

"Yeah, well, that Rock is bad news." Ven grumbled.

"Let's just face it. We're all gonna fro." Isa muttered in sarcasm.

Lea then sighed and said, "I think we could use a bit of a magical help."

"Huh?" George asked, curious.

Mickey then knew what Lea was saying and snapped his fingers, "That's it!" then turned to Ven, "Say Ven, I think it's time to ask for Genie's help."

Hearing this made Reno and Tseng look at each other, before the former asked, "You mean that Genie guy you guys found a few months back?"

"I've heard some things about that." Tseng admitted.

"Well, no time like the present." Ven shrugged, before pulling out the lamp and rubbed it, saying, "Genie, wake up." and Genie poofed out of the lamp, and everyone cringed as he was in his jammies, using an electric tooth-brush to brush his teeth.

Genie then noticed he was out, and stopped what he was doing, and replied to Ven, "I'm up."

"Ooh! That blue fella came out of strange yellow rock." George said, amazed.

"Genie, we need your help." Ven told his blue friend, "We have to find Jim, Ms. Dona and Horace."

At this, Genie turned into a dog-owner with several blue dogs that looked just like Mickey's dog pluto, before the dogs pulled Genie away to search the entire forest. If not mere seconds later, Genie reappeared back in his normal-self, panting, before saying, "We've searched everywhere! Nil, zippo! Not a trace." which everyone groaned.

"Aw nuts." Donald grumbled.

"Thanks Genie." Ven sighed, to which Genie shrugged apologetically, before poofing back into the lamp which Ven replaced in his pocket.

"Well...it was worth a shot." Mickey shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to keep looking.

* * *

The group continued on, now following the river to a large fallen tree which seemed to lead to a dark hole nearby. Goofy looked for clues, as Isa asked, "So what are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure." Goofy shrugged.

Suddenly, the group noticed a pile of leaves moving, and froze...well, except Goofy who screamed and ran off. Reno and Isa both glared at Lea who shrugged, "I'm not saying a word."

But to his happiness and the others' relief, it was the same snapping turtle he met days earlier, and Lea beamed, "Hey, it's Shelly!" as he went to pick up his turtle friend. Tseng shook his head with an amused smirk.

"Turtle like Lea." George muttered, as he went to pet it, only to have it snap onto his figner and cried out, "Ah!"

Lea tried not to laugh, but did say, "Doesn't seem to like you though, man."

After that, Goofy went up to the log, as Mickey called to him, "Goofy, be careful!" but to their dismay, Goofy lost his footing and fell over, vanishing.

"GOOFY!" Everyone cried out.

"How did that just happen!?" Ven cried out.

"Goofy disappeared in front of us!" Donald cried out in dismay.

Suddenly, Goofy's voice called out, "I'm not missing!" now confusing his friends.

"Goofy?" Girl-Terra asked, uncertain.

"Still not missing!" Goofy continued, as everyone else now stood on the edge of the cliff of the dark hole, and saw that Goofy was clinging onto a branch lower to them for dear life.

"Whoa!" Zack cried out.

Goofy panicked as he tried to hang on and asked, "If I let go, will I fall into a black hole, a warp hole or a pile of stakes?"

"No to the frist, not to the second," Reno counted, before admitting, "Not sure on the last one, though."

Then, to everyone's horror, the branch Goofy was hanging onto snapped, and he fell, screaming, "YAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!" Goofy landed into a tunnel which was a mine-shaft after he created a hole in the underground wall and landed on the now useless rail-tracks.

Groaning, Goofy looked up and quickly realized where he was. "It's an underground tunnel!" he exclaimed, which was heard by his friends who were a bit relieved that he was alright, while a bit nervous now that they have a new clue into their investigation.

Lea grinned on this new adventure, and told the others, "Going in." and jumped in.

"Be careful." Tseng warned the others. "We don't know what is down there."

The others nodded nervously, before they all jumped down, while Bean and Tseng both simply climbed down carefully. Some of them were worried if they won't be able to come back out again.

* * *

Inside the tunnel, the group met up with Goofy and began to explore the tunnel, with Goofy making markings each time they pass.

"A mine shaft? Didn't know there was one around here." Zack thought as he looked around.

Goofy nodded and said, "Yeah, diggers back in the olden days created these in search for gold. There are like hundreds or even thousands of them." Goofy explained, "Which makes me think, that the missing settlers who disappeared fell into them."

"And you believe the same could have happened to Mr. Evers, Ms. Dona and Horace?" Tseng questioned. "It makes sense now that I think of it."

"So it wasn't a Zombie Apocylpse then." Reno smirked. "I knew the Brain-Sucking Pioneers stuff was all crap." only to flinch as he realized what he said, and the others were flinching a little. Up ahead, Bean stopped, and turned to face them, only for them to see that his eyes were now bright red, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Uh, are his eyes always that fire-engine colour?" Zack asked, nervously, as Bean turned again and continued on, his eyes returning to normal.

"That's strange," Girl-Terra thought, her crush on Bean now gone, "I thought his eyes were blue."

Ven looked at Lea and Isa and told them, "No offence guys, but that guy's a little weird."

Lea grinned again, "Yeah, isn't is awesome?"

"I wouldn't say that, though Bean's a cool guy." Isa shrugged.

As they group continued on, George shivered, "George getting cold."

"We all know what that means." Zack knew, "It starts with a G-H, and ends with an Ost." he said.

"How much longer before we turn around?" Donald asked.

"I just hope we'll find our way out when we do." Mickey said, worried.

"Aw, don't worry, fellas. We will, because I marked the wall." Goofy answered, "It's an old Miners trick." he added, just finishing off another map part.

Mickey looked at the pictures oddly, and raised an eyebrow, asking, "Miners trick the way of using teddy bears?" as he and the others looked at Goofy, puzzled.

"It's the most stupidest picture I've ever seen in my life." Reno sighed.

Zack blinked, "I wouldn't even call it a picture."

A short pause.

"It's the only thing I know of to draw." Goofy shrugged, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Then, up ahead, there were mumbles and talking, freaking everyone out. Goofy gasped, "I heard people talking!"

"Or Zombies..." Lea muttered scaredly.

Reno sighed in annoyance at his cousin's suggestion, "For crying out loud. It's probably just people." before adding, "Plus, they do sound familiar."

"How'd you figure that?" Zack asked, a but amazed.

"Twenty-Twenty hearing." Reno smirked in a hint of teasing.

Tseng on the other hand, didn't take the joke and told the group, "Let's be cautious on this. We won't know until we see for ourselves, so stay close."

The others nodded, and Ven, who was still recording the entire thing, made a quick message of goodbye in case this was leading them to their possible deaths, before turning the camera to face the others again. Reno, Lea, Isa, Zack, Goofy, Mickey, Donald, George and Tseng tried to pull it or push it out of what seems to be another hole's way.

"It-it won't budge!" Lea grunted.

"Why would anybody fill cart with rocks?" George groaned.

"More like, why would they keep this stupid cart full of rocks in the first place." Reno grunted, feeling strained from trying to push the damn cart out of the way of the crack in the wall.

Bean, who eyes were glowing red again, then moved in to help push, and, finally, he and the others pushed it out of the way with ease before stopping. Once that was done, Ven then decided to go inside first, everyone else close behind him. On the other side in a cave where the moon-light is shining, sitting on boxes, were three skeletions, holding a pack of playing cards, still wearing clothes that are identical to the ones Jim, Dona and Horace were wearing!

" _AAAAHHHHHHH!_ " Everyone, except Reno and Tseng who just flinched in fear, screamed, as a millipie crawled out of one of the skeletions. Near the skeletions, also playing cards, were three figures who heard their screaming.

"You guys?" a familiar voice called.

Ven and Mickey both asked in unison, "Mr. Evers?" surprised. Thankfully enough, it was indeed Jim, alive and unharmed. With him were Dona and Horace. They were alive!

"Well it's about time." Dona sighed as she, Jim and Horace all went up to reuight with Ven and the others.

"We thought you went missing." Lea stated.

Jim shrugged, "Nah, we just just fell through a mine-shaft."

Ven then noticed the cards in Jim's hands and held a puzzled expression, "Mr. Evers, why were you playing cards instead of trying to get out of here?"

While they were talking Bean, who's eyes were glowing red again, stood in the entrance, watching the group who didn't notice him and were busy reunighting.

"We were trying until we got trapped behind this cart." Jim answered, "It's a miracle that you were able to move it." before he asked, "But, more importantly, how'd you find us?"

"Goofy." Mickey simply replied, feeling proud of his, well, goofy friend.

"With a little help from this." Goofy pulled out the book from his black vez which was over his orange jumper, and handed it to Jim while continuing, "After reading it, we figured that the same thing that happened to the settlers happened to you."

He then shrugged and added, "Except for getting snowed in and freezing to death part."

"At least we now know the full story." Tseng concluded.

Reno smirked at his future superior and said, "Ah, so you and Glasses were investigating a more than 100 year old mystery by ShinRa, huh?"

"The President was concerned about the disappearences that occured at this area." Tseng confirmed. Secretly, he smiled. Reno was quick in thinking as well as being fast. The young redhead would make a worthy member of the Turks one day.

"May I see of it?" Horace asked about the book which Jim gave him, un-noticing that an old photo from it fell out of it and landed on the floor. Lea however, saw it and picked it up. His eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa...no way!" Lea gasped.

Bean, his eyes now white and with a smile, began to vanish and floats up into the air, before disappearing completely.

"Lea? What's wrong?" Ven asked as he noticed the other redhead's expression.

"It's the picture of the Everwood settlers." Lea answers as Isa took the photo from him to take a look as well.

"Yeah, so?" Isa asked, not understanding what the problem was.

"Back row...third guy from the left..." Lea instructed, to which everyone saw and their eyes widened as he concluded, "It's Bean!" and true to his words, Bean was in it, smiling along with the settlers, the real settlers.

"Bean's a ghost?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"Ghost!?" Goofy and Donald both hysterically cried out.

Everyone paled, before screaming, and even Tseng in fright at the truth. THEY were hanging out with a ghost for the whole time, and not even Chance or Ellie noticed!

"Wasn't he with you?" Dona asked fearfully.

Realizing this, everyone looked and noticed that he was absent. Another truth sinked in, as girl-Terra says, "He's gone!"

"Gosh, I guess Bean was waiting for somebody to help him solve the mystery all along, and now that it's solved, he's gone to the afterlife and the settlers can finally rest in peace." Mickey realised.

"Including the Brain-Sucking Pioneers." Lea added.

"Good!" Horace says, fear in his voice, "Now let's get outta here!"

Goofy took the lead, saying, "Follow the Teddy Bears!"

* * *

Now back outside, our heroes made their way back towards camp, now relieved that they solved the mystery.

"Dona, we have to pick up the pace or we'll miss the whole show!" Jim stated as he and Dona walked side by side.

"Tough toe-nails! Literally." Dona grumbled, "I refused to wear those hidious pioneer-boots and now I'm paying for it!" revealing that she was wearing high-heeled shoes.

Everyone else shook their heads, while George was confused, as usual. Ven on the other hand, was rather proud of himself and his camera. "Now that everyone's safe, and I gotta say...I made a horror movie!" the blonde-haired teen said happily, "I got real life skeletions on tape, and a ghost!" before realising, "Wait, do ghosts show up on video?"

"Seriously," Lea laughed as he had Shelly on his head. "Get this memorized, man. How many people can say that they had a friend of a ghost?"

"Don't know." Isa shrugged, "Six, maybe seven tops?"

Then, everyone heard a horse whine, and froze. It was the same horse with the wagon from the previous night, and the group flinched in fear as it rushed passed. But to their relief and confusion, Ellie was chasing after it, cursing, "Get back here, you gooding-for-nothin' horse!" clearly that the horse belonged to her, and they sighed in relief.

"Oh I don't know, Ellie." Dona smiled as she took her shoes off, "I think that Horse might be good for something."

Everyone smiled at Dona's idea and then raced after the horse who has become their ticket home.

* * *

Back at the theatre, the audience were almost asleep as the show is coming to it's final scene.

Then, something unexpected happen, causing everyone to jump in confusion; Ven and his group arrived on stage on the real Horse-covered wagon! Everyone applauded at the sight and unexpected enterance.

"Didn't see that one coming." Rude admitted, stunned to see Reno who noticed him and waved with a grin.

"Indeed. I wasn't expecting that either." Balto replied, as Tseng and Reno then joined them as they felt they didn't feel right in joining the others on the stage for the final song of the show.

Horace leaped out and landed easily on the stage, declaring his return and then explained to the audience about the experience and the solved mystery of what truly happened, causing them to shiver in fright. With this said, Minnie signaled the pianos-man to play, which he did and soon, everyone on the stage sang the final song, which the whole audience clapped to, and when it ended, they applude.

Then a french-man in a blue suit ran up to them, saying happily in french, "Bravo! Bravo!"

Chance recongised him and whispered to his cast, "That's him! Oh! He loved the show! HE loved the show! Today, Camp EverWood, tomorrow..."

"Oof-Oof, thrown-way!" Minnie, Horace, Zidane and Daisy condcluded.

* * *

The next morning, the Turks were returning to Midgar while the teachers and students of Radiant Academy were heading back to the academy itself. Too bad Garnet caught herself a cold after all of the fake coughing, and Zidane tendered her. Lea released his turtle friend back into the wild after saying goodbye, and Ursula and George were heading back to the Jungle, and Jim and his family were heading back to their home as well.

Too bad Minnie had more fans than Daisy who was a little jealous.

Soon, each vechle took off to their home destinations, Camp EverWood behind.

"Did you guys notice that our cabin wasn't freezing this morning?" Ven asked.

"You know what that means, right?" Isa smiled.

Lea grinned, "Ghost is gone and curse is lifted."

"Thanks to Goofy." Mickey happily said.

Goofy felt proud of himself, and he said, "I think I've finally found something that I'm good at; really good!"

"Too bad that only happens once in a while, because all you have to do is help out other towns with curses that need lifting." Cloud, who had heard the whole adventure, pointed out, causing Goofy to groan in realization, but he smiled none the less.

And so when the students returned home, Ven showed all of his friends the movie he created which turned out alright, as well as making a statement of, "In the memory of Bean" like in some movies when some actors had passed away before the films release.

All in all, Camp Everwood has finally returned to normal.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I am so sorry for the delay. I've been losing track, but now, I'm back again, though it'll take me longer for the rest of my stories as I plan on posting new ones again already.**

 **In the meantime, fellow readers, while we wait for the next episode of Life Far from Normal, please continue your amazing reviews and I'll see you again as soon as possible.**


	14. Episode 14: Christmas Time!

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: A Christmas chapter in August...well, I'm running out of ideas. This is a special and somewhat whacky chapter that a little bit of it is from a christmas episode of Mickey Mouse Works. I don't own anything.**

* * *

EP 14: Christmas Time!

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve...it was the winter break for the students of Radiant Academy. Some of the students have been waiting for this moment, especially for certain students that are also the ones who went on many crazy adventures since venturing into the Jungle.

"YES!" Lea cheered as he was in the lounge area with his friends and cousin who cringed on how loud the young obnoixous teen was. "Finally we get a break!"

"What? Not interested in presents this year?" Reno joked.

Lea glared at his cousin, saying, "'Course I am. I mean, seriously, I'm probaby on the nice list this year."

Reno doubted that. "And what makes you say that?"

"The things that we've been doing this year." Lea shrugged. "If you count our adventures, that would keep me on the nice list, right?"

As the two redheads talked, the others were having their own conversations about Christmas, as everyone was glittered and beautiful with the decorations, and lots of presents that were already gathered underneath the large main christmas tree from everyone to each other as they were doing the secret Santa.

It makes you wonder who would count and describe all of these?

"I can!" Ludwig Von Drake, who broke the fourth wall, exclaimed to the audience, picking up each toy as he went along, "Now, this here, is a nice little dolly! And here is a kooky Coo-Coo Clock! Oh, and look! It's a choo-choo train!"

And at that point, I butt in just like several chapters ago, and cleared my throat to get Von Drake's attention. "Excuse me, I'm writing here." I said from my computer.

"Well, you said you wanted to count and describe all of this stuff here." Von Drake pointed out.

"I didn't mean it like that." I stated. "Pretend that I don't exist."

Von Drake was skeptical, "How do you expect to ignore a giant pair of eyes and fingers that's blabberty blabbering all the time?"

"Just ignore me." I said.

"All right, have it your way." Von Drake said, grumbling to himself, "Ooh, somebody should get a christmas tree intrastate."...whatever that last word meant.

Now, back into the story. Anyway, Von Drake approached Lea, Reno, and their friends, Isa, Rude, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and the young children and some of the other students for an announcement...and just as Von Drake would try and ruin the story, ahem, he told everyone that they're all going to head out for Christmas Land theme-park for a little late-night fun before Christmas Day.

"Oh you're no authoress!" Von Drake exclaimed to me, once again, breaking the fourth wall. "You're just a great big surprise spoiler!"

"WILL YOU JUST IGNORE ME AND LEAD THE STUDENTS TO THE BUS FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!?" I yelled out to him.

"Fine, fine, fine." Von Drake replied, before getting back into the story, but still unknowingly breaking the fourth wall, "We're heading out to the no longer surprise theme park. Go get your warm winter gear already."

Lea shrugged, "Whatever you say." standing up as he whispered to Isa, "Geez, and I thought Xehanort was a Bah Humbug." to which his best friend snickered in amusement.

* * *

Once the students got outside, they waited for the bus and one of their teachers who would go with Von Drake, some of them decided to play in the snow, which little Kairi made a snow angel on the snow, Sora and Riku both made a snow man, and Ven and his friends were playing snowball fight or snow tackle or just having fun.

Zack then caught Reno off-guard and smashed a snowball right into his face. "Hah! That's payback for dumping dirt on me two weeks back, Reno!" Zack laughed.

Reno stared at him, shocked, before he pointed to the right, asking, "What's that!?"

"What?" Zack asked, looking in the direction, only to be pushed into the snow by Reno who laughed. The two of them laughed.

Aqua accidently tripped and landed in Terra's arms, though the two of them smiled, before playing again. Ven, Lea and Isa noticed Rude who had a smile approach Reno, and the three of them bursted out laughing as the taller teen picked up Reno and held him over his shoulder, the redhead trying to escape.

"Rude, what the heck man!?" Reno exclaimed as he pounded on his best friend's back to be let go.

"I'm getting a little payback too." Rude replied as he threw Reno into a large pile of snow, and knocked on the wall of the school, causing more snow to fall onto the redhead and bury him briefly. "That's for scaring me from that Haunted Mansion movie."

Reno digged himself out, and then tackled his best friend, the two of them fighting and playing in the snow.

"Those two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua giggled as she and Terra also noticed, along with Cloud, Tifa and Aerith who all also laughed.

"No doubt about that." Terra laughed.

"You don't see them seperated for long, huh?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded in agreement, "Yeah, those two are very close to each other."

"Just like Lea and Isa." Aerith added.

Von Drake, who was waiting, wasn't impressed as each time a student or two would play snowball or ect, for some reason, snow would land on top of him and bury him in a snow pile, despite that he tried to protect himself with an umbrella.

Mickey in the meantime, made a special snow-man and called out to Minnie. "Madam. What do you think?" Mickey asked.

Minnie saw that the Snowman was a snowlady of herself, and she smiled lovingly, and hugged Mickey, saying, "Oh, Mickey! It's wonderful!" and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait a minute!" Von Drake called out as he approached the snowlady, not impressed, "That's not how you make a snowlady! Allow me to show you." and he unexpectedly smashed it into a pile of snow, much to Mickey's and Minnie's anger.

"Hey!" Mickey exclaimed.

"You smashed it!" Minnie exclaimed.

* * *

Right, just for that, Von Drake, I'm kicking you out of the chapter.

KICK!

"WHOOOAAAAAAOOH!" Von Drake screamed as he was kicked by me(the authoress) away from the Academy and landed into a pile of Snow, "Omph!" with a hole shaped just like him.

* * *

Back to the story.

After a little bit of fun, and Mickey making a new snowlady for Minnie, they and their friends and other students were on their way to Christmas Land with Eraqus and Braska joining them for a little bit of holiday fun. Xehanort and Ansem stayed behind for a quiet evening of hot chocolate with ice cream( **What? It's nicer than with mashmellows** ).

On the bus, the students were singing one of the Christmas carols...in their own version.

" _~On the Twelveth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me,~_ " Ven sang.

" _~Twelve Twinkling Stars,~_ " little Kairi pointed at the stars in the sky as the bus drove.

" _~Eleven Passing Christmas Trees~_ " Minnie sang, gazing at the Christmas trees on the streets in the mall-streets.

" _~Ten Chocolate Puddings~_ " little Sora sang.

" _~Nine Coloured Scarfs~_ " Mickey sang.

" _~Eight Red Ribbons~_ " Daisy sang.

" _~Seven Colouring Pencils~_ *Snap!*" Donald's colouring pencil he was busy with broke and he exclaimed, "Hey!"

" _~Six Colouring Pencils~_ " Lea laughed to tease Donald and changed his lyrics.

" _~Five Golden Stars, (Five golden stars)~_ " The whole group sang on the bus.

" _~Four Silver Dresses~_ " Aqua sang.

" _~Three Children Stories~_ " Terra sang.

"~ _Two Close Cousins~_ " Isa sang.

" _~And a Happy Friendship~_ " Everyone concluded the song, and were now exhausted from all of the singing, some of them slumping into their seats.

Reno sighed as he layed on his back on his seat, "Man, that song is exhausting."

"Yeah, no kidding." Zack agreed, "Maybe we should cut it down to Five Days of Christmas." he joked.

Aerith was the first to playfully protest, "Oh, you!" at her boyfriend.

"CHRISTMAS LAND!" Sora, Riku, Kairi and little Yuffie all exclaimed happily as they noticed the Bus approaching a large themepark of Christmas Land. They arrived at the destination. Everyone else were excited that they finally arrived, and as the bus stopped, a short guy who was dressed up as one of Santa's Elves, welcomed them, telling them to watch their step and ect.

"Wow!" Ven said with excitement, rushing inside and looked around happily. "This is like we arrived at the North Pole!"

Mickey looked around happily, "Hot-Dog! This place is already fun!"

"It's beautiful!" Minnie added.

"Gawrsh." Goofy muttered, amazed.

Everyone was quite amazed at their surroundings...well, except Donald who was still, and I do mean, still, busy with his Christmas List, muttering to himself, "...A new sweater...uh, a sailsboat...uh...oh, and a Beloney Sandwich."

"Uh...you still haven't delievered your Christmas list to Santa?" Lea asked as he and the others noticed.

"I'm still busy with it." Donald answered without looking away, and surprisingly, his christmas list was very long that it rolled away freely to Santa's attraction chair was was three feet away from the others.

Mickey blinked, "Gosh, that's a long list ya got there, Donald."

Genie appeared from Ven's Lamp and also looked at the long list, and muttered, "Whoa, and I thought Iago's list was long." recalling back from years ago, before poofing back into the lamp.

"No offence, Donald, but you do realise that it's Christmas Eve." Ven gently pointed out.

"I can still send it off to the North Pole." Donald absently muttered, still making up his choices for presents.

Lea shrugged, "Too bad. It's only five hours 'til Christmas." as he and the others continued to wander around Christmas Land, the younger children having a field day, and even got to sit on Santa's lap...well, a guy in a Santa Claus Costume, but the little children didn't know that yet as they were still young.

* * *

An hour later, as they continued to have fun, before they would leave, all of the sudden, Donald accidently walked in front of a sledge with a driver telling him to look out, and he noticed, screamed and jumped out of the way, but ended up getting his Christmas list blown by a sudden wind.

"My Christmas list!" Donald cried out.

"Somebody grab it!" Mickey called out, giving chase.

Lea was already in line of the list and with a quick reaction, quickly stumbled, calling out, "I got it, I got it, I got it!" and managed to finally catch it, but ended up losing his balance and accidently fell right into the door of one of the fake attractions that resembled to Santa's workshop, accidently breaking down the door and landing right inside.

"Ow!" Lea cried out as he hit his head on the floor. Sitting up and rubbing his sore head, when Lea opened his eyes, he was in for a shock. Rather than inside the fake workshop, Lea found himself...

In the real Santa's workshop! Elves working in wrapping presents, machines that aided them, and the door was still down, and when the redhead looked, outside of the exit, it was just snow. Blinking in utter confusion, Lea rubbed his eyes, before checking again. Nope, this was real.

Standing up, both amazed and very confused, Lea couldn't help but utter, "Okay...Am I dreaming, or did I just ended up in Santa's workshop for real?"

"Ho ho ho! You must be Lea." a jolly voice spoke, causing Lea to turn around and saw the man himself. The jolly man in the red and white suit, the white beard, and the Christmas list of people's names. Lea couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"W-Wait a minute." Lea muttered. "Santa? Okay, now I know I'm dreaming. I was in Christmas Land with my friends and cousin, and, and..." stuttering.

Santa Claus smiled, saying, "Don't worry, Lea. You're not in trouble. In fact, you're already on the nice list..." checking up on his list again, before muttering as he gazed at the list in the boy's hand, "Though I'm surprised you have another list on you."

Remembering Donald's list, Lea muttered, "Oh, this? No, this is my friend Donald's Christmas List. He kinda lost it in the wind and I just caught in time to give it back to him, when I somehow ended up...here." still very confused. He was still convinced that he was dreaming.

Suddenly realising that Donald would miss out if he lost his list, Lea felt bad for what happened, and, nervously asked the Jolly wise man, "Uh, is it okay if I give you Donald's list so that he could get presents? He sorta missed out on mailing it to you."

"Of course, young man." Santa smiled, "You've been a good boy this year. A troublemaker, I can tell, but I think your good deeds are enough to make you on the Nice List." as Lea gave him Donald's list, before things strangely went white for Lea...

* * *

"...ea...Lea...Hey, Lea, wake up!" a familair voice called out, sounding distant at first.

"W-Wha?" Lea muttered, opening his eyes, and finding himself in bed. Sitting up and yawned, he found Reno, who was still in his jammies, smiling at him. "Reno?"

"Took you long enough." Reno laughed, "You were dreaming again, weren't ya?"

Realising that he indeed had a dream, Lea replied, "Yeah...I had a weird dream that I ended up in Santa's workshop..." suddenly he remembered Christmas Land and asked, "What about Donald's list, or Christmas Land?"

The slightly older redhead blinked, before answering, "Oh, we came back around Nine last night, and Donald didn't even mail off his list."

"Oh..." Lea muttered, feeling guilty that one of their friends would miss out.

Suddenly Goofy barged into the bedroom and cried out the two redheads happily, "Hey, fellers! You should come and see the presents!" practically dragging Lea and Reno by the arms and pulled both of them into the School's living area, where they gapped in awe, as were the rest of their friends and the school staff.

The three was practically surrounded by lots and lots of presents! All having everyone's names on it, and from Lea could see in his relief...Donald's name was on several presents too.

In relief and happiness, Lea didn't hesitate in getting hold of his presents, as did the others who all got wonderous gifts, and they also did the secret santa presents as well. Lea then noticed a letter that had his name on it that was for him. Curious, he opened it up, and blinked in surprise.

It was from Santa Claus.

 _Lea,_

 _As a thank you for being generous for your friends, I've decided to give you and your family and friends extra gifts._

 _Oh, and I suggest you and Donald start working on your manners, just in case._

 _Santa Claus._

Despite the last part of the message, Lea couldn't help but smile. He didn't know if it was a dream or not, but at least he made a good deed.

"Say uh, Donald, you have one more present." Mickey said as he found a present that looked like a book.

Donald opened it up immediately, but his face fell, as the others also noticed, and Aqua read the cover out loud, with a slight giggle, "The Big Book on Manners?" as Minnie and Daisy also giggled. Even though Donald was disappointed at such a present, he was happy none the less as he got the rest of the presents he wanted.

All in all, it was the best Christmas eve-

"It seems I made it in time!" Von Drake suddenly appeared, with some kind of wand, much to everyone's sudden confuson. What? What the heck is he doing here?

"Wait a minute, I thought you were gone until the next chapter or two." I pointed out to Von Drake.

"Oh no, I just needed to make sure I delievered everyone's presents." Von Drake replied to me, causing me to literally facefault.

"YOU delivered everyone's presents?" I asked in disbelief.

Von Drake nodded, "Yes, it took me quite a while to retrieve my sledge scepter. Now that I got it back, I can presume my duties as the Christmas delievering Elf!"

I was not amused. "Oh now really, you are NOT Santa's delivery Elf!" I told him firmly.

"Oh I sure am." Von Drake said proudly, before walking out and used the scepter to summon a Turbo Charged Santa Slege and hopped into it, "Merry Christmas to All!" and flew away from the Academy.

That, my dear friends, ends this Christmas chapter, and, I have no idea what Von Drake was talking about or him being the Elf nonsense has to do with anything. I'm going to bed now.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter too. Things will somewhat return to normal in the next chapter. Please continue your amazing reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again in the next chapter when I get the chance.**


	15. Episode 15: Bad Luck Magic the 13th

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Even though it's not Friday the 13th, I've decided to experiment on this chapter based on Disney's Aladdin comic I've read a long time ago. I don't own anything.**

* * *

EP 15: Bad Luck Magic the 13th.

"Ven, hey Ven!" Genie, who came out of his Lamp, shook the teen up one early morning, as Ven sat up, still half-asleep.

"W-What is it, Genie?" Ven asked, yawning, trying to wake up.

The blue-magical being looked worried, as he muttered, "Do you know what today is?"

Ven thought long and hard as his brain tried to wake up. When he did, he answered, "It's Friday the 13th; The day of bad luck."

"Which is also just as worse for Genie owners. When Friday the 13th strikes, Genie's magic minds go all haywire, so their masters have to be very clear on what they wish for." Genie added, before requesting, "So, make a wish to demonstrate."

While puzzled on what his friend was talking about, Ven shrugged, and wished, "I wish for an apple?"

As if expected, instead of summoning a single apple, however, Genie made hundreds of apples appear all in his room, from red apples, to green apples, to yellow apples, to Banora White Apples, and even a poisoned apple from Snow White, much to Ven's shock and surprise.

"You didn't say what kind of apple or how many." Genie shrugged.

"I see your point." Ven admitted, "Well, I guess we'll just make sure you don't use your magic today to avoid disasters."

"Good thinking!" Genie agreed, "No wishes, no magic. Simple and easy." before he retreated back into his lamp. Ven in the meantime, got up, and sighed, then made up his room while avoiding the apples, mentally hitting himself for not wishing to get rid of the apples, or send these apples to a deserted island at least. But then again, using magic today would be a complete disaster, especially on Friday the 13th.

Sighing again, Ven muttered, "Guess my only option is putting up an apple sale today."

* * *

Having gathered his friends to help him move the apples, Ven and group then made a stall to sell the apples to many students today after cleaning them up and Ven, Mickey, Terra, Lea, Goofy, Isa and Donald managed to sell the apples quicker than expected after Ven explained the situation.

"So lemme get this straight." Lea began, "You're saying that every Friday the 13th is a day where Genie's don't control their magic properly?" as he helped out with the apples. He was quite annoyed for having to do this like a store worker.

"Give me a break." Isa rolled his eyes, "The whole '13 is a bad luck number' thing is a complete hoax."

"Careful, Isa." Lea teased, "That might get back at ya later."

"Well, it was a good idea to decide not to use Genie's magic today." Mickey thought, "Otherwise we'd be in serious trouble."

Ven shrugged, "I only ask for Genie's help in case of emergancies."

"Good call, Ven." Terra praised.

"Aw phooey, there's no such thing is bad luck. That's just an urban legend." Donald waved it off.

"Might get back at ya later." Lea repeated in an almost sing-song voice.

Goofy nodded in agreement, "Ay-hyuck, he's right. 'Specially since you have the most bad luck out of all of us, Donald. Remember when ya tried to catch the flyin' Squirrel in the forest?"

 _FlashBack-Back in Episode 9:_

 _Donald rocketed himself towards the Squirrel, and just as he straighted himself to go faster, he accidently crashed into another tree branch, and got stuck, while the male Squirrel flew away. Poor Donald was seeing stars again while stick in the tree branch._

End FlashBack.

"That was different." Donald protested. "Besides, that Squirrel was a lot of trouble."

"No, that was bad luck." Ven corrected in a knowing tone.

Just then, Terra noticed something, and said softly to the others, while jerking his thumb at an unwanted incoming company, "Speaking of bad luck..."

No it's not Xehanort, in case you're wondering. Rather, it's Pete who approached the group who looked at him in annoyance. Even after his punishing for the age disaster with Xehanort and Eraqus, he still hasn't learned his lesson, much to Mickey's dismay and annoyance.

"Hey, I want all of them apples you pipsqueaks got!" Pete demanded.

Fortunately, all of the apples were gone, since they just sold the last of them, and Mickey shrugged, "Sorry. All sold out."

Unfortunately, Pete grinned, as he then snatched the lamp that was hanging loosely from Ven's pocket, much to Ven's and the others' shock as the blond-haired boy yelled, "Hey! Give that back!"

"It's mine now!" Pete cackled, then grinned at Mickey and added, "And so is your little girlfriend." Much to Mickey's horror, as Pete then rubbed the lamp and immediately wished, "Genie, I wish for you to take me to Minnie!"

Despite Ven's and his friends' protests, Genie knew it was too late as he appeared and magically made himself and Pete disappear. "This is bad! He's gonna go after Minnie!" Terra cried out.

"We gotta rescue her!" Goofy added.

"Well come on! We gotta save her!" Mickey told his friends, and they all immediately ran to find Mickey's girlfriend...or, Donald tried too, as he accidently slipped onto one last apple and fell onto the ground hard. While lying on his stomach, Donald tapped the ground while holding his chin in his hand, grumbling, "Aw nuts."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find Minnie with Aqua, Daisy and Cissnei who were weirdly having a nice conversation, and Pete and Genie weren't around.

"Minnie!" Mickey cried out, immediately went over to his girlfriend and asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Mickey. Is something the matter?" Minnie asked, as she and the other girls looked confused.

"Wait a minute...Where's Pete?" Lea asked as he looked around. "I thought he wished for to go after Minnie after he stole Ven's lamp."

"Pete what!?" Aqua, Minnie, Daisy and Cissnei exclaimed.

Then Cissnei asked, "Then, why isn't he here?"

"Oh yeah!" Ven realised and remember, facepalming while he suddenly laughed, "I forgot. It's Friday the 13th. That means Pete didn't tell Genie which Minnie he wanted to get to."

"What does that mean?" Daisy asked.

Mickey, now relieved, replied while laughing, "It means that since Genie needs to have someone tell him their wishes very clearly, he took Pete somewhere else since he wasn't very clear on his wish."

"Boy is Pete gonna be in huge trouble!" Lea said as he and Donald bursted out laughing, while Isa and Terra chuckled and Goofy laughed as well.

* * *

"WAAAHHHH!" Pete screamed as he realised that Genie took him to the wrong Minnie, and was running away from a VERY ugly Tribe Princess Minnie who was chasing him, madly in love. You see, Pete ended up on an Cannibal's island and was set to marry.

"I said take to Minnie, not this place!" Pete yelled at Genie once he was at a safe place.

"Well, you didn't say which Minnie." Genie shrugged. "This is what happens on Friday the 13th."

"Oh, nevermind!" Pete grumbled, "I wish to be taken far away from here!"

"Righty-o!" Genie saluted and magically teleported himself and Pete somewhere else. When they arrived, they were in a cave in the snowy mountains.

While he knew he was stuck, Pete shrugged, "Well, could be worse." only to hear a growl behind him, and when he looked behind him, a large white polar bear looked at him angrily, and he muttered, "Uh-oh." knowing he was in deep trouble now.

Genie on the other hand, was outside, having magically made himself warm with winter's clothing, as he observed Pete suddenly getting attacked by the bear while he tried to escaping, but Pete ended up getting injuries and his clothes all wrecked and bitten on. Unable to resist, Genie made a camera with his magic and took a picture.

Having finally escaped and crawling out, Pete growled at Genie who held out the photo and said, "Could you please sign my photo?"

Pete was about to take it, only for the Bear to take it as it was suddenly overtowering him, and once the Bear signed it's name, it handed the photo back to Genie, which was a photo of Pete trying to prevent the bear's mouth from closing and eating him. Pete whistled as he walked away, but the Bear, who was shaking salt and pepper on him, grabbed Pete's collar and dragged him back into the cave for round two.

"What's your last wish, master?" Genie called out, smirking. Maybe this Friday the 13th won't be so bad after all.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Pete screamed, "I wish to go back to Radiant Academy in Radiant City, pleeeeeeeaaaaase!" knowing that his last wish is his only way to survive.

"Your wish is my command!" Genie replied, and snapped his fingers, and once again, the two of them vanished.

* * *

Back in Radiant Academy, Mickey, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Cissnei, Lea and Isa looked all over for Pete, but unexpectedly, when they decided to check in Ven's room, Genie was there on Ven's bed, the lamp on the bedside table, reading a magazine.

"Genie!" Ven cried out, relieved, as he and his friends rushed over. "What happened to Pete?"

"Well, let's just say that he's learned his lesson and probably won't cause any trouble for a while." Genie replied.

Mickey quirked an eye-brow supiciously, and asked, "He told you that he won't cause trouble?"

"Well..." Genie grinned sheepishly, "Not exactly."

"Where is he anyway?" Lea couldn't help but ask, only to hear someone fall outside of the room. As he and the others all rushed out to see what was going on, they were met with a ridiculous and amusing sight of Pete in a cleaner's outfit with a mop and a bucket of whatever on his head, and he has just slipped and fell onto the floor.

That's when everyone bursted out into laughter.

"I HATE FRIDAY THE 13TH!" Pete yelled out.

Mickey laughed, "That'll teach him to not pay attention to anything."

"Oh Mickey!" Minnie playfully scolded her boyfriend, before kissing him happily.

So today wasn't so bad for our heroes...but it was certainly the worst day in Pete's entire life.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: I vaguely remember this story in the Aladdin translated comic I read years ago, but it just came to me since I was having such a bad day today myself. I hope all of you fellow readers were having a good day and better than mine.**

 **In the meantime, please continue your reviews, and the next chapter may be the last chapter of this story. Maybe not. We'll wait and see.**


	16. Episode 16: Night of Frights-Part one

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that it's late, guys. Loss of inspiration and writer's block. I think the second next episode after this one and the next one after this will be the last and then I'm calling this story done.**

 **This is based, again, on one of the Mickey Mouse Works episodes, this time in Halloween. I don't own anything.**

* * *

EP 16: Night of Frights-Part one.

It was Halloween, the night of frights, the night were the ghosts, goblins and the headless horsemen...okay, maybe not the headless horsemen, but you get the idea, scare the frights out of people. It was also the night where young children go to people's doorsteps on a Trick-Or-Treating for candy. Kids in teenage years would joke around in scary costumes, or watch horror movies, though this year, that's not an option.

Why do you ask? Is it because of punishment? For once, you're wrong. This year, the teens of the Radiant Academy had something else in mind. This year, they decided to help in trick-or-treating or just having fun in the newly built "Jack Skellingtion's Horror-Fun-Land" Theme Park with Haunted House attractions and other things. It had such a good amount of terrifying but fun attractions that it might make you think you just entered Halloween Town.

We come up to some of our heroes who are with the younger children, as Sora was dressed up as...*Drum Roll* Super Sora! Riku was dressed as Van Halsing, Kairi was dressed as a cute Princess, Yuffie was a vampire, Huey, Dewy and Louie were all different coloured devils. As for the older ones, Ventus was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow, Aqua was dressed as Mulan, Terra was dressed as the Horned King, Mickey was also dressed as a vampire, Minnie was dressed as a wicked Witch, Lea was dressed as Frankenstien, Isa was dressed as a Zombie, and who knows were Donald and Goofy were.

Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Reno, Rude, Elena, Arlene, Myde, Daisy and girl-Terra and the rest of their friends decided to stay at the Academy today, missing out on the fun, according to Ven, but as Lea said, the young redhead just shrugged and simply said, "Their loss."

Ven voulenteered to join the younger kids for Trick-or-Treating, while the others stationed themselves as voulenteers to give out candy in spooky attractions, as the original givers had been stuck at home, either too busy or ended up getting sick. As Ven, little Sora, little Riku, little Kairi, little Yuffie, Huey, Dewy and Louie were approaching each 'house' in the park, they would get spooked out. First, they went to the Wicked Witch's attraction, where the group got the frights as Minnie, as a Witch, stirred in the boiling pot, first pulling out her pet cat, Figaro who shrieked in fright and ran away. She then scooped out lots and lots of candy, much to the children's delight.

Next, they went to the vampire attraction, where a coffen full of candy opened up, and then Ven and the children would scream as a vampire-well, really, Mickey-would raise, laughing, before handing the kids bags of candy in a shape of Jack'o'lantarns, before sinking back into the coffen. Ven laughed while shaking his head at Mickey's skill at this, before leading the kids to continue their candy hunting.

They then approached the "Black Cauldon" attraction, and Terra gave them such a fright as he loomed out of the castle's doors, that it nearly made Ven pass out in fright, before the kids and even he were given chocolate bars of different kinds.

They then ventured to the Haunted House, where Lea screamed out like a maniac to scare the wits of the group who screamed in horror, as Isa, who wasn't so much as a scarer, came out, acting all zombie like which seemed to suit perfectly with his costume, before the two best friends handed out more candy to the kids.

"Lea, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ven scolded with a laugh.

The redhead grinned, saying, "That was the whole idea. Get it memorized, man."

"Just so you know," Isa began, "I don't think Frankenstien even screamed out like you just did." to Lea who glared at him.

"You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" Lea asked.

Leaving the two boys to bicker, Ven and the kids stopped at a rather small dead spooky tree, only for it to turn around to reveal...Goofy in a pink bunny costume going, "Oooooh!" like a ghost? "Hippity Hoppity! Happy Halloween!" Goofy greeted the group, giving out decorated eggs to the children who were not happy with this, while Ven facepalmed himself.

"Goofy! Halloween's for Candy, not eggs!" Little Yuffie scolded.

"Yeah!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Huey, Dewy and Louie all agreed.

Goofy thought deeply about this, which only made Ven groan and facepalm himself again. Genie, who was in his Lamp, appeared and shook his head, muttering someting about, 'No idea about Halloween, huh?'

* * *

Eventually, Ven and the kids arrived on the last Trick-or-Treating house, which looked like a ghost ship for ghost pirates. It reminded Ven of a mixture of the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchmen in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, as the kids knocked on the door of the side of the ship, but no one answered.

When Ven took a peak to look inside, he sighed in disappointment and turned to the kids, saying, "There's no one there-" only to notice that the children looked frozen and somewhat horrified. He looked at what they were staring and he too froze in horror as well, as a masked figure in a coat, and with a right hook glared down at them with red eyes. Practically, their spirits left their bodies briefly, shaking in fear, before returning to their bodies, and instantly, Ven yelled out, "RUN!" and he led the children away as fast as he could, leaving the bags of candy behind.

Hiding behind a tree, Ven and the children panted at the close call, while Sora asked, "W-What was that!?" still shaking in fear. Kairi and Yuffie both looked ready to cry, as Ven rubbed their heads to calm the two tramutized girls down.

"He's not chasing us, though." Riku thought, as he noticed that the figure was gone.

"I'm not going back there!" Huey shook his head.

"Me neither!" His brothers agreed.

"There might be people in that attraction though." Ven thought, worriedly. He then pulled out the lamp and woke Genie up.

"You have summoned the Genie of the laaa-whoa!" Genie paused as he saw the feared expressions on Kairi and Yuffie, and floated to comfort them, finishing, "Nevermind." and they smiled weakly at him.

Sighing, Ven told him, "Genie, see if anyone's inside that attraction and check if they're okay." to which Genie saluted and zipped to the ghost ship attraction in less than 2 seconds.

* * *

Inside the ghost ship attraction, the hooked figure had...removed his hook to reveal a normal hand, having brought the bags of candy onto the table, and pulled off his mask...revealing a laughing Donald who was pleased the way his joke turned out, and how he sneakily stole his nephew's candies. He planned on giving Sora, Riku, Kairi and Yuffie's treats back later, but his nephews...he couldn't help himself.

"Boy oh boy! Did I scare them?" Donald asked himself, as he seated himself on the hand-made re-crylining chair to spend the night on the ghost ship attraction without telling anyone else. He digged into the boys's bags and took a bite on what he thought was candy, but cringed and spat it back out, annoyed that it was an egg Goofy gave them, and threw it away.

He then digged in to find real candy, munching on six swirly-pops in one go, before munching through the rest he placed in a bowl like how Timon would eat bugs in a bowl in the sitcom TV show "Timon and Pumbaa".

However, he is unaware that Genie was peeking through the window, and the genie realised what was actually going on, before he disappeared and reappeared to Ven's group with a "poof" and they waited for his report.

"It was Donald playing a trick just to get to the kids's candy." was what Genie told them, and none of them were too happy about this.

"So that's the trick, eh?" Huey frowned at his and his brothers' Uncle's disapprovement yet again.

"How are we gonna get him back?" Sora asked, annoyed as well.

Through many thoughts and whispering to each other on a plan to get back at Donald, Ven then perked up, "I have an idea." and he told the others on his secret plan.

* * *

It was an hour later that Donald sighed, full from having eaten all of his nephews's candy, and was about to take a nap, when suddenly, he sensed movement behind him, and looked to see who was sneaking up, but saw nothing. At first, thinking it was his imagination, Donald relaxed, until he heard a strange sound, and, jumping in slight fright, jumped and turned around behind his chair to see anything.

While at this, he was unaware that his nephews were the ones, and Louie was squeezing glue onto the mask and hook. Back sitting in his chair, Donald was now on edge, while he didn't know that his nephews were sneaking back out, and he was trying to be alert. Then he heard a thump and cried out, before he reached out for a club and a golf club, ready to attack any intruders.

Then there was knocking on the door. Thinking this as more trick-or-treaters, Donald exictedly thought it was more candy, and he quickly donned on his costume. Coming out of the ghost-ship attraction house, he attempted to look scary like before, but paused as at the door, it was a policeman in the name of Razoul who didn't like too happy.

"The terror of crime." Razoul growled, "There's been reports that three young children had gone missing at your pressence." holding up a wanted poster of Donald's costume, much to Donald's shock.

Donald tried to talk while attempting to pull off his mask to prove that this was a mistake and that this was just a joke, to his further shock, he found that his mask was stuck! He tried pulling off his hook, but it was stuck on his right hand too! Horrified and at Razoul pulling out hand-cuffs, Donald made such a mad dash that he accidently zipped passed Razoul who spun around several times to the point of being revealled as Genie who turned himself into Razoul as part of Ven's joke.

Ven and the children then rushed over, and Dewy blew the whistle to continue the act, while Genie, while dizzy and seeing stars, continued in Razoul's voice, "After that criminal!" while Ven, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Huey, Dewy and Louie all laughed at Donald's retreating form.

* * *

Finding a place to hide behind a tree, Donald panted as he realised that the police didn't follow him. How did this happen? This has to be another one of the boys's jokes to get back at him, right?

Unfortunately, the tree he was hiding behind wasn't a tree at all, but part of Goofy's costume. Having been "Told" on the situation with the three boys, in anger, Goofy leaped in front of the stunned disguised Donald and exclaimed, "You're the cause of Huey, Dewy and Louie disappearin'!"

Again, Donald tried to talk his way out of it, only to have eggs splattered onto him, causing him to run away again, right into the Castle of Terra's current attraction, only to run out in horror as Terra pulled at fake but realistic looking sword in an attempt to slice him in half.

Next, Donald tried to hide hear the Haunted House, but Lea then appeared, still as Frankenstien and again shrieked like a banshee, scaring the wits out of Donald, who was further terrified by the Zombiefied Isa, and again, Donald ran off.

He then ran into the chinese costumed Aqua who attemped to grab him, but he trip and rolled away right into Mickey's coffen, and, seeing a 'vampire', and pursued by bats, Donald continued run until he found a stone pot and leaped into it to hide.

At first, thinking that he's safe, the pot then made strong vibrations which shook him. Outside, Minnie was banging on the outside, before she retreated. Donald came halfway out, shaking as his vision doubled, until the vibrations stopped and his vision returned to normal, only to see he was cornered by Minnie, Mickey, Aqua, Terra, Lea, Isa, even Ven, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, and a furious Goofy.

"Get 'em!" Goofy commanded.

With no choice but to run, Donald tried to run away, only to accidently rolling on the pot which flew and caught him by surprise, causing him to roll away inside it, hitting a tree, which his hook got caught on one of the branches, until the force of him being flown caused the hook to finally unattatch itself from his hand, the glue flying all over the place. Finally, landing and hitting doors and stone-tombs like a Pin-Ball gaming machine, the pot with Donald finally came to a stop.

Coming out, a small tombstone hits his face, falling, and the mask, from the force of the situation, finally crumbled into nothing, leaving his face free. Pulling his bill right and back into position, when Donald looked at his surroundings, he screamed out in sheer terror as he realised where he was. The evidence of several tombs, coffens, memorial statues and graves all around him was the enough for that.

"A Cemetary!?" Donald shrieked. Noticing something to his left, he shook in sher horror as he cried out, "OH NO!" seeing the tombstones with the names of his nephews! Was it really true that he actually killed them; his own nephews!? It couldn't be!

To his further shock and horror, bodies of his nephews then began unearthing themselves out of their graves, and Donald shook in terror. Huey, Dewy and Louie were not only dead, but they were now UNDEAD as well, just like in the horror movies!

"Unca' Donald..." Huey spoke out, in motionless voice.

"You scared us..." Dewy continued in the same tone.

"...To death!" Louie concluded. His and his brother's eyes were all yellow and red of death.

Cringing back in sheer horror and the whole idea of being haunted, Donald's body quivered, but his spirit freaked out of his body, before trying to return and run away, but his body was briefly left behind, and Donald's spirit pulled his body back to reality and merging back together.

Running, Donald then hid himself inside an empty coffen. Turning on a flash-light to see, he was horrified to see that the undead of his nephews were already inside, staring at him. He screamed, as they turned off his flash-light again, leaving him in the dark. Bursting out in full horror, Donald ran, but while he wasn't looking, he crashed into a tombstone and accidently was now sliding all over the place while trying to escape. His nephews were still chasing after him, until he crashed into a statue and collasped onto the ground.

Screaming as his nephews were walking towards them, Donald backed away, narrowly avoiding their hands, until he realised too late that a whole was behind him, the whole of a not yet used grave, and he fell in, trapped. Quivering in fear as his undead nephews were holding shovels, he realised that they were going to bury him alive! He hadn't meant for this to happen! It was originally a joke. How was he supposed to know that he scared them to the point of them ending up dead and everyone thinks that his costume was a real criminal!

"Hope you enjoyed our candy, Unca' Donald." Huey spoke.

"'Cause it was your last." Dewy added.

Guilt ridden, and somewhat pleading for his life and forgiveness, Donald told them, "Oooh! I'm sorry, boys! I'll get your candy back!"

"All of it?" Louie questioned.

"Cross my heart, and hope to, uh, *gulp* die." Donald promised.

The boys smirked at each other, pleased that Ven's plan actually worked.

* * *

Upon realising that it was all a joke to get back at him, Donald was relieved that his nephews were still alive, fully alive at least, and, actually feeling bad for his joke, he decided to keep his word, and dressed up in a similiar costume as his nephews. He then joined them, and the rest of Ven's group back through the park, and approached their first destination of the haunted tree house attraction Goofy was stationed at.

Knocking on the door, as the door opened, Donald said while holding up a bag for the candy, "Trick-or-Treat."

To his and the others's horror, a black shadowy figure held up a hook, and lightning flashed. Donald, Huey, Dewey and Louie, their spirits screaming out of their bodies and their bodies screaming as well, and Ven, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and even Terra, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Mickey and Minnie who joined them to make Donald kept his word, all screamed in horror as well, before they all retreated, with Lea screaming out, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Hurry, everybody! Run!" Mickey echoed.

Unfortunately, as the figure stepped out of the shadows, it was revealed to only be Goofy, now dressed up as Santa Claus, holding Candy canes. Seeing no one, he asked around, clueless, "Where'd everyone go? I got the candy!"

Finally, he just shrugged, "Oh well." before calling out to more trick-or-treaters, "Ho, ho, ho! Happy Halloween! Ah-yhuck!" before licking one of the candy canes.

It was diffenately a night of frights, alright, but it wasn't even over yet, as Mickey had planned his own Halloween party with the others later. For now, well, they just wanted to get away from the figure that was actually Goofy who once again dressed up for the wrong holiday.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **We continued the Night of Frights in the next chapter. I know this seems like a boring chapter, but I'm running out of ideas.**

 **Please continue your amazing reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again next time as soon as possible.**


	17. Episode 17: Night of Frights-Part two

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: As I've only got 2 and a half weeks before I leave for my vacation, and as I'm suffering a major writer's block, this is probably my last or second last chapter of writing until I get back on the 18th next month, as I'm leaving on the 5th.**

 **WARNING and CAUTION: I suck at telling scary stories, so I'll do the best I can here, but I can't make any promises.**

 **If I'm lucky, as I'm going to New Zealand first, I might get the chance to see Prince Charles in person as he's touring New Zealand too! But I doubt that.**

 **Okay, here's part two, which is earlier than a week or two from Halloween, but hey, better early than late is my motto. I don't own anything.**

* * *

EP 17: Night of Frights-Part two.

Once it came close to late and the Trick-or-Treaters had gone home after getting as much candy, the students of Radiant Academy all returned to the school in their home rooms. As for our heroes, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Isa, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Reno, Rude, Elena, and surprisingly, even Myde, all gathered in Mickey's room to have a small Halloween party, and then once the party was finished, they settled down to tell ghost stories, which Aerith and Aqua weren't looking forward to.

"...There's this crazy albino guy with a left hook, for he lived inside a mirror." Reno was telling the ghost story, having the flash-light up against his chin to make himself terrifying, "A man who heard the rumors, didn't believe in the tale. He noticed the said man inside the mirror who stared at him. The next morning, he woke up in a cold bath filled with ice and-"

"And his kidneys were gone." Isa interrupted with a roll of his eyes, rechieving a glare from both Reno and his cousin. "We've heard the same story over and over again."

"Way to kill the fun, Isa." Lea grumbled. "You ruined the classic story."

"It's a stupid urban legend." The blue-haired boy replied.

Even Goofy had nearly fallen asleep on the story, and the rest of the group looked ready to die in boredom, causing Reno and Lea to glance at each other in annoyed disappointment, before the former dropped the flash-light which landed on his lap. Reno then said, "Fine, let's see who can tell the scariest story out in their own version-screw the classics."

"You probably don't even know how to tell a scary story." Terra stated. This caused the others to laugh, while Reno glared at him.

"C'mon, guys. Why don't we have a little contest?" Mickey suggested, "Each person tells a scary story each and the one who's story is the scariest gets to...uh...um...do whatever they want on the weekend?"

"I have a better idea." Lea said. "Anyone who wins gets to tell the rest of the losers whatever they want to do." with a grin, causing everyone else to stare at him as if he was completely crazy. None the less, they decided to go along with it, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

Donald, who had the night of fright himself of being in the cemetary, wasn't certain if he wanted to compete in the game, and couldn't even think about the type of a scary story. None the less, he would not let anyone know that he was still freaked out and decided to pretend that he got over the scare.

"Okay, so, who wants to go first?" Ven asked. Just before Reno could hold up his hand, the blone quickly added, "Except Reno, since I bet he doesn't have an actual good one just yet." causing the said redhead to grumble before lowering his hand.

"I've got one!" Goofy held up his hand, as everyone looked at him, quizzily. He shrugged, "What? I do."

"This is gonna be a boring one." Reno sighed to Rude who shook his head with a smirk, knowing how wrong Reno would be.

"Okay, go ahead, Goof." Mickey offered.

Once the flash-light was given to him, Goofy cleared his throat, before he began, "This is about a goofy fella who one day was to scare someday."

* * *

 _ **The Goofy-Ghost**_

 _(Note: I'm narrating this story from Goofy's point of view)_

 _Goofy was gonna go out to take a stroll, picking up his hat and heading out of the door. But seconds after that..."YAAA-HOO-HOOO-HOOOEEE!" and CRASH-THUMP AND CRUSH!_

 _He was not living, but he didn't have any idea that he was, well, not living. Walking back inside through the door, placing his hat back onto the rack, he was so distracted that he didn't even realise that he was now...a ghost._

 _"Ghost!?" Goofy exclaimed to the narrator of the story, and hid behind his chair, whimpering in fear, "Where?"_

 _Uh, that's you._

 _"Me?" Goofy asked, a bit surprised, looking at himself._

 _I quirked an eye-brow, and told him, "Well, yeah. You just died and joined the ranks of the supernatural."_

 _Goofy walked around his chair, saying, "Oh, that explains what all that racket was out there." before he realised in horror what this means, and exclaimed, "Hey! I'm not ready to be dearly departed!"_

 _Relax, Goof. It's only temporarly. Just long enough for you to demostrate in how to haunt a house! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Anyway, once he realized that he could do this and in order in wanting to return to life, Goofy decided the only way to do that is to haunt someone. So, the first thing he had to do, was to find the perfect old and creepy house to haunt. And what better place to look than the classified ads?_

 _"Let's see here." Goofy read through the newspaper, "Creaking hardwood floors, fog and thermoal dining room, and spider webbed bedroom. Ah-yhuck! Perfect!" and dashed towards the black, sharp and terrifying house in the spooky forests, singing to himself, ready for step one. Now it was time to find the perfect candidate to terrify._

 _Let's see. Candidate number one is a young teenaged blonde-haired boy who is a hero and cares very much for his friends who he sees as a family._

 _"Whoa, not me!" Ven shook his head, terrified out of his mind._

 _Okay, so Ven's out of question. Candidate number two is a small but fiery lizard who's been into a war that turned a girl into a fighting warrior._

 _"Forget it, pal!" Mushu the small dragon said point blank, adding, "And it's D-R-A-G-O-N. Not lizard. I don't do them tongue thing." crossing his arms in annoyance._

 _Okay, so he's out of question too. Finally, Candidate number three is a hot-headed duck with a bad temper and a real quack-up. Heh, get it? Quack-up?_

 _"Oh Phooey! Nothing scares me!" Donald stabbornly said._

 _...Your funeral, Donald._

 _Hiding behind the set up, Goofy whispered to the auidence(Breaking the Fourth Wall), "I know who I'm gonna pick on." knowing how Donald can get easily scared. Oh well, Donald it is then. Step two out of the way, now it's time for step three. Being c-r-e-e-p-y._

 _There's nothing more scarier in a haunted house than a creaking front door that opens up all by itself. Goofy, inside the house, quietly opened the door while hiding, grinning, hoping to scare Donald out of his wits. Surprisingly enough, Donald wasn't even scared._

 _"Oh! Automactic doors. How convienient." Donald said to himself, walking into the vacation house, not seeing Goofy who was confused by this, and, believe me, I was quite surprised too. Oh well, he did a good job on being silent at least, so it wasn't a total epic fail. Time for step four; Looking like a ghost._

 _This one's easy. Just drape a bed sheet over you and sneak about in the scary manner. Goofy did just that...except that he kept on hitting things, getting caught by the lamp, crashing into book shelves, and ended up having chairs and a bear statue stuck onto him, and he couldn't see where he was going, while Donald didn't even notice the noise and just left the room. Goofy in the meantime, accidently walked through the window and landed outside with everything else that got caught with him._

 _That was an_ _ **EPIC FAIL**_ _. Why? Because he forgot to cut eye-holes in the sheet._

 _"Eye-holes!?" Goofy exclaimed, then grumbled, "Now you tell me!"_

 _Sorry. Okay, the fifth step is an obvious but another easy one, one that even I'm still terrified off. The Dark. There's nothing more scary than the dark, so, this was another easy task to accomplish if you're a ghost. Goofy switched off the switch. Unfortunately, Donald was always one step ahead. He had a lamp, which Goofy turned off, then a flash-light, then light-helmet, then candle, then a match-stick, and a glow-stick. By the time Goofy had switched most of them off, he was getting beyond annoyed as he snatched the glow-stick and walked over to the toilet._

 _"Ooh...This is gettin' silly." Goofy groaned, dropping the stick into the toilet and flushed it to render the room into darkness, but at that time, Donald was done with his bath and left the room._

 _This is getting ridiculous! Okay, one more try! Things that go bump, and it better work. Donald, now in his jammies, settled in bed and was reading a book. Now, a ghost has a way of making sounds which make people nervous._

 _"Ooooooooooh!" Goofy hoooed, but it didn't work. He then tried many guises as Jacob Marely, a zombie with soap in the mouth(Huh?), having himself in half, then used instuments to make horrible sounds, a leaf-blower, a crying baby in a pram(Poor kid!) and finally, a car backing up. But even those didn't work._

 _For cryin' out loud! How can Donald NOT notice any of this!?_

 _"I just don't understand it!" Goofy sighed, before going up to Donald again, and noticed the book, reading the front cover in disbelief, "How to sleep with your...EYES WIDE OPEN!?" in which Donald was actually asleep with his eyes open. If that's not creepy, then I don't know._

 _Okay, I admit it, I used to sleep with my eyes open as a child, but still._

 _"Oh come on!" Goofy finally had enough, "I'm tired in being a ghost!" before he tapped Donald head, saying, "Donald, wake up."_

 _Being woken up, Donald yawned, before turning to see...a grinning ghost right next to him! Screaming in horror, he exclaimed, "A GHOST!" before making a run for it, much to Goofy's confusion. Running away and out of the door, as the ghost was following him, Donald didn't see too late as...CRASH, THUMP AND CRUSH! The same thing that happened to Goofy earlier now happened to Donald who walked back in in annoyance._

 _"Sorry, Donald." Goofy shrugged, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm a ghost. Ay-hyuck, and now, you are too."_

 _"Why you little-!" Donald grunted in anger, trying to hit his annoying friend but it only went through._

 _"Now, now. Settle down, Donald." Goofy told him, "It's only temporarely."_

 _...Told Donald it was his funeral. Anyway, this is just long enough to demostrate in how to end the story. Donald chased after Goofy into the distance, and once the former caught him, Goofy screamed out, "YAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!" and both crashed into the ground, nearly hitting a cat who shrieked._

* * *

 _ **Back to Reality.**_

"...The end." Goofy finished his story. Ven, Aqua, Aerith, and even Rude, Zack, Cloud, Terra and Mickey looked spooked out, but Isa was unimpressed, Donald looked annoyed, Lea bursted out laughing, and Reno shook his head.

"Seriously?" Reno asked, "That's not even scary. A little amusing, yeah, but not scary."

"I thought it was scary." Goofy shrugged helplessly.

"Aw, cheer up, Goofy." Mickey assured, patting his friend on the leg. "It was scary to most of us. Donald, Isa, Lea and Reno are the only ones who didn't find scary." With the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

"Really?" Goofy was stunned.

Mickey smiled and replied, "Yeah. It'll probably give us nightmares."

Happy that his story was scary after all, Goofy cheered to himself, "Well, hoorary for me! My story is scary!"

"Oh come on. It was nowhere near scary." Lea smirked.

"Yeah well, who else wants to step up?" Zack asked, a little pale from hearing Goofy's story.

"I've got one." Mickey spoke up, once Goofy gave him the flash-light, and the teenaged mouse began, "This story is real spooky that I used to hear when I was little."

* * *

 _ **The Sweet House of Terror**_

 _(Note: Now I'm telling it from Mickey's point of view)_

 _A boyfriend and a girlfriend, Mickey and Minnie, planned on going on a picnic in a nice part of the forest, despite it being a little spooky, but Mickey ensured that it would be fine. They had bread and water, but it was enough for the two of them. They continued onward, until they noticing something that made them smile._

 _An area that had giant candy and sweets filled the area, and up on a small hill, was a house made of sweets and gingerbread. Throwing away their picnic basket, Mickey and Minnie raced up to the house, as they were far away from home, and had wanted a place to spend the night. Approaching the front door and presenting themselves to be nice as they were, Mickey knocked on the door politely._

 _When no one answered at first, even though the peak-hole opened up before closing again, Mickey knocked again, getting impaitent. "Gosh, somebody's sure taking a long time." he thought as he and Minnie waited._

 _"Maybe nobody's home." Minnie suggested._

 _Spoken too soon, the door opened, but it revealed no one. Looking at each other, Mickey shrugged, before he ventured inside. But as soon as he did, the door slammed shut behind him, locking him inside and Minnie outside, much to their shock. Both tried to pull and/or push the door back open, but Mickey was trapped._

 _"Mickey! Are you alright!?" Minnie cried out worriedly._

 _"I'm okay." Mickey replied, but when he thought he heard something, he shuddered, and added to himself, "For now."_

 _Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. Wanting to find a way out, Mickey called out to his girlfriend, "I'm gonna find a way outta here, so uh, just wait for me, okay?"_

 _"Be careful." Minnie replied._

 _Promsing that he'll be careful, Mickey turned around, and suddenly found that despite it's appearence outside, the house inside was a little creepy. Gulping nervously, the young mouse ventured further inside, further and further away from the front door, and just then, he just had a terrible thought that he may never get out, but he made a promise to Minnie, and he was going to keep that promise._

 _Suddenly, he heard a creaking, and Mickey gasped in fright. It was coming from his right, so, he carefully followed it to see what it was so that he would know and then, if it was dangerous and terrifying, he would make a run for it. Turning around the corner down the hall, he sighed in relief as it was only an Owl on a creaking old cloak rack attatched to the wall which was close in breaking._

 _"Gosh, I'm just being silly." Mickey said to himself. He figured that his mind was starting to play tricks on him. He then noticed a candle with a holding handle(_ Cool, that rhymed _) on the wall, and, seeing it movable, he picked it up, relieved to have the source of light to help him see more clearly._

 _But still, it was getting more and more creepy. As he passed many giant paintings, Mickey couldn't help but feel that there were many pairs of eyes keeping close watch on him. He then noticed a sign ahead of him. Using the candle's light to see it better, it read, '_ _ **Do not even taste or touch the sweets ahead, or you will die.**_ _'_

 _Now he was certain he was sweating in fear. His heart pounded faster than normal, as paranior was taking it's hold on poor Mickey who began to shake and quiver. So when he stepped through the curtains behind the sign, and while he was amazed by the change of scenary of a large area filled with many sweets, from candy to chocolate, ice cream cones and cakes, and the cravings he was feeling, he was suddenly struck with a vision of multiple mice that came before him, having ignored the signs, and ate to their hearts content._

 _But what they didn't even realise until too late, that when they returned through the curtains, their terrified screams could be heard, and then the sounds of crunching and gulping. When Mickey's vision returned to reality, he felt his body go all cold. Horrified beyond belief, he didn't even take another look of the sweet area and ran back out, terrified out of his mind. When he made it back out, however, he could see why the mice before him stood no chance._

 _He realised that the sweets in the other room were a distraction of some sorts as the paintings before him came to life, from giants to goblins with terrifying hands seeping out of the paintings, attempting to capture another helpless victum._

 _Screaming in horror, Mickey made a run for it, jumping and dodging the hands that attempted to take him and kill him. In his panic and horror, Mickey dropped the candle and now his fear grew._

 _"_ _ **Why in such a hurry, little mouse?**_ _" A voice spoke from one of the paintings. Mickey felt a cold and sharp-clawed pair of hands touch his shoulders and he froze in horror. "_ _ **You could stay and join us for a meal...Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.**_ _"_

 _Realising he was distracted despite not having even touched the sweets, Mickey thought he made an error and came to realise that he wasn't even supposed to look at the sweets. Terrified out of his mine, Mickey cried out, "Leave me alone!" and shoved the hands away from him before making a run for it down the hall and down the stairs when he realised the way he came from was blocked off by moving armored knights and their swords._

 _Finding more dangers along the way, Mickey was nearly gobbled up by a giant Liccorish dragon, but managed to jump out of the way an ran past it rather than hopping on top of it in fear that by even stepping on a candy monster would cause him to be distracted. He even ran away from Strawberry tart butterflies that followed him, but he escaped by running into another room and slammed the door shut before they could get in._

 _Supporting himself by handing a hand on the wall, and his left hand at his chest, Mickey bend over a little, panting at the close call, in fear and exhaustion. "I'm never bringing Minnie to a place like this ever again." he said to himself._

 _"_ _ **Fee, Fi, Foo!**_ _" a booming voice said loudly, behind him._

 _Eyes widening in fear, Mickey gasped, only turning his head as best as he could to look behind him, and a giant's face was practically behind him! Screaming, Mickey ran before the giant could catch him, but he couldn't run far enough, as he soon found that there was a cliff at the end of the path, and he skid to a stop just in time before he would fall._

 _To make things worse, don't below, was a giant cake waiting to be landed on, and surrounding was a chocolate river that run all the way to another door, assuming that would be where victums of this horrible place would no doubt be eaten. Mickey quivered in paralyzing fear._

 _He was trapped. Whimpering in fear and doomed fate, Mickey turned back to see that the giant was edging closer to him, daring him to either take a leap, or wait to be captured. Mickey crept away until he nearly lost his balance and nearly fell backwards. He didn't know what to do now. If he jumped, he would die, and if didn't jump, again, he would still die. In the end, Mickey realised that this was the end of him. He would never see Minnie again._

 _Just as the giant was about to grab him, Mickey covered himself as best as he could as lets out a terrified scream, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I WANNA GO HOME!"_

 _In his panic, Mickey lost his balance and fell backwards and down towards the sweets of doom. Screaming as he escaped from one death doorstep, and landing into another death doorstep, landing on top of the cake. Now having touched sweets, Mickey panicked, his heart pounded, as he was finding himself distracted, much to his horror. Shutting his eyes and on the verge of crying, Mickey rubbed his eyes and tried to focus, but he knew it was too late._

 _"NO!" He screamed as he opened his eyes, and tried so hard not to become mentally blind, escaping the cake and his heart pounded as he found that he was getting closer and closer to death. "I don't wanna die!" he cried out, tears already escaping. He was crying, which, if anyone else noticed, it would be embarrassing, but he didn't care right now._

 _He just wanted to get out, escape this horrible place with Minnie and go home. Mickey soon found that his senses were gone, but he did see a reflection of a giant muffin which was behind him. Gasping in horror, Mickey hesitated in jumping into the chocolate river, but as the mutated muffin was getting closer to eat him, Mickey shut his eyes, slowly becoming to accept his death, and leaped off the cake and jumped in, allowing the river to drift him away to the other doorway of doom._

 _Grabbing hold of the door frame, Mickey held on, still not quite ready to die. He was scared beyond belief. "HELP! HELP!" He screamed out, but deep down, he knew that no one would help him. He was a dead mouse. At least Minnie would still be alive. He then gasped as he realised that, if he died, then Minnie might get caught in the trap, never knowing what happened to him and the same thing could happen to her._

 _"This is all my fault." Mickey sobbed, realising that he not only led himself to his doom, but he unknowingly led the one he loved to her doom as well. "I'm sorry, Minnie." he muttered, allowing himself to cry, coming to accept that it was the end of the two of them. He couldn't even protect her. He couldn't save himself._

 _He then heard a door open above him, and Mickey then realised that since he was close in dying, Minnie was about to face the same end. No. He couldn't let this happen. As loudly as he could, while slowly starting to lose his grip, Mickey screamed out, "Minnie, NO! Don't come in!"_

 _"Mickey?" Minnie called out, freezing her step as she was about to step in, for she was dead worried as she could hear the constant screams and became horrified to the point of wanting to just go in and find her boyfriend._

 _"It's a trap!" Mickey continued to scream. "There's no way out! Run away from here, as far as you can!" he nearly lost his grip, but managed to hold on, "You gotta run, Minnie! Save yourself! I can't hold on much longer!"_

 _"But what about you!?" Minnie cried out, though she was stepping back, listening to her lover's warning. None the less, she was starting to realise that this place was a death trap and that...Mickey was about to die._

 _More tears escaped from Mickey's eyes, as he cried, his heart aching that this would be the very last time he would hear Minnie's gentle and beautiful voice again. "You have to go on without me! It's too late!" he cried out again. "I don't want you suffering the same thing I'm about to suffer! I know you don't wanna leave me, but there's no other choice!"_

 _Realising that Mickey is going to die, Minnie broke down sobbing, falling to her knees and cried in her hands, realising that she had lost the one she loved who had done his best to keep her alive for his sake. "Oh, Mickey!" Minnie sobbed, "You're even more sweeter than the sweets here!"_

 _"And you'll always be the sweetest thing in the whole world, Minnie!" Mickey replied, heartbroken that his lover was crying over him. "I love you!"_

 _"I love you too, Mickey!" Minnie answered back through crying._

 _Deciding that he hesitated long enough, and coming to accept his death, Mickey replied one last time, closing his eyes, "Goodbye, Minnie." and then...he lets go and allowed himself to be drifted down further and further into the darkness, waiting for whatever death was waiting for him._

 _As Mickey was being drifted down, screaming along the way, his eyes widened in sheer horror as he saw what would eat him up; he was about to be placed in a giant glass of milkshake to be swallowed up. But then he noticed a swirlypop in the middle. Mickey grabbed hold of it, and pulled himself to it, climbing up high enough and out of the chocolate milk, clinging on and shaking in fear. Noticing the shore nearby in the strange and terrible place, Mickey jumped as far as he could, and managed to make it, landing a little back into the river, but pulled himself out._

 _Panting as he crawled out further way, Mickey sighed as he had just escaped from another close call, despite believing he was becoming effected to the terrible sweets of the terrible death-house. Ahead of him, seeing a giant pot with a cage-like lid, Mickey rushed over and, seeing nothing inside, unattatched the lid, shoving it as far away as possible for the time being, and hid inside, relieved that he was safe for now._

 _"This is the most awful place ever." Mickey thought to himself. While he was still lucky to be alive, he knew by now that Minnie would have made it away from the house, and far away back home, he knew, he would never see her again. "I just wanna go home." he added, hugging himself and cried._

 _But then he heard a moaning right next to him, causing Mickey to look to his right. He instantly regretted it, as there was an elderly mouse, half eaten on the side of the head, revealing half of the skull, and looking all gross like a zombie, the other half normal and pleading._

 _"LeAvE tHiS pLaCe..." the elderly mouse moaned, brain half-eaten._

 _"AAAAAHHHH!" Mickey screamed in full horror as he stood up and run out of the pot, and, seeing another door behind the pot, Mickey wasted no time in rushing over to it, but found that it was locked. He tried pulling it, but it was stuck. Still terrified out of his mind, Mickey could only turn around and lean against, as far away from everything surrounding him as possible._

 _He never realised until now, that he was completely terrified of dying, and Mickey knew, he was beyond trapped. Shaking beyong belief, Mickey looked all around him, as everything seemed to be getting closer and closer. He didn't even realise that he was pushing the door behind him, until it gave way, and he tumbled and fell backwards, rolling down the slope, screaming along the way, and then landing in a chocolate cart which rolled down the railway which was above the apple juice river now._

 _Standing up in the cart, Mickey looked behind him, and screamed as the paintings had caught up with him. Seeing a platform up ahead, Mickey jumped out and onto the platform just as the goblin-like thing gobbled the cart whole. Mickey then continued to run, avoiding giant birds that was along the way, lions and tigers, and swinging over ledges with chain ropes, and making it to the other side, and continued to run as everything he encounters was chasing after him._

 _"Go away!" Mickey screamed, not looking back. But he came up to another dead end, and this time, he turned around, now completely trapped. Looking around, and finding himself surrounded from all sides and above him, Mickey shivered and quivered. They were creeping closer and closer to him, and he knew, he had nowhere else to run. Curling up into a ball and shutting his eyes tight, Mickey braced himself for his end, and whimpered helplessly as the shadows of the terrifying things he's encountered covering and looming over him, for he wished for all of this to just disappear._

 _Something touched his shoulder, and Mickey instantly screamed, struggling and frailing, crying out, "NO! NO! Lemme go!"_

 _Opening his eyes, Mickey again regretted it, for, hovering over him, was another elderly mouse, but a more alive one this time, for the rest around them froze, and this mouse said, "Come with me, young mouse." and formed a grin, which, to Mickey, looked more like an evil grin. "I can take you to a safe haven."_

 _"No, get away from me!" Mickey cried out in terror, paranoid beyond belief, and made a run for it to the right, running as far as he could. He was now running up a path and soon discovered that, once he found a tunnel just large enough for him to run into, raced in and found a boulder next to the enterance. With all of his might after forming an idea, Mickey closed up the enterance and just continued to run. Now that the surroundings looked like he was underground, as tree roots were noticed._

 _Hoping he didn't just end up a land of giants, Mickey slowed his pace, rubbing his arms as he nervously looked around. "This is hopeless." he thought to himself. "I'm never gonna find a way out."_

 _But then he noticed light coming from the end of the tunnel. Gulping nervously, and praying that this wasn't another trap, Mickey slowly and carefully crept closer and closer, his senses returning, but still believing it is mixed up, until finally, he soon found that the exit led to a small and opened cave, which lead outside to the forest-a normal sized forest. None the less, Mickey carefully, stepped out, and made his way out, until he realised he recongised this place._

 _He'd seen it when he and Minne passed here. Tears of relief filling up his eyes, Mickey almost cried in happiness, but he then heard a familiar voice crying her heart out. Realising who it was, Mickey never felt so happy in his life. Following the source of the voice, it wasn't too hard to find the person he longed to see again. Minnie was at a tree, crying her heart out, each time looking at a photo of herself and Mickey in the locket he gave her for her birthday._

 _"Minnie!" Mickey cried out happily, now knowing this was real._

 _Hearing a familiar voice, Minnie turned around from the tree, and she gasped in disbelief and happiness, as Mickey rushed over to her, and she didn't hesitate in leaping into his arms, both of them crying in happiness._

 _"Mickey! I can't believe it!" Minnie cried, sobbing into her lover's shoulder, as Mickey rubbed her back, for he was close in crying too._

 _"Oh, Minnie." Mickey sniffled, "I thought I'd never see you again."_

 _But their reunion couldn't be peaceful, for they heard a distant roars from the cave and underground, and Mickey, eyes widening in horror, and Minnie, terrified of the sudden noise, both screamed in horror, and Mickey cried out, "RUN!" and pulled his girlfriend with him, bot running away from the forest and back home._

 _From that point forward, Mickey had learned his lesson to never misjudge houses ever again, and was very cautious on sweets as well after that._

* * *

 _ **Back to Reality.**_

"...The end." Mickey concluded his story, and he was pretty certain that all of his friends were staring at each other in disbelief at the story. For someone like Mickey, none of them knew he could tell a story like that. Even Donald, who had some left over candy, shoved the sweets away from him.

"Note to self; Never fall for sweet houses." Zack weakly joked, actually a little shaken.

"I'll say. Think I'm gonna have nightmares from that spooky story." Cloud nodded in agreement, a shade more paler than he was when Goofy told his story.

"Who the hell told you that story?" Reno asked. He grinned when Rude looked a little paler than usual.

Mickey shrugged, "My grandpa used to tell it every halloween. It always gave my mother nightmares."

"Man, Mick'. It's enough to give even ME nightmares." Lea shivered, then grinned, "Good one."

"Yeah, me too." Terra agreed.

None the less, the group weren't scared enough to call it a night, as they had more scary stories to share. None the less, Mickey's spooky story left them a little shaken, some more than then some.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: For the first time in "Life FAR from Normal" history, this is a three-parter, so, we continue the halloween fest in the next chapter. Goofy's story is based on one of the episodes of Mickey Mouse Works, and Mickey's story is kinda based on another one as well, but I made that story a bit more scary-ish.**

 **I'm thinking of adding Mushu for real later on. Thanks for the great idea, pokeball645. I like Mushu too. ^-^**

 **Please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again in the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	18. Episode 18: Night of Frights-Part three

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: This final part of my Halloween trilogy(which wasn't originally planned, but anyway) is based on one of my favorite halloween specials that always makes me laugh. "Scared Shrekless"**

 **Lea and Isa tell their story together, so, to avoid confusion, remember this.**

 **Bold: Lea.**

Normal text: Isa.

 **Might not be what you guys would have in mind, but I thought it would be perfect. I do not hold any rights to Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation) or Shrek. They belong to Disney, Square Enix and DreamWorks.**

* * *

EP 18: Night of Frights-Part three.

The group were met with a brief silence, until Ven spoke up again, "Who else want's to step up?"

"Wait a minute." Tifa spoke up, looking around, asking, "Where's Myde?" noticing the absense of the mullet-headed teen, which also got everyone else's attentions, and as they looked around, they realised that Myde wasn't the only one missing.

"What happened to Elena too?" Aerith added.

As soon as the words escaped from Aerith, she and the others all jumped in unexpected fright as Mickey's front door slammed open, and an quite miffed Elena stormed back in and slumped back to her spot next to Aqua, Tifa and Aerith, her arms crossed.

"What happened to you?" Cloud asked, a little freaked out at Elena's unexpected return.

"Oh, that's right." Reno suddenly remembered, sighing dramatically. "As soon as Goofy started his story, Myde sneaked away in fright at the part of that 'goofy-guy' ended up dead and turned into a ghost at the start of the stupid story."

"Then I had to go and find him, but he locked himself in his room and won't come out, no matter what I did!" Elena added, sighing in annoyance. "That big baby."

Lea bursted out laughing, saying, "Too bad you missed out on Mickey's scary story. On the other hand, it's a good thing you missed out on Goofy's lame story."

"Speaking of which, who else wants to tell a scary story?" Aqua inquired.

"I've got a really scary one-"

"It was a dark and stormy night!" Lea interruped his cousin and took over, while clamping over Reno's mouth shut with his hand, much to the slightly older red-head's annoyance, for he mumbled something like, 'Hey! It's my turn!' but it was hard to tell as Lea's hand was currently keeping him shut.

For whatever story Lea was telling, Isa had a gut feeling that he was involved. Turns out, he was right. "Two guys in black coats, a cool red-haired guy named Axel, and his partner, the sour-faced and serious blue-haired guy named Saix, ended up lost in the woods, soaked by the rain that not even their coats could keep them dry."

* * *

 _ **The Motel of Doom**_

 _"Wait-what!?" Saix(_ and Isa) _asked in disbelief on what was going on. He and Axel, both in their mid twenties, were wet from the rain, and then Axel pointed at something up ahead._

 _"_ **So they needed to find some shelter, and luckly, Axel found it up ahead.** _"_

 _Axel and Saix flinched slightly as the bolt of lightning revealed a creepy hotel(_ which looked a bit like a mixture of Maleficent's castle in Hollow Bastion and the Castle that Never Was _) as the two men walked up the steps to the front door._

 _"_ Why did you put me into this? I don't want to be involved. _"_

 _Saix/Isa was ignored, however, as the pair noticed the door opening, revealing a very familiar-looking old lady, which looked more like a man in a wig and costume. Axel grinned, saying, "This is more like it."_

 _"_ **The old lady looked nice and friendly. Made Axel feel right at home**. _"_

 _Clearing his throat, Axel said to the receptionist, "My most trusted and awesome sidekick here and I would like to two single rooms and he would like some freshening up."_

 _"Sidekick?" Saix inquired to his partner, annoyed as he casted the redhead a glare, which Axel ignored._

 _"And I'd like some Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Axel added._

 _"_ Lea, I'm not your sidekick. _"_

 _"_ **Lighten up, Isa. These guys are different from us.** _"_

 _"We are equals, you know, Axel." Saix told him._

 _Axel grinned with a shrug, "Of course we are, man. I'd never leave you out." patting his friend on the shoulder._

 _"_ **Said the most awesome and cool hero Axel to his sour-emotionless sidekick.** _"_

 _"_ I'm seriously getting tired of this, Lea! _"_

 _Ignored again, "_ **Though before Saix could think any of this, he decided to take a well deserved shower to cool off.** _" in which Saix found himself in the shower in the bathroom, which a towel around his lower parts, which, even he didn't have a clue on how he got here._

 _Sighing, Saix mumbled to himself while washing his hair, "Well, as long as I'm here." unaware that someone was approaching him behind the closed curtains._

 _"_ **But unfortunately, danger came from behind!** _"_

 **(Music from "Psycho" played in the background)** _Feeling something behind him, Saix turned around too late as the inn-keeper raised a knife and...blood spilled down the drain._

* * *

"And Saix was never ever seen again." Lea finished dramatically, while having letting Reno go, grinning almost evilly.

"Excuse me." Isa interrupted, annoyed with Lea's choice of story, while Reno tried so hard not to burst into hysterical laughter. "Even _I_ wouldn't be that distracted or stupid." before taking over the story, much to Lea's surprise.

Isa cleared his throat and began, "Saix was well aware of the upcoming danger..."

* * *

 _"_...and he went for his Claymore! _"_

 _Sensing the danger, Saix summoned his Claymore and pulled back the curtains just as the inn-keeper was about to stab him, preparing for a fight._

 _"_ **But thankfully, Axel came to the rescue!** _" Lea in the real world interrupted._

 _The door bursted open and flattened the inn-keeper to the ground, while Axel, who obviously broke down the door, bursted in with his Chakrams, grinning at Saix and said, "Not to worry, Sai'! I'm here to save you!" heroically._

 _"_ You gotta be kidding. _" Saix/Isa grumbled, as he stepped out of the bath, and he and Axel looked down to the ground, realising that the inn-keeper's hairw as actually a wig, revealing a familiar and dumb-looking blond-haired man._

 _"_ **It was Lyle Van De Groot! He had a magical snake stuff, packing heat and wanted revenge!** _"_

 _"I want revenge!" Lyle whined like a three year old, standing and raising to his feet, the snake-staff raised in the air._

 _"_ **But before anyone could to anything...** _"_

 _Ka-blam! Lyle zapped Saix into nothing but a pile of ash and dust._

* * *

"...It was the most horrifying thing ever." Lea tried again, but was this time whacked upward by Isa who sighed.

"Excuse me?" The blue-haired teen growled. "It's not that way either."

* * *

 _"_ Even though Lyle was fast, Saix was swift enough to repel the attack and he leaped for safety. _"_

 _"_ **Which was what Lyle wanted him to do.** _"_

 _To Axel's horror, he noticed something underneath Saix and gasped, "Bad landing!" to which his friend looked down and found he was standing on an 'X', and Saix sighed in annoyance and shock. He looked at Lyle who was standing next to a lever on the wall, smirking evilly._

 _"_ **Lyle laughed like a crazed manic.** _"_

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Lyle cackled like a crazed manic and pulled the lever, causing Saix to fall into the bottomless pit, screaming as he fell into another trap of doom like in a mad house attraction._

 _"_ No, no, no! I seriously wouldn't let that happen! Instead, Saix woke up, gasping. _"_

 _The story rewinded itself, finding Saix jolting up-right in bed, safe and sound, and sighin in relief. "_ That's right. It was just a dream. _"_

 _"_ **Don't you mean a nightmare?** _" All of the sudden, Axel came in, but he was on the ceiling, and so was the door, upside down. Quirking an eye-brow with a frown, Axel said to Saix, "Uh, you do realise you're on the ceiling, right?"_

 _The room tipped the right way up, and Saix and the bed both came crashing down to the floor, the bed crushing Saix underneath, and Axel tried so hard not to laugh._

 _"_ I'm gonna get you for this! _"_

 _"_ **Then the lights when out and it all pitch black!** _"_

 _The room was struck by darkness, and only a pair of eyes were seen, but it wasn't hard to figure out Axel's. "_ **It was so sad, that Saix pleaded for mercy!** _"_

 _"_ Mercy? Oh please. _"_

 _"_ **Saix said, with his last dying breath.** _"_

 _Suddenly, Axel found himself in the shower as the lights were back on, much to his(_ and Lea's _) confusion._

 _"_ But when the lights came back on, Axel was having a shower himself. _"_

 _"_ **Now why would that happen?** _"_

 _"_ Because you don't know how to wash a dog. _"_

 _"_ _ **Hey!**_ " _Axel/Lea exclaimed and snapped._

 _"_ Right behind him, there was danger. _"_

 _Sensing something behind him, Axel rolled his eyes, grumbling, "For cryin' out loud." and pulled the curtains back, only for his eyes to widen in horror, and he practically screamed in a girl's terrifyed scream. It was a giant Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar which was holding a fork and a knife, and had a mouth!_

 _"_ He was paralyzed! It was a man-eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar! It was packing heat and wanted revenge! _"_

 _"I WANT REVENGE!" the Ice Cream roared._

 _"_ Axel ran, but how far can you can, when you're on a plate... _"_

 _"Whoa!" Axel nearly slipped when he realised a giant plate underneath him, which was getting him nowhere._

 _"_ Covered in butter... _"_

 _"Hey, it's already slippery enough as it i-WHOA!" Axel nearly slipped again as butter appeared underneath him this time. If he didn't do something quick, he's history._

 _"_ Wearing a pink tutu... _"_

 _"_ **HEY!** _"_

 _"_ And a Sombrero... _"_

 _"_ **Okay, this is not funny!** _"_

 _"_ And a banana brassier! _"_

 _"_ **You've been spending too much time with my cousin!** _"_

 _"_ So? Anyway, Axel was about to be eaten, alive! _"_

 _The Ice Cream picked up the plate, much to Axel's horror, as the latter pleaded, "NOOO! Please, don't! I'll switch to cookies! AAAHHHH!" but it was too late, as he screamed, he was sliding right into the ice cream's mouth and was gobbled up._

* * *

 _ **Back to Reality.**_

"...And Axel was never seen again! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Isa cackled.

But Lea had other ideas, and he said, "But what Saix didn't know was that right behind, was the one thing he feared more than anything else."

Isa turned around, then shrugged and quirked an eye-brow at his best friend, saying, "I'm not scared of Donald, Lea."

But while he wasn't looking, Donald grinned evilly as he tickled the back of Isa's neck, causing the blue-haired teen to scream a blood curdling scream and leaped into Rude's arms, causing Reno to burst into hysterical laughter to the point of the otehr redhead to fall onto his back while slapping his legs in laughter.

"The end." Lea grinned as he handed Donald some money. The others, while rather spooked out, weren't sure whether Lea had this planned out or not. Either way, Isa realised what happened, and groaned in sheer annoyance while Rude places him gently back onto the floor.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating." said Ven, looking at Lea supiciously.

"That was a good one, though!" Reno cheered, sitting back up, grinning.

"It kinda sounds supiciously like my story." Mickey thought.

Lea pouted, "Was not!"

"Okay, I wanna go next." Terra spoke up, "It's time for a story that's not Lea-like."

"Oh come on!" Reno pouted, "When will I get a turn!?"

"Shh! I'll give you a hint; You're in this story." Terra shushed, grinning once he saw that made Reno instantly shut up. Once the flash-light was given to him, Terra began after clearing his throat, "Now then. Something beyond conprehension was happening to a little boy..."

* * *

 _ **The Turkorcist.**_

 _"_...On this creepy street in a scary looking house. Two men came, as a last restort...Because... _"_

 _Terra and Reno, both in uniforms, stood in front of the house, in the middle of night, the night fog half-visible, and both had their eyes widened as a toy-box was thrown from the window and both dodged it as it crashed onto the hard-stone ground next to them, the box breaking into several pieces, squeaky toys falling out. The two of them glanced at each other, a bit worriedly._

 _"_...No one else would go near the place. _"_

 _Terra and Reno approached the door and the latter knocked, jumped slightly as he heard a yelp of surprise from the other side. The door opened slightly as it was latched, and Gepetto, the owner, jumped on the serious expressions on the two men he didn't recongise, candle-stick she cluttched in her hand._

 _"I take that you were expecting us?" Terra inquired._

 _"You young men are..." Gepetto trailled off._

 _Reno nodded, "Yup. We are..." he paused dramatically, "The babysitters." as lightning flashed behind him and Terra._

 _"Oh yes, please come on." Gepetto un-latched the door and allowed the two younger men to walk in the rather small house. Terra looked a little disturbed as the house-cat just ate the house-goldfish, before the cat leaped away._

 _"My boy. I don't know what's gotten into him." said Gepetto. "I've never seen anything like it."_

 _"Relax, man." Reno lazily waved, "I've been training annoying rookies and Terra's been handling three kids at home. This'll be a piece a cake." but then he and Terra heard a strange noise from up stairs, as the seemingly boy's voice called out, almost like a haunting ghost._

 _"Father...Ooga booga booga booga...FATHER!" the voice shrieked and something crashed. Both young men quirked eyebrows at this. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as Reno said it would be._

 _"Uh, okay?" Terra muttered._

 _Gepetto by now looked desperate, and showed the two younger men a book, saying, "I'm telling you. I've tried every trick in the book. See?"_

 _"_ _ **'Once upon a Time-Out'**_ _?" Terra read outloud, frowning._

 _"Oh for Ifrit's sake!" Reno shook his head, as he followed Terra upstairs, "You've listened to a Goose?" as Gepetto followed him as well._

 _"But you don't undestand! It's like he's two different people."_

 _Terra shook his head, saying, "What your son needs is a lesson, not mumbo jumbo." as he and the other two men reached the next level. "You just need to walk in there, look at him in the eye, and show him who's-" he opened the door, and his and Reno's laws dropped._

 _A seemingly supernatural Pinocchio was flipping around on bed like a seal, going all 'oooging' and then some. It was such a bizzare sight._

 _"Please say he's the only kid here." Reno muttered as he and Terra approached the boy who was now on his back, flipping his legs in the air as if he was riding a bike._

 _"Bubblegum fishcakes! Ba ba boo!" said Pinocchio._

 _"Uh, hey there?" Terra greeted nervously, and Reno waved uncertainly at the living-puppet. The next thing the two men saw, the boy sat up and turned his head around in a complete circle around his shoulders, going, "Weeoooooo!"_

 _"Well, there's your problem." Reno told the boy's father. "The kid's head's not screwed on right." taking hold of the head, stopping it all together at the right direction, and then held the boy by the shoulders to make sure the kid wouldn't move._

 _Then Pinocchio said suddenly, "When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff!"_

 _"Yeah, well, I wish for a nice evening, Terra wishes to return home to his kids, you go to asleep and we both get our four-day weekend." Reno said hopefully._

 _"Okay!" said Pinocchio, before he kicked Reno several times in the face, while the latter yelled out, "OW! Ow! Hey! AUGH!" until he was forced to let go and landed on the floor by the force, and Terra dove out of the way to avoid getting hit. Pinocchio then seemingly fell asleep._

 _"That was easy." Terra thought._

 _As he picked himself up, Reno grumbled in annoyance while rubbing his sore face, "Easy for you to say, man. You didn't get hit, or in this case, kicked in the face several times."_

 _"It's like I said." Terra continued, ignoring his friend, turning to Gepetto, "When it comes to good parenting, you have to be fair but firm..." unaware that Pinocchio was now floating behind him. Gepetto was nervous again, and Reno's eyes widened._

 _"You just show him you mean business..."_

 _"Uh, Terra?" Reno asked, pointing behind him._

 _"...And he's out of bed again, isn't he?" Terra sighed, turning and jumped slightly, before he went to get a pair of sisscors to cut the string that was pulling the boy up to the ceiling._

 _Shaking his head, Reno grumbled to himself, "You'd never have this problem with hand-puppets." while Pinocchio landed back onto the bed, and this time Terra held the kid._

 _"Alright, what's the meaning of this?" Terra demanded._

 _"Voices." was Pinocchio's answer._

 _"Voices?" Terra and Reno both repeated in disbelief, raising an eye-brow each._

 _"Uh-huh." Pinocchio pointed the side of his head, "In here! Telling me what to doooooooo!" rolling his eyes around, causing Terra to him go._

 _"Okay, so you have voices inside your head, right?" Reno asked, edging just a smidgen closer._

 _"Sometimes."_

 _Terra bend down to meet the boy's eyes and asked nervously, "And what kind of things do they tell you to do?" only to have the boy reply by unleashing a jet-fountain of projectile and un-human vomit that sent Terra against the wall, and Reno to back away to avoid in getting sludged by the vomit, but the smell made the redhead gag to the point of nearly vomiting himself._

 _"Ugh..." Terra groaned in disgust as he was now covered in vomit all over, thanking his lucky stars that none of it got into his mouth or he'd be sick himself._

 _"The early bird catches the worm!" Pinocchio was again out of bed and kept on giving Terra and Reno trouble in catching him, while Reno tried to avoid vomit-covered Terra who kept on getting kicked by the puppet-boy who wouldn't hold still._

 _Gepetto then held up a book, suggesting to the two younger men, "Maybe you should sing him a little song?"_

 _"Do we look like the kind of guys that knows a lullaby!?" Reno growled._

 _"SING!" Pinocchio, who had heard this, screamed._

 _"You do it, I'm covered in sick." Terra told the redhead._

 _Few minutes later..._

 _"~_ Lullaby, and goodnight, close your big scary eyes!~ _" Reno relucantly sang as he rocked Pinocchio in his arms, while the other two men were stunned on how good he actually sang. "_ ~If you sleep, away I'll creep, and run outta here alive~ _" and it seemed to work as Pinocchio fell back asleep. Reno had to admit, this was adorable._

 _Shrugging, he told Gepetto, "Ya know, once you get past all the splinters and rope burns, he's kinda cute." only to realise that his arms were now empty! Reno cursed, "Ah hell. Where is he now!?"_

 _Gepetto pointed at the ceiling nervously while hiding behind the side of the bed. Reno and Terra both looked up to find Pinocchio crawling on the ceiling like a spider, as the boy said creepily, turning his head again, "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!"_

 _"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Terra admitted, but then panicked as Pinocchio landed onto him and crawled all over, pulling at his hair, ears, and he screamed out, "AH! Get him off! Get him off!"_

 _"I got him, I got him!" Reno reacted quickly and grabbed hold of the kid by the arms, pulling him off Terra. But unfortunately, Pinocchio swinged forward and...kicked Reno right in between the legs._

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Reno screamed in agony, dropping the kid and holding his now painful manly parts in agony, tears forming in his eyes. "That friggin' hurt!" he groaned. That does it. He's had enough. He glared angrily at Pinocchio who ran away from him and he gave chase, while Terra, who had been knocked out, was lying on the bed._

 _"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Reno yelled._

 _"I regret nothing!" Pinocchio declared as he leaped out from the window and tumbled down a few flights of stairs until finally coming to a stop on a sidewalk. Groaning as he sat up, he tapped the side of his head, causing something small and moving to fall out of his ear._

 _"Ew!" Pinocchio cringed, "I'm too young to have cockcroches!"_

 _"I'm no Cockcrouch, Pinocchio. I'm a cricket." the Cricket said, placing his had back onto his head._

 _"You were the voice in my head this whole time?" asked Pinocchio in disbelief._

 _"That's right. I'm the one who put all those thoughts in your noggen. I'm your conscience. And as long as you let me, all always be your-" Pinocchio stomps his foot onto the cricket, squashing it._

* * *

 _ **Back to Reality.**_

"...The End." Terra concluded. Everyone remained silent at this, yet again.

Finally, Reno spoke up, "So what? It's not even real. Besides, who the hell came up with the idea of people's consciences being instects and in their heads anyway?"

"Well, for one thing, your conscience, Reno." Terra smirked as he opened up his hand, revealing a small cricket which chirped innocently.

Reno's eyes widened in horror as he screamed and leaped into Rude's arms, only to have the latter drop him ungracefully. Reno then realised what happened, and glared at the laughing Terra, "Oh, real classic, Terra." he said dryly, face growing red in embarrassment.

"Uh, now who's cheating?" Lea asked skeptically.

"Okay, who's next?" Ven asked, getting everyone back into attention.

* * *

By the time Terra finished his story, the group realised that it was very late and officially decided to call it a night. The rest of them backed out anyway, and all in all, Mickey and Terra's stories won in a tie, but they decided to go easy on their friends and all decided that things would return to normal by the time it was time for them to go to bed. It wasn't really all much of a contest really.

Reno was still a bit miffed that he didn't get a chance to tell his scary story, but lets it go for next year's halloween.

So the next day, for their next school assignment, the group were to set in their group for camping with some of their teachers. Unfortunately, their navigator was Reno who had a compass and a map.

"I'm telling you, Reno, we're lost!" Elena groaned.

"And I'm tellin' ya, Elena, I know there's a decent spot we can camp and it'll lead us back to the others anyway." Reno mocked.

"Guys, I don't think we're completely lost." Aqua spoke up, "I think I see a clearing up ahead."

"I think I can see it too." Mickey added, pushing away from bushes with Ven and Terra's help.

Unfortunately, as they came to the clearing, everyone's eyes widened in sheer horror, as candy filled area and a gingerbread house was in the middle of the clearing. Remembering Mickey's scary story the other day, all of them screamed in sheer horror and made a run for it back to where they came from, not even daring to even step into the clearing...

* * *

"AH!" Lea jolted up right in bed, panting, looking around wondering briefly where he was or what just happened. It took him a minute to realise that he was in his room, and sighed in relief. That camping assignment was just a nightmare.

"You're seriously a heavy sleeper." Ven chuckled as he stepped into the room.

Lea sighed, "Yeah, well, you try having a nightmare based on a scary story." once Ven stood next to his bed.

For one thing, Lea decided to never eat as much candy again on Halloween for as long as he lived. He seriously had valid dreams, and sometimes, not nice ones.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: This Halloween trilogy episodes is now done, but the story isn't yet. Please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again, probably no earlier than after I get back from my vacation.**

 **You've been a great help, pokeball645.**

 **See you in late November!**


	19. Episode 19: The Sneezing Drama

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the random and confusion in the last chapter, guys. So, to make it up, I'm gonna post another chapter outside of the Halloween thing, this one based on one of the Aladdin TV series episodes, and two new cast members will join in.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 19: The Sneezing Drama.

"Stop thief!" A voice shouted through out the streets of Radient City. But the thief, a short stumpy guy named Big Time, climbed up the roofs of buildings to avoid in getting captured, after he stole a diamond from a jewelary store, and made a run for it. He ran to try and avoid the three who were trying to catch him. Not paying attention, he skid to a stop before he went over the ledge of the roof and nearly dropped his prize.

"Stop thief!" Reno shouted as he, Rude, Tseng, Balto, Ven, Terra, Lea and Isa gave chase as they got onto the same roof.

Groaning, Big Time grumbled, "All this for a gigantic diamond?"

Big Time jumps off the roof-almost Aladdin style, but much, much more pathetic. He slides down a clotheslines and gets rope burn, which causes him to let go of the line, become tangled in some clothes, and crash to the ground. The diamond hits him on the head, then bounces into his hand. Big Time gets up and runs away, only to stop, because the three he tried to avoid managed to get in front of him, and were blocking his path, smirking.

"You're not gettin' away that easily." Lea smirked.

"You think that was easy?" Big Time asked, turning to run again, only to groan as Genie, Mickey, Zack and Cloud were there and blocked his path as well.

"Gettin' into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Beagle Boy?" Zack asked.

Instead of surrending, Big Time quickly got onto the horse cart that was passing them, and he sat on the back, laughing and mocking to the annoyed heroes, "Trouble? Ha ha, you're only in trouble if you get caught!" but he didn't pay attention again as the car was riding below a low bridge, and he hit his head, causing him to fall off and land on the ground. Just as he got up, he groaned as Genie, having turned into a football player, tackles Big Time. They crash into a fruit stand and become covered in fruit juice, much to the owner's dismay.

"My fruit!" cried the Merchant.

Zack and the others flinched, and he muttered, "Sorry, about that. Trying to catch a thief and all." rubbing the back of his head.

Luckly, Mickey came to the rescue as he reaches into Big Time's pocket and removes a pouch of coins, then gives it to the Merchant, saying, "This should cover the damage." to which the latter took it happily, thankful for the young man's apology and generousity.

"And here's the jewel, Tseng." Reno gave his future superior the diamond back, while Balto held Big Time captive ready to put the Beagle Boy into prison...again.

"I thank you all for your assistance." Tseng accepted. "It's rather embarrassing to have ask you to help out with thieves."

"Nah, it's not a problem. We're just glad to help." Terra replied.

The Wutaiian Turk nodded, thanking the students again, and seeing that their futures will be bright, he and his partner dragged Big Time away. Ven, Lea, Isa, Terra, Mickey, Genie, Zack, Cloud, Reno and Rude stood there, watching the two Turks go.

"I really like Tseng. He's a nice guy." Ven thought.

"At least he thanked us, not like Glasses." Reno admitted, grumbling at the fact that Balto ignored them, and Rude nodded in agreement.

"Well, all's well that ends well, right?" Cloud stated with a shrug, while Genie turned back to normal and began to clean himself up, and sneezed.

But at this sneeze, Genie became frozen in shock, and, in worry, turned to the Merchant and asked, "What kinds of fruits are these?" much to the others' confusion.

"Guavas. Why?" The Merchant replied.

This is what Genie feared the most. "That's what I thought. Oh, this is bad!" he said in despair.

"So you're a little sticky." Terra shrugged, not understanding what the problem was. "What, will it kill you to take a shower?"

"Terra, it's Guava juice!" Genie exclaimed, then sneezed, and magically, a small and very adorable kitten appeared out of nowhere on his shoulder, letting out a cute, "Meow!" as he then picks it up in his hands and muttered, "See? It's starting already!"

"Aw, cute little fella." Mickey cooed as he picked up the kitten and patted it on the head, before asking Genie, "What's starting?"

While he was squeezing the juice out of his body, Genie explained to his friends, "Oh, guava juice is the only thing that can give a genie a cold. And when genies get colds—" he was cut off when he sneezed again, a small red and comic-looking dragon appeared on his left shoulder, one that the group somehow recongised as the small dragon from Goofy's scary story last halloween, as he finished, "-we can't control our magic!"

"Hey, where am I?" Mushu, the dragon, asked, much to the group's surprise that this dragon could talk.

"You just sneezed up a talking red lizard." Lea blinked, poking at Mushu who smacked his hand away.

"Hey, kid! It's Dragon-DRAGON, not lizard! I don't do them tongue thing!" Mushu crossed his arms, while demostrating on how bad he could do with the lizard sticking out their tongues, which looked more like a raspberry.

"Not that I'm not interested in the small dragon here, but you do realise that everybody gets colds, right Genie?" Reno pointed out to the blue friend of theirs.

"But my magic!" Genie pointed out.

"I don't think kittens and the talking dragon are anything to worry about." Cloud thought, while Mickey sets the kitten down, and the small cat walks away.

Again, Mushu looked annoyed and stated, "But I'm a fire-breathing dragon, for pete's sake!"

"Come on, Genie, let's get you some hot tea, and, uh, figure out how to introduce this dragon here to the others." Isa then lead Genie back to the Palace with his friends and Mushu following, ready for a much needed break.

Genie looked doubtful along the way, saying, "Well, okay. But it might get worse."

And it was already getting worse, because when he sneezed again, the kitten turns into a panther and runs into the Marketplace, terrifying the citizens.

* * *

In the back gardens of the Academy, while Reno, Rude, Zack and Cloud left to return to their rooms, the rest of the group met up with Donald, Goofy, and Aqua, who were all stunned by Mushu's appearence and how Genie's sneeze didn't change him...yet. Speaking of poor Genie, he was green and sick, was sitting on a stool, a thermometer in his mouth, a water pad on his head and wrapped around in a blanket.

"...You're...um..." Aqua began hesitatedly at Mushu who climbed up a tree next to her.

"Intimidating? All inspiring?" Mushu asked, proudly after he told everyone else his name and his past, and how he was confused on how Genie accidently brought him back to life after hundreds of years.

Aqua shrugged and finally admitted, "Tiny!"

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for convenience." Mushu said, going over to the others as they had gathered around, including Mickey's dog, Pluto, while the small dragon continued, "If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright."

Offended, Pluto tried to bite Mushu, but missed. "DOWN, Bessy." Mushu scolded.

"So you're the same Mushu that helped Mulan in the legend?" Ven asked, amazed.

"I knew it was real!" Mickey thought, amazed. "That is amazing!"

Genie in the meantime, kept sneezing and sneezing, repeatedly making random things appear with each sneeze, until finally, after another sneeze which changed his medical things into mexican things, he stood up, exclaiming in dismay, "I can't take it anymore!" getting everyone else's attentions and caused them to stop what they were doing.

Ven shrugged, "Sorry, Genie, I thought the sun would do you some good." apologuising.

"Do me some good!?" Genie exclaimed, "Ven! I'm dangerous!" before he sneezed again and his teeth fell out, which made Terra, Lea, and Isa cringe, before it began to chase Pluto around, the poor dog yelping as he ran away.

Thankfully, Genie grabbed his teeth and puts them back into his mouth, before he said, "This is the small stuff. It's bound to get worse. Much worse!"

"Poor Genie." Aqua thought. "You will get over it, won't you?"

"Oh, sure, genie colds don't last long. A century or two tops. If we're lucky, it's one of those 24-year bugs." Genie explained.

"What!?" Everyone else exclaimed.

"You can't be serious." Lea gapped.

Genie noticed his friends' expressions, then asked, "Wait, is a hundred years a long time to you guys or not?" then sighed, "Oh, I keep forgetting."

"Well of course a hundred years is a long time for these guys." Mushu pointed out, "No mortal can live up to hundred years at the age of 23 or somethin' when a cold starts up for immortals!" before correcting himself, "Not that I'm immortal or anything."

Genie ended up sneezing again and his face comes off of his head, as if attached with a rubber band, then snaps back into place, to which Lea felt even more sorry for him and winced at the sight.

"Ow..." Genie moaned, before asking to the red dragon, "You're suggesting I enjoy this?"

"I'm sorry that you're not feeling well, Genie." Aqua said motherly as she tried to support Genie.

"It won't...kill you, will it?" Terra asked dumbly. before mentally slapping himself. What kind of a lame question was that? Genie's are immortal!

To add to the point, Genie sneezed again, blasting Terra towards a piller as the teen went, "Whoa!" before he flinched as swords came flying towards him. His blessing was that they all missed and were pinned around him. He sighed in relief, relieved that he was still alive.

"No, but your health might take a turn for the worse." Genie answered. He then realised another sneeze is coming, and mumbled, "Uh-oh!" causing Mushu and Pluto to panic and brace themselves. When Genie sneezed again, something seemed to happen, until...

Above them, was a red parrot who at first had no idea what was going on or where he was. He was Iago! "Hey-What the!?" before realising what happened and looked down, seeing a familiar Genie. "Ooh, I see! He's got a cold again and brought me back to-" then panicked. "Uh-oh." and fell, briefly forgetting how to fly, screaming, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" causing everyone else to look up, just in time to have him crash land on top of Lea who stumbled and accidently landed on top of Mushu who screamed, but couldn't escape in time, and was stuck underneath Lea.

"First a small dragon, and now a parrot?" Lea asked, as Iago rested onto his chest.

Iago, stunned and shocked, stood up and, muttered, "I'm-I'm...AHHH!" he screamed before collasping again, and briefly fainting.

"Must be Red Day, because polly's red too!" Goofy thought goofily as he broke the fourth wall and looked at the readers/viewers, and then chuckled, causing Mickey and Donald to faceplam themselves in dismay.

"Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something." Mushu grumbled underneath Lea who realised this and quickly got off the nearly flattened dragon who coughed.

"Sorry, man." Lea apologuised, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm starting to see your point." Ven agreed with Genie. "We gotta find a cure and quickly."

"I don't remember if there is one."

"There's gotta be one. Every flu can be cured, right?" Mickey pointed out.

Iago begged to differ, as he relaxed in Lea's lap, much to the redhead's annoyance, while the parrot said, "Cure him? Forget it! You'd need the Orb of Makana to do that."

"The what?" Aqua asked, while stunned that this parrot can speak normal english, and Genie wasn't sure if he was either happy or annoyed to see one of his dead friends back to life.

Iago was about to reply, when he realised what he just said and, not really wanting to die again so soon, quickly went, "Nothing! I didn't say a thing! I was— I was singing to myself!" then he pretended to sing, "~ _Adadadada! Orb of Makana, Adedededee, quick on the draw_ —" but was cut off when Lea grabbed hold of him roughly.

"Okay, so you know the cure, right?" Lea asked, supiciously.

Now terrifyed, Iago begged, "No, no, no, don't make me tell! It's dangerous! I'm allergic to danger. I break out in _DEAD_ , and I've just came back to life!" as Genie sneezed again and a safe landed on top of him, before he got out and was about to sneeze again, but Mushu held onto his nose to stop him.

Lea stood up, and held Iago to Genie, as Isa stood next to the redhead, and the blue-haired teen told the bird threateningly, "Talk! Or you'll be something to sneeze at."

Now knowing that he's in trouble, Iago screamed, "Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" before he managed to escape just in time before Genie sneezed up a bowling ball which crashed into the ground and rolled away, while the parrot landed on a tree branch, getting everyone else to listen.

"Okay, you probably all read up on how Jafar always used to drag me around, looking for some magic thing or other?" Iago began, recalling his memories from a few years before. "Well, one time we were in this quaint little sea-side village. Ahhh, best darn clam chowder I've ever had, and such charming people..."

"Will you just get to the point!?" Mushu said, impaitently.

"Uh, anyway," Iago snapped back to reality, "That's where I heard about the Orb of Makana. It's the cure all for genies."

"How do we get it?" Donald asked.

Iago said, "Well, that's where the danger part comes in. You've gotta go into the Cavern of Makana and pass these three insidious obstacles." he warned, then shrugged, "Of course, Al's the only one who's done it, and I don't remember how that worked out."

"So if Aladdin's done it, then we can do it too." Ven thought.

"Hello!?" Iago pointed out, not one for anything dangerous. "Wake up and smell the Calamity!" before adding in a casual tone, "The Cavern of Makana is a safety no-no." wagging a feather like a finger.

Mushu then thought sarcastically, "Hmm, you know what? You're right. We wouldn't be going except for one thing..." before shouting right in Iago's face, "HELLO!? This is Genie's problem! Take us to that place, please. This is urgent!"

"I haven't known Mushu for long, but he's right." Ven agreed, "Genie's our friend and he needs help. I'm gonna go."

"But Ven, it's too dangerous." Aqua pointed out, in her motherly tone, "You can't go."

"Well, I'm gonna go with." Mushu pointed out, "What this kid here needs is a guardian." only to glare at Lea who bursted into a hysterical laughter. "Well, ya don't think I can do it! Watch this here!"

Mushu breathes out a blow of small fire, and proudly said, "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make sure no one knows about Ven being briefy missing. Besides, he can take care of himself, and with Mushu and this bird with him, I don't think anything bad will happen." Terra agreed.

Despite the worry, everyone else eventually agreed, while Genie sneezed up a magic Carpet, which was also red. "Stop right there!" Iago grunted, holding the front collar of Ven's shirt, "You've got that _"let's put the revived-bird in jeopardy"_ look in your eye."

Ven laughed, "Oh c'mon! You know that I don't put a bird into dangerous situations that often."

"Really?" Iago asked hopefully, but his hopes were crushed when Ven held him back his tail feathers and the boy smirked, saying, "So, I won't ask." while Mushu rested on his other shoulder, ready for the little adventure.

"I knew there was a catch." Iago grumbled, crossing his arms/wings in annoyance.

Ven climbed onto the new magic carpet with Mushu and Iago, telling the others, "We'll be okay. Watch over Genie, okay guys?"

"Don't worry, Ven. We will." Mickey said, after he and the others wished Ven and his two companions a safe journey and good luck.

Ven then turned to Genie and told him, "We'll be back as soon as we can, buddy. Hang in there."

"Thanks, Ven. I-I-I-AH-CHOO!" Genie sneezed again, and a pair of sisscors appeared and cut his hair short, while he tried again, "I appreciate it."

"Well, Mr. Carpet. Let's go!" Ven said to the Carpet who carried him, Mushu and Iago towards their destination while avoiding being seen by the rest of Radiant City.

"Wish I could've gone with. I'm missing out on an adventure." Lea sighed.

"You'd just mess things up." Isa pointed out jokingly.

"Hey!"

Mickey then approached Genie and asked, "So, is there anything you'd like?"

Sighing in sadness, Genie asked hopefully, "Some of my Mom's chicken soup?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the air, the group's new magic carpet followed the directions Iago was pointing, with Mushu clinging for dear life, for he never rode on a magic carpet before.

"You sure we're heading the right way?" Ven asked to Iago who replied, "Trust me! I'm part homing pigeon."

"If I didn't know any better, you're probably part stool pigeon too!" Mushu teased.

Ven laughed and added, "Yeah, Iago's probably more pigeon than parrot! Makes you wonder how Genie managed to cope with him!"

The bird in turn rolled his eyes, grumbling, "Drags me into spine-mangling peril, then mocks my lineage. What a bunch of new pals." then he noticed something and told his friends to look.

Ahead of them, as an island made out of rock with a beach below. "The island of Makuna." Ven realised.

Heading towards the only opening which was on top, the carpet slowed to a stop and landed on the rock platform in front of the cave, and allowing it's passengers to stand up and get off. Ven and Mushu stared at the inside of the dark, gloomy and admittedly creepy cave.

"This is more creepier than I thought." Mushu admitted.

"So, the orb's in there, right?" Ven asked to Iago who clinged onto him in fear, answering, "Yeah, but let me remind you of the three great obstacles of Makana."

Ven nodded, "I remember." before asking, "So uh, what happens if we fail?"

"Just think of this, man." Mushu cautioned, "If there's anything I know, ancient tests are life risking, and if ya fail, the penalty is death!"

"Not to mention...WHAM!" Iago added, snapping, "And we're mushy paste!"

"Mushy paste?" Ven asked, then shook his head and told the other two, "We don't have a choice. Genie's counting on us to get that orb." as he allowed Mushu and Iago to rest on his shoulders, while he and the new magic carpet stepped inside. All of them looked around nervously.

It was just as dark and creepy and cold as they thought. But they kept going. They ducked and/or Mushu burned away spider webs along the way. Iago made a comment that he hated spiders and freaked out about it's eight legs, though Ven told him to take is easy and that they only just got inside. They followed a stair way and finally stopped on a cliff of a very large room with a giant doorway fit for a giant. It was empty but amazing none the less.

Looking around, Ven shrugged, "Well, I don't see any obstecles."

"Yeah, you probably remembered wrong." Mushu added to Iago.

But they unfortunately spoke too soon, as they suddenly heard a giant roar that caused them to freeze, then shivered as a massive voice boomed, "Who dares to disturb the slumber of Makana?"

While Ven and Mushu both swallowed nervously, Iago muttered nervously, "Eh, I'm goin' out on a limb here, but I think that just might be an obstacle now."

To their fear, a giant crocodilian monster walks into the room and roars. It was twice the size of a Darkside heartless, if not say five or six times! It stomps towards the trio who stood frozen before it stopped and it's shadow covered them.

"Perfect. We're gonna get pureed before we even got off the welcome mat." Iago said, on a verge of screaming.

"Let's get outta here!" Ven cried out, but he accidently crashed into the new carpet and all fell to the lower ground and trapped at the corner. The giant monster then grabbed them, before it holds them in his palm.

"Who are you who seeks the Orb of Makana?" asked the Monster, who is clearly Makana.

Acting brave in this new situation, Ven stood up and replied, "I'm Ventus."

"And I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." Mushu added, and then started to introduce Iago, "And this guy's-mmph!"

"Rob!" Iago lied, "Hi! I'm Rob, the descentend of Bob the Jolly Parrot! Ho ho ho!" before whispering to Mushu and Ven in annoyance, "How many times do I have to tell you, never, EVER give my real name to giant, crocodile-headed monsters?" before he and the others smiled at Makana sheepishly.

Not seeing the lie, Makana says, "Ventus...Mushu, and...Rob the Jolly Parrot, quiver in fear before the first great obstacle of Makana!" before he puts the trio down back onto the ground and lets them go, much to their relief, though Iago was quivering in fear that he did it automatically. Mushu was quivering himself.

"We're quivering, we're quivering!" Iago said, terrifyed.

Sastified, Makana says, "The first obstacle is a physical task." to which Ven prepared for the task. What he and Mushu didn't expect was this; "You must stick out your tongue and touch… your forehead!" then laughs evilly.

" _That's_ the obstacle!?" Ven asked in disbelief.

"What are we, aardvarks all of a sudden? It can't be done!" Iago cried out, "Oh, I'm dead. I'm a bucket of Extra Crispy!"

Ignoring Iago, Mushu asked in annoyance, "Now what kind obstacle is that!? I've faced trails worse than this!"

"I'll have you know there's a long tradition of problem solving obstacles among immortals!" Makana explained.

"Uh-huh." Mushu muttered, skeptically.

"For example, the Sphinx. And all he had was one riddle. I have three great obstacles!" Makana continued.

Ven shrugged, admitting, "I was expecting something more...dangerous, like fighting a Giant or something."

"Oh, a Giant! How creative. There's something new. Like you don't find them guarding every old golden geese." Makana said in sarcasm. Then warned, "Don't worry, if you fail my test, you'll be just as dead." puncing the ground, causing the trio to fall onto the bottoms.

Makana then challenged, "So, Ventus, can you do it? Can you stick out your tongue and touch your forehead?"

"Sure." Ven shrugged, then sticked out his tongue and touched his forehead with his extended fingers. Task number one-done!

Unable to believe that the single young human managed to do it, Makana slapped himself in the face, then muttered in annoyance at them, "Okay, fine. You may proceed to the next obstacle." then pointed at the exit, ordering and shooing them away, "Go on, go on! Don't stand about gawking. I'm a busy monster."

Ven, Mushu and Iago glanced at each other, shrugging, before hopping onto their new magic carpet and drifted into the next room.

* * *

Back at the Academy, Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, Lea and Isa were with Genie who was shivering and freezing, before he was about to sneeze again and the others braced themselves. At first it was a false alarm, but then, after a moment, he began to sneeze repeatedly and uncontrollably, causing Lea to to change into a tree, then a dog that looks just like Pluto, then an apple, then Terra(wait, what!?) then back to normal, before Goofy covers Genie's mouth with a paw.

Tramutized by this experience, Lea exclaimed, "GENIE! Cover your mouth, man!" while Isa rubbed his back to comfort him.

Genie did so with his hand hands, then ended up turning himself into a Warthog, then a block of Swiss cheese, and then a vacuum cleaner, then a cat, then a baby, then a sheep. The others just glanced at each other, then winced again as Genie continued to sneeze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ven, Mushu and Iago arrived in the next room, noticing three large baskets lower down.

"The first obstacle was easy." Ven stated.

"Yeah, it's something a five year old could do." Mushu agreed.

"I don't care. This guy is about eight oranges short of a basket. He could snap at any second. Watch your back." Iago warned, getting supicious.

"Tremble in dread, mortals!" a booming voice roared. Iago looked up and screamed, clinging onto Ven and Mushu who also screamed, as a giant spider lowered down, continuing as it was talking, "You have reached the second great obstacle of Makana!"

Recongising the voice, Ven asked in disbelief and surprise, "Is that you, Makana?"

Makana nodded, explaining, "Makana has many faces. His glory cannot be contained in any one form." while Ven and Mushu glanced at each other skeptically, while Makana continued, "He is the sky, the moon, and the stars! He is the wind! He..."

"Okay, okay, we get the idea!" Mushu interrupted, "You can change into anything! Get on with it, please. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Okay, so you understand what I'm talking about. It's something we immortals do." Makana sighed, annoyed. He then moved behind the three baskets, inquiring to Ven, almost evilly, "Now, are you ready to face the second great obstacle, Ventus?" holding up a sword, and laughed, making the trio nervous, and Iago quivered in overwhelming fear.

Clearing his throat after nearly coughing, Makana placed the sword under one of the baskets and switched them around, saying like an announcer at a game attraction at a festival, "Okay, step on up! Step on up and find the knife."

"Couldn't we just play _"Crazy 8s"_?!" Iago exclaimed in fear.

Makana scratched his head in a quick thought, "Uh..." then replied, "No."

"Calm down, Iago." Ven whispered, "We've got a one in three chance!"

"Unless we figure out that he's cheating." Mushu whispered, mentally showing the others Makana's shadow, and realise that he's hiding the sword behind his back, thinking that they wouldn't even notice.

This caused Ven to have an idea and he whispered to the others who smirked, before their capet carried them over to the other side of the ledges. Ven then smirked, saying, "This is too simple. It must be under the middle one." touching the middle basket.

Makana then laughed, "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!"

"Well, if it's not under either of those," Ven continued, as Mushu and Iago both lifted the other baskets to reveal nothing underneath them, the teen then grinned, "Then it must be under the middle one."

A short pause.

"Did I say wrong?" Makana corrected himself, "I meant right. Yes, right, right, right."

The boulder door then rolled open, revealing the next room, and Makana told the trio, "Proceed to the third and final great obstacle of Makana!" adding in a scolding tone, "And don't touch the walls, the painters were just here." walking away.

Ven couldn't help but grin, teasing, "Ooh, the third and final great obstacle." mocking, "I'm sooo scared!" which was a bad move, as Makana heard him and glared at him angrily.

"You dare speak thus?" Makana questioned dangerously, "You want a harder riddle? I'll give you one. And when you fail, I shall rend you limb from limb!" walking away again.

"That was a bad move, man." Mushu stated to Ven.

* * *

Back at the Academy, away from everyone else, the room Mickey and the rest of the group were in was now cluttered with all kinds of junk Genie accidently sneezed up, which included an airplane, a crane, a straw shack and a Cow. Genie then sneezed again, and a classic piano appeared, and Donald somehow got stuck in it, and he was screaming while he was being spun around inside it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Genie exclaimed in guilt.

Climbing over pretty much everything just to get to the piano, Mickey, Lea and Terra pulled open the top and pulled out the now dazed and slightly battered Donald who was seeing stars circle around his head comically. Goofy, Aqua and Isa were on the ground next to the junk.

"Donald, are you okay?" Mickey asked, worriedly.

Once he got rid of the dizzy spells, Donald grumbled, "This is exasperating." but then he cried out and jumped back into the piano as Genie was about to sneeze again.

Genie tried to cover his sneeze with a paper bag, but it didn't work, and it hit Aqua's necklace she was wearing for today, and to her fright, it turned into a green snake. She cried out.

"Aqua!" Terra cried out.

Aqua then threw the snake off her neck and it slithered around, avoiding Isa and Goofy who flinched out of the way, cringing. They and the others then joined Genie who's guilt was growing.

"Oh I'm sorry, Aqua." Genie moaned.

"It's not your fault, Genie." Aqua replied gently, "It just startled me."

But the blue genie shook his head, moanfully saying, "No, it is my fault. This cold is putting you all in danger."

"Well...you have sneezed up some minor problems." Mickey admitted with an awkward smile, while gesturing at the junk that were shown as completely harmless so far, other than the snake, which for now, wasn't so bad.

"I don't think we even have to worry about this guy as much, as we can easily take him to Sea-World themepark." Lea added as he folded his arms to his chest, gesturing at the passing seal with a beach-ball balance on it's nose. The others watched it flop by, not noticing the group. Then he and the others ducked as Genie sneezed again. When they stood up again, everything was fine...in a manner of speaking.

"Nothing happened this time." Isa noticed. Unfortunately, he and everyone else didn't notice that the sneeze turned the snake into a giant fire-breathing serpent which slowly slithered behind the group and the junk pile.

"Oh. Must've been a dud." Genie thought.

"Or maybe you're getting better." Terra thought.

However, Donald and Goofy both sensed movement behind them, and turned around, and comically screamed, clinging onto each other, causing everyone else to turn and gasp in horror, as the Serpent breathed fire at them. Luckly, Genie stood in front of the others, protecting them, saying, "Stand back, guys! I can handle a fire-breathing serpent!"

Unfortunately, when he sneezed again, the serpent grew an extra head, much to everyone else's horror. Genie then admitted nervously, "But a two-headed fire breathing serpent? That's another matter."

"Ven, hurry up!" Aqua pleaded to herself.

* * *

Back with Ven and the others, a giant griffin flew towards them, and the group knew it was Makana who landed in front of them, declaring, "You who mock the great obstacles must now answer the great riddle of Makana!"

He then riddled, "These obstacles, you must admit, are as tough as rocks and rubble. What simple thing, if you'd done it, would have saved you all this trouble?"

Ven thought deeply about this, trying to figure out the simple thing that would've saved him, Mushu and Iago from coming here in the first place.

"A horse?" Mushu guessed.

"No, no, uh, a flamethrower?" Iago randomally and panickly guessed, "Uh, lots of money? Calling ahead for a reservation?"

"You don't know!" Makana laughed, which the laughter made the room shake and one part of the ceiling fall and narrowly missed Ven, Mushu, Iago and their magic carpet, before he leaned forward threateningly, demanding, "Answer now or perish! What simple thing would have saved you all this trouble?"

A long pause...which Mushu noticed.

"Say uh, if this is a dramatic pause, it's gone too far." said the small Dragon, before he exclaimed to Ven in a panicked tone of his own, "ANSWER THE MAN!" before he and Iago dove and hid underneath the carpet in fright.

Stumbling with his words, Ven guessed, "Uh, we should've stayed home!"

"How did you know?" Makana asked, in stunned disbelief. " _"We should have stayed home?"_ " sniffing, "That's exactly right! First ten thousand years, and only one managed to answer it!" much to Ven's, Mushu's and Iago's relief as they all collasped to the ground, thankful that they had completed the task, and thus, passed all of the obstacles.

"But you, like Aladdin years ago, just coughed up the right answer? _"We should have stayed home?"_ " Makana sobbed, while Ven just shrugged at the others in confusion. Makana then demanded as he stood up on his hind legs, "What are you, a wizard? Somebody slip you the answers?!"

His chest then opened up a door, and a rope lowered down, and a small bug climbed down, approaching the group who couldn't believe what they were seeing. The bug then spoke in Makana's voice, "Yes, I'm Makana. Yes, I'm a bug." not giving the group a chance to speak...not that they would anyway, as they couldn't even form words on that they were challenged by an insect for the entire time.

"Go ahead with the jokes, I've heard them all." Makana continued, coming up the jokes he heard, " _"How's the weather down there?" "What's_ bugging _you?"_ " while Mushu quirked an eye-brow at Iago who now remembered and shrugged, while Makana continued in an annoyed tone, "Oh, yeah, that was funny, about the first five hundred times I heard it!"

He then pulled at the rope which revealed a pink orb which fell right on top of him, and Ven cringed, feeling sorry for Makana who then pushed it off him and pushed the orb to the boy, "Okay, here's your Orb, Mr. Answer-the-Riddle-like-Aladdin-a-thousand-years-ago!" and Ven picked up the orb happily, and Mushu and Iago both smiled as well. "Now take a hike!" Makana shooed.

"Thanks, Makana!" Ven thanked, before saying to his friends, "C'mon! Let's head back!" as he and Mushu jumped onto the red magic Carpet and they and Iago flew away back to Radiant Academy.

Makana stood there, then walked over to a small lever, muttering to himself, "He thanked me. That kid thanked me! Sheesh, wish everyone else was like him." pulling at it, and another door opened. He walked in, which revealed five hundred more orbs, as another rolled on top of him, which he pushed off, before pushing it towards back to his griffin vessel.

"Criminey, I knew this would take me a million years to get rid of these things." Makana grumbled to himself.

* * *

Back at Radient Academy, screams were heard as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Pluto and Genie were out running the two-headed serpent that blew more fire at Genie, attemping to catch the group, out to the gardens, thankfully with no one else noticing.

Mickey then had an idea, and rushed over to a tree which the serpents were slithering towards anyway. Over them or it, or whatever, ugh, you get the idea, Mickey then threw two apples on top of them, getting their attention. Tying a vine to the branch, Mickey then lowered down while hanging from the vine, and taunted the two heads playfully, making them angry and the heads reared back to burn him.

"Ha-ha! S'long!" Mickey waved as he drops down, avoiding the flames which the two heads burned each other, causing the serpent to become burnt black comically into crispt, before it exploded into magical dust and disappeared. Mickey, having landed on the ground, rushed over to the others who cheered happily.

"Way to go, Mick'!" Lea cheered. "Talk about smart thinking, man."

"You were so brave, Mickey." Aqua smiled, "You're the smartest, bravest mouse ever." and the others agreed with her.

Mickey blushed, bashful at the praise, "Aw, it was nothin'. Anything to make sure I can help my friends." he said.

"I bet the headmasters would give you a medal for bravery." Isa smirked.

"Hey look! It's Ven, Mushu and Iago!" Goofy suddenly cried out happily, pointing at the approaching trio on the red magic carpet, which everyone else noticed and sighed in relief.

"Guys, we got it! We got the orb!" Ven cried out happily.

"Finally!" Lea sighed in relief, only to be smacked on the head by Isa. "Ow!" the redhead grumbled.

"Genie, we can cure you now." Aqua turned to Genie, only to find that he wasn't there. "Genie?"

"Where'd he go?" Terra asked, as he and everyone else looked around, realising that Genie went missing prior to Mickey defeating the serpent.

"Look." Donald spoke up, as he picked up what appeared to be a scroll and opened it up to see what was inside. The group all gathered around, as Genie's voice spoke out magically from the scroll...which was just a mouth repeating a message from him to the group.

" _My faithful companions, I have gone someplace where I cannot hurt you anymore. Please, don't try to find me. You are my best friends, just like Al', Jas' and Abu. Love, Genie._ " said the message, adding with a bit of annoyance," _P.S: Iago can have my golf clubs._ "

Iago, hearing this, cheered, "New golf fields, here I come!" before noticing disapproval glares from Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Lea, Isa and Mushu, before correcting mockingly, "Uh, I mean, how tragic."

"No! We can't give up! We're gonna find him!" Ven stated, already climbing onto the red magic carpet, followed by Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Mushu, Lea, Isa and even Pluto.

"But we don't know where he is." Goofy pointed out with a shrug, "He could be anywhere-YAA-HOO!" he shrieked as Donald pulled him aboard as the carpet flew over with it's passengers to find their missing friend.

"Then we'll just look everywhere!" Mickey stated.

"Actually, I'm thinking more in just following the sneezes." Lea shrugged.

As soon as he said this as they flew over to the fields outside of town and near the ocean and mountains, a loud sneeze was heard and a large flume of smoke bursted upward like a nucular explosion in the air.

"That was easy." Isa tried not to laugh.

"Way too easy." Mushu agreed, before seeing Genie up ahead and pointed, "There he is!"

Genie was on top of another large pile of junk, which now included a kitchen sink, as he continued to sneeze helplessly.

"Genie! We've got the Orb! We can cure you!" Ven called out, throwing the orb to Genie who turned just in time, as as just opened his mouth to say something, but accidently swallowed the orb which went all the way down, and magically, turns back into his normal blue, much to his happiness and relief.

"I'm BACK! I'm saved!" Genie cheered happily, as the others landed onto the ground, and he teleports to them, grabbing them into a massive crushing group-hug, "I'm cured!" much to their surprise and relief...except for Iago and Mushu who were both nearly crushed.

"Hey-hey! Easy, man!" Mushu cried out.

"Eugh!" Iago pulled himself out of Genie's grip, "Now that you're cured, you're not gonna make dragon-boy and me disappear, are ya? Plus, you could be contagious!"

"Not a chance!" Genie lets the group go, and happily says, "I wouldn't want make two new friends disappear, because they helped Ven to save me! I am a 100%, double-A-okay picture of health! I couldn't feel better!"

"Glad we could help, Genie." Ven smiled, happy that he managed to cure one of his close friends, and he and the others had gained two more friends which would take some time in getting used to.

"I'm so happy for you." Aqua smiled, relieved.

"Y-Yeah, me too." Mushu suddenly sniffled, which was noticed by the others, including Genie.

"Are you okay, Mushu?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, I'm just...A-aha..." Mushu then sneezed, "Ah-Choo!" but thankfully, it was a normal sneeze and he didn't breathe out fire by accident.

"Ugh...not another one." Lea groaned. "Now he's caught a cold."

Genie then clicked his tongue in disapproval at Mushu, before turning into a female nurse, wrapping Mushu up in a blanket, and shoves a thermometer in his mouth, while saying, "And no wonder! Wandering around that drafty Cavern of Makana without clothing! Oh, you kids will be the death of me."

"Please tell me there's an easy cure for dragons." Terra groaned.

"Here we go again." Goofy sighed.

Luckly, Mushu got better on his own, in a normal short time of three days after plenty of rest. All in all, he and Iago were welcomed into the gang and into Radiant Academy. It'll just take some time for everyone else to get used to now, but at least things will continue to be interesting.

In more ways than one.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Mushu and Iago are now part of the team! This is the last chapter I'll be writing for this story until I get back on the 18th of November, for I'm leaving on the 5th of November on a two/three week vacation.**

 **Please continue your amazing reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again when I get back. Happy reading!**


	20. Episode 20: Dentist Dog Issues

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Okay, I think this will either definately my last chapter to write until I get back from my two week holiday which starts next week on Thursday, or, you'll all be expecting another one this week before I go.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 20: Dentist Dog Issues.

If there's one thing anyone hates the most on being alive, it's having problems with your body, especially your teeth if you didn't take care of them. Unfortunately, that was kind of the problem with Lea who, despite brushing his teeth everyday, had got tricked earlier by Pete to eat a rock disguised as an apple as payback, which, resulted Lea in hurting his mouth so badly that he had to be sent off to the most horrible place in the world.

The Dentist. Good news though is that Pete got punished yet again, and Mickey had made pretty well certain to tell the Headmasters and teachers this. Mickey then told them of the greatest Dentist place that's been around for around a good number of years before any of them were born, but that didn't mean Lea had to like it.

"Man...I hate going to the dentist." Lea moaned as he sat in the rather comfy chair that leaned back, causing him to face the ceiling, as the left side of his mouth ached like buggery.

Luckly he wasn't alone in the room and had some comfort. Even if that said comfort was not in a good mood either.

"Ah, quit whining, Lea." Reno sighed as he stood next to the chair his cousin was currently in. "Worse case scenario is that you'll lose a couple of teeth and have some replacements."

The youngerish redhead shuddered at this, mumbling, "That's what I'm afraid of." cringing as his mouth hurt again and he rubbed his cheek miserably. Despite what Mickey had said about this Dentist place, "Hot Smiles" or something, that didn't mean Lea had ot like it.

The door opened from outside, and the main owner of the place, Dr. Theodore Brooks, AKA: Ted, and his mother, a sweet and nice old lady, both with dark skin, walked in, getting the redheads' attentions, as Ted was saying to his mother, "Mom...I Iove that you're invoIved in my practice, but you can't be giving out sugar cookies in a dentaI office."

"Mind if I have some?" Reno spoke up, only to rechieve a glare from Lea, knowing that it to torture him as Lea wanted to have some sweets he's been craving for the last hour, but wasn't allowed to have some for at least a week, which will be an absolute nightmare for the teen. "Only kiddin'." Reno quickly said, ruffling Lea's hair, which only made Lea moan again. Sore teeth was the worst.

"Your father aIways beIieved in the personaI touch." Ted's mother was saying, "And repeat business." lovingly.

Ted then moved over to Lea, saying, "Okay. Let's see what we got here." shinging the light over Lea's face, placing a cloth over his chest, and when the older man saw the damage, he sighed.

"This is gonna really hurt, right?" Lea asked, almost like he was about to face an operation in hospitals.

"Just a little." Ted began, "More than a tickle, but less than paying your taxes." saying the old motto his late father used to always say.

Just to comfort Lea, Reno took hold of his cousin's left hand tightly, but flinch and cringed as Lea ended up squeezing it in fear. "Gah...! Lea! It's not like you're dyin' or anything!" Reno grunted painfully.

As much as Lea wanted to retort, he couldn't as Dr. Brooks was busy examining his jaws, but Lea did shut his eyes and expected the worse. He just knew it was going to hurt. Ted carefully looked and saw what the problem was; a piece of rock, painted in red, was stuck between two teeth. "Okay...this is gonna hurt a little bit." pulling out a pair of tweesors, and digged in gently, but Lea did cry out, "AHH!" as it made contact.

"Okay...say uh, Reno, was it?" Ted requested, and when the other redhead nodded, "I need you to hold him so I can fix him up."

Reno did as requested, despite Lea's tried to escape, but he was held down, and Reno even helped in keeping Lea's mouth open, as Ted digged into the problem and counted down, "Three...two...one...!" and...gentle yank and Lea's cry, Dr. Brooks had pulled out the piece of rock that was stuck in there and was finally out. Ted then had Lea to have healing gel in his mouth, wait for a few moments, before the redhead was allowed to spit it out in the sink next to him.

Sighing in relief, Lea collasped back onto his back, and moaned melodramatically, "Just kill me now...Goodbye cruel world...!"

"You're overreacting, cos'." Reno rolled his eyes. "At least your mouth is back to normal."

"I suggest he stays away from anything hard for the next few days, so it can heal properly." Ted advised. He then asked, "How did that happen in the first place?"

Reno shrugged, while Lea grumbled, "Blame a big fat bad-sided student at the Academy. Gave me a rock while having some how carved it around and shaped and painted it like an apple!"

While Lea was saying this, he didn't even realise that he was still squeezing Reno's hand until the latter whimpered, before looking his cousin, asking, "Uh, Lea? Can you let go of my hand please? Before I become Captain Hook?"

"Oh! Sorry." Lea immediately lets go, then snickered when he noticed that his cousin's hand was a shade of red and purple, not to mention sore. The doors then opened again, and two men walked in, but Reno and Lea were too busy as they didn't even notice, until one of the men was pushed out of the room by another dark-skinned man.

It wasn't until Ted's mother asked, "Ted? Are you being sued?" that got the two boys' attentions. Lea leaped off the chair, as he and Reno walked over curiously, as Ted's friend/cousin, Rupert, who also worked in this place, was making up pleading excuses.

"Would you shut up?" Ted told Rupert, before looking at the papers he was given, saying, "It's about a Will." much to the latter's relief, adding in skeptism, "But I think they got the wrong Theodore Brooks. It's about some Iady in AIaska, a pIace called ToIketna."

"Alaska?" Lea asked, "Isn't that a little too freezing for anyone to live in?" only for Reno to whack him on the back of his head, "Ow!" the two glaring at each other.

"Alaska?" Rupert laughed, while in the background, Ted's mother seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing in somewhat shock. "They definiteIy got the wrong Ted Brooks." he agreed.

"Never heard of anybody having the wrong person in Wills before." Reno thought.

"Well, her name is Lucy Watkins..." Ted was saying, but then he finally noticed that his mother was breathing hardly, causing him worry, "Mom!?" before he, with the quick aid of Lea and Reno who also noticed that something was wrong, moved the old lady to the chair to sit her down, while Rupert went to fill a plastic cup with water.

After getting her to relax and breathe, Ted's mother sighed after gently moving away the cup of water, before she was babbling something about how could she, but neither of them could figure out what she was talking about or why she was acting this way. She then said slowly to her son, making him more and more uncertain.

What she said next gave such a dramatic shock in the room...at least to Ted.

"You're adopted."

Ted was so shocked and horrified that this reveal, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collasped to the ground, passing out with a thud. Reno and Lea glanced at each other, both shocked as well.

"Ouch." Reno muttered.

* * *

Five hours later, has Lea and Reno meet up with their friends in Ven's room, and the first thing Iago did when the two redheads told them what happened today, was that he bursted out laughing as if he cound the entire thing amusing.

"It's not funny, Iago." Lea glared at the bird, mentally grumbling that Genie's cold two weeks ago had to bring the parrot and a small dragon back to life that everyone else refused to send back to the afterlife. In restrospect, Lea actually felt sorry for Ted, never having been told in his entire life that he was adopted until today, which, was bad timing considering how the dentist was an adult.

Iago resisted, smirking, "Okay, I'm not laughing at the adopted dentist..." before finally losing his battle and admitted, "Well, actually yes, I am! AH HA HA HA!" bursting into hysterical laughter again.

None of them could believe that their parrot friend found this funny. Mushu looked at Terra in disbelief, demanding, "Now what was that!? Him laughing at a poor guy's bad family history is worse than Mulan dressing up and pretending to be a man!"

"Yeah, well, you'd be cringing that some guys dress up like girls." Reno smirked, causing the small dragon to stare at him in horror. "What? It's true."

"Poor Dr. Brooks." Aqua thought. "I can't believe his foster parents didn't tell him."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. He'll have to handle it himself." Terra told the others. "It's not our place to interfere."

"He has a point. Besides, I think he'll most likely end up going to Alaska to find out about his real family." Zack agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Him going to Alaska? Gimme a break!" Iago waved it off. "He'll never go. Besides, mountains are freezing and dirty."

Cloud and Zack both glanced at each other skeptically, both muttering in whispers, "Desert people."

"Hate to admit it, but he's right." Reno sighed, "'Sides, Rude and I both hate the cold." with his said best friend mentally grumbling in agreement.

Mushu rolled his eyes at this comment, saying, "Oh sure, as if you guys didn't have to go through the mountain."

"Actually we did." Ven chuckled nervously, "On an assignment field trip one time, where we encountered a Snowlady in the ice cave."

"You guys did, but the rest of us didn't." Reno pointed out, staring directly at Ven, Terra, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Donald and Goofy who all shrugged, but they did agree with him on that note. "And that Snowlady you brought home that time, Snowy, Kairi named it?-that scarred me for life." he added.

"You let a five year old name a Yeti?" Mushu asked in disbelief.

Aqua shrugged, saying, "She saved Kairi and I from the avalanche. It's a long story."

"And Launchpad saved her from falling into the chasm of death in her cave, and she chased after him in thanks." Lea chuckled at the memory.

"Not to mention that she chased after Gilgamesh after he cheated at the "Explorer of the Year" contest when we got back home." Mickey laughed.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Back in Episode 7._

 _Gilgamesh shivered in fear at seeing the Snow Beast again, and that he was busted. Snowy, seeing him, dropped Launchpad to the ground to the floor, before approaching Gilgamesh who screamed, placing the crown on his head and comically made a run for it, with the Snow Beast chasing him, ignoring everyone else._

* * *

"I remember that, 'especially how scared us more than once." Goofy remembered.

Mickey nodded in agreement, before admitting, "But still, if only we can help Dr. Brooks in Alaska if he ever goes here."

"Hey, wasn't the Artic Challenge Snow Dog race supposed to happen in two weeks in Alaska?" Lea suddenly asked, causing everyone to look at him.

"You mean that stupid crazy race that you race with a team of dogs through the mountains and blizzards?" Isa asked. "I feel more sorry for the dogs than anything else." while patting Pluto on the head which Mickey's pet dog enjoyed.

Cloud smirked, saying, "At least dogs aren't as bad as Chocobos. They always mistake me as one due to my hair."

"And mine." Ven admitted. He then sighed and muttered, "Wish we could go to Alaska too."

* * *

A week later, Ven's wish was granted. No, it's not because of Genie, in case you're wondering. It was another school field trip, this time to Tolketna. Unfortunately for Reno, he was taking part of this field trip with Lea, Ven, Zack, Cloud, Mickey, Goofy, and Terra. Genie was in the lamp with Ven as usual, and Iago and Mushu were both dragged into this as well, much to their dismay. The rest of their friends got sent off to Destiny Town or Costa Del Sol on their school assignments, meaning that they get to enjoy the beach, while Reno is stuck in the lothing cold and wet snow.

On top of that, Mickey brought Pluto with as well, and their teacher assigned for this trip is Braska, which wasn't so bad, for he came here in his childhood a long time ago. Plus, he was really a nice guy anyway. Even Reno and Lea liked him. All in all, it wasn't a bad looking place. More like a downtown village which had a homey feeling to it, despite it being freezing cold.

"Man!" Reno shivered, "How the hell can people stand living here?"

Iago was shuddering in the cold as well, almost freezing as he tried to keep himself warm, but even the scarf and ear-muffs and snow hat he wore wasn't helping much. "I s-should've g-gone to t-the b-b-beach! Sun t-t-t-tan beats fre-freezing to death an-any day!" he said through chattered teeth and beak.

"Yo!" Zack called up to the two freezing members of their group, "Don't fall too far behind."

"Gawrsh, fellas." Goofy said to Zack and Cloud, seeing how both of them aren't freezing that much. "You're both actin' like you do this in cold weather everyday. Ay-hyuck!"

Zack shrugged, while Cloud chuckled, and the former said, "Yeah, yeah. We're both country boys."

"Backwater experts to the max." Cloud joked. "In Nibelhiem, it's always cold, but everyone who was born there are used to it. This is nothing."

As the group were about to pass a nearby bar, as Reno and Iago caught up, they then heard a female voice shout angrily from the bar, "Forget it! Rest rooms are for costumers ONLY!" and the next thing they knew, a guy was thrown out by a young beautiful woman, in her late twenties like Ted Brooks, and the group were stunned by the sheer strength of this girl. When the annoying guy was about to try again, he was kicked in the face and knocked out cold. Er, no puns intended. (Drum set going off with a _Dum dum ching_!)

"Wow..." Ven, Mickey, Lea, Reno, Goofy, Terra, Cloud, Isa and Iago all muttered, while Zack whispered a stunned, "Holy..." and to Lea and Reno's surprise, Ted was there as well, with a dog which Pluto was also surprised about. Braska was rather startled by the girl's sheer force.

"What are you two doing here?" Ted asked, seeing the two redheads again who waved.

"School field trip." Lea answered, then said, "Though Reno and I kinda figured that you'd be here."

"Cosumters of yours?" the woman, named Barb, asked with a smile.

After some introductions, Ted then looked skeptically at Barb, saying, "James Johnson? Were you being coy, or is that some sick AIaskan mind game?"

"Wait, what?" Ven asked.

"I'm afraid I'm rather confused." Braska muttered.

"You're not the only one, sir." Terra agreed.

Barb sighed, then said to Ted, "I'm sorry. I swore to Lucy I wouIdn't tell a souI about Thunder Jack." then she admitted, "I just didn't want to see you Ieave Iike that." much to the latter's surprise. Ven and his friends glanced at each other.

Iago on the other hand, rolled his eyes in annoyance, and grumbled, "What is it with guys and women forming quick lovey dovey relationships?" as he landed on the snow ground which was cold, but still. He and the others then heard someone coming and a man about in his early sixties, riding on a dog sledge and a team of huskies, pulled to a stop near a store, before he got off and walked in.

"Excuse me." Ted excused himself, going into the direction of the older man, "It's time for round two."

While the group also found a hotel they would be spending the next week in, Ven, Mickey, Pluto, Lea, Isa and Goofy followed Ted, while Iago and Mushu stayed behidn a little.

"Hey, tell us when Genie's gone fixing up our plane, okay?" Ven told Mushu and Iago, "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, yeah." Mushu grumbled, " _'Tell_ _us when Genie messes up the plane and we're stuck here for two months'_!" he mocked in almost Ven's voice, but not as skilled as Iago.

Suddenly Mushu looked up behind him and Iago, screamed and ran out of the way. At first, the bird didn't know what was going on, until he looked behind him as well, as a shadow covered him, gapped, before seeing what or rather, who was about to crash land on top of him, as he muttered, "This is going to hurt." as Genie, in his screw-driver form, having messed up a little and was blown from the airplane, was falling towards Iago.

As the bird only just managed to give out a short scream, Genie crash landed on top of Iago, burying him in the ground and snow, pinning him painfully and comically. After a few moments, Iago managed to groan painfully, "It's gonna be...one of those...trips." and coughed.

* * *

As Ven and the others learned that the older man, named ThunderJack Johnson, was Ted's real father, they decided to help him learn how to sledge dogs, while Genie continued the repairs. They read out the instructions at Lucy's former house before her death somewhat years ago.

"Okay, looks like we seem to have the fellas together in the right positions." Mickey said as he gazed at the Snow Dogs, two pairs were like twins which seemed to be alright, and one dog named Scooper seems to have a crush on the white husky name Duchess. "Right Pluto?" he asked his own Dog who nodded and went, "Yeah yeah yeah!" and Mickey patted his best doggy friend on the head lovingly.

Lea and Isa were both patting the orange-furred dogs who seemed to like the two teens, and the redhead laughed, "I can see why this Lucy person liked these guys so much."

"Yeah, well," Ted sighed, not looking forward the next dog to handle, "That just leaves my evil half brother; demon." turning behind him and the others, to see a fierce looking dog come out of the shed where the other dogs lived in. Demon, the dog's name, walked over to the head of the sledge dogs, and Terra clipped him in, and all was ready to go, though he did back away a little as Demon didn't seem found of these new humans. Even Pluto was nervous this fierce one of the doggy spieces.

"Okay, so next up, is to pull of the hook and tell them to go." Cloud read through the manual.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Zack sighed, for he and the others had learned for the last few days that Ted was not a dog lover. In fact, the dentist hated dogs all together, but he was stubborn to prove to Jack that he can sledge dogs too.

Braska decided that this would good for them to help Ted learn as part of their sledge dog assignment, which the students of the Radiant Academy agreed on.

While the group were talking, Demon turned back to his fellow huskies and cheekily winkled his eyebrows up, mentally telling them his secret plan and smirked. Scooper winked at him, and the two pairs nodded in agreement. As Ted programs his GPS, he got into position, calling out, with Iago being the test teacher(much to the bird's dismay), "Okay! Ready, set, mush!" and pulled the hook.

But the dogs took off, and Ted and Iago were both flown backwards off the sledge, screaming and landed comically onto the snow on their backs. The others, seeing the preformace, couldn't help but laugh, and Terra teased, "Well at least you don't have to worry about getting lost."

"Egh, great." Iago grumbled, "We're getting lessons from a collage-class student."

"Okay, time for plan-B." Ted sighed.

"Plan B?" The others asked, before Zack sighed, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this too."

* * *

Turns out he was right. Ted's so called Plan B was that he tapped his left hand onto the handle of the sledge tightly, believing that it would work and laughed at the dogs, "Let's see you try to throw me this time."

Unfortunately, Demon had a Plan B of his own. And Lea had a cheeky idea himself.

* * *

"AAAH! AHHH!" Ted was screaming as he was thrown off again, but due to him stupidly tapping himself to the handle, he was dragged by the dogs through the snow. Lea, who had tied a snowboard onto the bottom back of the sledge just for fun, was sledging, having a field day.

To further the embarrassment and amusement, ThunderJack and his own sledge dogs passed them, laughing his head off, saying to Lea, "Nice move, kid!"

"Thanks, man!" Lea grinned, taking to like that guy. ThunderJack sure had a good sense of humor.

The older man then joked to Ted, "Hey, Teddy! Want to drag?!" much to the latter's dismay, while ThunderJack bursted into hysterical laughter as he passed the two, going further ahead.

* * *

The next day, Ven and his friends stopped by on Ted again to talk about the situation on the dogs. He was still a bit sore from yesterday's embarrassment.

"Oh, cheer up, Dr. Brooks." Mickey told the dentist. "At least you're trying to get the hang of it."

"And you'e not giving up, which is a good thing." Terra added.

"If Grizzly Adams would just tell me what happened, I wouldn't even be doings over the stupid dogs." Ted grumbled. "All I want is the truth."

"Good luck on that, pal." Iago said, "Al's dad disappeared when he was a kid, and it wasn't until years later that he figured out the truth." refering to his old life back in Agrabah.

Ven sighed, then told Ted, "Ted, if you keep practicing, then maybe you can prove to him that you can handle the dogs. You just need to get over your fear over them and you'll turn out just fine."

The dentist thought about it, then smiled and said, "You're right."

"So, what was your foster old man like?" Reno asked, as he lazed on the entire couch. "If ya don't mind me asking."

"My dad was a great person." Ted replied, remembering his late foster father. "Everyone Iooked up to him."

Reno chuckled, "Yeah, and your Ma's a sweet old lady."

"Are you kidding? She's amazing!" Ted laughed. She does everything for me. For everybody. And her suger cookies, oh, you haven't Iived 'till you all had one of my mom's sugar cookies." and chuckled when the group's mouths watered dreamingly at the thought.

"It's making me hungry now." Mushu thought.

The group laughed, except for Iago shook his head, muttering to himself, "Well, at least there aren't any mushy stuff in this dump of a house." while warming himself up by the fireplace.

* * *

However, the next day, after Braska told them that they would stay for the Artic Challenge, Ven, Genie, Lea, Isa and Iago took a tour in the forest nearby, when they heard screaming.

"What was that?" Ven asked.

His question was answered as Ted suddenly came sliding down from the nearby hill and landed near the teens, Genie and Iago, while up on the path above them, were the sledge of dogs that continued on without him.

"Ted!" The group cried out, rushing over and helped the dentist up.

"You okay, Dr. Brooks?" Isa asked.

"Blink and hook." Ted whined, "Stupid dogs."

Iago, realising what happened, yelled out at the now long gone dogs, "Stupid dogs! You all oughta have your ears and eyes checked!" his voice echoing through out the mountain.

"Not to worry." Genie said, "I'll get you back to town in no time flat!" only to freeze-like, literally in his case, when he, Ven, Lea, Isa, Ted and Iago flinched as they heard a roar behind them. Turning around, the group froze in horror, as a large brown bear stood there, looking either grumpy or hungry, or both.

"Uh-oh." Lea softly squealed.

"Oh great." Isa grumbled.

"We're in trouble." Ven muttered.

Iago gulped, terrified, as he muttered in a high-pitched tone, "There's no adventure that is without danger, is there?" eyes wide in horror.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Ted said, which resulted a roar from the bear, causing him and the others to flinch, and slowly back away carefully.

"Let's see if we can reason with him." Genie told the others as calmly as he could, while they all backed away, as the bear walked up closer to them.

Iago quivered violently and shook in absolute fear, as he did not want to get eaten at all. He then tried to fearfully coo at the bear, "Nice Teddy Bear...Pretty Teddy Bear."

"Uh...uh..." Lea was panicking. Then a quick but not so smart idea came to mind and he exclaimed while pointing behind the bear, "Look behind you!"

Isa rolled his eyes in exasperation, saying to his best friend, "Lea, that's not gonna work."

"Uh, Genie?" Ven asked hopefully to the Genie, "A little help please?"

Genie immediatley turned into a hunter and pulled out ropes, quickly spinning around the now stunned bear and tying it up to a tree. However, in the force of that, the ledge the group were on gave the snow away and it resulted in the group in accidently and horrifyingly slide down towards the steep hill down below. It came so quickly that the group didn't have time to save themselves and were all screaming, for Genie ended up separated and rolled into a giant snowball. Even Iago was stuck and couldn't fly in time.

"MAMA!" Ted screamed out.

"RENO!" Lea screamed, while trying to hold hands with Isa and Ven who both screamed as well.

"Hold on, guys!" Ven cried out.

"We're trying to!" Isa called out.

The group continued to scream as they continued to slide down, though they tried hard not to hit trees along the way, until they slid off a slope and landed near a frozen like's edge, coming to a stop. Dazed and sore from the scary experience, one by one, the group sat up slowly, and holding sore parts of their bodies.

"Ow." Lea groaned. "That hurt."

"Is everyone okay?" Ven groaned, as he slowly stood up, rubbing his head, and grumbled, "Ow, my head."

"Define alright. I'll live." Isa sighed, rubbing his sore right shoulder.

Ted looked around as he stood up, then cheered, "We're alive! We're alive!" while the others also stood up, and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. But he's right at least. They were alive, and that was a good thing.

"Now where's that useless blue Genie when we need him?" Iago complained, as he was sore himself. The next thing he and the others saw, was a large snow ball, which somehow was flown into the air before landing on the ground again and continued to roll...straight towards Iago who realised what was about to happen and he somehow knew who was in the snow ball.

Screaming, he made a run for it as the snowball chased after him until he became trapped in at a tree, and the snowball crashed into it and engulfed him and Genie into a large pile of snow. Ven, Lea, Isa and Ted all laughed at the sight, unable to help themselves while feeling sorry for Iago and Genie.

"Come on, guys. Let's get those two out of the snow and find our way back." Ven told the others as he approached Genie and Iago in the buried snow.

"So that's where you all are." a familiar voice called out. Turning around, they found ThunderJack and his dogs coming up to them. With him were Mickey and Reno who immediately rushed over and pulled Lea into a tight hug in sheer relief.

"Are you alright!?" Reno asked in concern.

Lea couldn't help but embrace his cousin in return, while saying, "I'm okay. Just a little cold. Man, am I ever so glad to see you again, cos'."

"What happen, fellas? We were so worried about you." Mickey asked, obviously he had been panicking. He checked up on Lea, asking, "Where does it hurt!?" before going over to Ven, asking, "Do you have a fever?!" going over to Isa, asking, "No serious wound I hope!?" finally over to Ted, asking, "Are you freezing?!" and then to Iago and Genie, inquiring, "You're not frozen, are you!?"

Ven sighed, and replied, "Mickey, we're okay. We just kinda slipped. Don't worry." before he sneezed due to the cold.

"I think I know a place where we can bunk in for the night." ThunderJack suggested to the group.

* * *

An hour later, the group were inside a cave where ThunderJack told them was his usual resting place if he was out too long once and while or that it was a comforting place during his previous races. Campfire was set up, and the group had found Lucy's dogs who had gotten a bit lost and brought them into the cave as well. Poor Genie was stuck in a frozen ice statue made by the snowball.

Iago was wrapped in a blanket and was sneezing. Mickey and Reno were both busy in digging through the ice statue to free Genie from his frozen prison.

"Now, what do you all think you were doing coming all the way out here?" ThunderJack asked.

"Well, we were just wondering around, and I think Ted was mushing." Ven answered.

"Until the dogs decided to go and chase a fox." Isa muttered, "At least that's what Ted's told us." while Ted just shrugged.

To which Ted then added, "You should've seen me."

"You silly greenhorns." ThunderJack shook his head, "You all could've been killed. You know that?"

"Well, we didn't, thanks to Genie." Lea pointed out, "Besides, not our fault that wildlife had to be around."

"Lea!" Reno hissed softly.

"Anyway, Mr. ThunderJack," Mickey began, pausing on his work, "We would've done the same if you got lost. That would make us even. Right, fellas?" which Ven, Lea, Isa, even Ted, and Reno who also paused on his work, all nodded in agreement, while Iago rolled his eyes and shook his head, before sneezing again and continued to try and warm up.

The older man thought about it, and, seeing how Ted wanted answered desperately, sighed and muttered, "No, that wouldn't make us even." surprising them as he contineud, "You know, I've aIways beIieved that a man who don't tell it Iike it is is a Iiar. And I hate liars."

He looked at Ted, admitting, "I was in the hospital when you were born that night." explaining, "You were no bigger than a loaf of bread. I waIked into that room, and the doctor just pIaced you right in my hands, just Iike that."

ThunderJack looked a bit uncomfortable, continuing, "And in all my Iife I'd never seen anything Iike it. But me and Lucy knew that we had no business trying to raise you." shaking his head in a hint of sadness, which the group found a step away from his grouchy mood they encountered earlier(except for his humor at Ted's sad second attempt of mushing), "You know, we were no good for each other. And we..." he glanced at Demon and said, "We race dogs."

He then continued, "But kids..." shaking his head, then added, "But Lucy wanted to bring you into this world, but she knew that, it would've been better off if someone raised you."

This was becoming emotional, surprisingly for all of them, tears beginning to form as ThunderJack relived Ted's birth all those years ago and his real parents. "So, now, you can't bIame everything on Lucy." He continued, "I was nowhere near ready to be a father."

"We were independent spirits, Lucy and me." ThunderJack added, starting to tear up himself, "Oh, we'd see each other from time to time, and you know...but I did love her." choking up a bit, remembering the news of Lucy's death. "Oh...Oh I loved that woman. I miss her."

Everyone else were close in crying as well, as Ted asked, "Did she love you?"

"Well, she said so once." ThunderJack nodded, "And then she poked me right in the face." mimicking a fist into the face, which made everyone chuckle, before he concluded, "Yeah, but you turned out okay, despite still needing to learn a bit. I bet Lucy wouId be proud of you. I know I am." smiling warmly, and Ted smiled in return.

Ven, Mickey, Lea, Isa and Reno all smiled tearfully in return. Iago sniffled, finding himself emotional, which he quickly said to hide the fact that even he wasn't immune to this, "I-it's just a cold and the bad weather." wiping away his tears.

"Excuse me?" Genie called out from his frozen prison, "I don't hear the sound of happy hammers out there." getting everyone else's attentions, and Mickey and Reno both felt sheepish for forgetting to free their friend.

"Oh, yeah." Mickey chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, Genie." and he alone finishes off the job by making a hole in the statue, and Genie immediately flies out.

Immediately, Genie cringed at the scent on himself, and goes, " _Pee-yew!_ " and then turns his hand into a deodorant spray-can and sprays himself, then mutters in disappointed, "Ah, and they say this stuff lasts for three days."

"Where did you find this guy?" Ted asked, as he and ThunderJack blinked in confusion.

Ven and the others shrugged sheepishly and he said, "It's a long story."

* * *

The next few days went without any problems. Ven and his group, along with Terra, Cloud, Zack, and Teacher Braska, and everyone else, attended for the Artic Challenge, and Ted decided to take part in the race himself along with ThunderJack.

On the last day, despite that they didn't win the race, Ted and ThunderJack came in a draw-last and won the Artic Challenge Flame which they blew out together and everyone cheered and congratulated the two.

"I can't believe Ted managed to do that." Terra said, impressed.

"Too bad he didn't win anything." Mushu sighed, and Lea and Isa nodded in agreement.

Genie, however, grinned as he pointed at something, "Actually, I think he just won the heart of a special new sweetheart." and when Ven and the others looked, most of them smiled as Ted and Barb, having fallen in love with each other, kissed passionately, much to their delight, and Iago's disgust.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Iago flew over, flying over the new couple who didn't notice as he exclaimed, "Are you trying to make me nauseous!?" before he unknowingly broke the fourth wall, yelling, "Hey, there could be kids reading this!"

Things turned out well in the end, as Ted, having grown to love Alaska and learning the truth of his past, married Barb and moved to Alaska all together. Ven and his group returned home to Radiant City, where Rupert has become the new favorite Dentist in town...

But sadly, Lea still hated Dentists.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: This episode, I'll admit, wasn't what I had in mind, but I wanted to save my next unusual adventure idea for Episode 21, which you guys will have to wait to see what that will be.**

 **In the meantime, please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and either expect the next episode either tomorrow or after I get back from my two week vacation which I leave next week from today.**


	21. Episode 21: Student Struck, Bad Luck

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: This is definately my last chapter I'm writing until I get back from my holiday. Unless I'm desparate to continue writting before I go. Again, it's Disney content, and well, it's based on one of the Little Mermaid TV episodes. *Shrugs***

 **For a reminder, I'm leaving for a two week vacation starting next week on Thursday the 5th, so, I won't be back until the 18th, but will probably won't be writing until the 23rd of November at the latest.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 21: Student Struck, Bad Luck.

It was such a nice day in Radiant City and the area surrounding it. In fact, it was so nice, that the students were given a few days off, due to the headmasters-Ansem the Wise, Eraqus and Xehanort going on a business trip for a few days. The Turks were assigned for their safety, and some of the SOLDIER, including Sephiroth, for a special event. Zack, Cloud, Reno and Rude were invited as specials, while Ven and Lea and Isa all had still some training. Terra also stayed behind as well. Tifa and Aerith went as well, as well as some of the other students in Eraqus's class.

Another class field trip had Jecht take Minnie, Daisy, Terra, Genie, Female-Terra, Elena, Cissnei, Zidane, Garnet and swordswoman teacher Claire "Lightning" Farron all to Balamb Garden, along with Squall, Riona and Zell.

That left Ven, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mushu and Iago at the Academy, with Miss Serah Farron and some of the other teachers. Right now, Mushu was...well, forming a meeting with other students and teachers in the meeting room for a special meeting.

"Everybody, pay attention to me for a change." Mushu announced, going up to the students and teachers, saying, "The headmasters are coming home tomorrow, so we'd better make a welcome home party. I want each and every one of you make it perfect and not a single thing to go wrong."

The small dragon went up to Steiner, saying, "Now, you're in charge of the posters." then going up to Selphie, adding, "You're in charge of the decorations."

"You can count on me!" Selphie said happily, "I love arrangements!"

Mushu nodded, before going over to a group of four "NORA" saying, "And uh, you're in charge of the announcing trumpets" only to be blown away screaming by the unexpected trumpets going off, hitting the chair and collasping, passing out while he mumbled, "Dismissed."

Everyone scattered to their assignments, just as Ven, Lea, Isa and Iago walked in. Ven found Mushu in Ansem's chair and gapped, "Mushu. What are you doing in the Headmaster's chair?"

The small dragon noticed this and gasped, leaping out and onto the table, muttering, "Uh, nevermind, Ven my man." saying to the others, "Now that you're here, you can help me setting things up." giving the group some of the decorations, much to Iago's annoyance.

"Actually, we were looking for Aqua and Miss Farron." Isa stated.

"You've seen them around, Mushu?" Lea asked.

"Well, they're not here at the moment." Mushu said.

"Where are they, then?" Iago asked, "Wait, let me guess, they're doing homework for art, right?"

Mushu shrugged, "Actually, they're both out in the fields for some peace and quiet since the weather is nice today. They're gonna paint beautiful paintings and saying good morning to everyone in Radiant City."

* * *

In Radiant Forest outside of town, a small pink beaver like creature walks out of it's hiding place, sighing. It walks out and looked around, being sad because it was all alone. Checking for the coast is clear, it continued, until it was surrounded by animals who were not happy to see it.

That includes a travelling Warthog named Pumbaa and a Meerkat named Timon who both travelled all the way from Africa to explore the world, and they were not happy to see this pink beaver-thing either...at least Timon wasn't.

Now for translations on what the animals are saying in their langauge.

"It's one of them!" an Orange cat named O'Mally exclaimed.

"Gotta here, you bad luck thing! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Timon yelled at the thing who runs away in sadness and startlement.

"What's wrong with that little fella, Timon?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon facepalmed himself at his friend's cluelessness, before answering, "Pumbaa, those things cause bad luck."

"Bad luck?"

"That's what the legend says, and I heard that legend aren't wrong."

The Bad Luck Creature, hearing this, sadly continues to run away.

* * *

Now back to the normal language...and meanwhile, in a dark castle like building in the deep part of the mountains nearby, inside, an evil witch named Ultimecia was working on potions for her new spell.

"All right, everything is set." said Ultimecia, "And this time, I'll get it right."

Her assistances, Dilebo, the Crow, and Eales the flying Eel, fly around behind her as she chuckles, throwing in ingredients of her new spell, which some of them exploded a few times for she is careful not to put in too much.

Ultimecia pours in some kind of potion into her mixing bowl, but only a few pours in it. But as she just finished, when she threw her arms in the air, Ultimecia accidently lets go of the bottle which was thrown and flung into the mixing bowl, and landed with a splash, and then...

 _BOOM!_

The entire place was covered in unheathly smoke, which caused the minions to fly out in panic, while Ultimecia, coughing and comically covered in sout, her face ruined with black ash, she came out, grumbling, "Ugh! Of all the rotten luck. I've been casting that spell all day." until something caught her eye, and she smiled evilly. "Well, well, well." she muttered, following the now terrified Bad Luck Creature that stumbled into her territory accidently and it was now cornered, quiver in fear.

Coming to realise that the small terrified thing was the cause of her rotten luck today, Ultimecia held up her hand in the air, while Dilebo and Eales both got tangled up in each other and were now stuck. Chanting a spell, and ignoring her minions' requests for help, Ultimecia throws a spell at the small Pink thing who stumbles back, narrowly missing it and runs away.

She soon causes after it, but while it stumbled and rolled down very steep hill to the nicer parts of Radiant Forest, Ultimecia trips and falls, and lands into the think mud, covered completely. "More bad luck!" she cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aqua and her arts teacher, Serah, who wasn't that much older, had just completed their paintings of a lake and mountain view which was a stunning sight.

Now they were packing up. "I wish we could come back soon." Aqua said, "I love it here."

"Me too." Serah agreed with her student. "How about I assign a field trip here for the next art class?"

"Really, Miss Farron?" Aqua asked, excitedly, but then she and Serah then heard a whimpering and something coming towards them. Turning to see what it is, they see something pink roll down the hill and crash land with a hard thump into the bushes next to a tree near the lake. Looking at each other, and wondering what it was, Aqua and Serah rushed over, pushing away the leaves, and gasp.

While recongising what this small thing was, sympathy filled up Aqua's and especially's Serah's hearts. "Oh, you poor thing. You've been hurt." Serah said, seeing the Bad Luck Creature who was holding it's foot which was hurting, and it was crying, trumatized at the close call from Ultimecia earlier. "I gotta get you back to the Academy." she decided.

"But, Miss Farron." Aqua began, though she didn't want to abandon the small injured thing. "The legend says if we touch it, we'll have bad luck forever."

"Oh don't be silly, Aqua." Serah shook her head, "That's an urban legend." though she was hesitated, but then her conscience won, and she slowly rubbed the little thing's head fondly. Aqua, not seeing anything bad happen, did the same and both young woman smiled, and the little thing smiled as well, for the first time in it's life, it felt safe.

Picking the little fella up in her arms, Serah carried it with her as she, and Aqua who carried the very few art sets, and both of them made their way back home. Along the way, they were passing small Moogles who shivered at the sight of the Bad Luck Creature and muttered so many words, "It's the Bad Luck Creature, Kupo! Bad Luck, bad luck!"

"Oh don't listen to them." Serah told the small creature in her arms, "They're just saying things unimportant." while Aqua walking beside her.

"Ooh!" One of the Moogles, cried out, "Ultimecia is coming, Kupo!"

This got Aqua's and Serah's attentions, as they both heard of the witch of the forest, and the rose-blonde-haired woman muttered, nervously, "Everything, except that." as the Moogles quickly hid. At the sight of Ultimecia, Serah and Aqua looked around, until they found a giant fallen tree nearby with a hole, and seeing it as their and their little friend's hiding place, silently rushed over to it and hid inside, keeping silent as Ultimecia, who didn't even notice, stood next to the tree.

"If someone is hiding that Bad Luck Creature, they'll really be paid by me!" Ultimecia said to herself, as she walked off, and around another large standing tree.

"That was close." Aqua sighed. "We were lucky." she smiled.

Serah nodded, then she looked at the little fella, saying, "You see? You don't bring bad luck."

"We have to leave, but we can't do that without trouble." Aqua whispered.

"I have an idea. We'll roll the log and pretend someone was pushing it." Serah decided.

The three of them waited until a large bear came, and once it was close enough, Serah and Aqua made it look like it pushed the log into the direction they wanted to go and rolled away back into the city, without a waiting Ultimecia knowing, even though she was hoping that a bear would kill the Bad Luck creature.

To her, that was an epic fail.

* * *

Half an hour later, in the clinic centre, Aqua and Serah were putting a bandage on the little creature's foot, healing it. "There you go." Aqua told it. "You'll feel better soon."

"Don't you have any family, or friends?" Serah asked it, and it shook it's head a sad no. She smiled and hugged it again, saying, "Aw, you're so lucky that we find you." before realising what to call it, and giggled, "Hey, you know what? I'll call you Lucky."

The little fella clapped happily, and Aqua smiled, saying, "I think Lucky like's that name."

* * *

Back in the Academy, in the dining area, Iago, who had set it up planned, along with Mushu, Ven, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Donald and Goofy had everything ready.

"Wow!" Ven gapped in awe, "This is awesome!"

Mickey smiled, happily saying, "Oh boy! The Headmasters are gonna love this!"

"Seeing all of this food is making me hungry." Lea admitted, attempting to grab hold of one of the sweet sea-salt cookies, one of Ansem's favorites, but Isa slapped his hand away, and the redhead glared at his best friend.

"For once, everything is a-okay!" Donald said, proudly, just as Aqua and Serah, who was still carrying Lucky, walked in to meet up with them.

"And nothing is going wrong." Mushu said.

Iago smirked, "You better not jinks that, even though not having a bad luck Genie around made up for it." before noticing someone new and greeted, "Oh. Hi, Mister Bad Luck Creature." laughing. But then he screamed as he realised who he just talked to.

Backing away, Iago steps on a spoon which hits him on the side of the face. Everyone watched painfully as Iago kept on crashing into every single thing on the table, messing things up and getting covered in cakes and sweets, before being catapulted into an ice-cream cake, landing and making it wobble like jelly.

Head emerging from the cake, Iago coughed, before saying to Aqua, "See? That thing is bad luck, girl!"

"Oh, Iago." Aqua sighed, "It's an Arabian Night's tale."

"But, but, I'm from the Arabian Nights!" Iago protested as he flew out of the cake.

"Yeah, yeah, and I came from Ancient China." Mushu pointed out to the parrot, "Besides, you don't hear me complaining about some dumb old legend. Now thanks to you, the table's all messed up!"

Seeing the mess again, Mushu quivered in horror, "Oh, man! They're gonnna kill me!"

Iago rolled his eyes, which caught sight of Serah holding Lucky and he gasped in horror, exclaiming, "Serah! You're touching it! Now you're gonna have bad luck forEEVAAH!" while he nearly fell off the table, but Serah caught him and she places him back onto the table.

"Everyone, I need your help." Serah told the students. "The little one's hurt. His name is lucky."

"Poor little guy." Ven thought, seeing the injury on Lucky. "Looks like he had more bad luck given to him than he gives to anyone."

"What'ya gonna do with him, Miss Farron?" Mickey asked.

The young woman told her students, "We're gonna feed him and rest him in my room." much to their, except Aqua's, stunned shock. "And please, don't tell around else about Lucky. They'll just get all upset." walking off with Lucky in her arms. Aqua, Ven, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all looked at each other, and nodded, following their teacher out of the dining area, leaving Mushu and Iago by themselves.

Iago scoffed, "Upset? _Upset_?" while unaware that one of the cakes that landed on the wall slid off, landing onto a larger soom which a cream ball was catapulted and flown straight towards him like a rocket, as he continued, "Because it's a curse to be keeping him in Radiant City!? WHY WOULDN'T ANYONE BE NOT UPSET!?"

He then heard something coming towards him from behind, and turned around, only to see the cream ball. Iago could only gulp before it engulfed him and he, inside the cream ball, was flown and smacked and stuck into another wall like bubble gum. Mushu jumped off the table and walked up to the standby table to meet Iago's current height.

"Help, me, stupid, dragon." Iago muttered, before he and cream-ball slid off the wall and landed on the floor, knocked out.

Mushu, breaking the fourth wall, said, "I don't know if that fella really is bad luck, but Iago's definately having a bad day."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group set Lucky in Serah's bed, tucking the little guy in like a child. The teacher then said, "Okay, I'm gonna set something up for Lucky to eat. Aqua, Isa, and Mickey, could you all assist me?"

"Of course, Miss Farron." Aqua nodded, with Isa and Mickey nodding in agreement.

Mickey then turned to Ven and the others, "Okay, fellas, you'll be doing the babysitting until we get back." much to Iago's dismay and Lea's surprise.

"Us?" Lea pointed at himself and the others.

"Why us!?" Iago cried in dismay.

Serah gave Lucky a gentle kiss on the head, tellingh im not to worry, before she, Aqua, Isa and Mickey walked off, with Aqua telling the boys, "Now you all behave yourselves and take care of Lucky, alright?" as the four left the room to Ven, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Iago and Mushu with Lucky.

"Of course we'll behave." Donald said, smirking, "I'm the most behaved student in Radiant Academy!" standing proudly.

"Yeah, so well behaved that you, Lea and Isa tend to cause trouble." Goofy chuckled, with Lea glaring at him while Donald ignored the two.

Lea then turned back to Lucky who didn't look convinced, and the redhead told it, "Ah, just ignore them, Lucky. You're safe, so you don't have to worry."

"Aw, I know that the world doesn't like you." Iago had to go and add. Not a moment too soon after he said this, Lucky sniffled, before hiding it's face under the blankets and started crying, causing Ven, Goofy, Donald and especially Lea to flinch and slightly panic. They didn't want Lucky to start crying or let Serah down.

"Oh, look what you did, Mushu." Iago gently scolded, "You make him cry." which was hiding behind the said dragon.

Mushu glared at the bird, exclaiming in insult, "Me!?" pushing the parrot away in annoyance. They and the others went over around Lucky, still hesitating on whether the legend was true or not, even if this was a moden day world.

"Hey, hey, c'mon, Luck'." Lea said as gently as he could, "It's okay, really."

Ven decided to be brave, and gently rubbed Lucky's head, waiting for a few seconds, and, when nothing happened, continued to comfort Lucky. "It's okay, Lucky."

"There, there. Don't cry." Goofy soothed. "We can do fun things. Ay-yhuck!"

He then spotted round balls on Serah's mirror table, and then picked up some, then juggled them skillfully. "See? Look how much fun we're havin'!" Goofy said. Lucky sniffled, and lowered the blanket to see what's going on.

Ven and Lea were impressed, while Donald, Mushu and Iago were skeptical at this. After a few moments, though, Goofy lost his balance in juggling, and accidently dropped the balls...all onto Iago's head, causing the parrot to grunt in pain.

"Ya see!?" Iago cried out, holding his sore head in irritation at Goofy, "Bad luck!"

"Nope." Goofy shrugged sheepishly, holding the last ball, "Bad jugglin'." and dropped the last one on Iago's head, a bit more on purpose, and the bird glared at him. Mushu and Donald snickered, Ven laughed a little, Lea was trying to strain himself from bursting into laughter. Lucky, seeing this, laughed at Iago and Goofy, feeling a bit better already.

"You think that was funny?" Donald asked, and even Iago smiled a little, despite feeling a little annoyed for being laughed at. "Watch this bad luck."

He then quickly changed into a costume to look like a Bad Luck creature and walked around act like on a good day. Lucky was enjoying the movements Donald was doing that it tried to copy. Donald was so distracted that he bumped into Serah's waredrope door, "Ow!" and holding his head. Lucky laughed at the sight.

Ven, Lea, Donald, Goofy and Iago then preformed acts like in a circus, with Mushu dancing around like a ring-master. The teens preforms small spins and leaps, and Mushu did a back flip, which Lucky enjoyed so much. "Look at this, pal!" Iago said, rolling and balancing on a ball without losing balance for a while, waving. Then he noticed, in Serah's doorway, was Serah herself, Aqua, Mickey and Isa who chuckled and waved at the parrot back.

Panicking and not wanting to be embarrassed, Iago slipped and lost his balance, accidently throwing himself into a bowl of body cream, landing with a _**SQUILOSH!**_ Lucky bursted into a hysterical laughter at Iago's clumsiness. While Iago climbed out, the others walked over.

"I knew we could count on you, fellas." Mickey praised as his friends who smiled in return.

"You guys did a great job in making Lucky feel at home." Aqua also praised, as she and Serah fondly patted Lucky.

Donald rolled his eyes, grumbling, "We were only trying to keep him from crying, Aqua."

"He sure liked our preformance, though." Mushu admitted.

"If you keep that Bad Luck Creature, Serah," Iago flew over to the group, "Are we all gonna be blamed?"

When Serah, Aqua, Lucky, Ven, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Isa and Mushu looked at the bird, they all bursted into hysterical laughter, as Iago had only dressed himself up in the cream which was now modelled to look like he had a long beard going down to his legs and it made him look completely ridiculous.

* * *

However, the group were very unaware that Ultimecia has been watching them through her magical orb that can see that outside world, and she is disgusted as the orb focused on Serah and Lucky.

"So, someone is looking after that disgusting Bad Luck Creature." Ultimecia grunted, before smiling evilly as a plan formed in her mind. "Well, I'm going to, burst that bubble." grinning.

* * *

"You guys did a great job." Aqua said, as Serah fed Lucky some food, while the former continued, "You looked like you were having fun cheering Lucky up."

"Maybe even more than the rest of us in your case, Iago." Mushu thought.

Iago, who had cleaned himself off from the cream, said in annoyance, "I was not! Now, I don't know about you guys, but mark my words, that fella is in big trouble." before he flew over to Serah's window sill, admitting, "Well at least the Headmasters won't be back until tomorrow."

"If they're supposed to be back tomorrow, then why do I see everyone that left approaching the Academy?" Lea asked as he was standing near the window Iago was at, turning the parrot so that the latter can see the approaching figures of all of their friends, a couple of the teachers, the Turks, SOLDIER, and the Headmasters-Ansem, Eraqus, and Xehanort-approaching the school.

Screaming in horror, and in panic, Iago zipped over to Serah, crying out in hysterical panic, "Hide the Bad Luck Creature, Serah! If you don't hide him, I'll lose my status-No, worse! I'LL LOSE MY HEAD!" before going to hide under the blankets of the bed. Lucky, feeling like he's in trouble, whimpered.

"Don't worry, Lucky. Everyone will understand." Serah assured.

"Yeah, she's right." Ven agreed, as did the rest of the group...except for Iago.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse." Iago whined.

* * *

Ansem, Eraqus, Xehanort, Terra, girl-Terra, Zack, Cloud, Reno, Rude, Aerith, Tifa, and the rest that had gone for a few days approached the doors of the Academy, where they were greeted by Aqua, Serah, Ven, Mickey, Donald, and Iago who greeted their friends and Serah's older sister.

"Waiting for us, right?" Terra smirked, as he hugged Aqua, before ruffling Ven's hair playfully, causing the younger teen to pout while smiling.

"So, what's new?" Zack asked.

"Well, we have do have some news." Ven began sheepishly.

Serah nodded, waiting for everyone else to gaze at her. She simply said as if it was casual day, "I have a Bad Luck Creature in my bed room."

Instead of exclaiming in shock, the group who just returned glanced at each other, rather surprised, before Zack asked, "You mean that cute pink little things everyone thinks cause bad luck?"

"The very same ones." Iago said, nervously.

"Oh there's no such thing as a Bad Luck Creature. They're just harmless adorable animals that are misjudged." Minnie stated, her hands to her hips.

"Yeah, there's no evidence that people get bad luck just by touching those little guys." Cloud agreed.

Elena looked up at the window of Serah's room, and noticed Lucky, wiht Goofy, Lea, Isa and Mushu there as well, and she said, "It doesn't look bad luck at all. I think it's adorable."

"The legend is nothing more than a Myth." Sephiroth, whom Ven and the others had finally noticed, stated. "As young Cadet Strife said, there has been no evidence to prove that it's true."

"I agree with General Sephiroth." Ansem the Wise said, "It was fifty years ago that people have come to realise that it's nothing more than an uban legend. Though there are still people who fear of it, and it can cause some problems."

In hysterical panic, Iago flew up at the headmaster, and proclaimed, "It's bad luck, alright! I got rolled into a big ball of cake and smeered against the wall! And then I fell into a giant bowl of body cream!"

If anything, everyone else just look at him skeptically, as Terra said, "Uh, Iago? Doesn't that kind of stuff happen to you all the time?"

"He has a point." Ven snickered.

Seeing the point, Iago was about to say something else, but thankfully, Genie magically shut the bird's beak with a bandage, much to the parrot's further annoyance. Reno and Rude laughed at the sight, while Tseng and Sephiroth chuckled, and Claire shook her head with a smirk.

"So how did you find the little thing?" Girl-Terra couldn't help but ask.

"Miss Farron and I were painting near Radiant Lake, when he came tumbling down and injured himself." Aqua explained.

"We took care of him since then. I even held him in my own arms." Serah added.

"So you actually touched it?" Daisy asked, stunned.

"Yes, and I had absolutely no bad luck what so ever." Serah nodded.

"I knew that legend was crap." Reno said, placing his hands behind his head with a trademark smirk, "I'd say it's about time that the rest of the world would know that the legend is fake."

But just then, thunder roared and lightning flashed, causing everyone to turn around, and to their shock, Ultimecia came floating down with her dark magic, alarming the group. Mushu and Goofy pulled Lucky away from the scene. Lea and Isa backed away as well.

"Ultimecia!?" Tifa gasped, horrified, "I thought she wouldn't come here!"

"Maybe she's after the bad luck creature?" Riona asked, fearfully, while Squall placed himself in front of her to protect her.

"Uh-oh!" Mickey gasped.

Claire, Sephiroth, Angeal who was also with, drew out their weapons, and Terra and the others stood protectively in front of their vunerable friends and teachers, even though some of them wanted to help too.

"Ah, Ultimecia. Come to welcome us home, have you?" Xehanort asked, sarcastically.

Up in Serah's room, Lea nervously whispered to the terrified Lucky, "Everybody loves Radiant Academy." causing Isa to roll his eyes in exasperation, and Goofy and Mushu shook in fear.

"Just hand over the creature, grandpas." Ultimecia demanded, "Or you'll have a spell that you'll never forget!" twirling around, creating a powerful and deadly dust towards them. The group immediately held their breaths to avoid in breathing it in.

Ven then knew what to do, and quickly told his magical friend, "Genie!"

"On it, Ven!" Genie exclaimed, turning himself into a giant fan and blowing away the dust back towards Ultimecia who retreated a little. While she was uneffected, Dilebo and Eales accidently breathed it in and were coughing, until they were passing out.

Smiling evilly, Ultimecia chuckled, "You just powered up my body, Genie." forming a powerful orb from the dust, laughing, "Now I have the power I need!" grinning, much to everyone's dismay.

Lea, Isa, Goofy, Mushu and Lucky quickly hid, and Iago flew away to escape. As this was a magical fight, Genie fended off Ultimecia's spells while those who wielded swords fought off against monsters summoned by the evil sorceress, keeping Ultimecia occupied, but she was taunting Serah, Aqua, Rinoa, Minnie, Daisy and even Mickey who tried to protect his girlfriend.

During the battle, Iago accidently crashed into the same cake from earlier. As he got out, he realised that it was the same colour as Lucky, and an idea formed in his mind. He quickly got to work in modeling it up to look like Lucky as best as he could.

Ven, Terra, Zack, Cloud, Reno, Rude and even Aqua took part in the fight to help out as best as they could with the weapons they managed to find or with martial arts skills, but it was becoming quite difficult. Eraqus joined in as well, while Xehanort attempted to help, but due to his age, he was getting tired too quickly. Donald and Mickey held the rest of the group off to protect them.

With the model finished, Iago pushed the cake into the scene, as Ultimecia came into view. Hiding behind a piller, Iago dashed way, while Ultimecia was easily fooled, thinking that the cake was her target.

"So, there you are, little Bad Luck Creature." Ultimecia said, smirking, "I have a spell, just for you!" throwing her magical orb which destoryed the cake instantly into nothing.

Ven, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, and especially Serah all gasped in horror as they too thought the cake was Lucky.

Genie then used his magic to turn Dilebo and Eales, who were turned into monsters by their mistress, back to normal, and then had them trapped inside a bird cage, before catapulting them back into the forest. "Well! Nothing worse than birds that try to eat you." Genie said to himself, before seeing what happened, and muttered in horror, "Oh no...!" as everyone else also saw what happened and were horrified.

Serah, devastated, began to cry as she fell to her knees, heartbroken. Claire quickly held her sister to try her best to comfort her, as everyone else also gathered.

"You'll pay for this, Ultimecia!" Terra yelled at the sorceress.

"Oh, handsome, I was doing everyone a favor." Ultimecia replied, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got things to do, to someone else." and with that, she flew up into the air and disappeared. The sky returned to normal.

Serah continued to cry, until she and everyone else heard a sniffing, and when they turned, to their relief and confusion, the real Lucky came into view, sniffing at a scent of a burnt but gone cake. "Lucky!" Serah exclaimed happily, rushing over and embracing Lucky, before she asked, stunned that Lucky was here, "But...how?"

Everyone else was babbling in disblief on how this happened, and only Mickey managed to say a bit more clearly to Lucky, "How'd you...?" before Iago and the others approached, with the parrot smirking.

"That oughta keep Ultimecia busy for a while." Iago laughed, grinning proudly at himself, "Nothing like a pink cake act as a decoy. _"Tricky"_ is my middle name." before Lucky hugged him, and he patted the creature in return.

Everyone sighed in relief, and Ven said, "Iago, you may be annoying, but you just saved Lucky and saved Radiant City."

"Yeah, man." Lea said, "I'm surprised you really don't believe in that Bad Luck Creature legend."

"Of course not!" Iago said, as he freed himself, and continued, "I may come from Agrabah from the Arabian Nights, but most of the stories you've all heard aren't that true, you know. Besides, this guy here is just as innocent as a certain monkey I knew."

Lucky, happy that Iago saved his life, hugged him again happily. Iago blushed, saying, "You're welcome, Lucky. You know, pal, you're okay."

But then suddenly, Lucky felt off and slowly collaspsed to the ground after letting Iago go, sligtly worrying everyone, as Isa asked, "Lucky? Are you okay?"

"What's wrong, man?" Lea asked.

Everyone glanced at each other, before Serah knelt down, before she gasped in surprise, muttering, in happiness and disbelief, "Lucky is...is having a baby!"

Mushu's, Iago's and Genie's jaws all comically dropped to the floor in shock, while Lea exclaimed in total disbelief, "He's...A GIRL!?" sharing a completely shocked look with Isa who had the same expression.

Happily, a new born baby was happily already running around, and climbed up Serah's arm and she smiled fondly. Mickey then noticed another one coming out, and he exclaimed happily, "Golly, there's another one!"

"And another one!" Donald added.

"And another one! Ay-yhuck!" Goofy added happily.

Soon about eight babies were born, and everyone, including those were even not immune to adorable new borns, all smiled fondly at the birth of new life and generation. "Babies!" Mushu cried out happily, hugging the playfully babies, "Look at these adorable little guys!"

"The babies are lucky to you for a mother." Aqua said, as she and the others watched the babies drink the milk from their mother, Lucky, while some of them played with the babies.

"And Radiant City is a wonderful place for children." Ansem agreed, saying to Lucky and her new born children, "I hope you stay."

"Awesome!" Lea cheered happily, as a couple of the babies climbed up his shoulder, "That means we get to play with the babies!" ticking one gently, "Hey, little guy."

"Aw, cute little fella." Donald cooed.

Even Iago tickled one gently, "They are cute."

Mickey returned one to it's mother, saying, "I knew everything would turn out just fine." and everyone agreed with him.

During the week after this, Lucky and her new born children were moved into a sanctuary where the would remain and the group would visit them almost every single day or when they had the change after studies or other adventures. All in all, this was probably one of the luckiest times the heroes ever had and they couldn't be any happier.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: There's one episode I want to want down for this story, but they'll have to wait until I get back from my vacation.**

 **Please continue your amazing reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again as soon as I get back home.**

 **Happy reading!**


	22. Episode 22: The Goof-clist champion!

**Disclaimer:** _Life FAR from Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set after the Epilogue of my previous story, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: I'm back from my holiday, as some of you already know. Actually, I'm calling this my final chapter of this story, but there is good news, though.**

 **I've decided to make this a two season kind of thing, so, expect a second season of this series sometime either before the end of the year or sometime in 2016 at the earlist. Enjoy the final episode of Season 1.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 22: The Goof-clist champion!

As it was a nice day out in Radiant City, it was perfectly logical that the students would spend time at fun activites after school was over for the day. Of course, Aqua opted to go cycling in the park for some excercise, to which Terra, Ven and even Goofy agreed to do. The rest of their friends went on to their own way of enjoying the nice day.

While Aqua, Terra and Ven parrelled down a hill on their blue, green and orange bikes, happily screaming away as they rode down the not so steep hill, having the time of their lives, Goofy, on his pathetic of a bike, if that's what you want to call it, was happily just paddling away, enjoying the outdoors.

It wasn't until a large number of bikers zoomed past Goofy, covering him up in a cloud of dust, cycling away in high-speed. Now, these cyclists were racers for the annual bike race that was being held very soon. As the dust cleared, Goofy was left in an awkward position, as he was all tangled up on his bike, coughing up the dust.

Angry at the rude interruption of his day, Goofy yelled out to the bikers, "Oh, you want a race, huh?" attempting to untangle himself, continuing, "I'll give ya' a race, you Road-Hogs!" before collasping to the ground, still tangled, which was noticed by his friends who saw what happened, and all glanced at each other.

* * *

"You, in a race?" Lea, who, along with the rest of their friends, asked, before he bursted into laughter.

"Why not?" Goofy shrugged, "The bikers were the ones who crashed into me in the first place. They were lookin' for a race anyway."

"Mind if I make something clear?" Iago asked, as he stood onto the mangled mess that was once Goofy's old bike. "You're not gonna go racing on _this_ piece of junk! Ya need a new bike, one that isn't grandpa like."

"Hate to admit it," Mushu began, "But Birdbrain's got a point. You need a bike that is fit for a Bike Race, man."

Lea was still laughing, before he willed himself to calm down, and said, "No offence, but Goofy doesn't even know the proper and basic rules of riding a bike or the safeties of riding out on a bike."

"We could always teach him how do." Ven suggested. "Besides, Goofy can enter if he wants to. He just needs to learn some few things."

"Good idea, Ven." Mickey agreed, "First, we need to give Goofy a new bike."

The Lamp next to Ven's bedside table then shook, and Genie, who was hearing the conversation, came out, and said proudly, "Leave it to the Almighty Genie of the Lamp to solve the bike delimma!"

Ven, Aqua, Terra, Mickey, Mushu, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Isa, Reno, Rude, and Elena somewhat agreed with this idea, though Lea, who was still finding this amusing, Iago and Donald were still skeptical about this whole thing. One way or another, this was turning out to be "Teaching Goofy How To Ride a Bicycle!" class lesson that was not part of the Academy.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, so the group didn't have any problems in asking for time off to get Goofy started in his newest lessons. Myde join in the group as he was wondering what was going on. They were on the top of the hill in the park as it was the most likely place no one else would even notice. Goofy and Genie stood in the centre of the group.

"Okay, the first thing to do is to get you a new Bike." Terra surmised, "It's gonna be pretty expensive to get one, though." he realised.

"Maybe if we splonge together with our money, we should be fine." Ven thought, before he digged into his pockets, only to come up empty handed. "Except that I don't have any."

"Me neither." Zack added, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spend mine on getting a present for Isa's Birthday last week." Lea shrugged, apologetically.

Isa shook his head, "Sorry, I don't have anything either."

"Genie, do ya think you can help us out with the cash problem?" Mickey asked to the blue genie.

"Even better!" Genie grinned, "I can provide a bike with a snap of fingers! No charge required." rubbing his arms as if he was pulling up sleeves, and pointed his fingers and zapped magic underneath Goofy, and with a poof of magic, a...well, a three year old child's bike appeared. Not much of any good for Goofy, or anyone except for many Sora and Kairi, but they, Riku and Yuffie had bikes of their own.

"Hmm...nope." Genie shook his head, before snapping his fingers again, and this time, the bike changed into the old fashioned 1830's bicycle with a very big wheel on the front, which Goofy ended up sitting on. Still not sastified, Genie changed the bike again, from a motorbike, to a old lady's bike, to a mountain-bike, to a parasailor's bike, to a hoverbike, to a wheelchair bike(Where'd that come from?) to a Rocket-bike that was literally a rocket that blasted away, leaving Goofy behind, and...a bicicle that was made out of a icicle-ice cream that Goofy was lying on, which began to melt underneath him due to his body heat.

"Oooh..." Goofy thought, shiveringly slightly, "Refreshingly chilly."

"Never heard of a icicle combined with a bicycle before." Reno joked.

"Oh Genie!" Donald groaned, slapping his head with his hand in exasperation.

"Genie..." Aqua groaned, placing her hands on her hips.

Genie, sheepish, snapped his fingers one more time, and finally, Goofy was sitting on a normal, and, surprisingly, a rather nice looking bicycle. It was fit for riding both in comfort and for a race. It was coated in a shiny and nice touch of red paint, the pedals and brakes looked in pretty good condition. All in all, it was a perfect bike.

"That's a cool bike." Lea admitted, as he and the others were impressed. "Wish I had one like Goof's. Maybe it's his birthday today."

However, in a weird twist, Genie then magically dressed himself, Iago and Mushu into preformer's clothing with dancing hats, and all three of them began to play hamonicas, dancing away in entertainment, and, much to the embarrassment of everyone else, were looking utterly ridiculous. Everyone else groaned in dismay and exasperation, some of them facepalming themselves.

"Genie! Genie!" Ven cried out, racing over and snatched away Genie's hamonica, getting the blue magical being back to reality.

"Oh, right." Genie grinned sheepishly. He then turned back to Goofy, saying, "Next, is to secure and dress up Goofy's bike for security!" snapping his fingers again, and first, a night-light was installed on Goofy's bike, then was a small flag, then a back light, then large bells, a basket, a cloth-roof and finally a safe-guard side thingys(forgive me for not remembering what they are called). Now the bike(and Goofy) was cluttered in what looked more like junk than anything else, that you can hardly see the bike itself.

"Now isn't that fancy!" Genie proclaimed.

"Hey! Where's my bike?" Goofy asked, cluelessly as he popped out of the roof.

"This is exasperating." Donald grumbled, "We'll be here all day at this rate!"

"You might wanna make those things disappear. I don't think they're useful at the moment." Tifa stated.

* * *

Now that Goofy had his bike ready to go, it was time to get on with the lessons. Terra then gave Goofy a helmet and said, "Okay, Goofy. This is how it goes; Rule #1, before you go anywhere, you make sure to put on your helmet."

Goofy did as he was instructed, or, at least, tried do, but being, well, goofy, he had no idea how to put on the helmet, as his first attempt ended up with him stuck with the helmet upside down due to the straps, before he struggled to free himself, comically fighting with it, at one stage had it on his back, making him look like a turtle, until finally, he yanked it onto his head, and pulled on the strape tightly to make sure it was tight enough but not too tight.

"Now I know why his Momma called him Goofy." Mushu whispered to Iago who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Next, was the lessons on riding a bike, which Mickey proudly took on in teach his friend on the road rules, being on his own bike with his helmet on, and said to his best friend, "Okay, Goofy. Rule #2: When riding on the highway, make way and watch out for in coming vechiles." riding on the side of the road.

Goofy followed his friend's advice, riding in perfection, for once, and rode on the side of the road. However, it wasn't as easy as to avoid the cars. It wasn't so much as him getting hit, per se. It's the case that each time a car drives by, it causes him to spin around and ride in the opposite direction it was going, and back to where he started, before going backwards again. Before long, each car kept on speeding past him, and caused him to spin around and around in the same place, until finally...

CRASH!

Goofy, who appears to be struggling now, was riding his bike, but much to the embarrassment of his friends, about seven cars were pilled up in a car pyramid on his back, wobbling dangerously above him. When Mickey saw this, he screamed, and covered his eyes.

"Oh no! Goofy!" Mickey cried out in dismay.

"Explain to me how the heck did that happen?" Isa asked, blinking.

When a black, shiny and nice looking car paused to a stop near the group, to their surprise, Tseng stepped out, and at the sight, he was baffled, before turning to two of his future Turks, who shook their heads.

"Do I want to know how this happened to your friend?" Tseng inquired.

Reno shrugged sheepishly, admitting, "Probably not the best idea, boss."

"Uh, let's just say, that we're teaching Goofy how to ride a bike, and, so far, it's not going according to plan." Cloud added.

The Wutaiian could only sigh in exasperation, and pinch the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "There was a sudden report of a car accident, but I've never seen one as ridiculous as this."

"That's Goofy for you." Terra admitted.

* * *

Thanks to Genie's help, the car mess was solved, and Ven and the others could return in teaching Goofy how to ride the bike. Next up, was the hand signals.

"Rule #3: Hand signals." Lea began, demostrating the hand signals to Goofy, such as left, right, turning, up, down, calling out(though Goofy heard that as screaming), and...

Goofy wasn't doing the signals right, looking more comical and pathetic, and at the final hand signal, he and his bike just fell sideways onto the ground, with Lea finishing in slight annoyance and embarrassment, "...And stopping...?"

"You guys are the worst teachers I've ever seen since coming back to life." Iago grunted. "Even I can teach people better than that; I even once taught Al' Culture!"

"You? Teaching culture?" Aqua asked, skeptically, "I'm not even sure you even know what it is."

"I do too!" Iago protested, "It's the matter of knowing the short-cut, by two simple rules; One-Never get your hair messed! Two-Quote things."

Reno rolled his eyes, muttering, "But for some of us, we can't help in getting our hair messed up, unless you use gallons of hair-gel to even get super-spiky hair like Chocobo-Boy's, Zackary, Ven's, li'l Sora's and even my hair to even sit straight." while attempting to straighten up his hair in a futile attempt.

"That's because you guys are always runnin' around!" Iago pointed out while messing up Reno's hair on purpose to make his point clear.

"Iago, we're teaching Goofy how to ride a bike, not how to become gentlemen." Ven pointed out, before saying to his friend, "Okay, time for the next rule."

* * *

"Rule #4: When riding at night, be highly visible." Mushu said to Goofy as it came close to dark.

"I can help with that." Genie said, magically creating a large blinking sign that was attatched to Goofy's bike, which was a giant pointing arrow that said, "Beware-Biker." and Goofy had to peddal hard to get anywhere, as the sign was heavy. It was also covered in smaller blinking lights that made him look a bit like a Christmas tree.

"That's a bit of an overkill." Myde thought awkwardly at the sight.

"I agree." Elena nodded.

* * *

"Finally, the fifth rule." Lea sighed in relief the next day.

"Okay. Rule #5: You have to respect other cyclists." Aqua told Goofy who nodded.

But as Goofy was cycling again, the same cyclists from a few days before zipped passed him and into the distance, this time comically flatting him up like a pancake. Pulling himself upright and back to normal, Goofy chuckled, and said in respect, "Ay-hyuck! They wanna race." causing the others to groan at this response.

"Well," Ven began, as Goofy re-rightened himself up, "We've done all what we could to help him out. So, do you think he's ready?"

"I say..." Genie began, before turning into a coach, and encouraged to Goofy, "Go for it, champ!"

"This is gonna end in distaster." Reno muttered to Rude who nodded in agreement.

None the less, the group prepared Goofy for the big race.

* * *

Everyone at the Academy gathered to watch the GMX Bikers race, to which Goofy was taking part in. The teachers, the Headmasters, and the rest of the students were with a large crowd, with Goofy's friends all cheering him on, as the announcer told the racers to go.

Goofy was one second too late, but he immediately sped up to catch with his competiors, bumping over the hills of the obstecle course, while his friends cheered on. Surprisingly, he was gaining on the pack. But at another hill, it appeared that the racers didn't want a clumsy racer like Goofy to take advantage, and actually cheated by throwing sharp nails onto the hill in front of him.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Little Sora cried out as he and the others noticed what happened.

"Goofy, look out!" Minnie cried out.

Goofy saw this and his eyes bulged out comically when he saw the nails, and cried out while trying to prevent himself and his bike from going near them, "Whoa-whoa-WHOA!" but he ended up crashing, and his tyres, and the entire bike, lost air. Thankfully, Goofy came prepared with a puffer-thingy to push air back in, and made sure that it was tight enough for him to keep going.

Back in the game, he continued on, much to his friends's surprise. He at first gains the lead, but was cut off. Goofy then tried another approach, but was denied when he was blocked by the opposite direction, and was then kicked by an ultimate suprise and was forced to crash into a Haystack. Covered in Hay, Goofy then quickly re-joined the race, and was actually catching up.

"All right, Goofy!" Ven cheered.

However, one of the bikers looked back, and, by cheating yet again, pushed a botton on the side of his bike and smoke came out of the bike of his bike, covering Goofy in a large cloud of smoke.

"Holy smokes!" Genie exclaimed, in half-joke.

Mushu, who thought he was in trouble, pointing at the mean biker innocent, "He did it."

"* _Cough! Cough!_ * Can't see!" Goofy coughed, before he ended up off-course and ended up heading straight towards the crowd, screaming, "YAA-HOOO!" and actually and accidently rode up and into the crowd, some of them getting hit and others, including all of Goofy's friends, teachers and their superiors, all had to move out of the way quickly.

"Would you look at that?" Genie thought, acting like the announcer, "00 is at the crowd section! Seems like he's getting to know his fans!"

"And he's heading straight for us!" Donald panicked.

"Look out!" Mickey cried out, as he and most of the others moved out of the way as Goofy came cycling back towards the track, but along the way, he accidently bumped into Von Drake, Iago, Genie and Mushu who all didn't have time to move, and they, and a Hippo-Lady in a tutu and ballerina shoes were carried away, and who she screamed in panic, before Goofy crashed into the side railing, flinging all five into the air, where they all screamed as they were sky-rocketed, while Goofy landed back on the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you big palooka!" Donald exclaimed angrily, having another one of his temper tantrums.

As Goofy recovered while the other bikers zipped passed him, he was then slightly squashed and pinned to the ground by first Von Drake who landed on top of him, then by Iago, then by Mushu, then by Genie who squashed them, and then all five of them to be comically squashed by the hippo-lady who sat on them, with a puzzled expression on her face. Goofy was the first to escape by pulling himself and his bike out of the group and zipped his way towards the racers, determined not to be defeated, and he comically left behind a trail of fire in his determination, reanewing his friends's confidence in him.

He was practically steaming ahead(acting like a choo-choo train), having enough fuel(while wearing a swim-suit and goggles), and heavy on the horse power(while riding on a horse who was riding the bike).

Once again, the bikers were determined to humilate him, and once again cheated by putting up a fake sign to change Goofy's direction, which he made the wrong turn and ended up falling into a pithole, much to his friends' dismay. However, they were caught off-guard as Goofy's head popped out of the ground, and he continued the race by race-digging himself way ahead of the other bikers, and was taking the lead!

"Go Goofy! You can do it! Keep going!" All of Goofy's friends were cheering him on...except for Genie, Mushu and Iago who were still squashed underneath the Hippo-Lady along with Von Drake.

"Ah-Hyuck! This was easy." Goofy said, before he crashed unexpectly into a rock in front of him, and...so did the other bikers, resulting a catastroptic crash and a large cloud of dust, worrying everyone! No one could see, and for that record, neither could I.

Did anyone win?

All of the bikers were pilled up in a pile, all exhausted. Goofy was at the very bottom, and his helmet came loose, which came off, bounced on his nose, before landing on the ground, right in front of the finishing line, which also resulted his face briefly touching the finishing line as well.

It was officially decided, as the crowd went wild, and flower petals were dropped to announce the winner! 00-AKA: Goofy, has won the race! Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Reno, Rude, Elena, Cissnei, Lea, Isa, Myde, even Arlene, Squall, Rinoa, Serah, Lightning, and Zell all cheered happily at their friend's success, while Ansem, Eraqus, and even Xehanort all smiled proudly, as did the Turks who also witnessed the race, and were quite impressed with Goofy's success and victory. Pete wasn't impressed, as he grumbled, hoping that Goofy would've lost, but didn't.

Genie pulled himself, Von Drake and Mushu out of the hippo-lady, and they saw what was going on, they cheered as well, while Genie said happily, "The Winner of the GMX Race is Goofy!" like an announcer.

Iago pulled himself painfully out, less cheerful than the others, and he grumbled, "Hooray for Goof-Master." before collasping to the ground, passing out.

* * *

Everyone cheered as Goofy passed along the crowd of cheering people, the Winner's Trophy in his hands, as he waved at everyone. All of his hard work as payed off; He was become a true bike-Champion...

CLANG!

That is, until Goofy accidently crashed into a pole, and had a large bump on his head, and was seeing stars, much to the embarrassment of his friends who rushed over to see if he was okay, which he was.

"Oh, Goofy." Mickey laughed while shaking his head, his hands on his hips.

"Okay, you totally forgot the basic rule everyone knows." Ven laughed, "Most important rule #1: Watch where you're going."

Goofy chuckled once he regained consciousness, and muttered sheepishly, "Ay-hyuck! Oops."

In retrospect, everyone returned to the Academy to celebrate Goofy's victory as well as giving him medical aid for his head, but one thing was very clear since the beginning of this year...

Life was DEFINATELY not normal.

TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a little sad to leave this story as it is, as I wanted to write another episode I wanted to place in in this story, but don't worry, fellow readers! The adventures of our heroes continues in season 2, which I'll give you a sneak preview of the next title: "Life DEFINATELY Not Normal."**

 **Please continue your amazing reviews, and thank you so much for sticking to this story since the beginning, and look out for season 2 in the near future!**

 **May Kingdom Hearts and the Lifestream guide you.**


End file.
